Amor ou Paixonite?
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Nada de envolvimento entre professor e aluno alem do profissional. Esta regra pode ser quebrada, basta ter Kagome como aluna e Inuyasha como professor. Em que isso vai dar? Inu&Kag ; REESCREVENDO ;
1. Que começe o jogo

**16/08/13 - EDIT: **Estou reescrevendo os capítulos quando vem aquele momento de paciência infinita, sabe? hahaha Então, provavelmente, quem tem relido ou lido essa fic nos últimos meses (e último ano também) deve ter notado que não a escrita dos capítulos não está uniformemente feita (e provavelmente alguns errinhos resistem também). Porém, prometo que logo isso mudará :)

Ah, só mais uma coisa, eu só reescrevi os textos da fic. O restante (comentários antes e depois de cada cap e respostas das reviews) eu nem mexi. Fica gravado como mudei XD

Espero que gostem da história e que se divirtam!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM - QUE COMECE O JOGO.**

Cara, meu professor de historia é um _gato - _sabe aquelas pessoas dotadas de uma beleza inacreditavelmente maravilhosa? Pois é, é ele elevado ao quadrado - quer dizer, cachorro. Ele é um Hanyou, meio humano e meio yokai cachorro. Como eu sei disso? Eu tenho minhas fontes...

Na verdade, ele que nos explicou.

Quando estávamos estudando a Era feudal, ele nos explicou sobre os yokais, os humanos e várias outras coisas que eu sinceramente não prestei atenção, já que eu tinha outra coisa para olhar, admirar, babar, etc: meu professor, é claro. Ah, ele se chama Inuyasha, para quem já estava se perguntando quando diabos eu iria nomear o professor mais lindo desse mundo! Ok, eu _sei _das regras: 'Nada de envolvimento entre professor e aluno além do profissional'. Mas eu sou obrigada a dizer que tenho um interesse incontrolável em quebrar regras. Pois é, minha amiga Sango diz que sou louca, digo a ela que não, sou apaixonada (e olha que não é de agora). Nem me apresentei ainda, que esquecida não? Sou Kagome Higurashi, tenho quinze anos. Você deve estar pensando: 'Nessa idade e já é assim?'

Pois é, já sou assim e tenho que admitir que vai ser bem difícil de mudar. Mas o que interessa é que meu professor é muito gato e eu simplesmente vou ter ele para mim. Não riam, estou traumatizada, sempre que falo algo sério Sango ri de mim. Isso aí, isso é sério, ele vai ser MEU. Sou possessiva, não? Claro que comecei minha missão de 'vou-seduzir-meu-professor-de-história' em plena segunda-feira na aula dele, e dou graças a Deus que tenho aula dele todo dia. Vocês não acham que eu vou impressionar com ótimas notas e ser a melhor aluna da sala, acham? Pois tenho então muito a explicar. Modéstia parte sou considerada a garota mais bonita da escola, invejada e etc. Então, com certeza irei usar meus dons de sedução. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vocês devem estar pensando: 'Dons de sedução?'

Isso é possível! Eu tenho meus dons.

Sango disse que não, mas eu tenho.

Acho que tenho, já que tenho uns mil correndo atrás de mim. Pode ser só beleza, mas eu sei que tenho meu charme. Hey, eu não to me achando, só contando a realidade! Tudo bem, voltando ao assunto que me interessa: _meu_ professor. Ele simplesmente é perfeito! Sabe aqueles homens mais velhos que tem cara de adolescente? Pois é ele é diferente, ele é homem com cara de homem. Dã... Não me chamem de lesada! Ele tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi. Tudo bem que não vi tantos assim... Mas tudo bem. São da cor do pôr-do-sol, âmbar.

Nas aulas dele eu me afogo naqueles olhos, fico sonhando acordada e, acredite, são sonhos _ma-ra-vi-lho-sos_. Não me achem uma pervertida, mas é que ele é meu sonho de consumo. Cabelos lisos prateados, duas kawaiis(1) orelhinhas no topo da cabeça e um corpo de deus grego... Meu sonho de consumo e infelizmente de varias outras também. Como já disse, resolvi começar minha missão 'VSMPDH' - gente, como a sigla ficou feia - em plena segunda-feira, e claro que no horário dele.

Fui com uma minissaia de pregas preta, que realmente mostrava minhas lindas e depiladas pernas. A blusa no uniforme que por um acaso ficava justinha em mim e denunciava minha fartura de seios e a barriga - que graças a Deus é - lisa. Coloquei uma sandália baixa preta, passei um lápis fraco no olho e brilho labial incolor. Vocês devem estar pensando: 'Tem certeza que assim tem algum efeito _sexy_ que o leve a ficar seduzido?'. Claro que sim, eu sei que é um jeitinho de menina-sensual, mas se eu for muito vulgar ele vai achar que eu sou o que (Não respondam por favor)?

Quando eu cheguei, claro que chamei a atenção de muitos, mas - para minha infelicidade - não muita atenção do meu lindo professor. Mas as coisas iriam mudar, se iriam! Claro que muito discretamente consegui chamar a atenção de Inuyasha para mim. Como? Simples, conversei a aula toda, sendo que nas aulas dele sempre sou a mais quieta, assim ele me chamaria para conversar depois que todos saíssem. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu - sendo assim, vou começar a jogar batalha naval online para ver se com minhas estratégias eu ganho algumas vezes -.

"Senhorita Higurashi, venha até minha mesa por favor." Ele falou com aquela voz, tipo, _maravilhosa_, me fazendo - total - derreter por dentro.

E então, foi o que eu fiz.

"Sim professor." Disse assim que me aproximei. Devo comentar que eu não me importo nem um pouco com muito cromossomo Y perto de mim, se for o dele, claro.

"Na aula de hoje percebi que a senhorita-"

"Você, por favor." O corrigi. Sabe, eu não gosto muito dessa formalidade. Adoraria que ele me tratasse com intimidade, seria extremamente melhor, sabe? Ele olhou para mim e continuou.

"... que você conversou a aula inteira. Não prestou atenção e fez com que os outros não prestassem." Ele estava sério, me encarando com aqueles olhos maravilhosamente hipnotizantes.

E adivinha o que eu fiz? Acertou quem respondeu que eu fui ate o lado da cadeira dele e me sentei na mesa, cruzando as pernas. Devem estar pensando - Deus, como vocês pensam né? - 'Como você nem disfarça?' Cara, eu disfarcei. Abaixei minha cabecinha e pus minhas mãos na mesa como se me segurassem (Vozinha: Nossa, quanto disfarce ein amiga! Eu: Cala a boca vozinha irritante!).

"Professor, me desculpe por isso." Falei inocentemente, com aquela voz do tipo 'Por favor, eu não farei isso novamente, e estou terrivelmente arrependida'. E cara, como sou boa atriz! Ele olhou minha carinha - claro depois de olhar minhas pernas, braços, busto... Resumindo antes de me secar -, e olhou meu rostinho de 'Não fiz por mal'.

"Hum... Tud-Tudo bem Kagome. Pode ir." Ele disse desviando o olhar do meu, aparentemente, nervoso. Nem preciso comentar que isso me deu muita satisfação, não é?

"Professor?" O chamei com um sorrisinho no rosto. Ele estava nervoso, e isso me deixava internamente satisfeita. Eu olhei para ele tendo certeza que meus olhos até ofuscavam com tanto brilho - nem sei como consegui fazer essa cena de extrema felicidade -, e não perdi minha chance - claro - de fazer mais um pouquinho. Ele já estava em pé, e o que eu fiz? Acertou quem disse que eu desci da mesa e lhe abracei. E quem achou que ele iria retribuir, achou certo! Nem posso acreditar! "Obrigada." Disse enquanto sentia aquele corpo extremamente másculo tão perto - palavra certa: grudado - no meu.

E é muito interessante como uma simples palavra pode causar algo _tão... _Devastador. Sabe, acho que não é normal para ele uma aluna fazer o que eu fiz, pois realmente as pessoas devem dar em cima dele bem vulgarmente e eu fui tão doce. Eu o vi ficando corado. Cara, ta muito fácil!

"Er..." A única coisa que ele conseguiu proferir. Me afastei dele antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, e adivinhem o que eu fiz? Ta já sei, já cansaram dos meus joguinhos de adivinhações. Mas assim é que tem graça, emoção! Ok, ok, chega de lengalenga. Eu simplesmente fiquei nas pontas dos pés, me aproximei e dei um selinho rápido. Depois disso eu saí meio que correndo, claro que com um sorriso sincero no rosto - na opinião de Inuyasha, obviamente. Estou muito emocionada com meu dom de atuar, talvez eu deva trabalhar para filmes hollywoodianos quando ficar mais velha.

Voltando para a realidade já mais excitante; claro que fui correndo contar pra Sango que estava na quadra - junto com o resto do povo, já que era aula de E. Física - e quando cheguei no bendito local, que a própria viu meu sorriso, não precisei nem chamar, a garota já veio até mim!

"Kagome! E aí, como foi? O que aconteceu? Como ele reagiu? Você fez exatamente como tinha planejado?" Ela me bombardeou com essas perguntas. Não preciso dizer que simplesmente me irritei.

"SANGO!" Dei o maior grito. E cara, todo mundo olhou. Ela calou a boca e eu fiquei rubra.

"Desculpa Ka. Empolguei." Ela disse com um sorrisinho sem graça. Mesmo que isso não mude nada a situação, no caso, todo mundo ter olhado para mim como se eu fosse o maior alienígena ou ser estranho que eles já viram na face da Terra, eu acabei a desculpando. Sim, tenho uma coração _tão bom_!

Ok, mas tenho que falar que, pelo menos, eles voltaram a fazer qualquer coisa que eles estavam fazendo antes.

"Tudo bem. Vou responder uma de cada vez." Disse suspirando e chegando à completa certeza de que a Sango sempre me dá trabalho. "Foi muito bem, aconteceu o que tínhamos planejado e ele reagiu ficando parado olhando feito bobo para a porta depois que eu sai." Vocês nem conseguem imaginar a alegria que me deu quando me lembrei desses fatos.

"Wow, então ele ta caidinho." Ouvindo uma coisa dessas, também chego à conclusão de que a Sango acha tudo muito fácil, consequentemente... Deus, como ela é fantasiosa.

"Claro que não Sango! Você acha que ele vai fazer o que agora? Vai tentar me evitar. Só porque se ele se envolver com alguma aluna é despedido!" Me sinto muito inconformada nesse momento.

"Você acha isso pouco?" Ela me perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Claro que não" Tudo bem, no fundo eu acho sim. Mas ela não precisa saber disso.

"Pois é, então que vai fazer?"

Nem precisei responder, quando ela viu meu sorrisinho de maníaca ela já ficou toda animada.

...

Cara, eu sou maníaca?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(1) Kawaii fofinho, bonitinho

**Oi povo... xD primeira fic que eu deixo aki no e espero que alguem leia, por que sinceramente eu sou horrivel para escrever fics ç.ç**

**nha... intom kissus :***

**xD**


	2. Fácil demais!

**CAPÍTULO DOIS - FÁCIL DEMAIS!**

Cara, como é bom não fazer nada e depois descansar!

Não me chamem de preguiçosa, mas já que o professor de E. Física tem quedas por alunas bonitas - *início da cena dramática* *luzes de palco fade on* Por que o de história não é assim? Por quê, Deus, por quê? *luzes de palco fade off* *fim da cena dramática* -, eu sempre consigo ficar em algum canto da escola sem ter que fazer aula.

No momento estou deitada aqui no banco, debaixo da árvore Deus, que é uma árvore enorme e relaxante e, adivinha, sem fazer nada! (Vozinha: Nossa, você me surpreendeu Kagome Higurashi! Eu: Ora, fique quieta e não atrapalhe!) Adoro as aulas de E. Física (Quem não gostaria? O que há de melhor do que ficar parada simplesmente sem fazer nada durante exatos e tediantes 50 Minutos? Oh claro, como pude me esquecer? É claro que ficar com o Inuyasha seria realmente muito melhor).

Pois é, a Sango me chamou de 'ser-estranho-não-identificável-com-idéias-abaixo- da-média', mas... Só por que eu tive uma idéia levemente estranha, ela não precisava me rotular com algo tão extenso, não é? Tudo bem, admito que a ideia é um pouco estranha mesmo e que sim, talvez ela tenha motivos pra me dar tamanho apelido. Sacanagem. Mas tipo, é uma ideia que qualquer pessoa acima da quarta série poderia ter. Sim, é humilhante, mas de qualquer maneira é uma ideia! E eu estava pensando que provavelmente meu lindo, maravilhoso, TDB do meu professor provavelmente planeja me evitar, mas eu não deixarei que isso aconteça. Sabe, ele é MEU e ninguém tasca!

Tudo bem que ele ainda _não sabe disso_, mas ele é MEU sim!

Pensando em todas as minhas concorrentes, não posso deixar que admitir que tenho que tomar muito cuidado com a Kikyou, professora de Japonês. Ela é afim dele assim como todas as outras também são, mas essas todas vão de cara pro chão por que ele é _meu_.

Nem um pouco possessiva, não?

"Kagome?" Me virei para onde a voz veio e vejo que Sango estava me chamando.

"O que foi?" Ela me pediu espaço no banco, e sabe, eu não sou folgada, mas ela que quis que eu deitasse no colo dela!

"O Miroku." A Sango tem uma queda - 'queda' nem seria uma palavra ecologicamente correta nesse caso, podemos dizer que ela teria uma enorme cratera - por esse garoto. Não consigo nem saber o que ela viu nele. Irei citar algumas características desse ser: Pervertido, Pervertido e Pervertido! Deu para entender não é?

"O que tem o Miroku?" Pergunto já imaginando a resposta: 'Ele passou a mão em todo mundo ali na quadra e levou vários tapas das nossas colegas'. Normalmente ela sofre de saber dessas coisas. E pensando pelo lado positivo, pelos menos ele só passa a mão, ele não namora e as coisas a mais na relação...

"Ele ta namorando." Ok, eu retiro o que eu disse. Não temos um lado positivo nesse momento. Mas, PARA TUDO! _Miroku Houshi_ namorando? Milagre! Aleluia! Se eu estivesse comendo algo nesse exato momento, eu havia cuspido tudo!

"Como é que é?" É meio - meio? Completamente! - difícil de acreditar em uma coisa dessas, é uma situação que só vai acontecer na vida e na morte! Miroku namorando? "Com quem?" Perguntei querendo saber quem foi capaz de fazer tal milagre.

"É... Ele ta namorando a Kaguya" Ela disse desanimada. Mas... Kaguya? Nem lembro quem é essa criatura, mas tudo bem. Tadinha da Sango, percebo a tristeza na voz dela.

"Sango, daqui a pouco o namoro deles vai estar em ruínas, você vai ver!" Com o Miroku os milagres acabam rápido, para infelicidade geral das bundas da nação.

"Tomara amiga." A Sango jogando praga? Opa, outro milagre! Em outras situações ela falaria: 'Claro que não, os dois podem ser felizes juntos e bla bla bla'. Depois ELA me chama de 'ser-estranho-não-identificável'.

E então, o tempo passou rápido, apesar das aulas não serem com o meu lindo, maravilho e TDB do meu professor. Bateu o sinal de final das aulas, e estou saltitando de felicidade já que eu vou embora (Apesar de preferir ficar aqui com a condição de ter somente aulas de história é claro). Acredita que eu tentei conversar com o Inuyasha e ele fingiu que não escutava? Mas tipo assim, ele tem aquelas orelhinhas no topo da cabeça, sendo assim ele tem a audição melhor que a dos humanos. Então, como que ele não escutou?!

Oh, claro. Muito simples. Ele está me evitando.

**_oOo_**

Que droga. Odeio época de aulas (Não necessariamente todas as aulas, as de história são sempre muito satisfatórias). Quero férias, férias e férias! Mas enquanto as adoráveis e maravilhosas férias não chegam eu aproveito a época de aula que é quando eu sempre encontro o Inuyasha. Meu professor preferido (Vozinha: Como se você já não tivesse dito isso mil vezes! Eu: Não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder). E hoje eu não vim de uniforme para a escola, ela não ta nem aí para isso mesmo!

Eu vim com um vestidinho branco que bate no meio da cocha, um brinco colorido de pena com algumas pulseiras coloridas e uma rasteirinha branca. E, tan tan tan tan!, para felicidade geral da nação, chegou à aula tão esperada... História (Eu sei que vocês já sabem de cor a minha matéria preferida, mas não custa nada repetir não é?)! É a melhor aula _ever_, mas tipo, não tenho nem _ideia_ do que o lindo do **meu** hanyou está falando ali na frente. Mas sei que ele está tentando me mostrar que não me notou, e isso não vai ficar assim.

"Professor, eu posso ir ao banheiro?" Eu perguntei depois que ele começou a escrever no quadro. Ele olhou para mim e aquiesceu. Pelo menos eu consegui o fazer _olhar_ para mim, certo?

Cara, estou realmente obsessiva, ugh.

Sai da sala e fui até o banheiro - detalhe, estava praticamente na hora de bater o sinal - e esperei alguns minutos para voltar para a sala. Quando eu cheguei a um metro da porta, aquela sirene estranha indicou o término do horário, e eu esperei do lado de fora pelo perfeito do Inuyasha. Com certeza ele iria sair meio que correndo se eu estivesse na sala ou fora dela também, e seria forçado a me encarar. Eis então que ele aparece, meu adorado professor, da exata forma que eu pensei que sairia: com muita pressa!, e consequentemente... Ele trombou em mim! Eu tenho 'a' capacidade de atrair o chão, é incrível!

O único porém são os efeitos dolorosos desse meu talento.

"Higurashi! Me desculpe!" Com esse tom implorativo, essa carinha desesperada, é claro que eu desculpo. Tudo bem que eu adoraria um beijinho na bochecha - para não pedir mais e assustá-lo - como condição, mas eu desculpo só com isso mesmo!

"Ai..." Eu resmunguei enquanto ele me ajudava a levantar. Sabe, um tombo desses dói! Tudo bem que qualquer dor do mundo valeria a pena para simplesmente ele me notar, mas que doeu, doeu. "Professor, eu estava conversando com minha mãe" Claro que minha mãe nem imagina que eu estou conversando com ele, mas minha mãe não se importa não é? Ou pelo menos eu acho que não. "Eu acho que não estou muito boa em história sabe, o senhor" é demais! Mas claro que não irei dizer isso na cara dura... Então continuei "explica perfeitamente bem, mas o problema sou eu, não estou conseguindo seguir." Eu não sou burra! Só um pouquinho lesada. Mas nesse caso eu já disse que tenho algo melhor para prestar atenção?

"Er... E o que você quer que eu faça?" Ele é direto no assunto. _Adooooro_.

"Você não podia dar plantões para mim? Sabe, isso iria ajudar bastante." Seria muito mais fácil de seduzi-lo. Lembram-se daquela missão 'VSMPDH'? Pois é, vai ser fácil de mais!

"Não sei não Higurashi-" Nãããããooo. Se ele me der um fora eu morro; Porque bem, é de um FORA que estamos falando!

"Kagome." Corrigi ele de novo. Eu já falei para ele me chamar pelo nome, será que ele que é o lesado na nossa relação?... Ok, qual relação né. Ainda não me conformo em saber que ele não sabe de nosso amor. "Professor, por favor!" Sabe aqueles olhinhos do gato de botas do Shrek dois? Pois é, quando eu quero eu simplesmente encarno. Ele olhou para mim tentando evitar o poder daquele olhar, mas é claro que ele não vai conseguir. É fato! Ninguém consegue resistir ao olhar do gatinho do Shrek dois.

"Tudo bem. Hoje você está livre?" Ele ainda pergunta? A qualquer horário que ele quiser, eu irei!

"Estou sim." Devo me sentir atirada?

"Venha de tarde às 14 horas. A gente se vê mais tarde Higurashi." Ele é insistente, mas tudo bem, já consegui marcar um plantão mesmo. E sabe... O plantão vai me ajudar bastante.

"Kagome." Corrigi _de novo _o fazendo olhar para mim meio indefinido, mas depois ele saiu quase correndo pelo corredor. Não adianta fugir querido professor, você não escapa!

...

Nossa, eu falei isso igual uma maníaca.

To começando a achar que eu realmente sou uma!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O momento que esperei tanto xDDD  
**

**Respotas dos reviews:**

**Kanna **: Que bom que você está gostando . Espero que goste desse Cap.! Beijos.

**Neiva** : Eu adoro fics que a Kagome é meio diabólica, aí resolvi escrever uma desse jeito. Que bom que está gostando também Tomara que goste desse Cap.! Beijos.

**Sra. Taisho** : Oie, Em outras fics que eu vejo ela maliciosa eu adoro. E fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Espero que goste desse Cap.! Beijos :

**Polly **: Que bom que você gostou! Espero que goste desse Cap e dos outros que virão! Beijos.

**Uchiha Lara **: Realmente com um Inu como professor não tem nem como as alunas não ficarem a caídinhas! hauahuahuah. Espero que goste desse Cap.! E que bom que gostou do 1º xD Beijos!

**Kaoro Yumi** : Tomara que esse segundo cap não tenha acabado com suas expectativas! Realmente, relação aluno e professor é legal de se fazer uma história, eu acho que como eles não podem, torna mais atraente ainda a vontade de haver algo. Nessa fic a Kagome está achando atraente a história de quebrar as regras, por enquanto o Inu ainda não concorda... hauhauahuah. é melhor eu parar por aqui que se não acabo contando minhas próximas idéias. Tomara que goste desse Cap.! Beijos.

**Jenny **: Que bom que você gostou! Tomara que o segundo Cap. te agrade! Beijos.

**Souma Yue **: Concordo com você! Eu tinha pensado em fazer um One Shot para conhecer o jeito do so que cabo que não vai ser! Vou tentar agora entrar em um ritmo mais calmo para a Kagome em relação ao Inu . Realmente dá um nervoso na primeira Fic, agente fica achando que ninguém vai gostar, que tem poucos reviews xD Eu não tenho amigos aqui, to formando amizades ainda xD Mas eu gostei do toque que você me deu . Espero que goste desse Cap. Beijos!

**Aline Higurashi** : Realmente a Kagome ainda vai aprontar e muito! Umas maluquices que nem eu sei ainda xD. Com esse professor lindo que não queria estar no lugar dela não é? Espero que goste desse cap.! Beijos.

**Wanessa Chan** : Eu tenho trauma! É porque eu já escrevi outras fics e postei no orkut, durante a fic poucos seguiam, mas quando terminava muita gente comentava u.u" Ai eu ficava meio que achando que eu escrevia mal xD . Que bom que você gostou! Eu já li algumas fics sua e adorei \o/ . Tomara que goste desse Cap.! Beijos.

**Sisical **: Que bom que vocÊ está gostando! Espero que goste desse Segundo cap.! Beijos.

**Bom... Eu tava sem idéias para continaur essa fic, pela primeira vez eu postei uma fic sem ter a continuação pensada! Mas ontem antes de cair no sono eu tava imaginando a história, e hoje resolvi postar! Espero que gostem, e se não gostarem me deem toques! Eu não mi importo! Me deem idéias também, fiquem a vontade xD.**

**Beijos, e por favor mandem:**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**


	3. Plantão

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS - PLANTÃO.**

Minha mãe está simplesmente _surtando_. Deixa eu repetir pra ver se vocês captaram a mensagem: _SUR-TAN-DO_!

Ela não está acreditando que eu vou ter plantão. Diz que vai até rezar uma missa pela minha alma - UMA MISSA, OLHA ISSO! - porque ela não reconhece mais a própria filha. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas!

Tudo bem que é meio difícil de acreditar que eu realmente irei a um plantão - mesmo que _eu_ nem ache tão estranho assim, tem algum problema eu querer supostamente aprender um pouco mais? -, mas mesmo assim rezar uma missa pela minha alma? Já é um pouco demais! Se minha mãe soubesse o real motivo, acho que ela rezaria a missa para que minha alma não fosse para o inferno após a minha dolorosa morte causada por um de seus surtos psicóticos (Acho que nem precisaria dela saber o motivo, acho que a próxima vez que eu deixar a toalha molhada em cima da cama ela já me mata... Detalhes, detalhes)!

Mas vamos mudando de assunto, pois o que realmente interessa é 'ele'. *voz de apresentador TekPix!* O maravilhoso, o sensacional e o mais operacional ser perfeito de todos os tempos... Inuyasha!

Sim, ele, aquele Deus grego fantasiado de reles mortal. Comofaz! Simplesmente não dá pra resistir a tanta beleza, meu Senhor!

Ainda mais que ele está me esperando na escola para começarmos o plantão que realmente vai mudar a situação! Rá!

"Muauahuahauha..." Eu ri diabolicamente.

"Que risada de maníaca é essa Kagome?" Cara, até minha mãe acha que eu sou maníaca. Estou começando a me preocupar!

"Tava brincando mãe!" Respondi rindo nervosamente. Ela não pareceu acreditar muito, e me encarou daquele jeito de 'Não adianta esconder, porque eu sei o que você fez no verão passado!'.

Sai correndo de casa depois de me arrumar para evitar o novo massacre da serra elétrica e, sabe, resolvi ir bem simples, mas bem delicada para esse bendito e louvável plantão. Coloquei uma regatinha branca justinha no corpo e confortável, uma calça jeans Diesel que vestia super bem nas minhas lindas curvas - clara e com aquele ar desbotado que eu acho _mara_ - e uma sapatilha acetinada e preta. Coloquei argolas nas orelhas e algumas pulseiras em cor prateada em um dos meus braços. Como sempre um fraco lápis no olho, e um brilho labial incolor nos lábios como maquiagem.

E depois de toda a minha produção simples, devo dizer que correr até a escola foi realmente muito cansativo (Principalmente quando você quase nunca corre por que não quer suar e estragar o cabelo. Mesmo que eu nunca pense nisso... Ta bom, admito, eu realmente penso nisso), e que quando você está com_ preguicite aguda_ é pior ainda (Vozinha: Você sempre está com preguiça aguda! Eu: Eu sei, mas não precisa jogar na cara)!

Mas todo esforço é pouco pelo meu lindo, maravilhoso e TDB do meu professor.

Acho que vocês já estão cansadas de ler todas essas características - repetitivas mas totalmente significativas - não é? Mas o que eu posso fazer se elas descrevem perfeitamente esse homem que, em palavras singelas, é **meu.** E não digam que eu sou possessiva, pois não sou. Tudo bem sou um pouquinho. Tudo bem, eu admito, sou MUITO possessiva. Bem, enfim.

Cheguei à escola extremamente cansada e em cima da hora, o que creio que dará um charme a mais se eu não arrumar o cabelo.

Irei tentar descrever como meu cabelo está depois dessa corrida que realmente não foi muito longa, mas cansativa: Ele parece aqueles bichinhos cheios de espinhos... Porco-espinho! É isso, parece isso. Para você ter uma pequena noção da magnitude da estética em que ele se encontra, é como se os alienígenas tivessem trocado meu cabelo por um porco-espinho gigante. Ou, se preferirem, por uma pinha extremamente crescida!

Estou torcendo fervorosamente que Inuyasha não esteja entre o caminho do portão de entrada até o banheiro feminino, porque realmente eu não gostaria que ele visse que meu cabelo está mais para uma pinha do que para cabelo - mesmo que eu saiba que com o meu _alto nível de sorte _e meu esplendido imã de situações constrangedoras, eu possa ter altas esperanças de encontrá-lo, sim, infelizmente! Enfim, estou andando me esgueirando pelos corredores, quando, sabe-se lá de onde, eu escuto alguns passos BÁSICOS. Eu _sabia_ que essa coisa de ser Kagome Higurashi era uma fria! Por que eu não nasci uma Nicole Kidman da vida? Por que eu não nasci uma Shakira? Por que, Deus, Kagome Higurashi é sinônimo de 'situações-constrangedoramente-pertubadoras'?! E então, depois de escutar os passos extremamente básicos de uma pessoa inconvenientemente capaz de me encontrar numa hora dessas, eu nem sei como, mas consegui me esconder em algum lugar nunca imaginado por nós alunos no dia a dia escolar. E até nem prefiro comentar muitos detalhes, já que poderia causar muitos traumas futuros. Não quero ninguém ficando paranoico no meio de algum corredor da escola!

Então, continuei minha aventura até o banheiro feminino, que só para constar, estava somente à alguns metros de minha posição quando meus olhos avistaram a única pessoa nesse mundo que eu não queria que se assustasse com tamanho ser estranho no meio do corredor - no caso, eu mesma - aparecer no final do corredor. Antes que Inuyasha simplesmente pudesse colocar seus olhos _perfeitos_ em alguma parte desse corpinho que Deus me deu, principalmente, colocasse seus olhinhos maravilhosos no meu cabelo, eu me joguei para dentro do armário de vassouras - sabe-se lá como nunca havia visto aquela porta em todos os aninhos que andei por esse corredor - e, para que eu não me sinta culpada por não demonstrar minha insatisfação juntamente com minhas novas amigas, as vassouras, sou obrigada a dizer que por aqui não é nada higiênico. E com a minha humilde opinião, eu acho que a diretoria tinha que cuidar melhor dessas vassouras (mães de família... Ok,ok. Brincadeirinha, não aguentei segurar esse leve comentário) que limpam essa escola de ingratos! Tudo bem que acho que falando assim estou me chamando de ingrata, mas, vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer. Enfim, quando ele estava passando em frente ao armário em que uma doida chamada Kagome se encontrava, me deu uma vontade simplesmente enorme e insuportável de _espirrar_. Dá para acreditar nas coisas que acontecem comigo?

Eu cheguei ao colégio com o cabelo estranho, queria chegar até o banheiro sem que ninguém me visse e no caminho já tive dois contratempos. Então para fugir de um dos desses probleminhas básicos, me enfiei em um armário de vassouras - horrendo - enquanto o cara que eu estou na missão de 'VSMPDH' passa do lado de fora. Ah, e durante a espera interminável, eu fico com a merda de vontade de _espirrar_. Olha que, no final das contas, _eu só queria ir ao banheiro_!

Eu me segurei e consegui não espirrar - dando graças a Deus internamente, pela minha força de vontade -, e quando ouvi os passos distanciarem, abri a porta lentamente e pude me certificar que não havia ninguém no corredor. Depois de passar por tudo aquilo e me sentir no filme 'Missão Impossível' - faltando só aquele gato do Tom Cruise pra completar a fantasia - eu consegui correr até o local que desejei estar desde que cheguei ao colégio antes de ir ao plantão: o banheiro feminino.

Consegui arrumar o meu cabelo que voltou ao normal e espirrei o que tive que segurar minutos antes. Tirei a poeira que estava sobre minha calça por esta ter se encostado às vassouras que ainda irão se revoltar com o seu local de moradia, e me virei para a porta do banheiro. Eu tinha que voltar para o assunto ainda mais importante e excitante do que ter que ser uma 'Bond girl' para chegar até esse banheiro, eu tinha que voltar ao assunto chamado 'Inuyasha'.

É até relativamente impressionante como sempre as coisas acontecem comigo, eu devia estar acostumada, mas ainda não tive um tempo suficiente para isso.

Quando eu saí do banheiro - depois de tanto custo para _chegar _até lá - eu acabo por trombar no menino mais chato dessa escola. Fala sério, o menino desde que entrou na escola não me deixa em paz! O nome do bendito cujo é Kouga. Ele é muito bonito e tudo mais, mas eu sinceramente quero o Inuyasha que tem cara de homem. Não quero um cara com cara de lobo infantil (Deu para entender alguma coisa? Ah, e o Kouga é um yokai lobo, por isso a comparação)!

Ele começou a me encher com suas cantadas baratas, do tipo 'Você é filha do mecânico? Porque você é uma graxinha'. Sentiram o drama? Sentiram a situação _terrible_ em que eu me meti? E então, de forma que minha respiração acelerou drasticamente e que me fez sentir uma súbita falta de ar, eu vi o Inuyasha. Naquelas cenas do tipo, tudo fica silencioso, o menino te enchendo e você olhando para trás dele onde tocava uma música de Aleluia por você ver o salvador vindo na sua direção. Eu estava vendo o Inuyasha em câmera lenta, e com a musiquinha de Aleluia de fundo enquanto o Kouga continuava a me encher. Quando tudo voltou para uma velocidade normal aos meu olhos, minha respiração voltou e meu coração continuou batendo do jeito que ele já estava. _Beeem_ acelerado!

"Higurashi, vamos logo." Inuyasha passou me chamando e eu podia _jurar_ que estava com um olhar mortífero para cima do Kouga. Ou isso pode ser coisa da minha cabeça. E depois que ele me chamou não esperei segunda chamada, e fui correndo atrás dele, deixando o Kouga com cara de lobo solitário - até teria me dado um sentimento de dó e compaixão, se a cantada super idiota que ele tinha dito hoje não me viesse à mente- para trás. Chegamos à sala e ele apontou a primeira carteira para me sentar. "Em que você não consegue seguir a matéria, Higurashi?" E só para constar, eu não gostei muito do tom da voz dele. Era um tom bravo, irritado, era estranho. Acho que ele pode estar com ciúmes. Não... Um homem como ele não sentiria ciúmes de mim, apesar da idéia ser tentadora. E mesmo se ele realmente estiver com ciúmes, meu joguinho de sedução estaria dando certo. E mesmo não tendo certeza disso, me anima bastante para continuar, sabe? Cruzei as pernas que não estavam a mostra, mas estavam bem moldadas naquela calça, e eu posso jurar que vi o olhar dele seguindo esse movimento.

"Eu não consegui entender o caso de Midoriko." É claro que eu já tinha entendido perfeitamente. Sabe aquelas matérias que você sabe praticamente decorada e gravada permanentemente na sua cabeça? Pois é, essa foi uma delas. Mas sabe, eu vim em um plantão que eu mesma pedi para ser marcado, e se eu não falasse disso não teria assunto nenhum para ele me explicar. E iria ser estranho não é? Poderia ser um pouco de mais, não acha? Acho que até iria dar muito na cara o que eu estou planejando, e como no início eu comentei, quero seduzi-lo com um jeitinho de garotinha sensual, e realmente uma coisa muito descarada sai do padrão que planejei. Estão vendo? Eu planejei _tu-do_. E está indo tudo nos conformes. Chego a pensar que eu sou demais. E refletindo, é até chato ser eu.

"Mas você acertou todas as perguntas feitas na prova sobre a Midoriko." E então, me esqueci desse mínimo detalhe (Mínimo? Como sou modesta)! Ok, de onde eu tirei que é mínimo? É máximo! Não vou demonstrar desespero, se não o plano vai por água abaixo, e tudo que eu mais quero é que hoje eu tenha lucro (Até parece aqueles chefões de tráfico falando).

"Eu chutei tudo, sabe, uma vozinha me disse palavras chaves e eu deduzi." Eu disse parecendo convincente - mesmo que isso possa parecer coisas do além-, mas acho que eu não fui muito porque ele olhou desconfiado para mim. Mas nem preciso dizer que A-ME-EI esse olhar! Ele é tão... _Sexy._ Cara, ele ainda vai ser MEU, quer dizer, ele já é só que ainda não sabe!

"Midoriko foi uma grande sacerdotisa do passado. Ela foi aquela que procurou pela paz, e foi capaz de se sacrificar por ela. Ela sacrificou a própria vida para matar os yokais mais poderosos e, sem um líder para seguirem, todos interromperam a guerra. Mesmo com uma perda de tamanha magnitude, os humanos aceitaram o acontecido e também aceitaram os yokais na sociedade." Ele falou sério me encarando, com aquela pose de professor gostoso. Eu já sabia daquilo tudo, mas prestei bastante atenção. Depois ainda me levantei e cheguei perto dele, me sentindo lá no fundo, a melhor atriz já nascida. Sério, eu _mereço_ um Oscar!

"E assim, nascendo os meio-yokais?" Perguntei sensualmente e chegando meu rosto perto do dele, passando de leve meu dedo indicador pela sua clavícula, a mostra pela gola da camisa polo que ele vestia. Ele não estava me afastando nem nada, estava deixando rolar. Realmente, eu tenho que começar a acreditar que eu sou _MARA_. E cara, como está sendo fácil!

Acho que pensei isso antes da hora.

Quando eu rocei os lábios nos dele, algo que nós dois não esperávamos aconteceu. Algo que realmente poderia dificultar meu joguinho até demais.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Não é lá uma pergunta que se faça, porque eu tinha certeza que a pessoa que estava ali não era nada burra e perceberia o que realmente estava acontecendo ali. Mas quando olhamos para a porta, juntos, levamos um susto dos diabos. O pior de tudo, era que eu queria que a pessoa fosse burra para não perceber realmente o que estava acontecendo ali. Bem, e só para explicar na situação em que nos encontrávamos, e até os pensamentos impuros que a dita cuja ainda poderia ter sobre aquilo tudo, Inuyasha estava encostado na mesa dos professores segurando meus ombros, e eu com os braços em seu lindo peitoral - Até me esqueci de comentar que é um peitoral durinho, ou seja, malhado e divino. Isso me fez imaginar um possível tanquinho ali -, nossas faces estavam a milímetros e isso deixava a imaginar. Então, não consegui dizer nada. Só ele que me empurrou e engoliu seco.

"Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Diretor Naraku!" Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de ficar surda, e só escutar meu coração bater acelerado. Isso não vai terminar bem para mim, não vai mesmo!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Eu já tinha imaginado essa entrada do diretor xD E essa história ainda ta muito no início, tenho várias coisas na mente, pequenas situações que passou pela minha mente, e sabe, ainda vou ter que inventar muita coisa para chegar nessas cenas! E espero que gostem desse Cap.! A Kagome falou que as coisas não vão ficar bem para ela por que com esse flagrante do diretor possivelmente o joguinho dela que estava indo muito bem agora foi atrapalhado e dificultado. hsuahsuhauhsuahsa **

**Espero que gostem desse cap.!**

_**Respostas dos Reviews:**_

**_: _**Que bom que você gostou . Espero que você continue lendo moça!

**_Clara-Chann:_**sauhsuahsua, o gatinho do shrek 2 realmente é muito fofo - Eu adoro ele! E realmente a Kagome está muito possessiva! saushaushausha, espero que goste desse cap!

**_Kanna: _**Ahuahsua, Kagome muito³ maníaca mesmo! xDD Axo que eu nun demorei muito naum... Uma semana? xDDD tudo bem, axo que foi um longo tempo, espero que vc continue lendo moça!

**_Neiva: _**Hauhauah, tadinhu du Inu mesmo. Realmente a Kagome ta muito manipuladora! Mas axo que nesse cap aconteceu algo nao planejado para ela xD .

**_Aline Higurashi: _**Acho que esse cap ficou maior, pelo mens eu espero que tenha ficado! O outro sabe, irmão enxenu, vc digitando, ai vc tem q parar de digitar pq o irmão quer mexer... xDDD A kagome ta muito maluquinha mesmo! Nessa aula se não fosse o diretor... haushaushuahsa Espero que goste desse cap.!

**_Ludy-chan: _**Eu não tenho ninhum professor bunito T.T issu me dexa triste! xDDD E mesmo se tivesse eu tb nem sou muito maníaca xDD Depois eu vou ler sua fic, que agora eu ainda to me atualizando depois de uma semana viajandu! xDD Espero que goste desse cap.!

_**Anneke-chan: **_HAuahuaha, é realmente um motivo i tanto para irmos a escola xD hush, acredita que na minha escola tb não tem professor bonito? tem varios homens mas saum todos feios T.T e realmente isso é deprimente ç.ç shauhsauhs Que bom que vc ta gostandu i favoritou . Tomara que goste de cap.!

_**Wanessa Chan: **_suahsuahsa, ele ta nervoso mesmu, a Kagome ta muito esperta e ele nun ta gostando muito disso xD Eu gostei sim! Adoro as suas fics! Eu tava lendo akela do demonio do sexo e da anjinha da sedução, ai você coiso para reforma xD Eu adooooro as suas fics . Espero que esteja gostandu da minha xD.

**_Uchiha Lara:_** Eu nunca agi como maníaca xD Gostaria muito de agir, mas sabe, o povo aki nun entende muito ai ne nun aceita T.T Eu fiz essa fic talvez ate do jeito que eu gostaria de ser e de ler fics desse jeito e gostar Realmente essa aulinha extra foi bem... Surpreendente xD Espero que goste!

**_Polly: _**Só ela mesmo xDDD Eu adoro fics com esse jeitinho doido dela xD Que bom que esta gostando! E realmente com um Inuyasha desses por perto... hshauhshauhs Espero que continue lendo moça!

**_Souma Yue: _**Huahuaaua, realmente esse jeito da Kagome é muito legal xD Axo legal essa coisa de aluna afim de professor, tipo, normalmente é até engraçado depois para contar! Que legal que você já foi "caída" por um! Eu sempre quis ser, mas sabe, os meus professores... T.T hsuahsuah, tomara que esteja gostandu ! Espero que continue lendo moça!

_**Nah-chan: **_Que bom que está gostando! Agora vou respoder suas perguntinhas . 1º - Ainda não tenho nada planejado, mas nesse cap mesmo eu fiz um pouquinho! Talvez mais para frente eu faça mais, tipo um ciúme mais explicito xD. 2º - Eu prefiro o sesshy com a Rin, mas to achando que eu não vou colocar ele nessa fic, tipo vo frizar mais Kagome e Inuyasha e um pouquinho de Miroku e Sango. 3º - Eu ainda não sei. ahsuhaushauhs, mas acho que beeeem mais para frente eu coloke o HENTAI xDDDD Eu nunk fiz hentai. o.o mas axo que vou fazer só que beeeeeem mais para frente viu? 4º - Ainda não sei... hsauhsuahs, putz c deve ta pensando: Mas ela nun sabe de nada! shaushua, é porque eu to deixando a criatividade rolar, ainda não tenho nada planejado nada escrito, tudo que eu postei aki foi no dia que eu postei que tive as idéias sabe? Mas to achando que o beijo ainda vai demorar um pouquinho . Espero que tenha respondido tudo. E qualquer dúvida pode perguntar! Espero que continue lendo viu moça?

**Prontinho respondi todos! E fikei muito feliz! Sabe, é muito bom receber 12 reviews! Espero que continuem lendo! Kissus :**

**E mandem mais Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!** xD


	4. Surpresa!

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO - SURPRESA!**

Neste atual momento, estou no corredor onde fica a sala da diretoria.

E tenho que acrescentar, para desencargo de consciência, que estou com tédio. _Muito_ tédio, acredite.

Convenhamos que, ficar esperando o diretor dar uma bronca no professor gostoso que você está dando em cima é muito chato. Eu até sinto um pouco de dó do Inu nisso tudo, mas só um pouquinho.

Depois daquele momento em que fiquei supostamente surda, aqueles ínfimos segundos em que geral na sala trocou olhares, eu voltei ao normal. Então, o diretor chamou a gente para a sala dele, com aquela cara de 'sou o Tira mal e você vai ser torturado até falar' - claro que ele não ia _torturar_ o Inuyasha, só modo de falar -, e ele e o Inuyasha entraram ali, naquela porta de madeira com a placa de 'Diretor Naraku'. E eu estou aqui fora esperando pela minha vez de ser torturada - digo, de bater papo na maior moral com o Diretor.

E mesmo _morreeendo_ de tédio, eu posso ser contraditória e afirmar que até que está sendo um pouco emocionante. Ser pega no flagra é mais legal do que eu imaginava, sinceramente.

Mas por que o diretor tinha que entrar logo na hora que estávamos _quase_ nos beijando? Isso é maldade. Parece que as pessoas têm essa coisa de atrapalhar e transformar sempre em '_quase_', e isso me torra a paciência.

Agora, meu joguinho diabólico - mais chamado como o plano 'VSMPDH' - foi complicado desnecessariamente. Mas igual tenho aquela leve tendência a quebrar regras, eu também adoro complicações! Até porque, muitas vezes quem as põe sou eu mesma.

Ai, que preguiça.

Pelo menos tem algumas revistas de fofoca por aqui.

Incrível.

Cada coisa que esses famosos fazem, parece até que não se contentam em ser famosos por atuações invejáveis e tudo mais. Mas, adorei. E oh, a Angelina Jolie estava... Acharam que eu ia contar para vocês? Que absurdo, vocês deveriam saber que eu não sou fofoqueira!

"Espero que tenha entendido professor Inuyasha." Eu tirei meus olhinhos curiosos da revista fofoqueira para ver Naraku, abrindo a porta e falando com Inuyasha. E já que a sessão 'tortura ao professor gostoso de história' - ou mais prático, 'TAPGDH' - acabou, eu me levanto desta cadeira nada confortável, e claro, deixo a revista nela... Mas sabe que depois eu volto para pegar a revista? Parecia bem interessante.

"Entendi." Ele disse simples e logo saindo da sala. Ele ainda me lançou um olharzinho meio estranho, enquanto Naraku fechava a porta, me fazendo finalmente ficar preocupada com o que aqueles dois poderiam ter papeado lá dentro.

"Inuyasha." O chamei, nem sem saber direito _porque_, mas eu chamei. Imagino que seja força do hábito, ou essa preocupação que nem mesmo quero admitir que sinto. até porque, eu não fico chamando-o o tempo inteiro e tudo mais... Vocês entenderam a indecisão.

"Esqueça-me!" Ele falou simples, e jogando as mãos para o alto em tom altivo. A preocupação deu espaço a irritação e logo eu me esqueci de que deveria me preocupar. Pois é. Ele acha que está falando com _quem_, exatamente? Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, e não vou esquecer meeesmo. E tem mais um detalhe bem ínfimo: Você é MEU!

Claro que eu ainda tenho que te contar isso, mas, detalhes a parte.

Ele andou até o final do corredor e nem olhou para trás. Nada, nada convencido. Mas também bonito - pra não dizer gostoso e extremamente _sexy_ - daquele jeito, quem não seria? Bem, eu me acho muito humilde. Sou bonita, sensual, simpática, e sou humilde sim. Ok, admito. Não sou nada humilde, mas não dá para ser humilde quando desde sempre você é elogiada e cobiçada, não é? Ok, até que dá, mas eu falhei nesse processo de humildade.

"Higurashi?" Mas eu tenho de esperanças que sou humilde... Uh? Acho que alguém me chamou. Tudo bem que quando eu olho para a vozinha eu vejo o diretor com uma cara bem séria, sabe, me deu calafrios só de olhar para a cara dele - dá pra acreditar que a cara dele tava pior do que tira mal? Tava mais parecendo é de 'Sweeney Todd, o barbeiro psicopata'. Mas, o diretor é lindo, então até fazendo cara feia ele fica gato - não mais que o Inuyasha, claro. Mas que ele é bem bonito é -. E depois dessa sessão Psicopatesca, eu entro na sala dele e sabe, ele tem bom gosto. A sala até que é bonitinha. "E então? O que tem à sua defesa?" E eu olhei para ele, séria, com uma pose completamente adulta.

"Só vou me pronunciar com a presença de meu advogado." Há, eu sempre quis dizer isso!

"Não estamos brincando mocinha!" _Mocinha _é a sua Avó chamada Marley. E eu sei que não é brincadeira, mas eu simplesmente _não_ resisti!

"Diretor, não estava acontecendo nada, o senhor que acabou vendo coisas." Tudo bem que falando assim, faz ele se sentir ofendido ao ser chamado de louco. Mas, eu disse assim mesmo. E sabe aquelas carinhas de anjinhos? Tipo aquelas que se pode até ver a auréola e as asinhas na pessoa? Aqueles olhinhos brilhando, as mãozinhas juntinhas e com um sorrisinho? Pois é. Eu sou craque nessa carinha também, e isso me faz realmente acreditar que nem mesmo Nicole Kidman conseguiria me superar nas artes cênicas.

E ele olhou para mim ainda desconfiando da minha inocência. Como alguém pode desconfiar da minha inocência? Sou um anjo de pessoa!

Ok, exagerei. Não sou necessariamente aquele anjo de candura, o ser mais puro da face do universo, com cachos dourados e sorrisinho meigo. Mas também não sou o diabo em pessoa.

Não é?

Não respondam, por favor. Quero me manter iludida!

"Espero que eu não pegue vocês em situação semelhante." Ele me disse depois de olhar bem na minha cara, bem no fundo dos meus olhos, provavelmente tentando ver a minha alma impura. Não sei se ele conseguiu com seu olhar biônico, mas tudo bem. E tenho a leve impressão que ele não demitiu o Inuyasha. Que beleza, meu joguinho vai continuar!

Isso é tão divertido!

"Não vai pegar, senhor." Eu disse isso e, enfim, saí daquela sala sombriamente bonita. Sorrindo, claro. E tenho outra ligeira impressão que ele não gostou da minha resposta, mas não estou nem aí, haha.

Saí da diretoria e agora, finalmente, irei para casa. Tenho muito que planejar.

**_oOo_**

"Você falando isso para o Diretor, agora ele vai ficar rondando para ver se vocês vão se envolver." Realmente... e agora sei que a Sango pensa. Sim, a menina pensa! Um pouco lentamente, percebe-se. É claro que eu sei as conseqüências do que eu disse - Mesmo que isso não diminua o problema em que me meti - mas, sabe, isso torna tudo ainda mais emocionante. A qualquer momento podemos ser vistos juntos - novamente -. Bem, isso quando o Inuyasha parar de me evitar.

Ou seja, nunca.

Oh meu Deus, não se deprima Kagome!

"Eu sei Sango, mas não estou preocupada com isso. E você viu que agora ele ta me evitando mais do que da outra vez?" Sabe, tenho que a fazer ver o que está acontecendo _agora_, não o passado.

"Eu vi. Sabe Kagome, não seria melhor desistir?" Hum... NÃO!

A Sango quando está deprimida, fica nesse estado. Fico até com uma peninha dela, já que ela praticamente _teve_ que ver o Miroku e a namorada dele. E foi, tipo assim, um _baque_ para a Sango, aquele tipo de tombo que forma uma leve CRATERA no chão.

Eu a encarei e depois a abracei.

Esse era o recreio mais deprimente de toda a minha vida. Onde estão os lencinhos?

"Sango... Olha, por que não segue meu exemplo e luta pelo o que quer?" _Mas para seu bem, não siga estritamente o que eu faço_. Completei isso em pensamento. E isso serve para todos nessa sala, não tentem reproduzir isso sem ajuda de uma profissional.

Bem, não sei se teríamos profissionais em seduzir professores de história, mas, ignorem.

Mas acredito que uma leve doidera não era de todo mal.

Se fosse comigo eu não deixava Miroku ser feliz celas garota. Tudo bem que, se eu percebesse que os dois se mereciam eu até deixava, mas se não... Senti ela me apertar mais um pouco. Sango é muito diferente de mim, ela é muito... Tímida. Para melhor definição.

"Eu queria ser louca igual você." Ela me falou meio tristonha. E eu total não sei se isso foi um elogio.

"Por que não tenta?" Respondi, mas eu ainda não sei se foi um elogio!

"Talvez..." Ela concordou hesitante, mas só o fato dela estar concordando, as coisas já estão melhorando. E cara, eu tenho o poder.

"Que bom, agora vamos, acabou de bater o sinal." Bateu mesmo? Eu nem ouvi direito. Mas a julgar que somos as únicas almas vivas por aqui, bem, realmente deve ter batido o sinal.

E então nos levantamos e fomos para a _adorada_ sala de aula. Percebem a ironia?

E quando chegamos...

"SURPRESA!" Cara, com toda essa confusão nem lembrei que hoje era meu aniversário. E sabe, entrar na sua sala que é de tamanho médio, com aparentemente mais gente do que tem na escola INTEIRA – Ok, nem tanto, mas é mais ou menos nessa proporção mesmo -, é meio estranho. E ainda piora com todo mundo com chapeuzinhos em forma de cone, serpentinas e confetes.

Ok, ok. Eu achei muito cuti-cuti da parte deles fazerem tudo isso, mas mesmo assim a coisa continua estranha.

Ah, e ainda tem um enorme bolo no meio da mesa do professor – um bolo que, aparentemente, é _muito_ delicioso. Morram de inveja, reles mortais! -.

"Viva a Kagome!" Um no meio daquela bagunça gritou, e então todo mundo gritou 'viva!' em um coro alegre – eu até conseguia imaginar todos saltitantes, de tanta alegria -. A Sango começou a rir, e até chega a ser engraçado mesmo.

Nesse atual momento, eles estão me empurrando e colocando um chapeuzinho na minha cabeça. Estou me sentindo levemente ridícula, mas com certeza adoro meus colegas – ganhar uma festa surpresa foi uma idéia muito interessante, só pra constar -. Estou completamente sorridente, mesmo que eles estejam me empurrando fortemente até a mesa do bolo.

E estou me sentindo em um verdadeiro show, onde sou a atração principal. Várias pessoas em volta de mim só para me ver apagar as velinhas.

"Faz um desejo." Escutei alguém mais próximo falar. Nem olhei quem era, fechei meus olhos, respirei fundo, me preparei psicologicamente para meu pedido e para toda a ação de apagar velas, e então formei o biquinho próprio para isso... Mas, espere um pouco. Essa aula é de quem, mesmo?

_Oh. Meu. Santo. Deus!_

O professor mais _mara_ dessa escola está presenciando tudo isso, e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha na cara – imaginem um sorriso desses, sendo que as orelhas são na cabeça! -. Ele está feliz por Kagome Higurashi! _Que_ _gracinha!_

Sabe, e vê-lo aparentemente feliz por mim, me incentiva ainda mais para correr atrás dele. Ele gosta de mim, eu sei disso! Então, depois de todo esse incentivo para me fortalecer em relação ao meu objetivo – a operação 'VSMPDH', não se esqueçam dela -, me virei para o bolo novamente e olhei aquelas velas. Meu coração falou por mim e quando vi já havia apagado todas. Meu desejo? Não posso contar se não ele não irá se realizar.

E depois de toda a alegria – e pessoas tão saltitantes que chegavam a influenciar -, todo mundo pegou um pedaço de bolo e todos foram se sentar em grupinhos, pra bater papo. E eu, me sentei na minha cadeira.

Eu havia mudado de lugar hoje, e estava do lado da janela. O sol que iluminava o lado de fora completamente também chegava até na piscina causando vários reflexos – que me deixariam cega se eu encarasse exatamente na direção deles - e justamente esses reflexos, que batiam levemente em certo professor – gostoso, maravilhoso, sexy, e muuuito liiindo... Pois é, já deu pra entender - o deixavam ainda mais _iluminado_ – no sentido literal e figurado da palavra -. Eu o admirava através do reflexo da janela, para não dar muita bandeira que o estava observando.

E então, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que eu verdadeiramente sentia. Eu não o desejava somente. Eu **gostava** dele. Não era só aquele sentimento forte, mas passageiro. Eu **sei **que é um sentimento forte e _duradouro_.

Mas, apesar disso, eu também sei que na minha idade eu tenho mais é que aproveitar a vida. Não posso me prender a ninguém no momento, e não posso morrer de amores por ninguém também – mesmo que eu queira fazer o contrário com certo hanyou de cabelos prateados -. Mas, quem disse que eu não posso aproveitar com ele? Eu sei que de acordo com a regra ridícula da escola, eu não posso. Mas eu já disse e repito: Eu _adoro _quebrar regras, então... Acreditem, eu vou aproveitar, e vai ser com ele!

E sabe quando está a maior barulheira na sala, mas para você é como se não houvesse som algum? Igual àquelas cenas que mostram em câmera lenta os movimentos de um homem muito gato, que a garota está simplesmente MUITO afim?

Que ele joga seus cabelos – completamente invejáveis. Às vezes me pergunto que xampu ele usa para que eles fiquem tão brilhantes! - para lá e para cá? E que a garota suspira e olha apaixonada pro cara?

Pois é, só tem uma diferença ínfima: ele não está balançando os cabelos – e mesmo assim, continuo curiosa sobre como ele cuida daqueles fios sedosos e brilhantes -, mas sim conversando e sorrindo com alguns alunos. E eu não estou suspirando e olhando apaixonada para ele, porque eu sou um pouquinho mais discreta.

E enquanto eu o observo, percebo que nunca havia olhado realmente fundo. Inuyasha não é somente um cara gato, ele é _gracioso_.

Meu deus, será que ele é gay?

Calma Kagome, claro que não. Ele estava deixando rolar com você na sala ontem, ele estava afim. Calma, não se altere.

Mas se ele for gay eu morro, sinceramente!

Ok, ele não é gay, ele só é... Diferente. E sabe, prefiro essa diferença, porque sabe... Ele é perfeito.

"Ok pessoal, meu horário terminou. Arrumem a sala, pois o outro professor já deve estar vindo e talvez não goste da bagunça." _Ou não esteja afim de ceder o horário para uma festinha surpresa para uma das alunas._ Completei mentalmente, sabendo que aquilo com certeza estava implícito no que ele havia dito. E só nesse momento que eu percebi ter voltado ao normal, escutando o barulho da sala e tudo mais. E cara, agora eu percebo que nossa sala é realmente barulhenta.

E... Oh!

O APOCALIPSE! O MUNDO ESTÁ DE CABEÇA PARA BAIXO!

Sabem o por quê?

Miroku e Sango estão **juntos**, bem ali, bem no cantinho da sala.

Estou completamente surpresa.

Ok, eu falei para ela tentar ser igual a mim, mas não chega a tanto... Ou chega? Tipo, ela foi bem rápida no gatilho. Na verdade, ela foi _extremamente_ rápida no gatilho. Os dois estão juntinhos de forma tão romântica em UM horário!

Opa, isso não vai prestar. _Definitivamente_ a operação 'Agarrar o Miroku e o roubar pra mim' da Sango _não – vai – prestar_! Lembram-se que ele estava namorando? Agora ela é uma ex-namorada, mas ela não sabia disso.

**Até agora**, se é que me entendem.

"Inuyasha!" Eu praticamente gritei quando vi a Kaguya começando uma briga com Sango. A garota é doidona, fala sério! Ela nem mesmo tentou tirar satisfação, já foi chegando e puxando o cabelo da Sango – baixaria pura, devo comentar. E ainda preciso acrescentar que meus colegas estavam adorando. Principalmente os homens, eles parecem se excitar com briga de mulher... Uma coisa estranha, em minha opinião -. E ainda devo dizer que a Sango é muito forte. E sabe, procurar briga com ela não é a coisa mais inteligente _ever_ a fazer.

E como a audição do Inuyasha é mais sensível, ele ouviu meu grito – mesmo estando praticamente de fora da sala -, e para desencargo de consciência, até que foi um grito de desespero. Porque convenhamos, não seria EU a me enfiar no meio daquela briga entre duas garotas possuídas por algum espírito maligno e boxeador.

Inuyasha apareceu todo preocupado, e cara... Ele é lindo preocupadinho!

Mas como hoje é meu aniversário, e além de toda a presença da escola inteira, eu também recebi a visitinha amigável do Tio Murphy. Então as coisas - com certeza – poderiam piorar.

Quando Inuyasha chegou, Sango virou a mão na cara da Kaguya – com uma força descomunal. Eu realmente não queria estar no lugar daquela garota! -, e gritou alguma coisa que eu não pude entender, já que como eu já havia dito, a sala estava uma bagunça ainda maior.

Mas aparentemente só eu não escutei a porcaria que a garota falou, por que depois que a dita cuja disse o que disse, todos ficaram em um silêncio incrivelmente mórbido. Só a minha respiração que era ouvida ali – não era muito legal, se pensar direito. Todo mundo sabia que eu estava nervosa, já que minha respiração estava meio entrecortada -.

Inuyasha encarou as duas - com os lindos, maravilhosos e perfeitos olhos âmbares -, pronto para tomar alguma atitude... Espera um pouco, o Miroku está corado? _O que está acontecendo aqui_? Sou a única que está de fora dessa bagunça toda? Mas que merda!

"Sango e Kaguya!" Nem preciso comentar que ele é gato, né? "O que está acontecendo aqui?" E burro, aparentemente. As meninas estão quase se matando e ele ainda pergunta o que está acontecendo?

E além do mais, eu quero atenção! É meu aniversário, eu que deveria estar debaixo dos holofotes!

"Perdoe-me professor, mas ela começou." Sango disse se levantando – eu não sei dizer _quando_, mas ela estava em cima da garota, dando socos e socos... Eu sei, assustador -. E eu **tenho** que comentar: Kaguya está toda roxa! Hahahaha, falei que era uma fria puxar briga com Sango!

Ela tinha alguns arranhões na cara – tirando alguns filetes de sangue que se espalhavam, e o fato que eu tinha certeza que ficaria com o rosto completamente deformado depois daquilo - e nos braços. Miroku olhou para ela e... Riu, _gargalhou_. Eu definitivamente gostei desse garoto!

"Sua mentirosa! Ela-" Opa, agora é hora que Kagome Higurashi entra na briga, já que eu não vou deixar que essa metidinha incrimine a Sango, não mesmo.

"Kaguya, se enxerga!" Disse bem alto, chamando a atenção de todos – incluindo o meu querido Inuyasha -. Eles pareciam bem surpresos, porque eu tenho que admitir que, eu praticamente não entro em nenhuma briga. "Primeiro você chega na Sango já a puxando pelo cabelo, e depois que apanha e fica toda roxa, acha que pode simplesmente jogar a culpa na Sango sendo que a culpada da sua própria desgraça é você mesma?!" Ela fechou a cara para mim e se levantou. A sala estava tensa, e tudo isso só por que eu defendi minha melhor amiga? Será que é só porque eu nunca tinha feito isso?

A Sango está sorridente que só vendo – daqui a pouco ela vai estar toda saltitante, aposto -. Bem, olhando todos os fatos, acredito que eu realmente nunca tinha feito isso... Digo, defendido a Sango em alguma briga. E ignorando esse fato, lá vem a Kaguya dizer alguma coisa insignificante para mim.

"Não se meta onde não é chamada." Ela disse sorrindo - Mas imagine: Uma menina até que bonita, só que com a cara roxa e um pouco inchada sorrindo. Cara, é uma coisa hilária de se ver -, veem como é insignificante?

"Faça-me o favor. Seja mais inteligente e saia correno da sala. Você está horrível!" Eu sempre fui muito sincera, e não ia deixar a menina pagar o maior mico só por estar toda... Inchada e roxa – apesar de que ela merecia -.

Inuyasha pegou no braço da menina e saiu dali. E o outro professor extremamente lesado entrou – o desse horário –, e sabe, _eu vi_!

**Juro** que vi Inuyasha com um sorrisinho no rosto, do tipo satisfeito e orgulhoso. E ele ainda vai ser _meu_, somente **MEU**!

Podem ir tirando o olho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hoje é meu niver! 15/02!**

**ai eu resolvi postar xD só nun sei se ficou bom. Pq tipo, pode ver que nun ficou um clima muito ruim por causa do naraku. Mas espero que gostem **

**No prox cap. Juro que fik maior xD e nele a nossa querida (eu naum gosto dela xD) Kikyou aparece. (quem gosta dela me perdoa por sla, ta falando assim ) Não vou maltratar ela, só vou colocar ela na historia**

**xD**

**Espero que gostem desse cap.! E viva eu! **

**\o/  
**

**Reviews: **

**_Aline Higurashi_ :** Esse diretor só vai aparecer nas horas erradas xDD shaushaushuahs, E realmente agora a Kagome tem mesmo que pensar um pouquinho nela mesma. Esse cap, eu resolvi não mexer muito no clima tenso, até pq pratikmente só passou um dia xD. E realmente, é muito ruim a casa pertubando, e vc querendo digitar xD. Espero que goste desse cap e continue lendo!

**_Ludy-chan_ : **O inu naum foi demitido xD hsuahsuahsuha... A diferença de idade deles é de 10 anos. Ela tem 16 e ele 26. Nun pus mto diferente naum só pra nun ficar muito pedófilo xD To planejando ter hentai lá pra frente xD ainda nun sei mas é possivel que tenha sim e o inu teve um certo ciumezinho sim! Pq a Kagome nessa fic é linda, atratente e é sedutora mesmo sendo uma menina de 16 anos. E ele gosta dela um pouqinho, tipo... mais prafrente vai explicar mais xD que bom que ta gostando! Eu to adorando a "A estranha do hospicio"! Espero que continue lendo!

**_Polly_:** Essa confusão ainda ta longe de acabar xD Kagoem simplesmente deixou claro que não vai parar de dar em cima do Inuyasha. Naraku com certeza vai estar de olho nos dois xDDD Nhaa, espero que goste desse cap e continue lendo.

**_Gheisinha Kinomoto _:** Tadinho deles mesmo xD nas fics sempre tem algo que atrapalha xDDD Que bom que gostou! Espero que eu naum te desaponte com esse cap e os proximos que virão! Espero que continue lendo moça!

**_Bru-chan - Gi-chan_ :** Que bom que ta gostando da fic! Que bom que agora vai deixar reviews xD Eu axo ilário a kagome ser safadinha dese jeito xD e ela ta parecendo o Naraku em Inuyasha. Praticamente planejando tudo tao bem que aocntece como esperado, mas como naum podia faltar o diretor pegar os dois xDDD que bom que esta gostando do meu trabalho nessa fic Pq sinceramente eu nun sou mto boua como escritora. Continue lendo moçinha! kissus :

**_Wanessa-Chan_ :** Minha vingança! shuahsuasuahs, nossa nun acredito que você parou logo naquela parte de Paixão selvagem! xD Realmente agente fik doidinha pra vc continuar qdo faz uma coisa dessas xDDD O inu é lesado mesmo... issu nunk muda xD ele podia ter garrado ela e... pois éh ne! hsuahsuahs Eu gosto do naraku ó.ò axo ele um cara legal! xD É serio amoo as suas fics! AMEI jogos de poder! Nussa.. perfeição! COm certeza entre amor e paixonite tem que ser amor! xD mais pra frente talvez eu arranje um jeito de explicar esse titulo xD. Continua lendo moça! bye wanessa-chan!

: Que bom que vc vai continuar lendo, lendo, lendo e lendo mais um pouqinho xD Espero que goste desse cap.! \o/ Kissus :

**_Uchiha Lara_:** hsauhsuahsuahs, sempre tem um pra atrapalhar ne? ahushausauhs, mas é legal é assim! Que bom que gostou que o Naraku apareceu xD suahsuahsa, eu tb qro ver os dois juntos. Mas axo que ainda acontece muita confusão (eu espero que tenha xD) E não tenho coragem de demitir o inu xD naum por enquanto xDDD Que bom que ta gostando! Continue lendo viu?

**_NAH-CHAN_ : **sauhsuasuah, Adoro fazer na hora do beijo essas interrupções xD A hora do aleluia é engraçada mesmo, eu adoro fazer essas cenas xD shuahsuahsuah eu imagino a cena e rio também! Que bom que vc riu tb xD Eu nun sei focar mto nos outros xD mas com certeza naum é so por isso que irei focar mais os dois xD Eu amo esse casal - Que bom que eu tenho uma fã Espero que goste desse cap! Kissus :

_**H****ana Murasaki-chan**_Que bom que ta achandoa ahistoria legal D Eu tb axo que akelas historias que a Kagome é muito dependendo é um saco, tipo sla... faz parecer que ela nun da conta de fazer nada sozinha!Issu da raiva xD Tb axo legal ver historia que ela 'comanda' a situação! Tipo... As mulheres comandam o/ shuahsuha zueira. O inu se enrolou mesmo xD A kagome vai fazer muitas baguncinhas nessa escola xD O inu ta nos planos dela e axo que dele ela naum desiste xD Espero que ela o pegue de jeito rapido (hsauhsaushauhsuh xD adoro esse casal) espero que goste desse cap ein? Kissus :)

**E mandem ****Reviews,****Reviews,****Reviews,****Reviews,****Reviews!**

**\o/**

**Bye bye Kissus :**


	5. Desistir? Nunca!

**CAPÍTULO CINCO - DESISTIR? NUNCA!**

Cara, como é difícil entender matemática! Se pelo menos o professor fosse bonito que nem o Inuyasha até que eu perdoava. Mas fala sério, é um velho baixo e gordo com óculos meia lua. Quem eu sua sã consciência, usaria um óculos de meia lua em sala de aula? Não que seja feio nem nada, mas é estranho... Muito estranho. Extremamente estranho quando se trata do professor de matemática.

Ainda bem que bateu o bendito sinal. Agora é o recreio! Eba, vou ali chamar a Sango que por sinal está bem entretida com o Miroku.

Acho que esqueci de comentar que, depois da briga da Sango com a Kaguya e com o que a Sango gritou que eu fui a única a não escutar, eles tão ficando. Isso aí, você não leu errado! Estão ficando. Quem diria né? Miroku ficando com a Sango. Legal, falta só eu com o meu final feliz.

"Sango! Vamos pro recreio moça." Chamei meio receosa, tipo, não é muito legal você interromper o beijo de alguém, a gente se sente meio... sem graça. Apesar de que eu não to nem aí, mas tudo bem. A criatura não parou de beijar o coitado nem para responder se vai ou não comigo pro recreio. Ai ai ai, esses dois. "Sango!"

"Uhm..." Tipo, eu não precisava ver isso, eu podia terminar o dia sem essa imagem mental pregada na minha mente! "Ah, oi Kagome! Ta ai há muito tempo?" Desde que eu nasci, aparentemente!

"Bateu o sinal pro recreio, vai vim comigo ou vai continuar aí para praticar mais um pouquinho?" Ela como resposta, beijou ele. Eita, Sango ta diferente. Ela ta... Doida. Será que isso é minha influencia? Não sabia que minha falta de noção era tão contagiante!

Tenho que comentar que sair da sala e deixar o casalzinho sozinho foi a melhor coisa que eu podia ter feito. Fala sério, Sango e Miroku não desgrudam. Parece até que os professores sentem pena de separar os dois e deixam eles se beijarem o tempo todo em vez de chamá-los para participar da aula, tipo como fazem comigo quando percebem que eu estou entretida em olhar a escola pela janela da sala... Enfim, que mundo injusto. Uns com tantos amassos e outros com tão pouco!

No recreio, apesar de ser o horário de sermos livres para andar em qualquer canto dessa escola, todos acabam indo para a cantina mesmo e, em conseqüência disso, os corredores costumam ficam bem vazios. Nesse momento, por exemplo, sou a única em um deles, andando pensativa nos últimos acontecimentos do plano VSMPDH. Desde ontem eu fico pensando naquele sorrisinho que eu tenho certeza que o Inuyasha deu. Acho que ele gostou de como eu defendi a Sango, acho que tenho que defende-la mais vezes!

Estou andando tão distraída ultimamente que não notei o Kouga chegando perto de mim, o que já é algo realmente perturbador. Fala sério, eu mereço o Kouga colado em mim? Ele é lindo, maravilhoso, mas eu já disse que prefiro e que gosto muito mais do MEU professor de história, aquele chamado Inuyasha!

"Kagome!" Ele chegou todo sorridente, fala sério, como ele é feliz! Dá até pra ver o açúcar saindo de seus olhinhos que brilham tão alegremente! "Você viu?" Cara, como ele é fofoqueiro...

"Não, o que?" Ok, não resisto, fiquei curiosa. Mas eu não sou fofoqueira, só gosto de ouvir fofocas, ta bom? Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra... Certo?

"O professor Inuyasha tava beijando a Professora Kikyou ali no armário das vassouras." Tadinha das vassouras, estavam presenciando o Inuyasha beijar a Kiky-

_O quêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê_?

Não, ele não estaria fazendo isso comigo, estaria? Eu sei que a gente não tem nada, pelo menos não que ele saiba... Mas é só que eu ainda tenho que mostrar para ele que ele gosta de mim, que ele é MEU! Mesmo parecendo só mais um obsessão de aluna por um professor, ou talvez uma coisa boba, eu gosto dele, de verdade! Não é só por ele ser lindo, maravilhoso e tudo de bom. Talvez seja, mas acho que não... Poxa, to magoada!

"Kagome?" Meu coração foi ferido, despedaçado, pisado como uma barata e chutado como uma bola inútil no meio da bagunça do quarto... Que foi? Não viu que estou ocupada em criar metáforas que exemplifiquem meu estado de decepção?

A ta, o Kouga ainda ta aqui, vendo minhas caras e bocas de tristeza e de revolta. Nada como passar por um momento íntimo na frente de uma pequena platéia!

"Ah, nossa, que legal. Eles formam um casal e tanto, né?" Não devo mencionar que dizer isso foi doloroso, não é? E que faltou _totalmente _a minha animação e felicidade para o novo casal, também? Blergh.

"Acho que eles ainda estão lá, nem devem ter notado que alguém viu." Ele disse olhando para trás e constatando que ainda não havia ninguém no corredor além de nós, o que não era novidade mas chegava a ser sacanagem. Por que tinha que ser _eu_ uma das testemunhas de tal calamidade? Tipo, se eu estivesse em meu estado normal, eu não teria feito o que eu fiz a seguir só para confirmar o que esse maldito chiclete estava me contando... Mas tenho que comentar que eu não estava em meu estado normal, sim mais próxima do estado deplorável e masoquista de minha personalidade. Ignorei o Kouga e andei em passos lentos e receosos até perto da cena em que o crime estava ocorrendo. Eu acho que eu estava sentindo que meus olhos precisavam comprovar o que meus ouvidos tinham captado, até por que, vai que era mentira, não é? A esperança é a última que morre! Pois é, fui andando e quando eu abro a porta do armário das vassouras que eu sei que um dia vão se rebelar contra a escola por morarem em um armário tão sujo, eu vejo os dois aos beijos, amassando um a cara do outro como se não houvesse amanhã. Tipo é meio difícil de acreditar em uma coisa tão... Estranha, já que eu nunca imaginei o Inuyasha beijando outra além de mim, sabe? Então eu não consegui evitar o pequeno barulhinho de susto que escapou da minha boca e, depois disso, claro que eles pararam de se beijar.

Vai saber como não pararam antes quando Kouga e eu conversávamos, já que as orelhinhas do Inuyasha são potentes o suficiente pra ele escutar mesmo em uma distância de vários metros.

Inuyasha olhou pra mim e eu vi, sei que vi um olhar preocupado com minha reação. Já Kikyou, nossa querida professora de Japonês, sorriu envergonha e me empurrou pro lado para sair do armário, e ainda a descarada teve coragem de dar uma piscadela pro Inuyasha quando saiu, como se fosse normal demonstrar tal intimidade na frente de uma aluna. Eu não ia dar escândalo, apesar de que a situação merecia uma gritaria. Só fiz mesmo uma coisa que pensei que servia muito bem ao momento.

Eu bati a porta na cara dele.

"Higu -" Eu o interrompi. Além de me chamar de Higurashi, apesar de sempre dizer para me chamar de Kagome, ainda encontro ele aos beijos com a professora de Japonês. Ele merecia um fechada de porta na cara dele, não é? Mas me digam o que História tem a ver com Japonês? Não tem nada a ver, igual a esses dois pombinhos! Eu sai dali correndo, tipo, era estranho você ver o cara que queria conquistar e que você gostava, não esqueçamos desse detalhe, beijando outra. Principalmente minha professora de Japonês (dei ênfase suficiente para entenderem que foi algo chocante e sem pé nem cabeça da parte dele?). Onde esse mundo vai parar?!

Ok, se ele estivesse comigo talvez alguém pensasse a mesma coisa, infelizmente; mas o que interessa é que eu corri de lá assim que fechei a porta com estrondo e, claro, acabei indo pro lado que o Kouga estava... Argh. Melhor fingir que ele não existe para manter minha saúde mental! Corri passando do seu lado ignorando o coitadinho completamente e entrei no banheiro feminino. Talvez Inuyasha estivesse fazendo aquilo somente para eu me afastar, mas não, não quero me afastar dele! Não é somente um jogo de sedução, quer dizer é sim um jogo de sedução, mas eu não quero somente seduzi-lo. Ta tudo bem, quero sim. Mas... Bah! Esquece. Já deu pra notar que nem consigo me expressar direito nessa bagunça.

Entrei no banheiro feminino e fiquei me olhando no espelho. Eu sou bonita, cara! Ta, mas não era bem isso que eu tava olhando. Olhei meus olhos, meu cabelo, comecei a reparar em meu rosto, pescoço. Parecia que eu procurava algo de errado lá, mesmo sabendo que eu não tenho nenhum defeito facial. Porém fiquei lá querendo achar algo de errado comigo. Fala sério, não tenho nada defeituoso no rosto! Então por que não foi o meu rosto que estava em contato com o dele?

Simples: Nada de envolvimento entre professor e aluno alem do profissional. Essa regra está difícil de quebrar, ele não quer quebrá-la! Não quer perder o emprego. Imagino que Naraku tenha falado que se nos encontrar juntos daquela maneira ele o despediria. Mas ele não escapará de mim tão facilmente, muahuahuaha. Argh, to realmente parecendo uma maníaca rindo e pensando assim. Mas tanto faz, acho que sou mesmo. Hoje vou comer no almoço bife com batata frita! Me perdoem, fugi total do assunto. Mas é que eu me empolguei, eu gosto de batata frita, é bom.

Pois é, eu estava olhando no espelho para ver se meu rosto tinha algum defeito muito defeituoso. Mas eu não achei nada e era muito obvio que eu não acharia, mas não custava tentar não é? Então cheguei para trás e observei meu corpo. Tinha busto, perna e bunda. Não tinha barriga nem nenhum tipo de pelanca. Corpo pode se dizer perfeito. Não achei nenhum defeito.

"Então... Por quê?" Pensei alto, e sabe sempre me ferro quando penso alto.

"Por que o que?" Levei um baita susto quando a Kikyou apareceu. Fala sério! Não podia ser a Minney? Tinha que ser logo ela? Estou sentindo um leve medo dessa mulher no momento, parece até que ela me persegue! Ela estava pegando o MEU homem e agora está no mesmo banheiro que eu?!

Ok, estou um pouco paranóica mesmo.

"Nada não, professora." Digo fingindo um sorriso. Por que se eu fosse mostrar o que eu estava sentindo por meio da minha linda cara, faria uma cara de ódio capaz de matar um só com o olhar. Ta bom, acho que exagerei, mas sim, estou com **ciúmes**. Simples **ciúmes, **os quais tem um único motivo: Eu vi o cara que eu to afim e to tentando conquistar beijando outra. Coisa simples né? Então eu sai meio apressada do banheiro, já que se eu ficasse eu voaria no pescoço dela com intenções assassinas, com certeza. Provavelmente ficaria de castigo com minha mãe por ser expulsa do colégio quando faltando só um mês e meio para as férias...

FÉRIAS?

Como assim? Vou ficar esse tempo todo sem ver o Inuyasha? Dezembro, janeiro e um pouco de fevereiro? Isso não é certo, não devíamos ter férias. Apesar de que eu adoro as férias, mas eu também adoro o Inuyasha.

Que escolha cruel!

Pois é, voltando. Então fui até a sala, por sorte do Kouga ele não apareceu, porque se aparecesse eu ia fazê-lo de saco de pancadas. Dá para acreditar que enquanto uns estão com o mundo explodindo, suas vidas indo lentamente para o outro lado, tendo sua felicidade sugada... Você entenderam; outros estão aos beijos já faz 15 minutos?

"Assim as bocas vão inchar!" Eu como boa amiga que sou tenho que avisar não é? "Quem avisa amigo é." Eles pararam de se beijar para rir do jeito que eu tava falando. Ok, falei algo engraçado? Estão vendo? Até o Miroku ri quando eu falo coisa séria, não é só a Sango! Meu Deus será que eu sou um alien esquecido na terra e que o povo humano simplesmente ri de tudo que eu falo porque eu irradio uma aura diferente fazendo os outros sentirem uma enorme vontade de rir? E que essa vontade pode aumentar quando eu falo algo?

Ok exagerei. Mas fala sério, é uma hipótese viável e muito inteligente. Até chega a ser complexa! E ela com certeza explicaria muita coisa. Voltando, então adivinha de quem é a próxima aula? Se eu disser que era de história vocês acreditariam?

Então vocês estão corretinhos de acreditar. Por que realmente era a aula de história, e sabe eu não estava lá muito animada para seduzi-lo. Eu imagino que eles não estejam somente ficando, fala sério, professores ficando? Que coisa mais fora de moda... Nada a ver, mas fora de serio, não é estranho? Tudo bem que ela é bonita, mas não combina. Ele tinha que estar comigo, os lábios dele tinham que estar em contato com os meus, seu calor sendo transmitido para mim! Mas não, estavam sendo transmitidos para a professora de Japonês. Imagina só a cena: Eles estão juntos conversando e então ele querendo ser moderno, porque todo mundo gosta de falar algo errado pra mostrar sua modernidade, ele usa uma gíria e ela o corrigi, falando alguma regra gramatical que foi atropelada pela gafe do Deus grego Inuyasha.

Não dá certo, realmente não dá certo os dois juntos. Pera aí, ele conseguiu separar a Sango do Miroku? Uma proeza. Ninguém tinha dado conta ainda. Ok, e ela ainda está suspirando e tentando me contar algo que os dois conversaram, mas eu em meu estado de espírito não estou com paciência para escutar a felicidade alheia. Foi um choque ver meus professores se beijando, e um choque pior ainda ver que MEU professor estava beijando uma outra pessoa. Cara, decepção. Os cachorros não são leais aos seus donos? Tudo bem que ele não é realmente um cachorro, mas chega perto não é? Durante a aula dele eu fiquei observando o lado de fora da janela. Eu sou insuportável em momentos depressivos. Tudo bem que não chega a tanto, mas eu gosto de ser dramática de vez em quando.

"Kagome?" Quando agente faz drama a vida fica mais divertida... Escutei meu nome? "Kagome?" Quem é o retardado que está me tirando dos meus devaneios?

"O que foi?" Perguntei um pouco mal humorada. Só que eu não esperava que fosse meu professor que estivesse me chamando e, pior ainda, que ele estivesse testando se eu estava prestando atenção e que como sempre que algum professor tem que testar a sala toda, inclusive àqueles que estavam preparando para dormir na cadeira, param o que estavam fazendo e ficam olhando para a vítima da vez. Não sei qual a graça de pegar um aluno em flagrante não prestando atenção, esses professores tem cada idéia!

"O que você falou?" Ele perguntou, mas por mais que eu o adore eu estou mal humorada. Sabe, estou irritada, acordei com o pé esquerdo hoje, com o cabelo revirado e o rosto congelado em uma careta terrivel. Enfim, deu para entender, não é?

"Você ouviu muito bem." Disse me levantando e arrumando meus materiais. Não tava nem aí, não vou desistir dele, mas hoje não estava com paciência para nada.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Cara, não é nada pessoal. Mas eu to indo embora!" Disse pegando minha bolsa e quando eu passei por ele senti uma mão máscula, e que mão!, segurar meu braço com uma facilidade tão máscula que se eu não estivesse irritada teria me feito agarra-lo ali mesmo.

"Você quer ser suspensa?" Ele perguntou sorrindo, parecer se divertir com meus _ciúmes _e com toda a situação que ele estava criando_. _Juro que se eu não gostasse dele, eu o matava, mas como eu gosto...

"Não, só quero ir pra casa, e você ta atrapalhando!" Falei um pouco alto demais e por causa disso ele me soltou para tampar aquelas lindas orelhas no topo da cabeça dele. Cara e que orelhas! Ele é tão lindo! Então né, como sou um pouco doida, talvez muito doida... Ou até totalmente doida, dei um sorrisinho sedutor, uma piscadela e sai da sala. Todos ficaram olhando para mim com cara de bobo. Isso só porque eu dei uma piscadela sexy pro meu professor. Uma coisa tão normal, não é?

Tudo bem, não é, mas eu dei. Claro que o sinal tinha que bater quando eu estava saindo e claro que eu tinha eu presenciar os dois dando um selinho quando trocaram de horário, porque por uma coincidência ela era depois dele. E é claro que eu tinha que o ver sorrindo para mim. E claro que eu tinha que achar aquilo tudo uma coisa um pouco ridícula.

Mas eu já disse, não vou desistir dele assim, ele é MEU. Simplesmente MEU e de ninguém mais. Então, Inuyasha e Kikyou, esperem para ver como esse relacionamento vai continuar firme e forte. E com esse pensamento eu dei um sorriso sinistro de volta para ele que parou de sorrir e me viu indo embora.

Inuyasha... Você não me escapa querido hanyou, nem arranjando uma namorada!

**OoOoO**

**Como deu para perceber, eu quero deixar essa fic um pouco mais séria xD Mas sem perder a parte engraçada que seria as loucuras da Kagome. Eu queria fazer um pouco de melancolia nesse cap. Mas tb queria que ficasse engraçado xD Não sei se consegui. Nesse cap eu queria mostrar tb que apesar da tristeza e do novo obstaculo a kagome não vai desistir dele \o/ bunitinhu neh? E... Esse cap ficou maior que o outro? sashauhsas se ficou eu prometo que no outro fica maior ainda \o/**

**Gente desculpa pela demora! Mas é que... é que...Ok, eu me rendo, não tenho desculpas xD Só mesmo que não estava com muita inspiração! E acho que ainda não estou.**

**o.o**

**acho que esse cap ficou horrivel . Mas apesar da própria autora não gostar dele xD Espero que vocês gostem : Beijos!**

_Respostas das reviews:_

_**:**_ _Huahuahuah, tenho naum xD. Bem que eu queria ter um caso com algum professor, mas eu não tenho nenhum professor tudo de bom xD Huashauhsauhsa, que bom que vc gostou, fico feliz que tenha gostado :) Espero que goste desse também xD Beijos o/_

_**Jack - chan:**_ _Oie, Tudo bem sim Que bom que está gostando da fic! O objetivo era esse, ser engraçada xD Que bom que consegui até agora xD E muito obrigada por tudo que desejou :) Espero que goste desse cap. Também ein? Beijoss :)_

_**Aya-Mikage13:**_ _Nhaa, desculpa pela demora xD MAs está aí mais um cap. Que bom que está gostando, fico feliz que esteja gostando :) E é verdade, Kagome está muito posessiva aqui xD Brigadinha xD Espero que continue lendo ein? Beijoss _

_**Neiva:** Brigadinha, shaushuahs o cap anterior foi mesmo ilário xD Que bom que está gostando! Realmente, a Kagome está pressionando xD Mas esses dois ainda vaum terminar juntos... xDD Espero que goste desse cap. ein? Kissus :)_

_**NAH-CHAN: **shuahsuahs, briga é sempre legal de ler neh xD Realmente bem feito, e olha que a Sango ainda fez pouco xD suahsuahus O olho roxo tadinha... Da até dó xD Naraku é maaal e eu adoro o naraku por isso mesmo xD Esses pombinhos ainda ficam juntos... axo xD nhaaa espero que continue lendo ein? beijoss \o/_

_**Bru-chan - Gi-chan: **Fico muito feliz mesmo que você esteja gostando da fic! Para te falar a verdade adoro seus reviews xD São grandes, são tão legais! \o/ shaushuahs A k-chan safadinha é realmente muito comico, ele non consegue xD A kagome é mto insistente e esperta, ele non vai conseguir afastar ela meeesmo xD e ela deixa isso bem claro nesse cap. \o/ Ela é taum lindinha neh? hsuahsuhas apaixonada, eeita xD shauhsauhsa adorei escrever aquilo, tadinha vai pro inferno... xDD A sango não perde pra k-chan em doidera xD Mal falou do plano ja executou shaushauhsa, a surra foi legal de escrever xD e a k-chan sendo sincera tb, nussa, mó legal escrever algm esculachando a outra shaushuahs xD Que bom que ta gostando da fic! Nhaa minha fic ta incrivel? nhaaaa vou ler ela dinovo então xDDD brigadinha! Êêê agora eu tenho 14 anoss xDDD nhaa (ignora esse meu momento xD) Espero que continue gostando ein? Bjosss :)_

_**Uchiha Lara**: Que bom que ta gostando da Fic! Que bom que consegui meu objetivo tb xDD Fazer a kagome engraçada xDD Realmente, a criatura ta mto possessiva, e axo que ela non vai gostar de saber que tem mais um concorrente xDD saushauhsauhsa, briga de menina realmente é mto mais ilária do que de meninos xD Puxao de cabelo daki, dali, tapa xD diculpa a demora xD mas espero que vc continue lendo e gostando da fic ein? Bjosss o/_

**_E agora, gente, por favor deixem mais Reviews, Reviews, Reviews e mais um pouquinho de Reviews!_**

**_xDDD_**

**_bjoss_**


	6. Higurashi? Que nada, Kagome

**CAPÍTULO SEIS - HIGURASHI? QUE NADA, KAGOME.**

Ok, podem me chamar de retardada, não me importo (até porque já me conformei com esse meu status).

Levantei assim como em todos os outros dias parando delicadamente o barulho do despertador com um belo murro de direita, me arrumando, em seguida, toda bonitinha para chegar na escola e tentar seduzir o professor mais perfeito de todos os tempos (que só para tentar me afastar está namorando a professora de Japonês. DETALHE: História não combina com Japonês. E tenho dito).

Então, andei calmamente para meu local objetivado pensando no meu planinho que havia armado especialmente para aquele dia e PIMBA.

Chego na escola.

E PIMBA de novo... Ok, vou parar com isso, é uma onomatopeia muito estranha e feia, é melhor não usá-la nunca mais. Enfim, me deparo com o portão fechado e claro que, então, me lembro que hoje é sábado (Delay básico na informação computada por meu cérebro, percebe-se).

Depois, tive que dar meia volta para voltar para meu humilde lar e claro, escutar muitas zoações da minha mãe (MÃE?! Como pode a senhora, uma mãe de família, zoar a própria filha?! Onde esse mundo foi parar, sinceramente!). E, no final das contas, acabei indo pro meu quarto para trocar novamente de roupa, já não ia ficar de uniforme o tempo todo, não é?

Como ainda estava de manhã, já que por causa da maldita (para não falar coisa pior) escola temos que acordar cedo para ouvir os professores enfiarem conhecimento na nossa cabeça, eu resolvi sair pra passear. É claro que o local de passeio é pertinho da casa do meu lindo e TDB do meu professor, porque meu nível de _stalker_ tem aumentado gradativamente. Se me perguntassem, eu até diria que tinha sido coincidência do destino, mas mesmo _eu_ sei que existe uma cota limite para a cara de pauzisse da minha pessoa, que claramente escolheu a proximidade de tal caminhada de forma totalmente proposital.

Tão _stalker_, Jesus.

Então, deixei meu cabelo solto (E que cabelo eu tenho ein? Fico impressionada como meu cabelo é perfeitinho. Eu sou tão modesta, não?), coloquei um brinco de pena em cores marrom claro, uma regata branquinha e um short bege com uma rasteirinha branca. Tava uma gracinha!

E fui andar.

Acho que estou desacostumada a andar, já que fiquei ligeiramente esbaforida com o passeio, mas enfim; cheguei nas redondezas da casa dele e estava cansada. Eu sei tudo da rotina do Inuyasha (_Staaaalker~_ Não sei o que é pior, eu saber que estou ficando mais maníaca do que é mundialmente aceito, ou eu ser admitidamente uma perseguidora estranha da inocência de professores de história gostosos. Pois é, difícil decisão!), que dizer, pelo menos _quase_ tudo; não sei, por exemplo, quantas vezes e quando ele vai ao banheiro, mas o resto eu sei... Ok, não sou normal. Mas, voltando ao assunto de real importância, ele sempre faz caminhadas pelo bairro dele nos sábados de manhã e, como se isso já não fosse suficiente para esculpir aquele corpo divino, ele malha um pouco em casa depois da caminhada (Corpo de Deus Grego à vista! Já anunciei essa perfeição, certo? Se não anunciei faço isso agora, se já fiz posso repetir, já que eu estou olhando agora mesmo para aquele lindo tanquinho, isso mesmo, a criatura tirou a camisa para correr um pouco e está todo suado... Meu Deus, aquele corpo me abraçando, me beijando, me... Esquece!). Então, enquanto eu encaro descaradamente a perfeição masculina que caminha em minha direção, pensando em como ele é maravilhosamente lindo... Eu também chego à conclusão que ele é um pouco burro também. Cara, ele ta olhando para baixo enquanto corre e parece que por estar escutando Mp3 não me viu aqui e nem me escutou chegando e ainda por cima está vindo meio rápido na minha direção (E eu muito inteligente não saí do caminho. Na verdade, eu sou é muito esperta, porque tudo não passa de uma estratégia pra sentir esses muralha de músculos definidos e deliciosos trombarem em mim, claro!).

"Ai!" De novo eu caí por causa dele, mas pelo menos dessa vez é melhor já que ele caiu em cima de mim (Quanta perversão, meu Deus). Agora que ele me viu e aqueles lindos olhos estão meio arregalados, eu posso ficar feliz. Ele fica tentando me evitar e tudo mais, só que dessa vez ele não conseguirá, ahá! Até porque, será que é tanta surpresa assim eu ter vindo até aqui como uma _stalker_ profissional? Talvez realmente seja, ninguém pensa que uma garota de seus recém feitos 16 anos seria uma psicopata desse jeito... Ugh, olha eu e meu probleminha pessoal de maníaca. Enfim, realmente deve ser estranho ver sua aluna, aquela que está correndo atrás de você e que quase te beijou no outro sábado de manhã, quando na verdade ela deveria estar dormindo no atual horário mas está toda arrumada em baixo de você por ter trombado nela... É, acho que é um pouco inesperado. Por mais que eu tenha certo nojo de suor do sexo oposto, o dele certamente parece afrodisíaco. Dá gosto de sentir aquilo na pele... Pera aí! Infelizmente não estou sentindo o contato pele com pele com esse ser divinamente belo, já que tenho _roupas_ no meio do caminho (quanta decepção!). Acho que temos roupas demais no momento~!

"Higurashi? O que faz aqui?" Não acredito que sujei essa roupinha linda... O que? Olha que ousadia, cortando minha fantasia matutina sobre seu corpo nu ao me chamar, novamente, pelo sobrenome! Como ele é teimoso, sinceramente... Melhor ainda, ele teimoso desse jeito pode me... Esquece! São meus hormônios adolescentes praticando suas _raves_ no meu corpo! Descontrolados, ainda por cima!

"Eu to andando sem rumo, pensando na vida... Essas coisas." Disse sorrindo um pouco... Sedutora. Fala sério, não posso perder a chance que Deus me deu, ele ainda está em cima de mim no meio da calçada, nossos rostos um pouco próximos e sabe... Ta muito bom aqui. Pena que parece que agora que ele notou esse detalhe: que está em cima de mim. Decepção, achei que ele iria pelo menos demorar mais um pouquinho para notar como nossos corpos estavam coladinhos tão bem como um quebra-cabeça corretamente montado, mas tudo bem (minhas comparações poéticas têm melhorado bastante!). Ele se levantou e me ofereceu a mão para que eu também me levantasse, e claro que eu me aproveitei dessa situação. Quando ele deu a puxadinha, aquela que todo mundo dá pra ajudar o coitado que ainda está caído no chão sujo e duro, eu fui um pouco além do estritamente necessário, sabe, e acabamos colados de novo: ele olhando para meus olhos e eu olhando pros dele. Contato visual... Profundo e muito gostoso. Então ele se separou e começou a caminhar, eu claro o segui. Eu já disse que mesmo ele estando com a Kikyou não vou desistir dele, não pretendo desistir dele... _Não quero_ desistir dele.

Pensar na outra me deixou triste (porque, convenhamos, ele pode até não saber ainda mas eu sempre fui e sempre serei a oficial!), então baixei o olhar que estava mantendo nele e comecei a andar um pouco mais devagar. Lembrar daquela cena que os dois se beijavam não era algo remotamente agradável, e o pior é que agora eu iria sempre ver essa cena se eles realmente fossem ficar juntinhos. Blergh. Ou talvez não, se eu conseguir separa-los, rá!

Mas, mesmo assim, aquela cena fatídica continuaria na minha mente _ad infinito_, sabe, nas minhas lembranças. Eu sei que tenho algumas leves tendências malucas e retardadas, mas no final das contas eu também tenho sentimentos. E um coração. Ai.

"O que foi, Kagome?" Escutei meu nome? Olhei para frente e me surpreendi, tinha sido ele, Inuyasha que tinha me chamado pelo nome! Ele tinha parado de andar quando eu sem perceber parei. Ele parecia um pouco preocupado, pelo menos foi o que eu deduzi com aquele olhar dele. Sabe, o pior é que se fosse em outra situação eu poderia estar fingindo isso, ou fazendo outra coisa, mas agora é uma coisa verdadeira. Eu realmente parei de andar com a dorzinha que senti no peito com toda a ideia de vê-los juntos se beijando, se agarrando, quase precisando que alguém grite 'Arranjem um quarto!' pra notarem a pouca vergonha que estavam praticando em um ambiente sério e escolar.

Ai. Pois é. Doeu de novo.

Estou realmente triste com aquilo que vi. Talvez ele não acredite que eu realmente gosto dele, ou talvez eu não demonstre do jeito certo fazendo parecer só uma obsessão (minhas atitudes _stalkers_ poderiam ser forte indício que, hey, pode ser isso mesmo!), mas não é isso que eu sinto! Suspirei e olhei profundamente nos olhos do hanyou, que me encaravam de volta como piscinas douradas que me puxavam para dentro delas sem dó nem piedade. Por mais que ele negue, tínhamos uma ligação, era notável. Por um simples olhar nos conectávamos tão intensamente que se não fosse algo que eu gostasse, me assustaria muito. Dei um sorrisinho, dessa vez eu juro que não foi sedutor mas sim algo mais verdadeiro (nem sei como não estou me aproveitando de mim mesma... Isso fez sentido? enfim) e me senti um pouco mais leve depois daquelas dorzinhas que ainda me incomodavam.

"Você me chamou de Kagome..." E fui me aproximando. Eu estava emocionada! Ele nunca tinha me chamado pelo nome, sempre me chamando de Higurashi, e as poucas vezes que me chamava de Kagome era porque eu pedia! Ele olhou para mim, observando cada movimento, observando meus olhos. Em um momento me sinto muito infantil, em outro como agora, me sinto como em uma relação séria, real. Não sei como posso mudar meu jeito tão rapidamente, meu humor tão rapidamente (eu devo adicionar na lista de Enfermidades psicológicas de Kagome Higurashi que também sou bipolar? Ugh, a lista vai ficar grande). É como se ele pudesse me controlar só com seus sorrisos ou mesmo rejeições, como se _ele_ fosse dono das minhas emoções sem fazer esforço algum para isso. Inuyasha sorriu pela primeira vez assim diretamente, e com certeza aquele não era um sorriso de grandes amigos, mas sim um sorriso sedutor, eu sei como é, dou o tempo inteiro. Epa, não pensem bobeira, eu falei que dou esses **sorrisinhos **o tempo inteiro.

Ok, são meus hormônios pensando bobeira o tempo todo, me perdoem!

Cara acho que minha presença influencia. Primeiro a Sango fica naquela loucura toda com o Miroku e, em segundo e O MAIS CHOCANTE, o Inuyasha se aproxima de mim com um sorriso _galante_. É, realmente acho que sou uma pessoa influente! Isso é bom ou ruim? Levando pelo fato que ele está bem próximo de mim pode se considerar bom, então acredito que sim, seja bom. Esses ombros largos, esse peitoral, esse tanquinho... Todas as crianças que estão lendo esta fic, por favor, fechem a janelinha. Quer dizer, não que vá acontecer algo aqui já que estamos no meio da rua, mas estou falando de um corpo do sexo oposto, uma zona proibida para pessoinhas com menos de dezoi- ok, isso me incluiria também.

Pelo jeito vamos ter que burlar as regras dessa sociedade politicamente correta juntas!

Aquelas entradinhas abaixo do tanquinho são tão bonitinhas... Ele é um Deus! Tem um corpo maravilhoso... Umas cochas... Bunda... Acho melhor para por aqui, se não ele vai perceber meu olhar pervertido (o que nem deve ser difícil de notar, acho que até estou babando por aqui!). Fui ficando nas pontas dos pés para alcança-lo e já estávamos bem próximos, sua respiração batia com a minha e o maravilhoso contato visual continuava, como se nossos olhares estivessem presos por uma força magnética tão potente quanto as de ímãs. Ele foi abaixando a cabeça tão lentamente que eu podia jurar que meu coração ia galopar para longe do meu peito antes que pudéssemos finamente nos beijar, mas o suspense de ter só alguns milímetros entre nossos lábios já era suficiente para me fazer não pensar em apressar aquele momento. Iríamos finalmente nos beijar, um beijo esperado a muito tempo por mim, um beijo que eu já sonhava por tantas noites para obter (quer dizer, nos meus sonhos eu sonhava com algo mais que o beijo, mas acho melhor não aprofundar muito no assunto para não assustar o resto da população com meus hormônios) e, aqui estávamos nós, finalmente nos braços um do outro em um momento tão mágico.

Por que eu iria apressar o instante em que meus maiores desejos pareciam tão ao meu alcance?

"Inuyasha? Kagome? O que está acontecendo aqui?" Até que fomos interrompidos no exato instante que eu poderia jurar que seus lábios estavam se encostando nos meus. Eu realmente ACHEI que DESSA VEZ DAVA! MALDITO CHUCK NORRIS!

Sempre tem um trouxa para atrapalhar. Sempre. É lei universal, só pode!

Adivinhem quem foi a criatura?

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha se afastou de mim como se eu e estivesse queimando... Pois é. Tanto suspense só pra me deixar com ainda mais vontade. A SACANAGEM DIVINA NÃO TEM LIMITES! Ah, como odeio Japonês nesse momento! Se eu souber quem inventou essa língua maldita ou mesmo a mãe da Kikyou, eu juro que vou matar lentamente e dolorosamente ambos. Sinceramente. "O que faz aqui?" Oh well, acho que isso não vai prestar... Não que eu realmente ache que eu vou brigar com a Kikyou aqui no meio da rua, mas sabe, isso não vai prestar.

"Vocês estavam quase se beijando?" Ela perguntou um pouco indignada. Será que é só por que eu sou uma aluna? Mas sou uma mulher também poxa. A carne é fraca...

E não nos esqueçamos quem é a oficial por aqui!

"Claro que não!" Hey! Como ele ousa mentir dessa forma? Tudo bem que ele não pode simplesmente confirmar que sim, estávamos quase nos beijando, creio que até rolaria um verdadeiro amasso por aqui se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos, mas, enfim; mentir uma coisa tão obvia até ofende a pobre Kikyou. "De onde você tirou essa ideia absurda?" Absurda né? Mas bem que parecia que você queria seu hanyou safado... Adoro esse idiota, ugh.

"Kagome, o que faz aqui?" Ela perguntou... para mim? Ela não estava discutindo com o Inuyasha? Sinceramente, por que não continua me ignorando como se eu não estivesse aqui? Seria tão mágico!

Em um momento ela está tendo uma DR com o namorado (vou deixar ela se iludir por um tempinho, até porque, nem mesmo o Inuyasha sabe que ela é a outra da nossa relação) e no outro está perguntando coisas pra mim?

"Estava conversando com meu professor de história, Kikyou." Respondi com um sorriso de desdém, hehehe. Ela apertou seus olhos e uma artéria começou a saltar em sua testa, que divertido! Acho que ela não gostou do jeito quase que íntimo que eu usei para chamá-la, já que infelizmente ela ainda era minha professora. "Mas não se preocupe, já estou indo." Completei com o máximo de indiferença que eu possuía, e olhei para ele, o _meu_ hanyou, dando um piscadela e indo embora rapidamente. Claro que não deixei de dar umas olhadinhas para trás enquanto ia, não deixando de ver Kikyou exigir explicações para Inuyasha enquanto ele me olhava ao longe, praticamente ignorando a coitada.

Acho que um simples jogo de sedução virou algo mais forte e especial.

Espero que esteja certa.

**oOoOo**

Cara, como o fim de semana passou devagar! Depois daquele acontecimento no sábado eu fiquei repensando naqueles momentos o restante do tempo como se eu não tivesse mais nada para fazer, o que não é verdade e OH MEU DEUS OLHA ESSE TRABALHO QUE EU TINHA QUE TER FEITO!, enfim, fiquei refletindo sobre o que tudo aquilo poderia significar entre nós. Eu mal podia me aguentar para o que viria a seguir na segunda-feira, eu estava quase dando pulinhos de ansiedade enquanto caminhava para a escola (pelo menos dessa vez não me arrumei a toa e quando cheguei na escola TINHA aula... Apesar de que nem sei se isso é realmente bom). Entrei animada, Inuyasha e Kikyou poderiam ter brigado feio e ele poderia estar solteiro novamente! Ah e depois de tudo aquilo eu estava praticamente certa de que ele GOSTAVA de mim! Negava, tentava mostrar que não, mas ele gostava. Eu sei que sim. E esse conhecimento estava me alegrando como uma verdadeira droga ilícita, me deixando viciada em todas as fantasias que eu já começava a ter de nós dois como namorados... Ah, que coisa linda~! Acreditar naquilo estava me deixando feliz, muito feliz.

Então, minhas alegrias se acabaram quando parei para beber água no bebedouro e o que eu vejo? O casalzinho chegando de mãos dadas pelo portão da escola, criando uma cena um tanto patética na minha humilde opinião. Desde quando eles estão namorando assim publicamente?

Eu preciso dizer que isso me machuca e me deixa com raiva? Não, apaga isso, na verdade essa ceninha toda me deixa FURIOSA!

Acho que não era necessário não é. Mas eu falei mesmo assim. Argh.

Eles viraram no corredor que tinha a sala dos professores, porém, antes, Inuyasha me viu lá no bebedouro e seu sorriso sumiu na hora que me viu. Certo. Agora fiquei confusa. Se ele fez aquilo de propósito por que se importaria em me deixar triste? Eu sei que, aparentemente, tudo isso é só um meio de me afastar dele, para manter o bendito emprego (o que pode ser compreensível, já que nessa onda de desemprego quem puder garantir o seu não pode perder a oportunidade. Veja só um exemplo precioso: as vassouras que um dia com certeza vão se revoltar estão aguentando - por agora - bastante desaforo naquele armário todo sujo e sem cuidados), posso entender o que ele planeja mas não posso deixar de achar retardado também. Se ao me afastar, me entristecendo, ele também fica triste, qual o sentido de continuarmos com essa charada?

Suspirei, sabendo perfeitamente bem que mesmo depois dessa nova decepção eu não desistiria tão cedo. Até porque, se ele também se afetava daquela forma ao me afastar, então minha conclusão de que ele gostava de mim também não era só uma fantasia da minha cabeça.

O que me dá ainda mais ideias, e ainda faz surgir um _daqueles _sorrisinhos.

Não, dessa vez não foi o sedutor, foi o de maníaca (isso aí, resolvi assumir esse traço tão característico de minha personalidade. Já não estava dando para negar mais!).

Dei um desses sorrisinhos, ajeitei os materiais nas minhas mãos e fui pra minha sala - detalhe: o sorriso parecia congelado na minha cara até eu chegar ao adorável cômodo em que eu teria aulas, o que pode ter assustado alguns alunos que passavam por mim. Ops.

Meu objetivo agora seria diferente, não simplesmente separa-los, seria agora separa-los com _estilo_ e mostrar para Inuyasha o que ele realmente sente, por que ta na cara que ele ou ainda não percebeu ou não quer admitir. Pelo menos é o que eu quero tentar, e para isso meu primeiro desafio seria separar Sango de Miroku, já que vou precisar de uma ajudinha dela e, além disso, é óbvio que o Miroku não pode escutar o que eu vou planejar. Que o 'casalzinho' de ouro me aguarde, por que se eu consigo separar (no bom sentido claro) Sango e Miroku, o que eu não posso fazer com os dois?

Muahuaahuaha!

Obs: Sim, entrei para o MA – Maníacos Anônimos. Por quê? Porque eu tenho que me curar né galera, não posso ficar com a lista de Enfermidades Psicológicas de Kagome Higurashi tão grande assim!

**oOoOo **

**Eu to querendo fazer mais sério (igual comentei no cap anterior) mas por enquanto, a seriedade vai ser nas consequencias. Sim, isso vai ter uma conseguencia e a Kagome não vai gostar muito xD. A historia ainda ta no início o.O**

**Eu tava planejando não somente durar na época escolar, entendem? Ela mais velha, mais madura... Nhaa, vou para por aqui se não conto tudo xD. E então, gostaram do cap.? Tentei fazer ele divertidinhu, espero que gostem :)**

**_Reviews:_**

_Myttaro _: _**Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic :) é sempre mto bom saber que agente agrada - E... Acho que eu demorei neh...A última vez que eu postei foi 20/03 xDDD Disculpinha pela demora - Espero que goste do cap o/ (e claro continue lendo a fic xD) bjos :)  
**_

_Kaoru Higurashi :__** Nhaaa que bom que você achou ela boua! shauhsuahsuha eu tb adoro fic nesse estilo (kagome doida xDDD) é mto engraçado xD nhaaa fico feliz que vc esteja gostando e achando a kagome engraçada (pq eu realmente tento u.u xDDD) Eu gostei daquelas vassouras tb, são bem pacientes naum? xD Diculpinha pela demora, e espero que vc goste do cap o. bjos -  
**_

_Sisical : _**_nhaaa que bom que você gostou do cap, eu fico preocupada . Eu tb non sou fan da Kikyou mas costuma ficar mais emocionante mesmo - Espero que goste desse cap tb ein? bjos :)_**

_Neiva : **Nhaaa que bom que você ta gostando - Eu tb axo que a Kagome ta nota dez, lokinha, decidida... hsauhsuah Nhaa fiko emocionada com vc dizendo isso: "Queria que houvesse mais fic assim... elas seriam muito mais divertidas de lerem" - Mto bom saber que vc ta gostandu mesmo :) espero que continue gostando o/ bjos -  
**_

_Naninhachan : **Nhaa que bom que vc gostou do cap.! Fico feliz em saber que vc ta gostando da fic :) Espero que goste desse cap ein? - bjos :) **_

_ : **Tudo bom simm e com vc? - Nhaaa que bom que vc gostou do cap, isso me dexa feliz - Sango e Miroku fazm um casalzinho muito bunitinhu (ficam só beijando, ô relacionamento bom xD) Eu non sei se foi essa a inspiração certa xD mas que vieo, veio o/ Espero que goste desse cap :) bjos -**_

_Lilica-chan : **Nhaa que bom que vc deixou review (costuma dexar agente mais feliz na hora de escrever o proximo cap xD) Nhaa eu fico feliz em saber que to conseguindo fazer vcs sentirem alguma **emoção** quando lê, e realmente da uma raiva neh (eu amo o naraku por ser mal desse jeitinhu xD) O inu realmente é um babaca em todo lado xDD nas fics, no anime, nos filmes... (um babaca conformado o.O" xD) hsaushauhsuahsuhuhsa (A kagome chan tem um contrato comigo tb, mas como ela ta muito rebelde ela pode ate rasgar o papelzinho e mandar bala no inu xD) brincadeiras, adoro brincadeiras :) nhaaa que bom que vc axa divertida o er... axo que eu demorei um tikim (alguem la no fundo tosse) ta bom, um tantao pra postar, mas diculpa? com os olhinhos que nem o gatinho do shrek 2 xD Espero que goste do cap o/ e continue lendo e mandando reviews \o/ bjos -**_

_Bru-chan - Gi-chan: **shauhsauhs Elas saum mto legais, eu adoro elas - hsuahsuahsuh a Kagome safada é tão legal, eu ja tinha lido umas fics que ela era assim e adorei, ae eu tivi a ideia de fazer - kagome é mto insistente mesmo e esperta e eu adoro escrever ela desse jeito xDD Eu acho que pra escolher entre engolir uma bomba atomica (o.O" xDD) e desistir do Inu ela engolia a bomba xDDD hsuasuahsuahsuha eu tb fikei com dó na hora que escrevi xD mas eu ate gosto de fazer a kagome sofrer um pokinhu xD tipo, faz ela ficar mais madura (apesar de não aparentar nenhuma mudança xD) E a kikyou sempre aparece nas fics para atrapalhar xD Nhaaa que bom que vc axa que a fic ta interessante (quando naum estiver me da um toque -) shaush A k-chan é uma fofinha e uma diabinha tadinha xDDD shauhsuahsuha a k-chan é doida xDD pra conquistar o inu ela vai fazer cada loucura o.O . shaushauhs é vdd, em fic é taum bom esculacha - (pena que naum é na vida real xD) shuahsuahs eu li e ate axei q tava bouazinha xDDD espero que continue amando ela mesmo pq eu adoro seus reviews (diculpa ta repitindo, mas axo que vc non se importa neh xDDD ) Espero que goste desse cap tb o/ bjos :)**_

_ Cristina : **shaushauhsuah pois éh, Kagome ta MTO possessiva nessa fic neh? xDDDD a kagome vai aprontar tanta coisa ao longo da fic, fico ate abismada com tanta maluquice xDDD Nhaa eles se merecem mesmo, foram um casal taum bunitim - Espero que goste do cap ein? bjos -**_

_Uchiha Lara : ** Eu tb fiquei com dó dela na hora que tava escrevendo xD Ficar de vela é taum ruim... A Sango tadinha, esperou tanto pelo Miroku que quando conseguiu ate ele parou de ser tarado para ficar com ela xD Eu axo que ele só quer dispistar mesmo, neh naum Inu?**_

**_ Inu: feh! tentando rasgar o contrato com a autora _**

**_ahsauhsauhsuahsa A kagome vai se portar... nhaa tire suas conclusões com esse cap xDDD Eu tb torço pela k-chan - eles foram um casal bunitim :) bjos -_**

**Reviews respondidas... Espero que o cap tenha fikdo maior (em questao de numero de letras xD) E por favor me mandem mais...**

**Reviews****Reviews, ****Reviews e mais um tikim de ****Reviews xD**

**kissus o/**


	7. Decepções e Dificuldades

**CAPÍTULO SETE - DECEPÇÕES E DIFICULDADES.**

Eu... Não quero ir para a escola hoje, não quero por minha cara a mostra a ninguém. To deprimida gente, muito mesmo, sabe? Tipo, eu não queria desistir dele... Mas aquela animação toda e aquela "paixão" que eu tava... Foi cruelmente apagada. Eu não sabia! Eu não imaginava que... Merda.

_Eu estava na sala e havia conseguido o que eu queria que era separar Sango e Miroku temporariamente somente para que ela me ajudasse. Quando eu havia entrado com aquele meu sorrisinho de maníaca Sango olhou para mim e pulou do colo do Miroku. Acho que ela ficou até com medo do que estava por vir... Sou foda, dig din dig din dig din. _

_Contei para ela o que eu pretendia e como seria executado meu belo plano. Ela concordou, como a boa amiga que de vez em quando ela é, e me chamou de louca – coisa que nem precisava já que eu já até sabia dessa parte – e fomos executar todo o meu mágico planejamento. Eu estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, pois apesar de minha mente ser maquiavelicamente inteligente, será que aquilo realmente daria certo? _

_Para que tudo desse certo, precisaríamos daquele primeiro horário fora da sala (algo que ainda era um empecilho no plano todo: como sairíamos da sala?), já que no segundo Inuyasha e Kikyou não dariam aulas. A imagem deles chegando juntos na escola agora se transfigurara para uma deles sozinhos e solitários, novamente solteiros na minha mente, e quanto mais forte e nítida essa imagem ficava na minha cabeça mais rápido eu queria terminar tudo aquilo. Por mais preocupada, ansiosa e nervosa que eu estivesse, será que era pedir demais ter o homem que eu gosto para mim? Eu tinha visto primeiro, tinha demonstrado interesse como uma verdadeira 'zerinho!' e mesmo assim tinha sido forçada a vê-lo com outra, então, sejam sinceras: eu estava tão errada assim em querer separá-los?_

_Nope, eu sei que não. _

_Sorri maliciosamente em pensar no que eu finalmente conseguiria naquele dia. Ah, se tudo saísse bem, como eu esperava que saísse, até o fim do dia eu teria minha felicidade completa!_

_ O sinal bateu nos avisando que o primeiro horário iria começar. Caso fôssemos assistir à aula até o fim - uma aula chata e irritante que iria nos aborrecer - teríamos que ouvir a professora de geografia, uma velha que parecia mais uma tábua, por tortuosos cinquenta minutos. Comecei a rir em imaginar a professora sendo usada para a construção de uma ponte provisória em um caso de emergência. Sango até olhou para mim meio preocupada, mas não sei se por medo do que estaríamos fazendo a seguir ou mesmo por preocupação com a minha sanidade. Até porque, e__u também estaria preocupada com minha saúde mental se a imagem nítida e fixa na minha mente daqueles dois juntos não me atiçasse ainda mais a fazer aquilo. Não seria tão ruim, eu não sou uma pessoa má, talvez realmente pareça que eu sou, mas o que eu faço é sim por amor, não é diferente das outras coisas. Eu sei que o portão do céu estará fechado para mim depois de hoje, mas isso não é maldade..._

_Ta bom, é um pouco de maldade sim, a julgar pelo fato que vou separar um casal, mas será que pode se levar em consideração que ele gosta de mim? Pelo menos é isso que ele me demonstrou sábado e mais cedo, ao me olhar com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro abandonado e arrependido por ter caído do carro da mudança. _

_Além disso, a iniciativa tinha sido dele de me beijar naquele dia. Tudo bem que eu tenho minha parcela de culpa, mas a dele ainda é maior, certo?_

_Até porque, se um não quer dois não beijam! _

_O diretor entrou na nossa sala e eu até estranhei, já que Naraku quase nunca sai de sua sala bem mobiliada e arrumadinha. Ele sempre mandava a secretária resolver qualquer probleminha que surgisse. _

_Olhei preocupada para sua presença ali no local, já que com ele por ali tudo poderia ser ainda mais difícil de fazer. Será que ele iria me atrapalhar, novamente? Não é possível, é perseguição! Ok, não se desespere Kagome, respire fundo como toda enfermeira ensina para mulheres grávidas na hora do parto (filmes e novelas têm suas porções de informatividade. Pequenas, mas têm!). Isso, inspira, expira. Isso mesmo Kagome, você está indo muito bem (me dei umas palmadinhas nas costas mentalmente ao conseguir me acalmar). __Olhei para Sango que também me encarou, como se nossa sincronia realmente existisse, e então Naraku começou a falar com sua voz fria e sexy. Ugh, é até um pecado admitir isso, mas que vozinha sexy Senhor da Glória!_

_"A professora Kirara faltou hoje por estar internada, ela está com pneumonia se não me engano." Ele disse elegantemente. Meu Deus, minha escola é cheia de gostosos! Meu professor de história e meu diretor são Deuses. Apesar de que, essa gostosura toda de Naraku é um tanto quanto sombria... Ugh, arrepiei aqui. "E se não me engano minha secretaria foi atropelada por uma moto e também está internada. Acho que ela quebrou umas costelas..." Ele terminou, falando bem baixinho. Todos criamos gotas nas testas entendendo o porquê do diretor estar ali: por não ter quem mandar o recado no lugar dele. E então, antes de sair da sala, ele olhou para nós com um sorriso que eu juro que não entendi qual era o real sentimento ali, mas tudo bem. "Horário vago, crianças." _

_Não entendi bem onde ele viu CRIANÇAS, mas mesmo assim, meu diretor continua sendo um gostosão! Meu Deus, dê me vento para apagar este fogo!_

_Ou então alguma coisa produtiva pra fazer, para que meus hormônios adolescentes não dominem minha vida dessa forma._

_Então, aparentemente, Naraku resolveu o nosso problema. Parece até que ele sabia que eu precisaria do primeiro horário para meu plano malevolamente bolado, to até chocada com tamanha coincidência. Olhei para a Sango e sem precisar dizer nada, nós caímos na gargalhada. Miroku olhou para ela que olhou para ele, e juro que aqueles olhares pareciam dois sinais em luz piscante e neon com a seguinte frase: 'Vem me beijar, por favor'. _

_Então eu puxei a Sango antes que ela atendesse ao chamado do letreiro luminoso do namorado dela e nós saímos da sala. Separamos-nos desejando boa sorte uma para a outra e fomos para lugares totalmente diferentes. Lembram-se daquelas vassouras (que ainda vão se) rebelar? Pois é, eu fui parar naquele armário que, como se não bastasse ser pequeno demais, ainda me deu maior nojo com toda a sujeira e a poeira. Até tinha umas baratinhas ali no cantinho (eca!) e umas aranhas (eca ao quadrado!). Eu fiquei lá dentro esperando silenciosamente, já que era no caminho da diretoria, e precisava estar aqui. Não se passou muito tempo (graças a Deus, eu já estava criando um medo claustrofóbico daquelas baratas!) e eu comecei a escutar passos, passos rápidos - eu ate cheguei a sonhar acordada pensando que estavam apressados para me encontrar, mas vamos esquecer isso não é? - que quando estavam se aproximando e iriam passar pelo armário, foram interrompidos bruscamente quando eu puxei o ser dono daqueles pés para dentro do mesmo cubículo em que eu me encontrava. Ainda bem que eu não errei e puxei o Inuyasha mesmo, imagina se eu puxasse o diretor?_

_Explicações não seriam sãs o suficiente para ele._

_ Então né, Inuyasha me olhou meio assustado com toda aquela brutalidade e quando me reconheceu fez um cara desaprovadora, mas maliciosa. _

_Oook, não sabia que ele era desse jeito~!_

_A porta estava meio aberta e eu fui o puxando para perto de mim com um de meus sorrisinhos sedutores. Me encostei nas estantes (que por sinal me deram mais nojo do que estar lá dentro) e o corpo dele bateu no meu. Não sabem a quantidade de sensações que eu senti naquele instante em que nossos corpos se tocaram daquela forma, não imaginam o tanto que eu amei esse contato, essa proximidade. Eu finalmente conseguia senti-lo tão perto de mim, tão íntimo. Por mais que fosse com roupas e tudo (porque eu ainda tenho algum senso nessa minha cabeça), a sensação de tê-lo nos meus braços colado ao meu corpo era simplesmente inexplicável. Sabem aquelas cenas de filmes em que a garotinha segurava fortemente a camisa do cara, como se ele fosse desaparecer caso ela soltasse? Em que as bocas dos dois estavam tão próximas que eles podiam a respiração um do outro? Em que os dois eram incapazes de desviar o olhar um do outro, e que pequenas gotas de suor começavam a surgir com o repentino calor que fazia no local? __Aquelas em que as respirações se misturam tão belamente e que as mãos masculinas vão envolvendo a cintura da jovem com lentidão, aproveitando cada centímetro de curvas que elas pudessem desvendar? _

_Aqueles tipos de cena em que as bocas estão cada vez mais próximas, arfando por um contato imediato? _

_Devo dizer, essas cenas não acontecem somente em filmes. Ah não mesmo, elas acontecem também na vida real - mais especificamente, na minha vida. _

_Meu coração palpitava rapidamente, quase saindo do meu corpo. Eu sentia o dele batendo forte e rápido ali encostado ao meu, como se nossos batimentos cardíacos fossem um só. Nossas bocas foram se aproximando tão lentamente, tão magicamente; nossos olhos se fecharam languidamente, e suas mãos que me envolviam me puxaram contra seu corpo perfeito no exato momento que nossas bocas finalmente se juntaram._

_Em um toque imediato e repleto de necessidade, nós nos beijamos intensamente, como se não houvesse um amanhã nesse mundo tão sem sentido. Inuyasha explorava minha boca com sua língua e mordia meu lábio com seus caninos, fraco o suficiente para não me machucar e forte o suficiente para puxá-lo para dentro de sua boca. Um bolo de sensações pareceu se formar dentro de mim, como se não houvesse espaço o suficiente dentro de meu corpo para toda a felicidade e excitação que aquele momento me fazia sentir. Acariciei aquelas lindas orelhinhas,as mesmas que sempre quis tocar e que sempre achei muito fofinhas, e finalmente eu pude sentir o quão felpudas e perfeitas elas eram. A paixão explodiu naquele momento, naquele instante em que tudo parecia quente e perfeito demais. Eu queria simplesmente beijá-lo mais e mais o tempo todo. Suas mãos passeavam por minhas costas e as minhas acariciavam suas orelhas, insasiáveis e inquietas, como se tudo fosse desaparecer se nós não mantivéssemos um contato constante. Sorri entre os beijos e acariciei a língua dele com meus lábios, mordiscando-a de leve para atiçar o hanyou que me puxava contra seu corpo como se não pudesse viver mais um segundo sem me ter em seus braços, prensada contra seu peitoral largo e forte, abraçada por seus bíceps e segurada por suas mãos másculas. Como era bom beijá-lo, sentir tudo aquilo que estava sentindo. Ah, eu nunca tinha sentido algo parecido com os outros meninos, nada parecido com aquele calor que o Inuyasha transmitia incansavelmente. _

_Aproveitei cada segundo sabendo que ele poderia ser o último daquele momento. Um beijo, finalmente um beijo... Minhas mãos continuaram a acariciá-lo e as dele começaram a acariciar meu pescoço, arranhando-o de leve com suas garras. Senti um arrepio passar por todo meu corpo e o beijei com mais ferocidade, algo que ele retribuiu com o mesmo fervor._

_Beijá-lo, beijá-lo e beijá-lo, ah como eu queria que pudéssemos ficar daquele jeito ad infinito. E pensar que quando o tivesse só para mim eu poderia sim beijá-lo eternamente se eu quisesse. Eu poderia sentir aquele turbilhão de emoções que só Inuyasha me fazia sentir. Eu poderia sentir meu corpo se esquentar em um desejo avassalador e meu coração bater tanto que parecia querer pular para fora do meu peito por minhas costelas. Eu nunca me esqueceria a forma como nossas bocas, nossos corpos, pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro. _

Gente... Não pensem que tudo foi tão bom assim, essa coca-cola toda. Se estou deprimida é porque há algum motivo que... Destrua toda essa maravilha que eu vivi e que nunca esquecerei.

Não posso acreditar no que ele me revelou, logo depois de todo esse amasso! Facilmente o melhor amasso de toda a minha vida!

É muita coisa pra minha cabecinha. Eu... Eu não queria desistir dele, mas eu não aguento continuar tentando. Não agora, não depois do que ele me falou.

_O beijo estava bom, o amasso estava selvagem e até mesmo sensual, mas tudo o que é bom parece que tem que ter um fim. Ouvimos um choro e paramos de nos beijar para olhar a fonte de tal barulho. Não posso negar, meus olhos se encheram de prazer ao ver quem estava ali; porém, os de Inuyasha se encheram de surpresa e de remorso: Kikyou estava com a mão tampando a própria boca e os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, sendo que algumas rolavam por sua face e as outras ainda estavam contidas. _

_De repente, senti o calor que me rodeava desaparecer quando Inuyasha me soltou e tentou ir atrás dela. __Ela saiu correndo antes que ele pudesse realmente segui-la, e então o hanyou se virou para mim com uma cara feia e fechada. _

_Meus olhos já começaram a se arregalar com medo, o medo da rejeição. Meu coração já não batia da mesma forma. Eu senti, eu totalmente senti que as coisas estavam se desmoronando antes que eu pudesse consertar o que havia de errado._

_"Você é um monstro, Kagome." Ele disse com rancor, me segurando pelos braços e me balançando com as mesmas mãos que antes me acariciavam com tanta paixão. "Como você pode fazer isso?" Mas... Por que ele ainda pergunta?_

_"Você gosta de mim, Inuyasha, eu vi em seus olhos no sábado, tanto com aquela chance do beijo como quando eu fui embora. Também me lembro do seu olhar naquele plantão, do modo com que você me olhou hoje mais cedo. Eu vi, eu sei que vi." Digo tudo, mas não consigo parar de me perguntar: será que eu fiz bobeira? _

_"Não seja tola, garota! Eu não gosto de você como você pensa! Seu corpo é bonito, não há o que se negar nesse fato. E é isso que me atrai, não entende?" Ele disse com uma voz de desdém, como se suas palavras fossem tão óbvias quanto alguém dizer que chocolate é bom. _

_Meu queixo caiu, meu corpo amoleceu e se eu não tivesse meu próprio orgulho teria chorado na frente dele. Aos prantos._

_Era o que eu queria fazer, com todas as minhas forças._

_"Você só diz isso para me afastar. É a mesma coisa esse namoro com a professora Kikyou!" Eu estava desesperada, precisava pelo menos escutar algo de meu agrado, algo que me deixasse feliz e menos machucada... Mas acho que aquilo não ia dar certo._

_"Eu gosto da Kikyou! Eu a namoro porque eu sinto algo além da atração, um sentimento verdadeiro. Você realmente achou que eu gostava de você, sério mesmo?" Ele perguntou rindo, me soltando e me dando as suas costas (n/a: E Kagome não viu a cara de tristeza dele por dizer tudo isso a ela). Eu olhei para aqueles ombros, toquei meus lábios e trêmula ainda perguntei._

_"Eu... Você não sente nada por mim, então?" Não sei de onde procurei e encontrei a coragem pra insistir. Estava mais perto de receber minha rejeição agora, mais perto de me despedaçar completamente por causa de um amor aparentemente não correspondido. Ele nem respondeu, simplesmente saiu daquele armário e me deixou ali sozinha. _

_Não sei como consegui, mas eu voltei para o outro horário de aula. Meio catatônica, meio avoada, mas voltei. O tempo passou e a aula dela começou, mas Kikyou não apareceu e, novamente, o Diretor foi dar o recado que ela não estava em condições para dar aula. Ele me olhou com uma cara feia e de desdém antes de sair da sala e o horário do recreio chegou. Eu não entendi o porquê dele ter me olhado daquele jeito e mil hipóteses rondavam minha cabeça. Porém nada tirava de lá a imagem dos dois de mãos dadas com um felizes para sempre em cima de suas cabeças em amarelo neón, ou das palavras dele que... Ele gostava da Kikyou. Fiquei na sala de cabeça baixa, pensando em tudo e segurando as lágrimas nos momentos que elas vinham. Senti a cabeça ficar pesada demais e meus olhos ainda mais difíceis de se manterem abertos. Dormi e não escutei o recado de que meu querido professor iria dar a aula no lugar de Kikyou sendo que, assim, teríamos dois horários seguidos com o dito cujo já que o dele era depois do dela._

Talvez não imaginem o que eu passei naquela aula... Além de levar tudo na cara ainda tive que aguentar os olhares de raiva e decepção que Inuyasha me direcionava, contrastando imensamente com o meu olhar angustiado e deprimido. Meus olhos queriam derramar as lagrimas que as palavras dele criavam, mas eu me segurava. Não iria chorar, muito menos na sala da aula.

E agora, depois de ficar o dia inteiro deprimida e estar em casa ainda sem me arrumar para a escola, penso que talvez eu realmente tenha que desistir dele.

Mas...

Eu não to aguentando mais. Eu ainda tentarei mais uma vez, só mais uma vez. Ainda não sei quando, mas eu tentarei mais uma única vez.

Ó Inuyasha, como está sendo difícil...

**oOo**

O plano era o seguinte: Kagome iria até aquele armário das vassouras esperar por Inuyasha, ele apareceria pois Sango iria até a sala dos professores chamá-lo alegando que Naraku o chamava, ele saíria e pelo armário estar entre o caminho da sala dos professores até a diretoria ele iria passa pelo armário (onde Kagome o esperava). Após alguns minutos Sango iria novamente até a sala dos professores e chamaria Kikyou alegando a mesma coisa que falou para Inuyasha só complementando falando que ele queria falar com os dois juntos. Kikyou estaria indo até o armário quando vê seu namorado beijando uma aluna, a qual ela o pegou quase beijando no sábado, iria chorar por perceber o tamanho do fogo dos dois, e sairia correndo. Kagome sabendo a reação das mulheres quando muito deprimidas sabia que ela iria embora então ela e Inuyasha não conversariam. Este era o plano, Sango após chamar Kikyou iria para a sala esperar por lá, enquanto Kagome terminava seu "serviço".

**Huahsuahsa, eu sou mal, muito mal. Kagome não gostou da consequencia mesmo u.u E no meio da narração tem um (n/a:) non tem? É que, eu narrei o que acontecia com ele, coisa que ela non podia ver xD Intom, espero que sintam a tristeza da Kagome e entendam o porque dela estar deprimida e que... Por favor, peço humildemente que não me matem hsuahsuah xD Entao, as coisas só vao piorar até não ter mais como o/ e depois a nova temporada começa xD Espero que gostem do cap ein? Agora vamos às reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**_ Cristina: _**_Nhaa, fico muito feliz mesmo por ter gostado, e concordo com você xD A Kagome tem que ser muito esperta e como nesse cap ela pode perceber, mais ligada em possiveis consequencias xD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também o/ Bejux :) Ah e li sua fic e ri para caralho (desculpe o palavriado xD) Muito boooua _

_**Kaoru Higurashi:** Eu postei aquele e acho que não demorei muito para atualizar neh (Só mesmo quase um mês xD) Diculpinha pela demora Nhaaa fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do cap, e eu tb entendo ela, e todos os adjetivos que você falou eu coloko um ³ (ao cubo) depois xD . Espero que goste desse cap ein?Bjuxx \o/_

_**Cris: **Nhaa fico muito feliz mesmo que eu tenha conseguido fazer ela cômica xD E ainda mais feliz sabendo que você está gostando o/ (E um Seja bem vinda para você nova leitora xD) Eu não posso dar muitos detalhes se não, não tera graça não é? Mas sim, pularei no tempo xD Espero que goste desse cappp o/ Bjuxx :)_

_**Myttaro: **Nhaa que bom que você me perdoou xDD E que bom que valeu a pena, imagina se não tivesse valido ( ç.ç ) Espero que tenha entendido o plano da Kagome, eu tinha imaginado de um jeito que a Kikyou visse que o Inu tinha desejo por Kagome então doesse ainda mais xD Espero que tenha gostadu du plano o/ E tb do cap xD Bjuxx _

_**Uchiha Danii-chan: **Que bom que você amou a fic, e eu gostei do seu review! Eu gosto dos grandes, até porque o seu veio bem completinho xD Vou fazer os comentarios de acordo com o que vc fez ok? _

_Capítulo 1. Que comece o jogo - Realmente, a Kagome é um pouco metida, ela é popular na escola né, e ela é realmente mmuito bonita xD Ae non tem como a criatura ser la da muito humilde hsuhausuha, e ela de qualquer jeito tb gosto xD Eu tb ia me apaixonar se tivesse um professor que nem ele xD Ele é tudo de booom (olhinhos sonhadores xD) E tb não iria dar mta indireta u.u" sou muito quietinha xD (aparece dois chifrinhos na minha cabeça xD)_

_ Capítulo 2. Fácil demais - A Kagome é doidinha xD Mas o plantão super sem malicia u.u ( aushauhs Pesado tom de ironia) E o inu gostou xD Muito safadão mesmo shuahsuahs Ele é homem, carne fraca hsuahsa_

_ Capítulo 3. Surpresa na aulinha extra! - Sim, eles puderam e sempre conseguem chegar na hora do beijo hahaushauhs, ele é idiota xD o Inu sempre é idiota nas fics o.O (nos filmes, nos epis, no mangá xD em todo lugar) ele sempre é um insensivel e nunca percebe as coisas ao seu redor u.u" Inclusive que ela gosta dele xD_

_ Capítulo 4. Surpresa! - Haushauhsa, ele não foi despedido para poder ser depois... Ops, acho que falei de mais xD usahusauhs Levou mó bronca mesmo, só naum sei o que foi o.O suahsuha Aniversario dela foi no mesmo dia do meo \o/ (de postagem xD) eu me inspirei na minha felicidade de recém 14 anos e fiz xD A kagome tem 17 se não me engano o.o Huahsuahs Kagome defendendo a Sango xD Nhaa foi legal escrever u.u_

_ Capítulo 5. Desistir? Nunca! - Eu tb non gosto da Kikyou, ela é a que eu mais odeio atualmente xD Mas eu pus para dar um pouco mais de historia e emoção xDDD Eu tb tivi dó dela u.u Ela mó feliz e depois ve aquela cena horrorosa o.o E sim, imagino que o pior disse tudo foi ter aula com ele depois xD Nem eu o.O ou talvez eu aguentaria querendo matar ele xD Kagome muito corajosa, essa é a caracteristica que eu amo mais nessa personagem_

_ Capítulo 6. Higurashi? Que nada, Kagome - Haushausha, eu acho que o beijo demorou, mas quando veio tb xD Inu é um TDB mas tem um gosto do caralho mesmo xD A escolha da namorada naum foi das melhores xD Eu não sei (shauhsua) se a Kagome vai ficar muito indiferente u.u Não durante o tempo escolar muashuashuha xDD Ops, axo que to dando muitas dicas o.o_

_UAhsuahsua, eu gostei de vc ter comentado todos os caps o/ E adorei o seu resumidamente hahaushauhsha, e fico feliz que tenha gostado da fiiic o/ E espero que continue gostando ein? E er.. sobre continuar o mais rápido o possivel, vc não achou ruim neh, ter demorado quase um mês xD Mas espero que a demora tenha valido a pena UAhsuahsua di boua, que bom que vc viu ela entom xD Bjuxx o/ _

_**Hana Murasaki-Chan:** Ahsuahsuha tem que esperar, Kagome só vai conseguir um relacionamento com ele quando tiver mais maturidade xD E desse jeito a Kagome tem que ser sádica mesmo, os beijos deles sempre dificeis de acontecer mas espero que tenha gostado do beijo deles (finalmente). UAhsuahsa, eu fui cruel muito crual maushauhsauhs xD Dei o combustivel e furei o tanque haushuahsuhau Nussa que coisa tosca o.o espero que goste do cap ein? Bjuxx o/_

_**Sisical: **Nhaa que bom que você amou o cap HSuhaushuahsa o Inu ele demonstrou até demais, por isso que nesse ele cortou o mal pela raiz (pelo menos tentou xD) Assim, num tempo não muito longincuo sim, terao cenas picantes xD Mas agora só o beijo hsuahsua. Ela é louca de não desistir, mas como ela falou, ela também tem um coração, e ele de tão decepcionado pode acabar desistindo. A kagome parece desistir não é? Pois éh, só parece xD Mais pra frente as coisas vao mudar u.u :) Bjuxx o/_

_**Larissa:** Nhaa, bem vinda Nova leitora o/ E fico muito feliz que tenha amado a fiiic (olhinhos brilhando) uashuashuah Que bom que ta axando essa fic TDB E espero que tenha gostado do (até que enfim) beijo dos dois xD usahsuha espero que tenha gostado do cap ein? Bjuxx o/_

_ **Susuzinha: **Hahsuhausha que bom que está gostando da fic :) e Eu adorei akele armario xD Acho que é por isso que eu o cito tantas vezes u.u" nhaa Mas eu gostei ele, achei ele mto fofinho (olhinhos brilhando)... Nussa, ignora meo momento xD Espero que goste desse cap ein? Bjuxx :)_

**Bom, Reviews respondidas! Gente, espero reviews Um pouquinho mais de reviews, reviews, reviews, e mais um tikim de reviews! xD **

**_Bjux \o/_**


	8. Adeus, Inuyasha

_**Nota:** Bom, acho que não poderei responder algumas coisas sobre o cap passado, mas depois desse cap alguns esclarecimentos xD Bom, vamos à fic o/_

_**oOo**_

**CAPÍTULO OITO - ADEUS, INUYASHA.**

Eu disse que não queria ir a escola nunca mais, certo? Pois é, o único probleminha nesse meu plano é que eu tinha esquecido da existência de alguém que eu chamo de mãe. Sim, vocês já até imaginam o que aconteceu. Acho que nem se eu estivesse morrendo minha mãe deixaria faltar, infelizmente. Para ela minhas últimas respirações seriam muito mais honradas numa sala de aula do que em casa, vê só. Para ela a aula é uma coisa extremamente sagrada, uma atividade divina do plano astral.

Ela chegou no meu quarto, me viu na cama e simplesmente me tirou de lá aos tapas. Isso, aos tapas. O amor aqui até _transborda. _

Me arrumei e fui para a maldita escola. Chegando lá, em plena terça feira, quase fui jogada no chão por Sango, que estava toda afobada tadinha. Ela começou a falar tudo embolado e rápido, como se ela não tivesse tempo e nem ar pra conversar normalmente e fazendo com que eu não entendesse nada dessa nova linguagem, a língua chamada _retardadês_.

"SANGO!" Gritei tão alto quanto aquela outra vez, fazendo com que a garota calasse a boca e possivelmente sendo ouvida por meio mundo também. Encolhi-me um pouco envergonhada quando vi outros alunos me olharem como se eu fosse uma louca (eu sei que já debatemos esse meu status e que até mesmo eu concordei que ele é verídico, mas, ainda assim, não me sinto bem com todos esses olhares acusadores. Todos têm seus defeitos, poxa!) "Inspira, expira, inspira, expira..." Repeti isso calmamente (por mais que meu estado de ânimo quisesse que eu mandasse a Sango para o inferno, porque sinceramente, eu não estava de bom humor!), tentando acalmar tanto ela quanto eu mesma e tentando, também, fazer a menina respirar quando fosse falar para que nós pudéssemos estar dialogando com o mesmo tipo de dicionário. Sango fez o que eu estava falando e eu pude perceber que as mãos dela tremiam, o que me fez até mesmo ficar curiosa. Será que ela havia terminado com Miroku? "Pronto Sango, agora me fale, com bastante calma, bem devagarzinho..." Incentivei colocando as mãos nos ombros femininos e a encarei, esperando para ouvir o que diabos tinha deixado ela nesse estado de nervos. Sango olhou preocupada para mim, como se temesse minha reação com o que viria a seguir.

Preciso dizer que todo esse suspense só me irrita _mais_?

"Kagome, você sabe que as férias estão chegando e que as matérias estão acabando, já que na semana que vem começam as provas e tudo mais, não é?" Sango perguntou como se quisesse amaciar o terreno. Será que há algo muito-extremamente-espetacularmente ruim por trás disso? Ugh, meu alarmezinho de mal pressentimento está começando a apitar porque Senhoras e Senhores!

"Sei sim Sango, por quê?" Perguntei temendo o pior, do tipo: fui expulsa antes das aulas acabarem. Mas isso não seria ruim... Ok, talvez: as férias virão mais cedo! Mas isso também não é ruim. Fui tirada de meus devaneios somente com um nome pronunciado, antes do esclarecimento que provavelmente seria doloroso.

"É o Inuyasha, Kagome..." Sango disse hesitante. "O professor Inuyasha só dará aulas por essa semana e sumirá do colégio... Naraku o despediu." Ela completou e rapidamente trocou nossas posições: antes eu segurava seus ombros, mas agora meus braços estavam caídos nas laterais de meu corpo como se estivessem dormentes e _Sango_ segurava meu corpo pelos meus ombros, me impedindo de cair de joelhos no meio do corredor. "Oficialmente Inuyasha daria aulas por essa semana, quer dizer... Mas ele não vai fazer isso Kagome, ele só dará aula hoje e nunca mais vai aparecer aqui." Sango disse se corrigindo... Coisa que eu preferia que não tivesse feito.

Naraku sorrira daquele jeito ontem _por isso_. Seu desdém era direcionado ao fato de que eu tinha _perdido_ Inuyasha mesmo com todo o meu esforço, como se ver minha desgraça se desenrolando dessa forma fosse entretenimento o suficiente para ele. A cara feia poderia muito bem ser por ele estar perdendo um professor com ótimo currículo, o que seria algo difícil de substituir.

Eu... Arruinei a vida do Inuyasha, só pode. Mas como, _como_ Naraku ficou sabendo? Inuyasha com certeza não teria contado, então quem teria? Mesmo com Sango tentando evitar que isso acontecesse, eu acabei caindo de joelhos mesmo assim. Ela logo se agachou ao meu lado, tentando me ajudar naquele novo momento de crise.

"Eu não queria isso Sango... Não queria que ele se ferrasse..." Sussurrei tentando impedir o choro que estava querendo sair de meus olhos como um policial arrombando a porta de algum suspeito de assassinato. Felizmente, consegui conter todas aquelas lágrimas, porque eu sinceramente ainda tenho um pouco de dignidade para não querer chorar no meio do corredor. Sango me abraçou amigavelmente e acariciou meus cabelos negros, tentando me transmitir uma paz que eu totalmente não sentia.

"Kagome... Não se preocupe, Inuyasha sabe disso, ele é adulto, entende nossas mentes, não é?" Sango tentou me confortar o que, devo dizer, não funcionou nadinha de nada. Pois é.

O sinal tocou e pedi que ela me deixasse sozinha. A garota se negou nas primeiras tentativas, dizendo que não confiava em mim até aquele ponto (nem sei se deveria me sentir amada ou ofendida com tal frase), mas depois acabou cedendo. Fiquei novamente de pé, limpando meus joelhos e as partes da roupa que entraram em contato com o chão. Andei pelos corredores matando o primeiro horário sem nem perceber conscientemente o que eu estava fazendo, e então senti meu corpo ser lançado para a parede por alguém e logo vi que meu atacante era nada menos do que a professora Kikyou. Ela sorria um daqueles sorrisinhos que eu sempre exibia quando tinha algum de meus planos maníacos, o que me assustou tanto ou mais do que eu costumo assustar as pessoas com o _meu_ belo sorriso psicopata.

"Kagome, minha querida aluna." Ela disse de uma forma tão irônica que eu fiquei até enojada. Ugh, porque ela está com as mãos em mim? Sai, sai! "Acho que já ficou sabendo que Inuyasha foi despedido, certo?" Ela me perguntou com aquele sorrisinho maníaco no rosto, parecendo esperar que eu tivesse meu momento eureka e a deixasse entretida com algum tipo de cena clichê. Como não sou boba nem nada, olhei para ela apertando os meus olhos, já que aquilo tudo estava por demasia estranho já que ela estava _feliz_ com a demissão de Inuyasha? Isso não teria lógica a não ser que tenha sido ela a...?!

"Então... Foi você!" Gritei sussurrando - se é que isso faz o mínimo de sentido - para não chamar atenção de qualquer um que ainda estivesse caminhando por ali. Kikyou me soltou e então, como se já não bastasse toda a brutalidade de cadela ao me prensar contra a parede para início de conversa, ela também tinha que soltar uma risadinha nojenta de hiena, me fazendo crer totalmente que ela tinha algum laço sanguíneo direto com os animais.

Ah, eu sei, minha piadinha não foi tão engraçada como deveria ser. Na minha mente parecia mais inteligente, eu juro!

"Foi minha vingança contra ele, garota. Ele foi despedido por me iludir e me trair. Eu já havia percebido que vocês tinham algo e meu coração se espatifou quando eu vi vocês se beijando com toda aquela paixão." Ela disse fazendo cara de nojo, enquanto dentro da minha mente imagens de tal situação pareciam até um pouco mais coloridas ao ver como isso a perturbava. Eu acho que daria uma boa irmã mais nova com toda essa minha satisfação em provocar a ira dos outros.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo, eu estava estática com o que ela me mostrava de si mesma. Eu não conseguia acreditar que existia aquele tipo de gente na escola. E ainda por cima a professora de japonês! Ela que tinha que dar o exemplo de moralidade e bons costumes!

Claro, eu não resisti por vários motivos e acabei tascando a mão na cara daquela mulherzinha.

"Por sua causa ele ta ferra-" Infelizmente eu não cheguei a terminar minha frase de efeito moral, já que a maldita me deu um tapa de volta. Ai.

Coloquei a mão no rosto e olhei furiosa para ela. Como ela ousa bater em mim! Eu posso bater nela, é claro, porque ela foi a culpada por despedir o Inu tudo de bom; mas o contrário não!

"Eu ainda estou só no começo, Kagome Higurashi. Não posso fazer nada contra você aqui na escola, e nem nada diretamente físico lá fora. Mas eu tenho meus meios, meus próprios recursos para fazer com que você se arrependa de tudo o que me fez." E então ela sorriu, como se ameaçar uma garotinha de dezesseis anos só por causa de um homem fosse tudo muito normal. Ok, eu não imaginei que tirar o namorado de outra mulher poderia chegar até esse ponto. "Não vai ser somente ele que sairá dessa escola, você pode ter certeza disso." Ela completou, rindo maleficamente logo em seguida e andando pelo corredor, realizando sua saída dramática.

Fiquei ali parada, encostada contra a parede que eu tinha sido jogada momentos antes e fui escorregando lentamente até me sentar no chão. Abracei meus joelhos e fiquei olhando para frente, tentando absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo e como toda a situação simplesmente estava caindo pelo ralo em uma pequenina queda livre. Não dava nem tempo de sentir desespero no meio disso tudo.

Kikyou iria me ferrar, Inuyasha estava desempregado, Sango estava que nem doida e maníaca por beijos... E tudo por minha culpa. Talvez meus atos impensados ou até mesmos os pensados, só que dedicados exclusivamente para minha satisfação, tenham estragado tudo. Afundei meu rosto entre meus braços e nem mesmo vi o tempo passar enquanto fiquei ali, mergulhada na minha própria tristeza com as consequências de tudo o que eu tinha feito até ali. Escutei o sinal mas o ignorei, continuando na mesma posição que eu estava antes. Inúmeros alunos começaram a passar por mim, olhando até mesmo visivelmente preocupados comigo. Eu era e sou popular, a menina mais bonita da escola e tudo mais, então ver o mínimo de preocupação sincera em cada olhar me fez sentir bem. Era legal ver que não só Sango se importava comigo, pois isso queria dizer que com eles eu não estragara tudo.

O tempo passou novamente comigo ainda no mesmo lugar naquele corredor e mais um horário havia acabado. Eu tinha matado aula nos dois primeiros horários, mas iria comparecer ao terceiro por mais que eu devesse ficar ali já que era o último horário que teríamos com Inuyasha Taisho, o mais lindo e mais maravilhoso professor de historia da face da Terra.

Andei devagar, obviamente para não chegar rápido até a aula, já que não tinha pressa em ficar mais infeliz do que já estava. Cheguei até a porta que já estava fechada, olhei para dentro da sala pelas janelinhas de vidro que sempre tinha nas portas das classes e vi que ele estava sentado na mesa, enquanto os alunos faziam alguns exercícios no livro. Levantei a mão para bater na porta, mas perdi a coragem. Minha mão ficou suspensa. A janelinha era pequena e mais no alto, mas dava para me ver lá. Sango me viu e avisou para Inuyasha que olhou para mim com desprezo. Abaixei a mão lentamente e me virei de costas. Talvez devesse deixá-lo em paz, talvez a ficha tinha que realmente cair depois de tudo o que ele disse... Dei um passo para sair dali e ouvi a porta se abrir. Parei de andar, mas continuei de costas. Receber mais um de seus olhares furiosos, me desprezando como se eu fosse um ser _sujo_ e _insignificante_ doía demais para que eu continuasse tentando olhar dentro de suas fantásticas piscinas douradas.

"Não vai entrar, Higurashi?" Ele perguntou com uma voz de desgosto. Olhei para o chão e apertei minhas mãos, sentindo a pele doer com a pressão que minhas unhas faziam nas minhas palmas. Mexi a cabeça levemente para os lados e senti que ele me olhava intrigado. Não me virei, nem o encarei, não mostraria a ele meus olhos vermelhos.

"Eu acho melhor não Professor Taisho. Eu... Vou dar uma volta." Terminei de dizer e sai andando pelo corredor. Não olhei para trás, não queria guardar a expressão que deveria estar em seu rosto. Ouvi a porta se fechar e virei pelo corredor. Estava indo em direção ao banheiro feminino, eu devia estar horrível. Andei calmamente, sem nenhuma pressa, já estava tudo ruim mesmo...

Ouvi passos de correria e em pouco tempo senti meu corpo ser jogado para frente. Sango me abraçou forte e senti meu ombro se molhar. Sango chorava por mim.

"Não precisa chorar, Sango." Eu disse carinhosamente fazendo cafuné na moça, enquanto ela ainda me abraçava por trás quase me sufocando quando apertava minha garganta.

"Kagome... Me desculpe! Eu te ajudei naquilo tudo, deveria ter te impedido! Deveria ter colocado um pouco de senso nessa sua cabeça desmiolada!" Ela afirmou em angústia, me largando ao ver que eu estava ficando roxa com toda a pressão que ela estava fazendo nas minhas vias respiratórias. Achei aquilo tão melancólico, talvez deveria até ter achado meio ofensivo, mas percebo que minha tão clamada loucura já se tornou algo normal para mim. Ugh. Afastei-me dela e neguei com a cabeça. A culpa não era dela.

"Você não tem nenhuma culpa. E Sango, até mais, estou indo para casa. A gente se vê depois!" Disse e antes de esperar qualquer resposta voltei a caminhar. Passei reto pelo banheiro feminino e fui em direção a saída. Olhei para trás para dar tchau, Sango também acenou e me viu sumir pelo corredor.

Situação melancólica e complicada. Eu não sou assim, não é minha essência ficar triste pelos cantos. Eu sou uma menina alegre, animada, bonita, sorridente... Iria para casa, e enfrentaria minha mãe, caso ela me mandasse para a escola novamente. E até fui, mas só não esperava encontrar meu diretor na minha casa.

Sim, vocês não leram errado. Meu diretor, aquele gostoso e malvado, estava na sala conversando com a minha mãe. Quando entrei em casa pronta para discutir com ela levei um choque vendo os dois conversando, sérios, e minha mãe com uma cara decepcionada.

"Ó que bom que você chegou Kagome, isso só comprova que você mata aulas." Naraku comentou com sarcasmo, adicionando uma bitadinha de divertimento com toda a minha situação já PIORADA AO EXTREMO. Minha mãe olhou para mim com tanta, mas tanta decepção que eu até senti meu coração gelar. Me senti na obrigação de me sentar e ouvir alguma explicação do que estava acontecendo, porque claramente eu tinha levado a última e magnífica ferrada final. "Bom, vim contar para sua mãe sobre sua expulsão da minha escola." Ele disse isso de forma tão irreverente que meu corpo demorou um pouquinho para assimilar o que suas palavras representavam. Porém, mesmo que tenha tido um pequeno _delay_ com a informação, eu finalmente compreendi o que ele estava dizendo. Meu coração então acelerou, batendo loucamente contra minhas costelas. Como assim? Expulsão?! "Você poderá ir para as aulas, fazer as provas e acabar esse ano letivo, Kagome. Mas ano que vem não apareça na minha escola." Ele completou sério. Eu abri e fechei a boca várias vezes e não pronunciei nada, simplesmente não consegui. Ele sorriu, como se não tivesse acabado de me dar um _fatality_, e minha mãe segurou suas lágrimas sem deixá-lo ver o que ela estava fazendo. Mas eu a conhecia, eu podia ver aquelas gotículas tão claramente quanto elas eram cristalinas... Senti meu coração ser apertado dolorosamente por uma força invisível ao ver que minha mãe tentava não chorar. Estava tudo tão ruim! E tudo por causa do meu amor por Inuyasha, oh Deus!

E sim, era amor _sim_!

"Mas... Diretor! Por quê?" Me permiti perguntar. Antes que ele me respondesse minha cabeça começou a trabalhar... Kikyou, ela me ameaçara, falando que não somente Inuyasha estaria fora daquela escola. Ela devia ter dado essa ideia para ele e ainda ter lhe contado motivos bem bons para isso.

"Primeiramente, por matar aulas em demasia senhorita Higurashi. E, claro, por ter se envolvido com o professor de História... Ah sim, além disso tudo, por ameaçar a de professora de Japonês." Minha mente deu uma freada brusca quando ele falou aquela última parte. Espera um minutinho! Ameacei? Nunca! Blasfêmia! Calúnia! Kikyou é uma vaca mentirosa! Quando eu ia abrir a boca para gritar que eu não havia a ameaçado, minha mãe interveio.

"Ela entende senhor Naraku, e olha só, o tempo passou rápido, não? Já esta na hora da saída dos alunos." Minha mãe disse tentando manter a voz firme ao mesmo tempo que tentava finalizar todo o assunto. O olhar que ela me lançou partiu ainda mais meu coração.

"Pois é, estou indo, senhora Higurashi. E para o bem de outras alunas eu também despedi o dito professor de história, ele até vai se mudar." Naraku comentou, abrindo um sorriso enorme e calmo para minha mãe. Ok, aquilo era demais... Mudança? Tudo em somente um dia? Cara, eu sabia que coisas incríveis podiam ser feitas em pouco tempo, mas não pensava que isso realmente pudesse acontecer na vida dos reles mortais.

Me levantei do sofá em um supetão, fazendo Naraku sorrir de canto como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando e minha mãe olhar para mim com a própria irritação estampada no seu rosto. Eu brigaria com ela depois, porque agora eu tinha uma coisa mais importante para fazer e, com certeza, não era naquela casa que eu chamo de lar doce lar.

Saí de casa correndo como uma desesperada, ainda ouvi minha mãe gritando para que eu voltasse, mas eu não queria voltar, não antes de fazer o que eu tinha que fazer.

Virei na esquina já esbaforida, sentindo o vento bater nos meus cabelos, esvoaçando-os sem qualquer cuidado ou coordenação. Meus passos estavam tão acelerados quanto meus batimentos cardíacos, tanto por causa daquela pequena atividade física que eu estava fazendo quanto pelo o que eu tinha ouvido de Naraku. Então Inuyasha iria se mudar de cidade? Para onde? Quando? Seria hoje mesmo? _Exatamente _hoje?

Provavelmente não seria as outras pessoas (como Naraku ou Kikyou) que me responderiam. Seria possível que eu nunca mais o veria? Apertei meus olhos e me inclinei um pouco para a frente, forçando mais as pernas para que corressem mais rápido.

Eu nunca tinha corrido tanto na minha vida e nem tinha ficado tão cansada do jeito que fiquei, mas quando eu me vi perto do meu lugar de destino eu não podia expulsar o sentimento de que todo o meu esforço tinha valido a pena. Eu poderia ver meu lindo e maravilhoso professor pelo menos por mais uma vez, mesmo que ele continue a me rejeitar de forma tão... Até mesmo _cruel_. Eu já estava na esquina da rua dele, sem parar de correr um só segundo, com os cabelos bagunçados e uma respiração arfante. Vi seu carro já na porta junto a um caminhão de mudanças, com várias caixas sendo transportadas para o veículo maior. Ele já estava arrumando as malas antes mesmo de ser despedido, só pode, porque não dava tempo de arrumar a mudança assim tão rápido.

Fiquei parada ali vendo toda a movimentação e coloquei as mãos no meu rosto para tentar me acalmar. Se eu fosse até lá seria rejeitada mais uma vez, não é? Se eu fosse lá teria que desistir oficialmente. Se eu fosse lá... Acabaria tudo.

Mas se eu não for, se eu sucumbir ao medo da rejeição ao medo da desistência, eu nunca vou saber o que poderia ter acontecido, eu posso muito bem nunca mais ver esse hanyou idiota. Eu nunca terei a certeza de que tudo se acabou realmente e viverei sem saber noticias dele e sem entender o que realmente está acontecendo entre nós. Eu poderia olhar para trás e me arrepender de não ter corrido até ele e falado tudo o que eu queria falar, explicado tudo o que eu precisava e também pedir a benditas explicações que eu necessitava.

Ir ou não ir, eis a questão.

Comecei a caminhar até ele, devagar, assim que meu coração parou de palpitar rápido demais e minhas pernas ficaram um pouco menos bambas. Meu cabelo foi pobremente ajeitado com minhas mãos trêmulas durante os poucos metros que me separavam de toda a comoção.

Os homens da mudança carregavam as caixas para dentro do enorme caminhão, e Inuyasha colocava algumas malas no porta-malas do próprio carro. Cheguei até a casa, na cerquinha, sem realmente saber como começar aquela conversa. Inuyasha, quando me percebeu ali, me olhou com desprezo e assim que um novo sentimento surgiu em seus olhos âmbares ele desviou o olhar. Mas eu vi! Eu vi certa preocupação naquelas piscinas douradas, eu vi!

Andei até ele, ignorando como os músculos de suas costas se movimentavam tão belamente sob a camisa que ele usava. O que me importava naquele momento era o fato de que ele não me encarava, ele preferia guardar as próprias malas no porta-malas do que continuar mantendo o nosso contato visual.

O silêncio entre nós não era natural e nem confortável. Eu tinha que arranjar algo para dizer, eu tinha que puxar assunto. Eu não podia deixar ele ir embora assim tão facilmente!

"Você... Vai se mudar?" Perguntei algo que eu sei que é realmente óbvio, mas eu não consegui pensar em outro início de assunto.

"Sim." Me respondeu monossilabicamente, indo em direção a própria casa. Sua postura corporal dizia claramente seu incômodo com minhas presença, mas eu tentei ignorar como aquilo tudo me magoava e continuei a insistir.

"Mas para onde?" Perguntei aflita, tentando entender como tudo tinha chegado até aquele ponto. Eu gosto dele demais e eu precisava saber seu novo endereço. Ele parou de andar e olhou para mim com desdém.

"Você acha mesmo que eu te contaria?" Perguntou com sarcasmo, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. "Você estragou minha vida, garota." Ele completou enquanto se aproximava. Tentei me manter firme, não deveria mostrar minha fraqueza, nem mesmo para ele. "Primeiro faz meu namoro ir às ruínas, depois me faz perder o emprego!" Ele gritou. Os homens do caminhão já estava encostados na lataria olhando a briga de camarote, como se faltasse só as pipocas e os refrigerantes... Ó não, faltava só as pipocas mesmo, eles abriram algumas latinhas de cerveja.

"Eu fui expulsa, ta bom?!" Gritei de volta um tanto desesperada. Ele olhou surpreso para mim. Pelo menos eu consegui que ele parasse de gritar comigo. "Eu me arrependo de ter feito do meu amor por você algo prejudicial!" Continuei e ele _gargalhou_. Por que as pessoas riem de mim quando estou falando sério?

Sinceramente!

"Você acha que me _ama_?" Ele se aproximou de mim, segurando meus braços, me forçando a encarar seus olhos sem ter meios de desviar do olhar duro que ele me direcionava. "Isso é uma simples paixonite adolescente, do mesmo tipo em que se aspira por algo que não se pode ter e se faz de tudo por aquilo. Você é só mais uma adolescentezinha típica com sua paixonitezinha clichê por um professor!" Terminou me empurrando, fazendo com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de bunda no chão. Ele só pode gostar de me ver caindo no chão, por que sinceramente, já é o terceiro tombo desse tipo causado justamente por ele!

Depois de tudo aquilo, depois de todas as palavras maldosas no armário das vassouras, depois de toda a dor que eu tive que suportar nos últimos dias, depois das palavras de pouca fé desse mesmo momento, eu finalmente senti uma ira enorme crescer dentro de mim, sabe?

Porém, ela não parou de crescer e crescer e crescer, até que ela simplesmente _transbordou_.

"Paixonite?!" Gritei me levantando e apontando o dedo para ele, bem no meio da cara do hanyou idiota. "Você não sabe o que eu sinto! Não sabe e nem pode dizer se isso é uma paixonite ou um amor verdadeiro, porque você–" Cheguei bem perto, quase enfiando meu dedo nas fuças dele, que era o que ele merecia por ser um homem tão teimoso! "- não sente, e pelo jeito nunca sentirá _nada parecido_ pelo o que _eu_ sinto por _você_!" Comecei a esmurrá-lo com toda a frustração e toda a raiva e toda a dor que eu sentia naquele instante. Porém meus socos não tinham efeito algum de dor, Inuyasha simplesmente segurou meus braços com uma facilidade até mesmo irritante. "Você nunca vai amar alguém, Inuyasha, porque você nem mesmo _acredita_ no amor..." Disse em um último sussurro entristecido. Ele me olhou sério logo de imediato, como se estivesse pensando em tudo o que eu tinha dito; e, então, seus lábios formaram um terrível e doloroso sorriso de desdém. Eu o encarei completamente confusa com todas aquelas mudanças.

"Você acha que pode me dar alguma lição de moral desse estilo? Se toca menina, você não sabe o que é amor." Ele me soltou bruscamente, sem realmente esperar por mais nada, e foi até a porta da sua nova-antiga-casa para trancá-la. Eu sei que tinha mais coisas ali para ele buscar, mas aparentemente ele deixaria para pegá-las outro dia, quando eu não estivesse ali.

Inuyasha voltou para o próprio carro, passando reto por mim sem nem me olhar de esguelha, e então eu corri atrás dele. Uma última vez. Uma única e última vez!

Quando ele abriu a porta do carro eu a segurei, tentando mantê-la aberta o suficiente.

"Eu sei que o que eu sinto por você não é simplesmente uma paixonite, Inuyasha... Acredite em mim." Pedi suplicante. Não queria vê-lo ir embora, não queria que meu dia piorasse ainda mais.

Tudo parecia ter resolvido acontecer naquele mesmo dia.

"Você não sabe de nada, Kagome, _de nada._" Ele disse de um jeito que... Parecia triste por aquilo tudo, e com sentido duplo! Ele retirou minhas mãos da porta e a fechou sem esperar por mais nenhum instante. Ele deu partida e saiu com o carro atrás do caminhão.

A minha última visão de Inuyasha foi dele indo embora naquele carro, para longe de mim, depois de um adeus nem um pouco caloroso ou romântico - simplesmente de quebrar o coração. Pelas costas do veículo dava para ver ele no banco do motorista.

O carro já estava longe e eu já não podia mais me manter forte, não quando eu finalmente tinha tido minha última e única chance de ainda tentar lutar por ele. Eu caí de joelhos quando meu corpo ficou pesado demais para minhas pernas, quando minhas mãos tremiam tanto sob meu cuidadoso olhar repleto de dor e descrença. Abaixei minha cabeça em desistência.

"Tudo bem, Inuyasha... Eu desisto de você, se é o que você quer."

**oOo**

**Triste não? xD Agora a segunda temporada :D E agora alguns esclarecimentos sobre o cap anterior.**

_**Bom, A fic é de um jeito que quem conta a historia é a kagome, então nela estão opinioes e as visões dos angulos que ELA viu e pensou sobre. Ou seja, mais para frente ela vai ver que o que Inuyasha disse ali era realmente uma mentira ;D Agora chega neh xD**_

**E sobre esse cap, eu ate que gostei de escrever xD tentei usar de humor junto com o sofrimento constante dela, e tentei fazer como se, nesse único dia, por causa de ações inpensadas, ouve sérias consequencias e que tudo pode virar de cabeça para baixo, basta fazer besteira. Kagome está aprendendo isso da pior forma xD Mas ta divertido. Na proxima temporada da fic, pode se dizer que o Inu vai correr atras da Kagome \o/ Ela não pode correr atras dele a vida inteira neh xD**

_**Vamos aos Reviews: **_

_Kagura-lari: ** Que bom que você gosta das fics :D É mto bom saber que tem gente gostando :'D Nhaa, eu também sei o que a Kagome passou nele, não foi bem assim mais é um pouco relacionado... Eu no caso fui ingenua na época e acreditei nu menino u.u" Quando descobri um tanto de coisa que ele falava de mim e tentava ficar com a minha amiga enqunto agente tava junto... Sofri até xD Acabei contando minha historia também xD Isso foi a dois anos atrás o.O Eu me vinguei e ele corre atras de mim ate hj 8D Que bom que ta gostandoo, e espero que goste desse cap também, apesar de ser um tanto... Dramatico e catastrofico xD. Bjos :)**_

_Kaoru Higurashi:_**_ Que bom que gostou do cap :D Eu também fiquei com pena dela na hora que escrevi o.O ushaushuhausha "Quando um não quer dois não beijam" ushausauhs Boua neh xD Mas é a pura realidade, se um non quer ele fecha a boca e non corresponde non é? xDDD suhasuhauhsauhsa, o armario o.O A kagome como toda praticinha tinha que ter nojo das baratinhas ali no canto, das aranhas xDD suhausha, Que bom que você gosta da fiic :D E espero não ter demorado tanto.. Só um mês o.O ushausha Espero que goste do cap :D Bjos /o/_**

_Cris: **Hhushah, como eu disse ali na nota, o ponto de vista da Kagome ela não viu a cara que ele fez falando aquelas coisas para ela no cap passado xD Tudo vai se esclarecer, não se preocupe :D E nhaa, eu tb to amanduh a Kagome malvada xD É tão legal fazer ela assim, é divertido o.o" xD Espero que tenha gostado do cap Bjos -**_

_Uchiha Danii-chan: **Oie xD Nhaa ake tb ta fazendo mó frio, tem que andar de cobertor xD Nhaa, o ff. net ta cortando? T.T Eu adoro reviews grandes i.i Site vagabundo ù.ú ushauhsuahs, como eu disse adoro reviews grandes, tenho a maior paciencia do mundo quando eu vejo eles xD O inu éh um retardado, inútil e sem noção em todo lugar xDD Aquele insensivel hsausuauhsa Mas ele ainda vai aprender a lição hehe xD Idéia boua :D Matar a kikyou (a parte que mais gostei xD) e fazer ele ficar a fim dela... apesar que não precisa ;D Espero que goste desse cap moça :D Bjos :)** _

_Hana Murasaki-Chan: **Nhaa que bom que gostou do beijo, porque eu adorei escrever xD Hsuahsuahsa, eu ja tinha comentado que ela não gostaria nada das consequencias xD Tb tive pena dela qdo escrevi o.o" sahsuhausha amadurecer? que nada, vai ser bem rapido, por exemplo, no proximo cap xD O miroku? Esse cura rapidim o.O É como se ele nunca tivesse ficado ruim xD eu tb me pergunto, como ele ainda non teve o tumor no cerebro com aqueles tapões que a Sango da nele xD Acho que não demorei muito... Talvez só uma mês xD Espero que goste do cap :D Bjos \o\**_

_Lilica-Chan: **SHuahsuahsa quando eu comecei a escrever eu tb fikei ansiosa para ver o tal pega xD Mas como uma escritora muito má eu tinha que acabar com ele xDDD A kagome ainda vai ser um pouco maniaca, um pouco menos por estar mais madura no proximo cap, mas ainda fará muitas loucuras :D Que bom que você axa minha fic divertida e empolgante :D eu fico muito feliiiiiz quando vocês falam que gostam :D Nhaa, acho que não demorei tanto né? xD Um mês ushauhsau xD Espero que goste do cap :D bjos -**_

_Vixinha: **Um modo singelo de dizer que as coisas ficariam ruins naum? xD Espero que goste de ver a vida da kagome virada de cabeça para baixo tadinha xDD suahsuahsuah eu gostei de ver o.O" Que bom que gostou :D É muito bom saber que vcs gostam :D Espero que goste do cap, e continue gostando da fic :D Bjos \o/**_

_Sisical: **Que bom que gostou do caap :D A kagome deu um super amasso nele mesmo (morreno de inveja xD) aproveitou cada segundo hsauhsuhauhs Mas tadinha, pensar nas consequencias é algo muito bom de se fazer de vez em quando xD. Que bom que esta gostando :D Acho que não demorou muito não é? xD Nhaa... um mês u.u" Espero que goste do cap o/ bjos :)**_

**Bom, reviews respondidos! Espero que tenham realmente gostado xD Nhaa 3855 palavras :D aumentou xD** **E obrigada por lerem :D E por favor****, mandem Um pouquinho mais de reviews, reviews, reviews, e mais um tikim de reviews! xD **

**_Bjux \o/_**


	9. Faculdade Nova temporada

**Nota: **Desculpem a demora, mas só deu para atualizar hoje :3 Espero que gostem ein :D

_**oOo**_

**Cap. 9 – Faculdade.**

Esse "tec tec" do salto está me irritando. Eu nem sei pra que fui por salto alto hoje, tudo bem que é o primeiro dia do segundo ano de faculdade, mas eu sei como é o primeiro dia, vai ser uma correria danada e de salto vai ficar um peteco. Mas tenho que aparecer apresentável para os novatos, vai que tem um gatinho? Blah! A quem quero enganar? Não fico com ninguém já tem dois anos, o último foi Inuyasha naquele dia. Tenho 19 anos e curso psicologia na faculdade de Tóquio (n/a: lembrando que ela tinha 16 no inicio e eu em um surto fiz o aniversario dela xD Então ela passou a ter 17 no finalzinho do ano :D), fazia tempo que não me lembrava dos acontecimentos passados. Bom... Vou contar lhes como foi minha jornada até chegar à faculdade. Após eu ser expulsa da escola e sair correndo atrás de Inuyasha porque fiquei sabendo que ele iria se mudar e no fim desisti dele, voltei para casa e tive uma conversa um tanto séria com minha mãe.

Fiquei triste já que ela se mostrou bem decepcionada comigo, tivemos uma pequena briga e eu corri para o quarto. Eu não estava muito a fim de discutir com ela, estava em decaída emocional naquele dia. Quem não estaria?

Resolvi mudar de cidade, para estudar em paz sem ter que olhar para as pessoas da minha antiga escola e vê-las caçoando de mim só porque fui expulsa ¬¬. Minha mãe se desculpou comigo quando viu minhas malas prontas, ela me disse que havia ido longe demais e nem feito o papel de mãe... Já que ela nem me perguntara se era ele mesmo que eu queria. Sabe, eu fiquei emocionada com o que ela me falou, era como se ela se desculpasse por ter sido dura comigo na hora que eu precisava de colo, mas mãe é mãe, agente sempre perdoa.

Em uma prova de amizade que eu nunca esperaria de Sango e Miroku, eles mudaram também. Convenceram as famílias que tinham que me dar força e apoio na nova escola e foram comigo terminar o ano escolar, o 3º ano. Foi bem difícil superar aquele sofrimento todo, até porque eu fiquei com uma raiva danada da Kikyou. Ela mentiu para o diretor aquele negocio de ameaça, somente para reforçar a minha expulsão. Mas com ajuda atrapalhada dos namorados eu consegui ser feliz novamente na vida emocional. Mas tenho que confessar uma coisa, eu tenho até saudades das vassouras, das aranhas, das baratinhas lá naquele armário.

Até porque, não poderia ficar triste para sempre, não queria parecer àquelas velhinhas amarguradas que ficam tentando passam vantagem às vizinhas somente para fazê-las inveja e acabar se satisfazendo sem realmente ficar feliz.

Estou chegando até a porta da biblioteca já que marquei de encontrar com Miroku e Sango aqui. Sim, Eles também entraram na mesma faculdade que eu. Eles são o máximo! O Miroku que eu nunca tinha conversado realmente mostrou-se ser uma grande pessoa, e a Sango? Eu já sabia que ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa, só não esperava que fosse esse tanto. Sempre me deu força e foi por causa desses dois que estou alegre novamente :D.

Ela sempre me disse: Aceita ficar com ele amiga! Quando alguém pedia para ficar comigo ou até me namorar sem nem ter nenhum contato comigo, mas eu não tava afim. Acho mesmo que vou virar é freira! Estou muito traumatizada com homens, por mais que agora, mais velha e mais madura eu entendo o porquê daquilo tudo que Inuyasha fez, apesar de não concordar. Ele não precisava fazer aquilo tudo, se ele falasse eu pararia... Mentira! Tudo bem eu confesso, não pararia meeeessmmo, mas detalhes a parte xD.

- Oi Ka-chan! Como vai? – Sango perguntou toda animada a me ver chegando à biblioteca. Não sei como ela consegue ser tão entusiasmada no primeiro dia de faculdade e de manhã! Como uma pessoa em sua sã consciência está feliz em um dia desses?

- Oi Sango! Vou bem e você? – Pergunto sorrindo coisa que agora faço espontaneamente e belamente. Diferente do que fazia na escola no 3º ano. Devo mencionar que estou mais bonita, com o corpo realmente formado. Seios fartos, bumbum e coxas fartos também, barriga definidinha, o rosto... Por incrível que pareça meu rosto parece mais maduro assim como eu mesma me sinto, apesar de que continuo com o jeito atrapalhado de antes. Os olhos... Meus profundos olhos azuis que já hipnotizaram alguns meninos durante esses dois anos se tornaram mais profundos ainda, sabe, meus olhos parecem mais belos agora depois de que tudo passou, já que quando desisti de Inuyasha naquele dia meus olhos ficaram sem brilho. Agora tem um brilho feliz, jovem neles! Isso me deixa mais feliz ainda em relação ao meu corpo. Meu cabelo cresceu mais e esta um palmo acima do meu bumbum, estão enormes. Mas voltando para Sango ser uma pessoa feliz até no primeiro dia de aula e de manhã...

- Também! Estou muito animada, muitos alunos novos, pessoas diferentes, pessoas bonitas e feias, gente boa e mal educado. De vários locais! – Ela dizia com os olhos brilhando. Sério, a Sango é realmente uma pessoa muito feliz. Miroku está chegando agora e já foi beijando a Sango. Acredite, se os dois não fossem em áreas diferentes ficariam se beijando na aula toda que nem faziam na escola. Sango também cursa psicologia, ela acha que pessoas loucas servem muito para psicóloga, só não sei se isso foi um elogio para nós mesmas. Miroku está cursando engenharia na área de computação, ele se interessa muito pelos sistemas e tudo mais.

- Porque minha Sangozinha está tão animada? – Ele perguntou ficando abraçado com ela. Eu como já me acostumei em ser vela já não me importo mais com essas cenas melosas já que já sei onde vai parar.

- Alunos novos! Gente diferente! – Ela disse e seus olhinhos novamente brilharam. Eu, na minha humilde opinião, tive a ligeira impressão que de um brilho feliz e animado os olhos de Sango começaram a pegar fogo. Uma mudança um tanto drástica. – Seu... Hentai! – E virou o costumeiro tapa na cara no Miroku. Ele sorriu e ela ficou atrás de mim bufando de raiva. De vela virei escudo, isso agora está se tornando rotineiro o.O" .

- Sangozinha meu amor, você não muda – Ele disse todo bobinho com a mão na cara. Gargalhei e chamei os dois para irmos para a primeira aula que ficava perto da biblioteca. Quer dizer a minha e de Sango era já a de Miroku era do outro lado da faculdade xD. Ele nos levou até a porta da nossa sala e foi em direção da dele. Ficamos conversando esperando até que o professor chegasse, e já fomos conhecendo os alunos novos, cada um mais lindinho que o outro mas deixemos esses detalhes de lado. Pronto o professor chegou e teremos nossa primeira aula de sociologia. É... Vamos lá.

_**oOo**_

A aula foi ótima! Prefiro esse professor aos dos dois semestres passados. Ele é bem comunicativo e agente entende bem sociologia. Mesmo as aulas serem de 2 horas, eu nem pensei em dormir na aula dele, tudo bem que não é nada normal dormir na faculdade por ser outro nível o estudo e tudo mais, mas tem aulas que não dá né! Bom, saímos da sala e estamos indo para outra. A Sango é uma ótima pessoa, mas fala que nem aquelas velhinhas fofoqueiras, nunca conheci alguém que falasse que nem ela. Enquanto ela fala, eu olho pra frente, uma coisa normal, mas não seria normal você estar olhando para frente, parecendo concentrada e de repente ainda tromba em alguém. E não é nada normal você cair de bunda em uma trombadinha.

Tudo bem, já estou acostumada, o povo acha que eu tenho uma plaquinha na testa "Me joguem no chão". Tudo bem, como eu tenho um coração muito bondoso e generoso eu desculpo essa pobre alma que me derrubou. Pego na mão estendida por ele, e me levanto ainda acariciando meu bumbum.

- Oh Kagome me perdoe! – Agora que olhei realmente para ele tenho uma vontadezinha de sair correndo. Oh meu deus, como o senhor pôde esquecer-se de uma menina como eu? Sempre tão bondosa, carinhosa, gentil, linda, maravilhosa... E um tantinho convencida, mas tudo bem. Como o senhor pôde? O Kouga não! Ele me persegue desde o meu primeiro ano na faculdade. Sempre me pedindo em namoro, ou para ficar, dizendo que me ama desde o primeiro momento que me viu, me pergunta sempre o porquê de não querê-lo, um verdadeiro chato. Tudo bem que eu gosto disso até certo ponto. Sinto-me valorizada e tudo mais, mas acho que ele exagera de mais...

- Ah, oi Kouga – Digo sorrindo verdadeiramente falsa ¬¬. Eu tinha dito que meu sorriso era espontâneo, mas em casos realmente espontâneos, agora com o Kouga era uma coisa mecânica. Ele ta me bajulando agora, e eu como uma pessoa muito responsável olho no relógio e vejo que esse lobinho ta me atrasando u.ú. – Olha Kouga, depois conversamos. Tenho que ir – Digo o mais meiga que pude e soltei minha mão da dele que até aquele momento ele segurava o.o". Puxei Sango e fomos correndo para a próxima aula.

Vida de universitária é realmente cansativa.

_**oOo**_

Lalala. Que vontade de cantar, cantarolar, rir, pular, ser feliz. Agora as aulas serão só de tarde graças a deus. Não sei como agüento aulas de 2 horas cada até a hora do almoço. Lá vem o Kouga de novo, Miroku e Sango até saíram de perto àqueles traidores.

- Oi Kagome – Ele disse todo feliz. Eu admito, ele é muito lindo. Mas a beleza não ajuda quando a pessoa é simplesmente... Insistente até ser inconveniente. O pior disso tudo é que me sinto no colegial nessa situação, o menino corre que nem louco atrás de mim a um tempão, e a ex fica ruída de raiva quando vê, depois de um tempo sofrendo calada vem tirar satisfação comigo e depois de me ameaçar simplesmente cai dentro da lata de lixo. As coisas que acontecem comigo são coisas realmente sem noção.

- Oi Kouga – Disse sorrindo mecanicamente. Ele é tudo de bom, mas além da ex psicopata, ele é aquilo que eu falei antes, insistente até demais. E muito preguento, estilo homem chiclete.

- Quer almoçar comigo hoje? – Ele perguntou simpático. Eu sempre recuso, chego a ficar com dó. Mas o que eu posso fazer não é? Não faz meu tipo.

- Kouga... – Comecei a dizer tentando recusar até que ele me interrompeu. Odeio essa mania alheia de me interromper, mas tudo bem.

- Eu pago – Ele insistiu. Tudo bem, até que pessoas insistentes têm o seu lado bonzinho. Hoje não precisarei pagar o almoço \o/. Sorrio sem graça e olho pra ele fingindo estar com vergonha. Ele sempre cai. – Não há problema eu pagar Kagome, é uma cortesia – Ele insistiu desnecessariamente, mas tudo bem. Sorri encabulada... Sou muito boa atriz. O que estou fazendo no ramo de psicologia? xD

- Ok Kouga, aceito – Disse. Ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda e pegou na minha mão delicadamente e me puxou devagar em direção a cantina.

Às vezes me arrependo de fazer ele de gato e sapato, sempre tão delicado comigo, prestativo, atencioso. Mas não é dele que eu gosto infelizmente.

Já que eu ainda não esqueci aquele cachorro do Inuyasha. Tudo bem que chamá-lo de cachorro talvez seja algo realmente normal, mas se ele fosse humano seria outra coisa. Não tenho total raiva dele, entendo mais ou menos o porquê de tudo, mas tenho mágoa, realmente muita mágoa. Agora nos esqueçamos daquele pulguento e vamos almoçar de graça \o/.

Epa! Não me achem interesseira. Ele que insistiu ;D.

_**oOo**_

Penúltima aula do diiiiia. Que bom, o primeiro dia está acabando... Só o primeiro dia ¬¬. Tenho um ano inteiro ainda e depois mais dois anos. Pelo menos comparado a maioria dos outros cursos esse é bem curtinho :D (n/a: Eu não sei quantos anos realmente é o curso de psicologia xD Mas vamos fingir que é quatro :D). O almoço foi bom só na parte que foi de graça u.u". Eu gosto do Kouga, mas como um conhecido xD. Só acho que ele tem que parar de me cantar o tempo todo e ser homem de verdade, ter verdadeiros papos para conversar comigo, não sou mais a Kagome de 16 anos que só conversava futilidades, queria conversar sério com alguém, que nem eu converso de vez em quando com Miroku e Sango.

Mas tudo bem não é? Não posso exigir boa companhia no almoço quando a pessoa que me acompanhou o pagou. Falando em pagamento, acho que Sango ta me devendo um pirulito não sei.

Não acredito que ela ta me devendo um PIRULITO! Eu tenho 19 anos e ainda chupo pirulito? E ainda minhas amigas me devem pirulito? O que há de errado comigo? T-T.

Acho que não tive infância, só pode.

Agora que to lembrando... Tive sim, até que enfiei a cabeça do meu irmão na lama só porque ele tinha me chamado de boba. Sempre fui muito violeta desde criança o.o". Será que minha mãe tinha orgulho de mim?

Er... Voltando ao normal e ao planeta terra, estou indo em direção a penúltima aula do dia. Aula de história, ainda bem que na nossa área nem tem muita importância a matéria de historia, não é tão exigido de nós, pobres loucos que querem ser psicólogos. Será que na verdade eu que deveria ter um psicólogo? o.ô.

Entro na sala junto com a Sango que durante essa caminhada somente me contava como fora seu almoço, enquanto eu contava sobre o meu a vocês e claro falava mais algumas besteiras comuns de se ouvir de mim.

Acho que a felicidade de Sango passou para mim. Tipo, eu entrei na sala que nem o Bambi. Saltitante e feliz, faltou só uma canção de fundo. Os colegas olharam para mim como se eu fosse de outro planeta, coisa que de vez em quando eu até me pergunto se realmente sou, mas acabo chegando à conclusão que não. Coloco minhas coisas na minha cadeira e continuo conversando toda alegrezinha com a Sango, parecia até que eu tinha cheirado um baseado. Nem vi o professor entrar, coisa que eu devia ter visto para poder me preparar melhor para o que eu veria... E o que eu sentiria ao ver aquilo.

- Olá classe, sou Inuyasha Taisho, o novo professor de história.

**oOo **

**Acho que deu para perceber que esse capitulo foi somente para contar o que aconteceu da expulsão até chegar na faculdade. Tem várias coisas que eu não coloquei aí mas vou colocando ao longo da historia :D Tipo a conversa da Ka-chan com a mãe dela Os esclarecimentos de tuuuudo que falta para esclarecer xD Virá durante os capitulos que seguem :DD Acho que essa fic não vai passar do capitulo 16 / Mas espero que até lá continuem seguindo.**

**Eu sinto uma felicidade enorme e extrema em comunicar que fiquei emocionada com vocês dessa vez xDD 20 reviews! Brigadinha xDD **

**Autoras que recebem isso de fichinha, entendam, pra mim foi uma conquista :D Primeira vez Adorei. Agoooora, vamos responder as reviews (Tava com saudade de responder xD)**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Lilica-chan: _**_xDD Eu fiquei com dó dela sabe? Mas é o que você falou, ela colheu o que ela plantou. Mexeu com fogo e se queimou xD Mas as coisas são ruins até um certo ponto, depois melhora :D Pelo menos uma vez eu escutei que: Depois de muito sofrimento, vem sempre a felicidade . Que bom que gostou do finalzinho da temporada, e espero que não se decepcione com o inicio dessa xD Porque como todo bom inicio... Foi uma droga xDDD Mas depois melhora :D Espero que eu não deixe essa fic perder o bom humor, porque eu adoro fazer a kagome bobona e meio loca desse jeito xD Está aí o saltinho no tempo. Dois anos que pode parecer bem pouco mas na verdade faz a diferença . Desculpa, demorou quase que dois meses . . __Espero que não desista dela ein:D Beijos._

_**Sisical: **Que bom que você gosta! Eu fico realmente feliiizzz quando vocês leitoras dizem isso xDD Também achei ele bem tristinho, mas valeu a pena. Sempre depois dessas experiencias vem a lição xDDD E realmente, a Kikyou e uma vaca vingativa xP Espero que eu não tenha decepcionado você com o inicio da temporada ein? Pois como todo bom inicio... Foi uma droga xDD Mas o casal Inu e Kag vai se resolver, vai conversar, entender um ao outro, compreender os sentimentos e ver quando erraram no passado. Prometo que farei um final bunitinho :DDD Espero que goste xD Beijos._

_ **Cris: **Que bom que ta gostandooo xDD Sim, ele vai ter que correr atras, a Kagome praticamente se humilhou para ele e ele non deu bola, agora tomara que ela o deixe rastejando tb xDDD Ainda non sei o que ela fará com ele, mas prometo tentar sem bem malvada xDD Nunca vou desistir dessa fiiccc, essa eh a minha xodó :D Foi a primeira que eu postei ake e que eu escrevi realmente tentando ser boa. Talvez eu demore mas não desisto dessa fic nunquinha xD Eu amo o Naraku sendo malvadinho desse jeitoo, muito perfeito xDDD Bom a Kikyou? Eu odeio de qualquer jeito xDD Tudo bem, ela era a oficial mas mesmo assimm xDD Ela vai pisar (tomara xD). Demorei um pouquinho mas eh que non deu mesmo pra atualizar antes " Mas espero que goste. Beijos._

_**Carol-san: **Muito triste esse cap mesmo, e simmm, nessa temporada ele vai ver o que perdeu xDD Vou tramar coisas mirabolantes (Tomara que minha criatividade ajude xD)Bom eu não sei, pq eu ja aceitei um vagabundo de um ex depois de um tempinho... Tipo uns 6 meses xD. Mas bom, ele vai ter que mostrar que realmente a merece, que gosta dela e tudo mais, não quero fazer a Kagome ter outra queda desse tamanho Desculpe pela demoraa xDD mas eh que non teve como mesmo Mas espero que goste do iniciozinho da temporada (Obs: Depois melhora viu? xD) Beijos._

_**Mai: **Que bom que gostouu!! Eu adoro ler que vocês leitoras gostaram " Espero que não te decepcione com o iniciozinho do cap, mas depois melhoraaa :DD Eu também to doidinha pra escrever ele correndo atrás dela, vou ser muito malvada com ele (Tomara que minha criatividade ajude xD) Eu realmente tinha achado que tinha perdido uma leitora T.T Mas que bom que você não deixou essa fiiiic xDD Espero que goste Beijos._

_**Agome - chan: **Também fiquei com dó quando escrevi. Muito tristinha que ela ficou, arrasada pode se dizer xD A kikyou não vale nada u.u aquela vaca xDDD A kagome foi expulsa e simplesmente mudou de vida por causa dessa coisa toda xDD Naraku e Kikyouu?? Não castigue ele xDDD (Amo ele xD) HsuahuHUAHsuha Eu queria ter pegado o inu do jeito que a safadinha da Kagome pegou xDD Eiiitaa, também to com inveja xD Eu vou tentar fazer ele pagar pelo o que ele fez para a Kagome xDD Zuera. Mas vou mesmo xD Ele agora vai correr atras do prejuizo :D E com certeza, mais tarde na fic as coisas irao se esclarecer e os erros irao ficar a mostra e bem evidentes. E que bom que ta gostanduhh da fiicc :DDD Espero que continue lendo ein? Beijos._

_**Kaoru Higurashi: **Muito tristi mesmo T.T E me desculppaaaaaaaaaaaaa Demorei mais ainda com esse cap pedindo desculpas ajoelhada Mas eh que non teve como eu postar T-T O Inu mudou-se e por incrivel que pareça nesse mundinho pequeno, novamente foi parar na mesma "escola" que a da kagome xDDD Espero que continue gostando e lendo Beijos._

_**Isa: **Que bom que gostouuuu :DDD Fiquei com medo de que por ser muito triste vocês leitoras não gostassem " Mas que bom que gostou :DD Bom, ele perguntou para ela: Amor ou Paixonite? Ela respondeu amorr xDD Acho que ela não vai esqcer ele facil... BOm, no inicio desse cap ja mostra que naum xD Não vou dizer muitas coisas, mas ele vai correr atras delaa e vai sim, ver o que realmente perdeu xDDD Mas o final non contuh o.o nem eu sei ainda direito xP E bom, non sei, talvez eu pense em mata-la, é boua opção xDDD Me desculpa pela demora T-T Mas eh que non deu mesmo xDDD Espero que non tenha esquecido de tudo T.T E que goste desse o/ beijos._

_**Kagura-Lari: **Eu também achei que ficou dramatico. Mas eu não RESISTOO xDDD Amo drama :DD Minha paixãozinha de fic eh ser de drama. Mas tudo bem, xD Que bom que está gostanduh E espero que não pare de ler e nem de gostar xDDD Beijos._

_**Bruni chan: **Eu também amo momentos dramaticos xDDD São os mais maravilhosos e que deixam a fic ter um final muito lindoooo xDDD E que bom que ta gostandoo, fico tão emocionada quando vejo que to conseguindo escrever algo bom :'DD Tb to loca pra ver como termina xDDD Ainda non sei ao certo o.o mas tenho uma noção xP Eu vou escrever bastante a historia de Inuyasha Taisho, no desenrolar dos caps as coisas vao aparecendo ;D E vou pensar no caso de matar a Kikyou, já eh a segunda ou terceira que pede por isso xDDD Espero que continue gostando :D Beijos._

_**Sra.Taisho: **Que bom que ta gostandoo!! Eu fico muito feliz com isso E espero que continue gostando xDDD Eh realmente muito importante pra mim que continuem gostando " Beijos._

_**K-Chan's: **Que bom que ta gostandooo, e que bom que eu escrevo de forma clara. Eu ficava preocupada de não entenderem as coisas emboladas que eu coloco xDDD Eu também gostei do jeitinho dela, ousada, e concordo que ela fez foi algo naum mto legal mas que foi por amor. E com certeza o que a vaca da kikyou fez foi pior xDD O Inu eh o caso mais complexo de burrice que eu já vi xD Ele eh idiota em todo lado, no mangá, nos filmes, nas fics xDD Mas bom, ele teve realmente motivos para agir dessa forma, só naum sei se foram realmente bons xD Mas teve. hsuahUHAUhs Espero que não te decepcione com esse inicio xD E Bom, o Miroku vai estar mais maduro , mas vai ser que nem a Kagome, vai continuar louquinho xDDD Espero que goste Beijos._

_**Vixinha: **A questão é xD A Ka-chan não ameaçou a Kikyou. Ela mentiu aquilo para forçar mais a barra da expulsão da Kagome. Uma coisa muito feia de se fazer ò.ó Mas talvez eu faça algo com ela depois xD Eu tb to loca pra ver ele correr atras da Kagome xDD E escrever vai ser bem divertido xDDDD Vou deixar Kagome com suas crises, mas acho que não vai ser só com o Inu xDDD Que bom que ta gostandooo :DD E espero que continue gostando xDD Beijos._

_**Uchiha Danii-chan: **Que bom que gostouuu xDD E você é a quarta ou quinta a pedir morte a Kikyouuu xDD Será que eu realizo o pedido?? xPPPP Tadinho do Naraku, ele é mal por causa da autora gostar dele assim xP Eu to doidinha pra colocar a versão Inu de ver as coisas xDDD Espero que continue lendo e gostando Beijos_

_**Hana Murasaki-chan: **__Muito triti mesmo T.T Inuyasha eh um Burro em todo lugar xD eh impressionante xP Ele realmente vai ter que correr mtoooo atras do que ele perdeu. Não é sempre que uma pessoa sofre o que a Kagome sofreu e recebe de braços abertos xD Eu acho que ela tem um coração tão puro :D Mesmo aquilo tudo, ela não tem o sentimento horrendo do ódio pelo INuyasha, somente mágoa... Normal Mais uma pedindo a morte da kikyouuuu \o/ To adorando xD capaz que eu faço algo com ela ainda xDDD E com certeza vai ser uma bem humilhante também xP_ _Eu amo o Naraku malzinho desse jeito xD Acho um charme xDDD Acho que sim, Naraku só queria se divertir vendo a Kagome ser expulsa xD Acho que demorei muito / Bom, naum deu pra atualizar antes T-T hsuahsuHUAHSuHUAhs mas concordo xD As escolas tinham que ser algo totalmente extinto da face da terra \o/ E apesar da fugidinha que eu gostei, non tem problemas fugir do assunto :DD Espero que continue gostando tb Beijos._

_**Priscila: **HushauhsuHAUHsuahs eu tenho um receio danado do pessoal non gostar das coisas que escrevoo xDD Por isso ja vou avisando. Não escrevo bem xP MAs que bom que ta gostandooo xDDD hsuahsuhUHAUs realmente ela eh muito ilaria xD Espero que ela continue louquinha, mas vai ser que nem o Miroku. Em assuntos realmente mais serios, nos momentos certos pode se dizer, continuarão bobalhoes :D E espero que esse inicio não te decepcione xDD Mas mais pra frente, tipo no proximo cap xDD As coisas começam a andar ;D Disculpa a demoraa pra postar xDD mas nem deu T.T Espero que goste beijos._

_**Susuzinha: **Vou tentar responder as perguntass xDD 1) Nhaa non deu pra postar o cap T.T Eu viajei e agora tenho horario pra mexer no pc xD 2) Eh que ate atualizar as fics que eu tinha que ler demorei pra começar a escrever xD 3) Nhaa, eu bem que tento escrever xD Mas nem da tempo T-T E prometo que não deixarei você sem essa fic por tanto tempo como deixei dessa vez :DDD Fico até honrada de você falar que fica ate as 4 da manha xDDD E espero que realmente continue lendooo, Eh mto especial para mim que vocês non me larguem enquanto a fic non termina xDDD HsuahsuhUHASuhauhs to fazendo minha parteee :DDD shuahUHAushuahSUHAUHs adorei os xingos pra Kikyou xDD Ela eh uma corna não conformada xDDD E só pensa nela mesma ainda por cima u.u" xDDD hsuahUHAUhsuhAsuha Espero que tenha a paciencia de esperar a temporada entrar nos eixos xDD E espero que continue gostando :DD Beijos._

_**Hyasmin: **HSUahuhsuHAUHsuh que bom que conseguiuu Eh mto bom receber o apoio que as reviews dão Que bom que gosta dellaaa :DDD E espero que continue gostandoo :DD beijos._

_**Ayumi: ** Que bom que ta gostando :DDD hsuahUHAUSHauHS ainda mato a Kikyou xDD Tanta gente pediuu xDD Tadinha da ka-chan neh? Mas agora as coisas irão mudar xDDD (E realmente ela mereceu xD) HsuahsuhUHAsuha e que consequencias xDDD huhuahUHAUShauhsuhas espero que continue gostando ein:DD Beijos._

**Meu deuuusss, Gente, foi muito bom responder todas essas reviews xDDD Amei :'D Fiquei ate emocionada Espero que continuem gostando e que continuem mandando Reviewsss :DD Bom, agora tenho que ir, meu horario acabou xP. Beijoss**


	10. Maldade

_**Nota: **Eu to morrendo de raiva, escrevi respostas enormes das reviews e o site simplesmente deu pau, e eu tive que escrever tudo de novo xDD Se as respostas não estiverem grandes, me perdoem T.T E mais comentarios no fim do cap xD_

_**oOo**_

**Cap. 10 – Maldade **

Deus? Onde você está deus? Deeeeus? Alô? Por quêêêêêêêêê??

Tudo bem, me castigue pelo resto da vida só porque eu menti para minha mãe quando eu era criança, que eu não tinha espancado o gato. Mas não precisava pegar pesado né? O Boyu até sobreviveu da surra!

Ok, ficou um pouco traumatizado, mas sobreviveu. Acho que o senhor esqueceu de uma pobre menina aqui na terra ein? Onde está o amor e compaixão de sua altíssima nobreza? Estou feliz novamente, na faculdade, com meus lindos 19 anos. E você me manda mais essa? Inuyasha na faculdade?

O senhor é mal ¬¬ Eu sempre soube que o senhor era mal.

Bem, o fato de o senhor ter sido mal nessas circunstâncias, acho que eu tenho que tomar decisões e ser má também. Só não sei que decisões são essas e nem como serei má o.o. Mas o senhor que começou, se eu for má em alguma situação a culpa é totalmente sua ein?

Porque primeiramente o senhor me manda o Inuyasha como novamente meu querido professor. Até aí, estava tudo bem, mas quando eu olho os horários eu vejo que na verdade temos horário DUPLO de historia. Ou seja, 4 horas seguidas com o meu professor de historia que foi um carinha que realmente me fez sofrer para caramba e me desiludiu de mais até me fazer desistir dele e claro, tendo que olhar para ele o tempo todo.

Até aí, tudo tava até que bem.

E para estar bem imagina até que ponto as coisas estão. Bom, eu confesso que não fiquei prestando atenção na aula, de jeito nenhum. Nunca gostei de historia... Até parece xD. Eu não prestei atenção na verdade, para não ficar olhando para a cara daquele pulguento e me lembrar do passado que eu tento ao Maximo esquecer. Pelo menos acho que ele ainda não me notou e nem percebeu que eu sou aquela garotinha que ele praticamente deu o fora há dois anos atrás. Porque como eu já comentei, estou mais bonita e tudo mais, meu corpo se formou realmente. Durante esses dois horários eu fiquei quieta na minha carteira, até um pouco afundada para que por mais que ele não fosse me reconhecer eu evitasse a possibilidade. E eu tive muita sorte no fim do segundo horário e ultimo do dia.

- Bom, a aula já está no fim – Ele disse começando a guardar os materiais – Mas não farei a chamada por ser novo professor aqui e ainda não ter a lista de vocês. – Ele disse colocando a mochila cruzada pelo peitoral e ficando nas costas dele, e devo mencionar que o tempo vem o tempo vai, mas ele continua lindo... Mesmo eu não querendo pensar nessas coisas. - Mas da próxima não passa ein? – Ele perguntou com aquele sorriso dele. Ele saiu primeiro e logo depois dele Sango me puxou para fora da sala, acho que ela percebeu o porquê de eu ter ficado tão quieta na aula e acho que ela se lembrou dele. E tenho absoluta certeza que não era só por isso que ela estava me levando para fora com tanta pressa. Chegamos lá de fora e adivinha quem a esperava?

Acertou quem disse Miroku \o/.

- Sango... – Ele parecia bem perplexo – Aquele era...?

- Era – Ela nem esperou ele terminar a pergunta. Ele olhou para mim parecendo preocupado. Sabe, aprendi a gostar do Miroku por causa de tudo que ele fez por mim, ele é muito gente boa mesmo e fico até emocionada de ver que tenho dois amigos verdadeiros.

- Ah, não ser preocupe comigo – Disse sorrindo. Tudo bem que acho que eles perceberam que na verdade era verdadeiro motivo de preocupação Inuyasha estar na nossa faculdade e ser meu professor, mas acho que pelo menos uma coisa eles entenderam: Não quero falar sobre o assunto.

Eu achei realmente que conseguiria manter o conhecimento de minha existência por muito tempo ocultado... Pelo menos para Inuyasha. Mas sempre penso que quando eu quero algo de verdade, sempre acontece o contrario.

Inuyasha estava parado no mesmo corredor que o nosso conversando com um aluno que por ser novato eu não pude identificar. E enquanto eu, Sango e Miroku conversávamos isso aí em cima que eu descrevi, o Kouga vinha em minha direção. Ah, e sobre o Kouga, eu comentei que ele me persegue desde o primeiro ano de faculdade, mas não comentei que ele só não me perseguiu no 3º ano porque eu havia mudado de escola.

Acredita que eu só lembrei dele quando ele começou a conversar comigo no primeiro dia do primeiro ano de faculdade? Foi ele começar a dar em cima de mim e me chamar para sair que eu lembrei desse lobinho lá no meu 2º ano.

E claro, ele não poderia me deixar em paz nem no primeiro dia de aula do segundo ano de faculdade. E claro, ele tinha que declarar minha existência que ate agora eu havia conseguido ocultar.

- Kagome! – Ele gritou bem alto, coisa que no corredor inteiro dava para escutar, até aí tudo bem já que existe muitas Kagome's nesse mundo... Acho – Higurashi! – E foi aí que a coisa ficou ruim. Eu não tinha olhado para ele quando ele me chamou pelo nome, então o lesado decidiu me chamar pelo sobrenome. E foi nesse momento que eu vi Inuyasha olhar em minha direção e ver Kouga indo até mim sorrindo. – Kagome... – Ele falou meu nome de forma tão calorosa que eu cheguei a corar. – Eu vim correndo para poder lhe implorar para sair comigo – Ele dizia aquilo tão normalmente, mas para mim parecia mais uma coisa humilhante. Mas vendo ele daquele jeito até lembrei de mim mesma correndo atrás de Inuyasha ¬¬". Caraca, fui ridícula. Mas ele falou sorrindo, eu olhei de soslaio e vi Inuyasha vindo em nossa direção. Meu coração contraiu, eu não queria conversar nem cumprimenta-lo, e se ele não fosse meu professor eu não queria nem vê-lo.

- Er... – Disse desconcertada, olhei para Kouga e encarei seus olhos – Não sei Kouga... Tenho que estudar, você sabe como é o ritmo... – Eu disse começando a andar para o lado contrario do que o Inuyasha vinha. Kouga e o casalzinho Sango e Miroku começaram a me seguir. Sango olhou para trás disfarçadamente e entendeu o recado.

- Olha Kouga, eu e Kagome temos muito que estudar, e espero que entenda – Ela disse olhando para ele séria – Psicologia não é fácil. – Kouga olhou tristinho para mim e assentiu, virou-se para o outro lado e dando tchauzinho foi embora. Eu andei mais rápido um pouco e o casal me seguia. Só tinha um mínimo detalhe que eu havia me esquecido, e vou me torturar o resto da vida por ter esquecido logo esse.

- Higurashi? – Ouvi aquela voz que há muito tempo eu não ouvia... Quer dizer, antes dele aparecer e me dar 4 horas de aula claro. Parei de andar antes de trombar nele que com a agilidade de hanyou havia ido parar na nossa frente. Senti Sango estremecer ao meu lado e o clima ficar tenso. Vi Miroku fechar a cara para Inuyasha, e eu fiquei com raiva. Sei que não devia sentir isso, mas eu tava bem magoadinha.

- Hum... Oi – Eu disse olhando para ele com meus olhos bem magoados. Ele olhou para mim de cima em baixo e depois me encarou.

- Você mudou – Ele disse simples. Legal, ele me contou algo realmente surpreendente. Estreitei os olhos.

- Realmente, e se me permite professor Taisho, tenho que ir embora – Eu disse dando a volta e passando ao seu lado, Sango Passou também encarando o hanyou se virar e olhar para mim indo embora.

E até essa parte estava tudo muito bem. Estava até que feliz, tinha dado um pequenino fora em Kouga, e sido indiferente com Inuyasha. Não é qualquer uma que consegue uma coisa dessas. E se você me perguntar se depois de tudo ainda pode piorar... Eu te mando calar a boca.

Porque sempre que se pergunta se algo pode piorar, é como se chamasse aquilo e realmente ficasse pior. Na maioria dos casos fica pior, normalmente. Mas eu não sou nada normal, nunca fui normal e nunca serei normal. Quando vem desgraça na minha vida não vem pouca, vem é muita. Posso dar um pequenino exemplo: Há dois anos atrás. Minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo em um único dia. Você tem noção do tanto que isso afeta o nosso senso de lógica?

E acho que na época por eu ter ficado um tanto... Diferente, muito diferente do normal, Boyu o gato até entrou no meu quarto. Coisa que ele não fazia desde que eu o espanquei por ele ter entrado lá e mordido minha cortina

E como um ser humano muito azarado como só eu podia ser mesmo, ainda tenho que aturar uma coisinha na hora de ir embora.

Não, não. Não sai andando e fui embora com meus amigos ao meu lado, não foi simples dessa maneira. E devo confessar que eu preferia dever mil pirulitos para alguém a fazer novamente ou passar por aquilo novamente.

Alguém saberia responder o que acontece quando corremos de salto alto em piso liso? Alguém? Olha que é bem obvio.

Quem respondeu que agente cai, esta totalmente correto.

E quem adivinhou que agente cai e ainda... Cai de bunda no chão e ninguém se preocupa em te ajudar, com certeza é vidente ou sabe tudo. E por todo o meu histórico de trombadas as quais alguém sempre efetua em mim onde pareço ter uma plaquinha "Me joguem no chão", nunca minha bunda doeu tanto. É serio, o tombo foi sério. Doeu muito mesmo, tanto é que quando eu levantei senti uma pontada na coluna e cara... Aquilo doeu mais que o tombo. E a pior parte é que quem teve que me ajudar a chegar até o portão da faculdade não foi Kouga, não foi Sango, nem Miroku. Foi Inuyasha ¬¬". E ainda ele ficava rindo de mim, me ajudava e eu quase o matando por não querer sua ajuda e ainda por cima querendo matá-lo por ter ficado rindo enquanto eu estava caída e continuar rindo até me levar ate o portão onde o carro de Miroku estava.

Foi realmente algo constrangedor. E que me deixou bem danada.

Mas eu tinha que ser má, eu tinha que afetar nem que fosse um pouquinho aquele pulguento. Eu tinha que praticar um ato de maldade contra ele nem que fosse um xingo infantil. Eu queria que ele sofresse no primeiro dia de professor de faculdade igual eu estava sofrendo naquele primeiro dia de segundo ano de faculdade. Acredite, é um baita sofrimento você ter que aturar um antigo colega de colegial que esta na mesma faculdade sua dando em cima de você o tempo todo, não é fácil você andar de salto alto na correria do primeiro dia, não é fácil descobrir que sua amiga te deve um pirulito quando você tem 19 anos e claro não é nada fácil você ter horário duplo com o carinha que te fez mal dois anos atrás e ainda agüenta-lo rindo de um tombo que te machucou verdadeiramente, por todo o trajeto até o carro de seu amigo.

E depois de tudo isso, eu tinha que ser má, nem que fosse um pouquinho já que o querido Ser celestial havia esquecido de mim na terra ou simplesmente se deliciava com meus problemas... Resumindo: Eu tinha que ser má já que Deus estava sendo muito mal comigo.

- Sabe – Olhei para ele antes de entrar no carro – Espero que Kikyou tenha te humilhado depois daquele dia, porque deve ter sido um baque para ela ver que você não ama ninguém. Pois não sabe o que é amar. – Disse e entrei no carro. Só não sei se as palavras fizeram o efeito desejado, mas vi que a cara de riso dele fechou-se. Eu sei que ele não gostaria de relembrar os velhos tempos assim como eu não queria vê-lo nunca mais, já que esse assunto de ele não saber amar ou sentir... Bem, foi algo que eu joguei na cara dele antes de desistir dele vendo-o ir embora naquele carro, e sei que ele deve lembrar daquelas palavras a todo o momento, e imagino que ele deve odiar lembrar essas palavras e se não fosse magoá-lo, iria irritá-lo. Continuava sendo um ato de maldade.

E antes do carro sumir pela esquina eu vi seu olhar magoado nos seguindo. E o que eu fiz em seguida não foi voltar um olhar magoado para ele, não, não.

Ele já sabia que eu estava magoada com ele, ele já sabia perfeitamente que eu estava com raiva, já sabia perfeitamente que eu não correria atrás dele nem seria a aluna perfeita, nem mesmo uma PESSOA perfeita para ele.

O que eu fiz em seguida foi algo que me auto-realizou.

Eu sorri.

_**oOo**_

**Desculpem pela demora! xD Eu demorei porque eu escrevia escrevia e escrevia, mas não me satisfazia. Eu cheguei a escrever 3 versões desse capitulo xD Mas só essa me satisfez, pq as outras faziam as coisas andar rapido de mais, e eu queria que elas fossem devagar, ir acontecendo tudo a seu tempo. xD **

**Bem, espero que gostem do cap e vai ser o unico meio sombriozinho, os proximos serão pura comedia (to planejando isso xD) e com o drama basico da Kagome aumentando as coisas xP**

**_Resposta das Reviews:_**

**_Mari__ Higurashi3: _**_Nyaa eu fico muito feliz em saber que vocÊ gosta da fiicc, e espero ansiosamente que tenha gostado do segundo cap da nova temporada xDD Eu tb to morrendo de vontade de saber o que a Kagome vai aprontar xP O Inu vai correr atras dela e vai ser lindo ele na correria xDD E tomara mesmo que ela tenha sorte xD mas lendo esse cap, ela tem que olhar aquilo como sorte neh xD Ou simplesmente se continuar dessa maneira, talvez a sorte não tenha mudade o.o" xD AshUAHsua É verdade, agora que ela ta maluca ela tem que pensar bastante nas coisas olhando pro futuro, pq tb axo que ela traumatizou xDD Espero que continue seguindo ein:D_

_**Sisical: **Eu fico Muitoo felizz em saber que você ta gostando e que ama a fic -olhinhos brilhando- é tão legall :D Que bom que gostou do cap anterior, foi legal escreve-lo, pq foi praticamente unico para as besteiras proprias da Kagome, sem ter que fazer drama nem nada xDDD shuHAUhshaus Eu achei super legal da parte deles também xD Tipo, o Miroku nem conversava com a Kagome direito, ele nem era amigo dela xD Mas ele fez aquilo tudo por ela e tal junto com a Sango, que pena que eu não tenho amigos verdadeiros desse jeito T.T E bom.. O Kouga, ele nunca vai desistir pelo jeito xD Onde a Kagome estiver, independente de onde e de que idade xD Ele vai estar la pedindo para sair com ela o.o" Ela vai reconhece-lo desse modo xDD A reação de Inuyasha e Kagome foi muito dificil de escrever, como disse ali na nota, eu tive três versões, mas nelas eu achei que tava tudo muito rapido, e tem uma coisa, não só Kagome amadureceu nesses dois anos, mas não podemos nos esquecer de Inuyasha, acho que ele agiu de modo maduro, queria conversar primeiro, ele no fundo ficou surpreso em vê-la ali claro, mas eu acho que as coisas vão se desenrolando no tempo certo, e veremos direito as reações xD Espero que goste do cap e continue seguindo :D_

_**Belle Castle: **Me desculpaa /o/ Demorei pra continuar porque como eu disse, não tava ficando satisfeita com nada xDD Mas espero ansiosa que você goste desse cap que eu tentei com tanto carinho fazer ficar bom xDD E sobre parar na melhor parte, bem, é legal fazer isso xDDD HUShaUSHahsuHUAHS Espero que continua lendo ein:D_

_**Carol-san: **Eu tenho mania de quando to feliz ficar falando que eu vou pular que nem o Bambi xDD Ae resolvi por na fic HSUahushauhsUHAs Kawaii ne? E sim, sim, o Inu é novamente professor da K-chan, e eu ainda nem sei direito o que eles vão aprontar xD Mas vai ser legal \o/ Espero que você continue lendo einn? E claro, que goste do cap xD_

_**Mai: **Nyaaa, adoro saber que tão gostando E fico super aliviada de ver que você não se decepcionou xDD E ficaria ainda mais se não se decepcionasse nesse também xDDD Eu tb to loukinha pra ver o que a minha mente maligna vai escrever xDD Espero que goste do cap e continue lendooo :DDD \o/_

_**Hyasmin: **Nyaa, fico muito feliz em saber que ta gostando :D HsuahusHASauHSUA Adoro deixar vocês curiosas xDD É muito legal :D Bom, o que ele sentiu ainda não sabemos xD Mas mais pra frente saberemos xDD E ele agiu de forma madura, não correu dela, não a tratou indiferente, ele queria conversar com ela como se quisesse que ela esquecesse o passado. Mas deu pra ver que diferente dele, Kagome prefere esquecer o passado de outra forma: não conversando com ele xDD. Na situação dela eu faria a mesma coisa o.o Espero que goste do cap ein? e que continue seguindo :DD_

_**Kaoru Higurashi: **Eu fico muito feliz mesmo quando leio vocês falando que gostaram e que riram xDD É tão legall :DD hsuahushuaHUHASuh Puxando saco neehh xDDD Disculpinhaaa pela demoraa xD Mas eu não tava satisfeita com nada T.T Eu queria postar algo que eu ficasse satisfeita, apesar que nem fiquei tãããããão satisfeita com esse xD Mas fiquei mais do que com as outras versões xDD Me desculpa :DD E foi legal parar naquela parte xDDD ShauhUAHsuh Espero que goste do cap e continue seguindoooo :DD_

_**Hana Murasaki-Chan: **Que bom que gostou do cap -olhinhos brilhando- E eu entendoo xDD É muito dificil imaginar a Kagome tratando de pessoas maniacas ou depressivas xDD Ela ia se embananar toda xPP É, tadinho deles mesmo xD ficaram tanto tempo sem ver o outro, sem ver as loucuras do outro, mas é como se eles precisassem desse tempo xDD Imaginar o inu correndo da Kagome literalmente, seria um cachorrinho com orelhas parecidas com de gato correndo atras de uma colegial xP Mas pensando em modo ficticio ... seria ilario do mesmo jeito xD E bem, eu seria pior ou igual a kagome nessa situação toda. Ela realmente ama ele, tipo, não foi do nada que ela começou a correr atras dele xDD mas isso depois aparece na fic xP mas ele realmente maltratou a coitada, tem toda a razão de estar magoada e só mesmo ele provando para ela que ele a quer mesmo para ela voltar xDD E vai mesmo ser legal xDD Me desculpa pela demoraa :DD E espero que você continue seguindooo /o/_

_**Srta Higurashi: **__Nyaa, eu fico muito feliz mesmoo de você achar a fic perfeita :D Eu sei como é você no Pc e sua mãe quase te matando xDD E fico muito honrada de saber que ela quase te matando, mas você me mandou a review :D E depois me manda uma falando se você sobreviveu xDD E fico muito feliz de saber que você ta achando engraçada e talz a fic, e espero que continue lendo viu:DDD Ah, e desculpa a demora xDDD _

_**Srt.Nyla Cristina: **Que bom que ta gostando da minha fic :DD E espero que você consiga continuar a sua ein? - Faz pose de reza- Que a criatividade caia sobre sua cabeça \o/ xD Você não é louca, você é felizz xDD ShaushUHAsuh Espero que goste do cap que depois de varias tentativas ta saindo xDD e que continue sguindoo :D OBS: Não me importoo, você pode mandar um texto na reviews que eu vou adorar :DD Eu adoro reviews grandes E acabo dando respostas enormes tb xDD_

_**Manu Higurashi: **Nyaa, que bom que você ta gostandooo \o:DD haushUAHush O destino é cruel xDD Ou Deus é muito mal que nem Kagome tava falando neh xDD Ou talvez possa mesmo ser uma fic writer maluca o.o ... nunca saberemos o verdadeiro autor do reencontro xDDD NHaa, me perdooaa xDD Demorei a postar mas foi por motivos convincentes xD Estava tentando me satisfazer com o texto e tentar satisfazer vocês leitoras xDD E o pior que nem tem como detalhar a cara dela quando ele entrou e falou a frase xDD Só imaginando mesmo HSauhUSAh Espero que goste do cap e que continue lendo einn:DDD_

_**Priscila: **Nyaa eu quero uma vozinha vidente dessas pra mim xDD Ainda bem que você tem ela que assim você veio e viu a fic \o/ E foi legal você ter visto, porque ai você mandou um review que me motivou a pensar sobre a historia e pensar sobre o capitulo, e sendo assim comecei a trabalhar por dias e noites nesse capitulo para poder posta-lo xDDD Bom, voltando ao assunto da review.. shauHUAHsuhaUAhs Bem, eu achei que se tirasse essa caracteristica louca dela a fic ficaria chata xD E não é preciso a pessoa parar de ser louca para amadurecer, o que precisa amadurecer é seu jeito de levar a vida, de decidir as coisas e talz. Eu nem sei dizer o que seria uma pessoa madura, mas tenho uma certa noção que não seria deixar de ser aquilo que você sempre foi xD Então deixei ela louquinha xDDD A parte do pirulito é legal xD e eu tb sou totalmente a favor do pirulitoo \o/ Bem... o kouga é o verdadeiro homem chiclete xDD Da dó sim xDD E olhando pelo lado que ele parece gostar da Kagome e não ficar criando barreiras para um possivel romance, realmente preferiria Ele e ela xD Mas olhando pelo lado que é muito legal ver ela e Inu juntos.. xD Apesar que a parte do almoço, não é só o Kouga que paga xD Acho que o Inu também deve pagar, só que eu nunca vi ele pagando xP Vou fazer ele sofrer sim -olhinhos brilhando- vai ser a melhor parte da fic xDDD Espero que goste do cap e dos que seguem xDD E me desculpa pela resposta enorme xDDD _

_**Agome chan: **__Que bom que gosta quando eu posto, pq isso significa que você gosta da fic, e isso é realmente muito bom e que me deixa muito feliz e muito tagarela xDDD O cap ficou legal mesmo, foi legal escrever porque foi basicamente as besteiras da kagome xDD O Mundo da muitas voltas realmente, muitas voltas mesmo xD Os dois em situação professor aluno de novo xDD Sim, eles estão surpresos, mas demonstram de formas diferentes. Mas mais pra frente veremos direitinho o que eles sentiram quando um viu o outro xDD A Kagome já vimos xDD Mas ... Pensamentos de Inuyasha em capitulos mais pra frente ;D E bem basicamente isso mesmo, A kagome dessa vez não vai atras dele e bem que seria legal ela se vingar xDD E em uma parte você acertou espertinha xDD ela vai usar o Kouga, mas não digo mais nada :X Depois vou perguntar se alguem gosta da Kikyou xDD pq se não gostar eu posso pensar no caso de algo bem macabro para ela xDDD Fico feliz em saber que a fic é uma das suas favoritas :DD Espero que goste do cap e continue seguindoo :DD Ah, e desculpa pela demora :X_

_**Sra. Taisho: **Uma simples frase dita com tamanho descaso e causa um avoroço enorme no coração de uma aluna a qual ele não percebeu xDD Foda neh HSuaHUAHsuhasuhAs Que bom que ta gostandoo, fico muito feliz com isso :DD Espero que continue seguindo a fic ein:DDD_

_**ValériaChan: **Que bom que ta gostando da ficc :DD Sim sim, vou fazer o Inu sentir um pouquinho do que ele fez pra Kagome xDD Não que ele não tenha sofrido nesses dois anos xDD Mas agente não viu nem a Kagome xDD Temos que ver para crer ;D Espero que goste do cap e continue seguindo :DD_

_**Larisa: **AUshuHAushauhs O cap anterior foi legal neh xDD Acho que a Kagome é engraçada xDDD Bemm, espero ansiosa que você goste desse cap e continue gostando da fic também xDD E espero ansiosa que você me desculpe pela demora :D xDD _

**Quando recebemos reviews ficamos motivadas, e acabamos falando muito xD E sempre que recebemos reviews e falamos muito, acabamos ficando felizes e dispostas a continua a fic xDD então que tal deixarem uma autora mais feliz ainda com vocês? xDD**

** Mandem reviews e mais reviews \o/**

**Ah, e alguém aí gosta da Kikyou? xD**_  
_


	11. Poderia ser diferente

**Nota: **Não há muito o que declarar antes do cap xD Espero que curtam /o/.

_**oOo**_

**Cap.11 – Poderia ser diferente.**

Suspirei novamente. Ultimamente estou suspirando demais. E isso está me irritando.

- O que foi Kagome? – E não é somente porque eu estou suspirando estupidamente, mas na verdade, é porque sempre que eu suspiro Sango não me deixa em paz! Como ela consegue me perguntar sempre a mesma coisa só porque eu suspirei? Olhei irritada para ela.

- Eu já disse Sango, não é nada – E nunca adianta falar isso. Daqui a pouco quando eu suspirar novamente ela me fará essa estúpida pergunta.

Miroku está concentrado lendo alguma coisa. E eu realmente acho que os alienígenas roubaram o Miroku verdadeiro deixando um dos seus aqui em seu lugar.

Miroku lendo?

Lembram-se quando eu disse que milagres com Miroku acabavam rápido? Pois é, foi só eu pensar nisso e ele jogou o livro na mesa com tédio.

- Não sei se darei conta de ler esse livro todo sobre os sistemas e cálculos – Ele disse parecendo meio desesperado. Eu sorri mesmo não tendo a mínima vontade de mostrar meus dentes e peguei em seu braço.

- Vai dar sim Miroku, só tem que pegar uma hora fora da faculdade e ler – Eu disse. Ele sorriu e abraçou Sango. E foi depois disso que eu percebi que as coisas poderiam ficar piores em questões de assunto no nosso grupinho. Lembro-me das conversas sérias e maduras que tínhamos, conversas ótimas, até as de Sango e Miroku sobre as garotas que ele assediava de vez em quando era melhor do que eles arranjaram hoje.

Inuyasha.

- Como vai seu coração Kagome? – Ele perguntou de forma preocupada. Eu adoro quando vejo que eles se preocupam e tudo mais, mas eu não gosto do assunto intitulado Inuyasha se é que podem me entender.

- Vai muito bem Miroku – Eu respondi e fechei os olhos tentando relaxar. Mas é simplesmente impossível quando se é Kagome Higurashi.

- Kagome! Kagome! – Abro os olhos novamente e vejo uma garota que eu nunca vi na vida correndo atrás de mim gritando que nem louca. Ela parou na minha frente ofegando e parecia mesmo é que tava passando mal.

- Hey garota, você ta legal? – Perguntei um pouco preocupada, ela parecia bem mal.

- Não, só estou cansada mesmo. – Tenho que comentar, essa eu não posso deixar passar de jeito nenhum.

A única coisa que define...GOTA.

- A ta... – Olhei para ela como se ela fosse esquisita, na verdade, ela não somente parecia como ERA, então não me sinto culpada.

- Eu tenho que avisar a vocês... – Ela parou de falar para respirar, ainda não tinha se recuperado da tamanha canseira – Vai ter um concurso no nosso prédio de psicologia. – Ela disse. Eu não estava me interessando muito no assunto, realmente... Concurso? Aquelas coisas de faculdade que só fazem agente suar e suar mais e mais para no fim você não ter nada em troca? Eu sei que não devo fazer as coisas atrás do que posso receber, mas de vez em quando uma recompensa é bem necessária. – O prêmio será um carro. – E não é que de repente a coisa ficou interessante?

- Mas concurso de que? – talvez seja interessante eu concorrer. Os olhinhos dela brilharam, e eu como uma pessoa muito precavida... Até me afastei um pouquinho.

- Teremos que fazer alguma apresentação que mexa com todo o público, que mexa com o psicológico do publico. – Ela disse e começou a cantarolar de uma forma realmente muito feliz o.O.

Mas se eu entendi direito... Teremos que mexer com o psicológico do publico han? Legal. A coisa que eu mais faço é isso, mexer com o psicológico das pessoas.

Ou eu as deixo irritadas, ou raivosas, ou com vontade de matar alguém. Ou até com vontade de suicidar.

De vez em quando consigo que elas sintam-se alegres e animadas, e em outras vezes elas ficam triste para caramba.

Em fim, a coisa que eu mais faço sendo muito profissional é isso, mexer com a cabeçinha das pessoas para elas ficarem louquinhas.

- Mas tem alguma regra? – Perguntei. Ela olhou para mim e começou a me explicar todas as regras. Eu comecei a me desanimar, a coisa tinha mais regras do que a constituição brasileira. E ela continuaria falando as regras se Sango não tivesse falado que já tava na hora de irmos para a aula. Despedi-me com muito alivio daquela garota, já que ela não parava de falar nunca.

- E aí Kagome? Vai participar do concurso? – Sango me perguntou com um sorriso maroto. Acho que ela perguntou isso de propósito, e com esse sorrisinho na cara também. Praticamente me desafiando para fazer aquilo, e eu quando sou desafiada levo a sério até o último minuto. Eu sorri para ela, um sorriso de maníaca coisa que eu até senti saudades de fazer.

- É claro que vou você não achou mesmo que eu perderia a chance de ganhar um carrinho han? – Perguntei e antes mesmo de que ela me respondesse entramos na sala e eu quase caí de costas. Era a aula _dele._ Eu havia me esquecido, já que ontem que foi o segundo dia de aula eu não tive aula com ele, e nós não nos encontramos pelos corredores graças a Buda. Até fiquei mais feliz ontem. E hoje, nem me lembrei que poderia ter ou não aula com ele, então eu quase caí de costas quando eu vi que a aula era _dele._

Que Buda me ajude em um momento de dificuldade, já que eu ajudei muito meu irmãozinho quando ele era pequeno e ainda não sabia usar o banheiro sozinho.

Inuyasha me olhou surpreso, e eu corri para me sentar. Preferi não alongar os terríveis segundos onde eu percebi que ele percebera minha existência em sua sala de aula.

E bem, não vou lhes contar como foi minha aula porque seria algo realmente tedioso. Ele falava sobre as mentes da época feudal, pensamentos e depois falou que estudaremos motivos de vários acontecimentos.

Ah, e eu prestei atenção, juro que prestei, até porque eu soube listar mais ou menos o que tinha na aula, mas a janela me parecia tão atraente tão mais do que aquele cafajeste ali na frente.

E bem, essa aula de historia foi a melhor até hoje nessa faculdade. Apesar de ter sido tecnicamente a segunda.

Passou verdadeiramente rápido, assim como eu praticamente saí correndo da sala também.

Ah há! Dessa vez eu não caí. Vim de tênis.

Um momento de propaganda: Está cansada de correr de salto e cair? De passar vergonha e raiva por causa desse tombo? Seus problemas acabaram /o/. O senhor tênis veio para lhe ajudar, ele está em todas as lojas, basta você escolher o melhor modelo. Além de ser confortável.

E bem, é isso aí. Vim precavida, vim de TÊNIS. Há coisa melhor do que tênis?

Por favor, não respondam.

O tênis foi a melhor decisão minha nesse dia, a pior foi sair correndo daquela maneira. E dessa vez eu não trombei em Kouga.

Foi em ninguém mais, ninguém menos... Do que um velho que eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem seja.

- Me desculpe – Pedi meio desesperada. O cara já ia me achar uma doida. Levantei-me e ajudei-o a se levantar. Ele olhou para mim meio com medo e eu tentei ser gentil. – Me desculpa, por favor, eu estava meio apressada... – Pedi meio sem graça.

-Ah olá coordenador – Ouvi aquela voz que eu adorava e odiava escutar ao mesmo tempo. Fui praticamente jogada para o lado ¬¬ e vi Inuyasha cumprimentar o cara. Perae só um minutinho...

Coordenador?

Oh claro. Eu não podia simplesmente esbarrar em alguém tipo... Um faxineiro. Claro, não querendo desmerecer essa profissão. Mas cá entre nós. Era muito melhor do que ter esbarrado no coordenador.

- Olá professor Taisho – Ouvi-o cumprimentar Inuyasha de volta. Estreitei os olhos, ele não perdia oportunidade de se tornar amigo dos mais poderosos. – E quem é você senhorita? – Ele perguntou olhando medroso para mim. Sorri sem graça e estiquei a mão para um cumprimento.

- Kagome Higurashi, muito prazer – Ele estendeu a mão receoso e quando tocou na minha percebendo que eu não era uma bomba atômica pronta para explodir ele deixou-se apertar minha mão e me dizer também seu nome.

- Myouga, o prazer é meu. – Soltamos as mãos e eu de forma muito educada... Saí correndo. Sim, sim. Saí correndo. Uma forma muito covarde de não ficar mais nenhum minuto perto de Inuyasha, mas aproveitaria que ele estava ali interessado na conversa e sairia correndo o mais rápido que eu pudesse e esperaria Miroku e Sango no estacionamento.

E após nos encontrarmos, rumamos direto lá para meu Ap.

_**oOo**_

- Você está doida – Como se eu já não fosse antes. E como se ela não me conhecesse o bastante para saber que eu me sinto elogiada dessa maneira. Eu sorri marota.

- Ah vamos Sango-chan. Você canta bem, eu canto bem, nada melhor do que isso para mexer com aquelas mentes revoltadas do pessoal da faculdade. – Eu disse com um pouco de descaso. Na verdade, eu não tinha tanta certeza de que cantava bem desse jeito, mas para fazer uma lavagem cerebral era necessários todos os argumentos possíveis e impossíveis. Ela pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Não sei... Eu sou muito tímida. – E foi algo realmente cômico.

Depois disso eu e Miroku que estava lá também, engasgamos com o ar. Começamos a tossir compulsivamente e começamos a ficar roxos.

Tímida?

Aquela ali não era Sango, mas sim uma comediante.

Ela ficou um pouquinho emburrada, e eu e Miroku começamos a voltar ao normal, depois do terrível susto.

- Sango, ora, não temos nada a perder. Imagina nas primeiras semanas desse segundo ano de faculdade, simplesmente ganharmos um carro? – Meus olhinhos com certeza brilharam pensando sobre isso. Foi algo realmente lindo pensar sobre isso, gratificante.

Muito mais realizador do que pensar que Sango vai me pagar os pirulitos que ela me deve amanhã, acredite.

- Ta bom, ta bom – Ela concordou, eu pulei em cima dela, e como estávamos sentadas no chão o baque dela neste não foi tão dolorido. Miroku ria enquanto eu a amassava no chão agradecendo até a próxima vida dela por ela aceitar.

- Estou ficando com ciúmes – Ele brincou, eu soltei e pulei nele também. Mas acho que ele dizia dos ciúmes era dela, mas tanto faz. Sango pulou em cima da gente e virou um verdadeiro montinho.

Eles são realmente uma família para mim.

Falando em família, tenho que ligar para minha mãe, contar-lhe as novidades, contar que estou bem e bla bla bla. Sinto um pouco de saudades dela. Lembro-me de nossa conversa.

Mas é melhor nem lembrar direito, já que no momento estou mais preocupada em sobreviver desse ataque contra a minha pessoa.

Eu realmente ADORO esses dois.

_**oOo**_

Estou finalmente sozinha em casa. Sozinha seria só uma maneira gentil de dizer.

Estou mesmo é Solitária, sozinha no mundo. Sango e Miroku foram embora para namorar um pouquinho, e eu até prefiro que eles façam isso longe de minha pessoa, eu me conformei com o candelabro, mas é meio chatinho se é que vocês me entendem.

Nem ligar a TV me parece saída, já que a TV só passa novelas obscenas, criação de gado e tentativa de ensinar a nós inocentes pessoas a cozinhar pratos nada gostosos. To sentadinha no tapete macio da minha sala. No escuro, sozinha, pensando na vida.

Estou muito traumatizada de simplesmente fazer as coisas antes de pensar bastante sobre o assunto. Porque há dois anos atrás as conseqüências vieram tudo de uma vez só, e não foi muito legal. Então, agora, penso na vida. Não havia muito que pensar ano passado, mas agora acho que terei muitos momentos de reflexão. Mas prefiro não pensar sobre Inuyasha por enquanto. Tenho que pensar sobre o que fazer em relação a esse concurso. A primeira idéia é de cantarmos, mas eu na verdade nunca tentei cantar, não tenho a mínima idéia se sou afinada. Mas caso essa idéia não amadureça, o que fazer? O concurso seria ótimo para mim, to precisando de carro mesmo. Eu não pedi para minha mãe porque eu sei que a situação não ta fácil para ela. A nossa sorte é que essa faculdade que eu entrei é federal. E esse carrinho sem nenhum dinheiro para ser ganho seria ótimo.

Mas eu não sei por que sempre que eu estou concentrada em alguma coisa, aparece alguém para me desconcentrar. É incrível como as coisas acontecem para mim, por favor, não façam a burrada de chamar suas filhas de Kagome Higurashi algum dia.

A campainha tocou, e eu mesmo com preguiça de levantar desse tapete fofo fui até a porta. Teria sido ótimo olhar pelo olho mágico antes de abrir, mas como uma pessoa muito retardada eu não olhei. Quando abri...

- Oi Kagome, como vai? – Olhei para Inuyasha perplexa. Como ele descobriu onde eu morava? Ah claro, meus documentos na faculdade ¬¬. Achei que somente pessoas liberadas para mexer na documentação dos alunos que poderia mexer. Mas vejo que qualquer um que quiser pode ver ¬¬. Imagina se fosse um psicopata querendo saber onde sua próxima vitima morava? A faculdade realmente tem que tomar mais cuidado com essas documentações u.u".

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei nada gentil. Eu no momento adoraria pegar o pescoçinho dele e torcer u.ú. Estava concentrada no concurso, e quando eu fico concentrada sai idéias ótimas.

- Acho que teríamos muitas coisas para conversar... Não? – Eu estreitei os olhos. Comecei e empurra-lo para fora do apartamento e quando ele já estava no corredor eu fechei a porta.

- Acho que não. – Respondi não na intenção dele escutar, mas antes mesmo deu virar as costas para a porta essa se abriu. Eu esqueci de trancar ¬¬.

- Não seja imatura. – Ele disse com um sorrisinho na cara. Dei de ombros, ser imatura era não querer conversar com ele? Então eu sou uma criançinha com orgulho. Mas eu tenho que admitir. Ele continuava lindo.

- Poderia sair da minha casa? Eu ficaria tão grata – Disse com ironia. Ele fechou a porta e me encarou... Depois de passar os olhos de cima em baixo.

Só porque eu estava com um shortinho curtíssimo, e um blusão que acabava por deixar quem olhasse perceber que eu tenho busto avantajado. Estreitei os olhos para ele. Ele continua o mesmo cafajeste de sempre.

- Que parte do "sair da minha casa" você ainda não entendeu? – Perguntei me aproximando e encarando aqueles orbes âmbares.

- Eu que pergunto – Ele disse com um sorrisinho – Que parte do "Não vou sair da sua casa" você não entende? – Ele consegue ser terrivelmente irritante. Dei um passo para trás quando ele deu um passo para frente. Mesmo sendo irritante, ele é perfeito.

Não consigo esquecer quando ele entrou na escola. Eu comecei a observá-lo sempre, comecei a sentir um amor platônico por ele, e quando eu resolvi agir... Vocês viram no que deu.

- Eu tenho muitas coisas a esclarecer Kagome – Ele disse meio doce. Eu fechei os olhos com força e o empurrei. Não quero escutar nada que venha dele.

- Tem coisas que não devemos esclarecer – Eu disse. Abri os olhos e fui até a porta abrindo-a de modo que entendesse que era para ir embora.

- Mas são necessárias – Ele disse indo até mim e me encarando bem próximo. Próximo de mais na minha humilde opinião.

Se ele tivesse chegado perto de mim dessa maneira naqueles tempos, eu teria adorado, teria ficado eufórica. Mas cá entre nós, eu não vou correr atrás dele mais, não vou gostar dessa proximidade mais.

Virei o rosto para o corredor.

- Nem sempre. – O encarei no corredor a tempo de ver que ele estava com um olhar triste. Acho que ele talvez saiba que havia me tratado exageradamente mal naquela época e por isso quer lavar a roupa suja. Mas eu não me importo de deixá-la meio imunda ó.ò. Fechei a porta e dessa vez tranquei. Não queria mais nenhuma visita surpresa como aquela.

E bem, agora vou ver se eu consigo dormir depois disso. Começo a andar para ir ao meu quarto quando piso em algo. E eu tenho a leve impressão que não estava aqui antes.

Eu acho que sou um pouco branca por causa dessa minha mania de viver no escuro, não dei conta de ver o que era porque já estava meio de noite e eu não tinha ligado a luz, a única coisa que iluminava era a forte luz da lua. Imagina como eu me senti nesse encontrozinho à luz da lua u.u".

Onde ta o interruptor de luz? Eu moro nesse apartamento há um ano e ainda não sei me direcionar quando está escuro. Eu sei, isso é vergonhoso, mas eu não posso fazer nada se sou meio desorientada. Uhul, dei conta de acender a luz.

Mas para minha surpresa, eu tinha pisado em uma foto.

Uma foto minha rindo com Sango e Miroku no intervalo de ontem.

Uma foto minha e atrás uma mensagem _dele._

"_O reencontro foi algo surpreendente, e agora eu vejo, o quanto poderia ser diferente."_

_**oOo**_

**Bem, dessa vez eu não demorei :D Fui bem rapidinha. Bem, esse cap ficou uma droga eu sei. Mas por enquanto as coisas vão acontecer bem devagar, por enquanto as investidas de Inuyasha serão assim: Evitadas por Kagome. Normal da parte dela /o/ Mas o capitulo com declarações não demorará :D**

**As coisas irão esquentar a medida que os dias forem passando com eles "juntos" novamente. E fora isso acho que não tenho mais nada a declarar xD Vamos às reviews /o/**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Hyasmin: _**_Quando você falou que não tinha gostado eu quase tive um enfarte xD Aí depois eu vi lá você falando que tinha era amado xDD Noossa, eu quase morri. Ainda bem que antes de morrer eu li o resto xD E que bom que ta gostando moça, espero que curta esse cap ein:D_

_**Kaoro Yumi: **Que bom que gostou das mudanças, eu fiquei meio preocupada de que vocês não gostassem muito xD Mas fico feliz em saber que gostou /o/ E acho que vai ver mais delas sim xD Espero sinceramente que goste do cap e não tenha se desiludido com a fic /o:D_

_**Sylvana Melo: **Que bom que gostou dela desse jeito :D Eu também amo ela malvadinha xD É muito divertido HSauhsuahushUAHsuha Espero que goste dela atrapalhada também xP E espero sinceramente que goste do cap e continue seguindo a ficc :DD beijos o/_

_**Sisical: **Nyaa, fico muito feliz em saber que gostou :D É realmente tinha sido dificil escreve-lo, eu não sabia de que modo ficaria melhor xD Mas fico muito feliz mesmo em saber que você gostou dele daquele jeitinho :D E que gostou da cortada basica nele xD O capitulo que tem os pensamentos de Inuyasha não demorará muito xD To doidinha pra escrever /o/ SHauHSUhasuhaus Os dramas dela são legais xD São coisas muito... Dramaticas sem motivo xP Espero que goste do cap /o/ E continue seguindoo :DD beijoss /o/_

_**Kaoru Higurashi: **Nyaa que bom que gostou do capp :DD HSuahsuhauHSAUHs Eu morro de preguiça de ficar reescrevendo também, mas eu não sussego até conseguir. Eu fico pensando nas leitoras :D Nyaaa, dessa vez eu não demorei xD Normalmente eu demoro um mês, e dessa vez não demorei um mês xD Sim sim, agora o Inu vai correr atrás dela. E por inquanto as investidas dele estão sendo cortadas por Kagome xD Como ela mesma disse: Ela não se importa em deixar as roupas imundas. xDD Espero que goste desse cap tbmm /o/ beijoss :D_

_**Larissa: **Que bom que ta gostando da ficc :DD Eu fico tão feliz em saber disso \-/ SHauHSUahushUHAsuhAHS Eu também não gosto dela xDD Meu santo não bateu com o dela xDD ShUAHsuahsuhAUHs que maldadee /o/ Você ia assistir de camarote? Você deixava um lugarzinho para mim nele? 8D ShuHASuhsuhUAHs Ia ser legal xD E ainda ver comendo pipoca e refri :D Brincadeiras a parte, Espero que goste desse cap xDD E continue seguindoo /o:D_

_**Cris: **Eu também adoro a Kagome malvadinha :D Ela fica tão ilaria xDD Nyaa, eu fico tão feliz em saber que você ta gostandoo e que ainda ri com a minha ficc :DD É muito bom saber disso / Pois é, quem mandou ele despresar nehh, agora tem que correr atras do prejuizoo xDD Dessa vez nem demorei, normalmente posto depois de um mês xD dessa vez nem chegou a isso :D Espero que goste do cap e que continue gostando da ficc :DD Beijoss /o/_

_**Srta.Nyla Cristina: **HsUAHsuHAshuAHss Não pode ser uma triste doida xD Tem que ser uma feliz doida postando caps para uma fic loca também xDD Será que eu chego a isso tudo? xDD Mais 15 capitulos? xDD Tomara :D Adoraria que essa fic fosse mais grandinha xD Bem, realmente sempre acontece algo que atrapalha, ou escola, ou estado emocional, ou simplesmente a criatividade xD No meu caso seria a criatividade que resolveu tirar ferias sem me consultar xD Espero que continue do capp e que eu não tenha te desiludido :DD (Tomara /o/) xDD beijoss :DD_

_**Manu Higurashi: **ShUAHsuhaushuAHS Eu nunca vi uma pessoa com tanta sorte que nem ela xDD Sempre acontece alguma coisa com a criatura HSuahsuhaushuHASh Eu rachei quando revisei na hora que ela caiu xDD Sou má xP O Inu merce todos os tipos de cortada xDD E pelo o que se pode perceber, todas as suas investidas cortadas xDD E bem, eu nem demorei para atualizarr xDD Normalmente eu demoro um mês e dessa vez nem foi um mês xDD Espero que goste do capp /o/ e eu fico tão feliz em saber que você gostaaa delaa :DD É muito bom saber disso /o/ E como já disse, espero que goste do cap xDD _

_**Polly: **SHauhsuahsuHUAhsUAHSuha Tadinha dela, só um caminhão? Podia ser sei lá, uma manada de elefantes xDD Entendoo, eu também não simpatizo com a criatura xDD E eu fico muito feliz em saber que você ta gostandoo :DD E realmente, ele merece todas as tiradas possiveis xDD HSuahsuHASuhuaH Espero que goste desse cap ein:D_

_**Mai: **Nyaa, que bom que gostou do capp, eu fico muto feliz quando leio reviews falando que gostaram xDD Espero que não se desaponte com esse cap ein ? xDD Espero sinceramente que goste dele :DD E que continue me dando apoio deposi dele xDD Espero mesmo que goste desse cap xDD beijoss /o/_

_**Agome chan: **Nyaa eu fico tão feliz em saber que é uma de suas preferidasss :DD SahUAshuaHSUAhshas Realmente, ele mereceuu, e merecerá tudo que vem pela frente xDD Beem, não sei se irá durar muito ou não, mas por enquanto está durando xDD Mas pra falar a verdade, no cap esclarecedorr acho que as coisas mudam ;D Espero que goste do cappp :DD E que continue seguindo a fic depois dele xDDD beijoss :D_

_**Priscila: **Você não imagina o tanto que eu AMEI quando eu vi uma review grande aparecer xDD Eu adoro reviews grandes :DD E bem, vamos agora à uma resposta xDD Sua vozinha é legal xDD É, eu imaginoo, eu tenho uma que nem serve para me lembrar de fics, só mesmo para me irritar xDD Eu nem sei para que ela serve xDD E eu fico realmente MTO feliz em saber que você gostou do cap xDD HSuahsuHAUsh Foi legal ela falando aquiloo, já que ela sempre insistia em tratar ele com intimidade e talz xDD É, relamente olhando por esse lado eu acho que poderia querer um Kouga também xD Eu ensinaria para ele ser menos chiclete aí ficaria perfeito xDD Ainda não seii, mas é bem capaz que usarei ele sim xDD SHauhSUAHsuhsuhAs Ele riu tão descaradamente que quando eu escrevi eu não pude deixar a Kagome sem vingança xDD Pois é, como seria a fic sem essas crises dela? xDD Logo logo descobriremos os pensamentos de Inuyasha desde o primeiro capitulo da fic até esses ultimos, pensamentos até de antes da fic começarr xPPP ShaUAHsuhaUhs Kagome se lembrou disso e foi de tênis xDD Ela somente não será um aluna legal para ele, ela é meio revoltada quando o assunto é Inuyasha xD Eu não gosto da Kikyou por ela ser desse jeito arrogante e talz, eu concordo que seria meio "injusto" e talz, mas acho que aquela pose e as coisas que ela fez durante o mangá não foram legais para a imagem dela perante mim xDD Vish, Sesshoumaru e Kagome? xDD Vou pensar, mas acho que nem vai dar para por xDD Mas em outra fic que eu fizer eu ponho ShauHUAhsas Bem, espero que goste do capp :DD E me desculpe pela enorme resposta xDDD Beijoss /o/_

_**Ana-chan: **Nyaa, que bom que ta gostando da fic :D E da Kagome desse jeito xDD Eu adoro ela desse jeitinho, acho bem engraçado e mais humano xD Eu tb axo isso de mim, tipo ela malvadinha desse jeito é como se fosse eu de vez em quando xDD Uma plaquinha trombem em mim eu non trenho graças a deus xDD Ser má é legal ne? xDD ShauHSuaHAUhs Já me disseram também xDD ShUAhsuhasuhaUHs Normaall, bem basico mesmo. Antes das férias eu quase matei um xDD Bem, não estrague sua vida por causa de um qualquer xDD (Como se você fosse realmente mata-lo o.o" XDDD) Espero que goste do capp :DDD beijoss /o/_

_**Susuzinha: **Que bom que ta gostandooo :DD Sabe que eu tinha pensado nisso? Um armario de vassouras da faculdade xDD ia ser legal. Capaz que eu ponho um simm /o/ Acho que nem demoreii dessa vezz xDD Realmentee, ela non tem que ligar para issoo, pirulito é para todas as idades :DD É mto bom pirulitooo Eu amoo o/ Ah, e eu posto a fic mais ou menos uma vez por mês e talz. Dessa vez nem demorei um mês direito xDD Espero que goste do capp einn:DD_

**O que seria de mim sem vocês queridas leitoras:D Nadinha o.o Principalmente sem seus reviews /o/ Então, mandem Reviews adoidados xDD Plixx :DD **

**Até o proximo capp :DD **

**Fuix /o/ (Se aparecer uma linha abaixo disso aqui ignorem xDD Não dei conta de tirar o.o" xD)  
**

* * *


	12. Eu te amo

**Nota: **Esse é em fim, o capitulo com as lembranças de Inuyasha. Já vou avisando que é meio deprimido XD Mas, no capitulo que vem, as coisas começam a mudar para o lado bom da coisa ;D Espero que curtam o capitulo \o/.

**_oOo_**

**Cap. 12 – "Eu te amo".**

Eu tenho que admitir. Aquilo realmente mexeu comigo. E para falar a verdade, fazia tempo que meu coração não acelerava do mesmo jeito que acelerou depois de ler aquela frase. Sabe quando o coração acelera de um jeito diferente? Aquela aceleração que deixa os batimentos rápidos, mas em um ritmo só daquele jeito, quando o coração influencia na sua respiração e você fica com falta de ar por um momento, que influencia no seu corpo, que faz sua barriga sentir um friozinho, e logo faz com que você pense sobre aquilo com carinho. Eu olhei para aquele papel, aquele simples papel que tinha a foto, e percebi o quanto aquilo parecia ter sentimentos nele.

Eu simplesmente não dormi essa noite.

Bem, eu sei que poderia ser diferente. Mas poderia ter sido também há dois anos. Não é querendo ser cabeça dura nem nada, nem teimosa, porque na verdade teimoso é aquele que teima comigo, mas poderia ter sido muito diferente.

Bem, agora eu tenho que prestar atenção na aula de filosofia, porque pode parecer chata e sem importância, mas acho que posso entender muitas coisas com essa matéria. Coisas realmente inexplicáveis e que nas discussões vemos o sentido de tudo.

Sango insiste em dizer que nos daremos bem como psicólogas por sermos doidas. Mas eu realmente insisto em dizer que eu ainda não sei se isso é um elogio. E bem, ela diz isso desde o ano passado, então eu tenho um raciocínio bem lerdo, mas não joguem isso na minha cara.

E bem, foi uma doce ilusão pensar que Sango iria me pagar os pirulitos mesmo T.T. Acreditam que ela falou que simplesmente... Esqueceu? O que ela tava pensando quando esqueceu os MEUS pirulitos? Pode parecer sem importância, mas eles são importantes para mim T.T. Eles são os meus pirulitinhos, fofinhos, gostosinhos e tudo mais. São meus nenenzinhos comestíveis. Mas tudo bem, eu a perdôo desde que ela compre quando estivermos indo embora u.ú. Tudo bem que ela vai inventar a desculpa de não ter dinheiro, mas eu sei que ela tem è.é.

- Kagome? – ouvi me chamarem e olhei. Sango me chamava e me cutucava tentando me acordar, mas na verdade eu nem estava dormindo, tudo bem que estava concentrada em pensar na tratante que Sango era, mas bem... Tudo bem eu admito, falei que precisava prestar atenção na aula, mas viajei legal. – Vamos, temos que ir para a outra sala – Ela me chamou já com os materiais nas costas. Juntei os meus e fomos andando. Acabávamos nos encontrando com Miroku somente no almoço, já que os prédios eram em lugares opostos, e nem tinha como nos encontrarmos, porque nem tínhamos Calculo com tanta intensidade que nem ele, então, nem éramos de mesmas salas.

- Sango? Que aula é agora? – Perguntei olhando para ela.

- Não sei – Ela disse rindo. Bem, isso foi realmente estranho, normalmente ela sabe todas as aulas que teremos. Chegamos à sala, e entramos. Na hora que eu vi quem tava entrando eu até gelei. Não, dessa vez não era o Inuyasha. Mas sim o coordenador. Bem, vocês viram o meu querido encontro com ele ontem, e bem, eu estava terrivelmente envergonhada. Ele passou os olhos pela sala e quando me avistou me cumprimentou com um sorriso na cara, eu sorri também, acho que pelo menos, ele não tem tanto trauma de mim assim.

- Vim avisar-lhes que não terão essa aula, pois o professor precisou ir pagar suas contas, e elas venceriam hoje... – Ele disse rindo e coçando a cabeça quase careca. Todos rimos, agora que olhei no horário, era o professor de Sociologia, ele era realmente uma graça. E por eu ter olhado nos horários, eu pude perceber que era a ultima aula do dia então... Poderia rumar para casa. Levantei-me e comecei a puxar Sango para fora da sala, e quando estávamos no corredor que eu a puxava de modo empolgado para a direção da saída, senti a mão dela simplesmente sumir.

Parei de andar, olhei lentamente para trás, porque para mim aquilo foi estranho. Ela havia simplesmente se recusado a andar comigo, como nunca havia feito antes... Ela estava sorrindo para mim como se estivesse feliz até demais, mas eu percebi que não estava. A quem ela queria enganar?

É, talvez realmente fosse eu, mas ela não iria enganar não.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei me aproximando. Ela riu.

- É claro Kagome, é que decidi que vou embora com Miroku hoje – E eu realmente percebi que o riso dela não tinha vontade alguma – Sabe como é, ficarmos mais um tempinho só nosso – Essa desculpa não cola de jeito nenhum.

Tipo, eles ficam o dia INTEIRO juntos, e nem é o tempo todo que estou por perto. Mas eu também sei a hora que tenho que parar de insistir e deixar meus amigos sozinhos, então concordei não é? Não tive muita escolha mesmo.

E eu nem tinha contado para ela sobre a foto...

Nos despedimos e rumamos para caminhos opostos. E isso realmente pareceu estranho...

Estamos andando para caminhos diferentes? Isso é... Impossível. Ta, tudo bem, não vou exagerar, mas que foi estranho foi. Estou andando olhando para o chão, já que nem estou prestando atenção às coisas da minha volta. Tirei aos poucos uma agenda da minha bolsa e comecei a olhá-la enquanto caminhava sem rumo. Tenho um trabalho para fazer, e como não tenho essa aula não chegaria muito tarde se ficasse na biblioteca fazendo aquele trabalho enorme.

Bem, vou ter que ir lá e fazer esse trabalho sozinha mesmo. Sango simplesmente surtou. E o pior disso tudo é que desse jeito, ela não vai pagar esses benditos pirulitos.

Mas um dia, conseguirei esses pirulitos!

_**oOo**_

Caraca! Estou tipo, cansadérrima. Eu nunca havia feito um trabalho tão grande sozinha. Só para vocês terem uma noção... Eu demorei três horas na biblioteca fazendo. TRÊS HORAS! Um tempo muito, mas muito precioso. Já que eu poderia estar estudando em casa, ou dormindo. Apesar de que esse trabalho foi um perfeito estudo também... Mas mesmo assim, vocês tem noção o tanto que é cansativo fazer um único trabalho por três horas e detalhe, sozinha?

Agora vou embora com toda a vontade do mundo de chegar em casa e cair na cama. Estou andando nos corredores como se estivesse bêbada... To tontinha de sono. O interessante é que parece que não tem mais ninguém nesse prédio. Nunca tinha visto algo parecido...

Nem o Inuyasha parece estar aqui... Epa, pensando novamente naquele hanyou! Eu não sei o que ele faz comigo, mas ele consegue sempre aparecer na minha mente.

Parece que estou pensando demais nele... Estou até vendo ele vir em minha direção nesse corredor! Tenho realmente que dormir...

- Kagome! – Ou talvez acordar! Parece que é realmente ele! Oh grande Buda, me ajuda. Deu vontade até de sair correndo mas nem tive chance, ele já chegou e ficou me encarando. – Temos que conversar. – Meu deus! O que ele tanto tem para conversar?

- Que insistência! – Disse frustrada. Ele riu, e eu não achei graça alguma! ¬¬

- Temos que conversar Kagome, por favor, somente escute. – Ele disse me segurando pelos braços. Na verdade, eu senti isso não como um pedido, mas como uma ordem. Então, prefiro não desobedecer, não sei do que ele é capaz u.u.

- Então... Fale – Disse em desistência e suspirando. Ele me encarou daquele jeitinho dele, com aqueles olhos âmbares que me hipnotizam e que me encantaram... Epa, tenho que parar de pensar nisso! Ele me fez muito mal antigamente.

- Tenho muitas coisas a explicar Kagome – Ele disse me olhando com cautela – Começando pela nossa despedida de dois anos atrás.

E de repente, as imagens vieram com tudo.

_- Você não sabe de nada Kagome, de nada – Ele disse de um jeito que... Parecia triste por aquilo tudo, e com sentido duplo! Ele retirou minhas mãos da porta e fechou-a. Deu partida e saiu com o carro atrás do caminhão._

_A minha última visão de Inuyasha, foi naquele carro. Pelas costas do carro dava se para ver ele no banco do motorista. O carro já estava longe, caí de joelhos e abaixei a cabeça olhando para minhas próprias mãos._

_- Tudo bem Inuyasha... Eu desisto de você, se é o que você quer._

E relembrando esse dia terrivelmente deprimente, me lembrei que havia desistido dele, assim como ele parecia querer.

- Eu desisti de você Inuyasha. – Eu disse e isso pareceu que afetou ele, parecia ate que eu tinha dado um soco nele.

- Não repita isso Kagome... – Ele pediu me soltando. Eu estreitei os olhos.

- Mas não era isso que você queria na época? Han? – Perguntei meio furiosa, já que relembrar aquele tempo era realmente... Ruim.

- Nunca! – Ele disse olhando para mim indignado. – Eu... Não sei – Ele já me pareceu confuso, e acho que está me confundindo também. – Eu te amava, e achava que o sentimento que você tinha por mim era uma paixonite de adolescente, que seria melhor eu ir embora, que seria melhor para você! – Ele disse olhando para mim meio que desesperado. Mas algo ali, me fez não gostar.

- Você me amava? – Perguntei para ele – Você, me, amava? – Perguntei dando ênfase para cada palavra e me aproximando dele. – Você me fez sofrer o diabo namorando Kikyou. Falou aqueles horrores para mim naquele maldito armário... – Disse encarando bem próxima, quase encostando a minha face com a dele. – E ainda diz que me amava?

- Eu te amava desde o momento que comecei a dar aula naquela escola – Ele disse com firmeza. Eu senti meu coração acelerar tipo, igual aqueles carros de formula 1. – Eu te amava, e ainda amo Kagome! – Ele disse me segurando pelos braços novamente como que não quisesse que eu fugisse.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ouvimos uma voz familiar e olhamos para de onde vinha. Eu realmente não tenho sorte...

Se alguém adivinha quem é eu dou os pirulitos que a Sango me deve, claro, depois que ela me pagar eles.

Quem falou que era o Kouga... Errou feio.

Mas quem falou que era o nosso querido Myouga, o coordenador... Bem, acertou em cheio.

- Não é nada Myouga, estamos só ensaiando para um peça que estou organizando na sala dela – Inuyasha disse de forma tão firme que parecia já ter treinado aquela mentira em casa. Eu olhei contendo meu desespero para Myouga para que ele não percebesse e acabasse com aquela nossa conversa, tudo bem que a maior parte dela era aos gritos, mas continuava sendo conversa.

- Está ótima a encenação Professor Taisho, está de parabéns – Ele disse sorrindo. E eu só não me sinto orgulhosa, porque isso não é encenação. – Bom, continuem, vou indo. Até! – Ele disse sorrindo e indo embora. Quando vimos que ele virou o corredor eu olhei para Inuyasha magoada.

- Uma simples paixonite? – Perguntei ofendida depois de me lembrar do que ele havia dito – Ainda me ama? – Perguntei tirando os braços dele de mim – Você só brinca comigo não é?

- Nunca – Ele disse sério. – Vou contar tudo... Desde o começo.

_Eu estava nervoso. Admito, estava terrivelmente nervoso. Eu já havia visto a aluna mais bonita da escola, e estava prestes a entrar na sala de aula em que eu seria seu professor de história. Quando entrei, a avistei logo de primeira. E para mim, foi a visão mais linda que eu já havia visto._

_E logo depois, descobri que seu nome era Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome. _

Estou pasma. E admito que meio desconfiada... Quer dizer, estou com medo de acreditar nisso. Eu fechei os olhos e antes mesmo que eu falasse que aquilo não tinha nada a ver, ele começou novamente a me contar...

_Ela está perfeita. Eu sei que ela quer me enlouquecer, só pode ser isso. Ela esta com aquela mini-saia preta de pregas que simplesmente me dá uma bela visão de suas pernas. E bem, ela é realmente linda. Acho que ela faz mais o jeitinho de menininha sensual. E pra mim, isso é perfeito. Só que... Parece que hoje ela simplesmente não quer prestar atenção na aula, e eu não compreendo o porquê disso. Sempre uma aluna tão exemplar... Tenho que chama-la. _

_E foi realmente o que eu fiz no final da aula._

_Senhorita Higurashi venha até minha mesa por favor. – A chamei, e ela veio._

_- Sim professor. _

_- Na aula de hoje percebi que a senhorita..._

_- Você, por favor. – Olhei para ela pensando o porquê que ela estaria me dando aquela intimidade e continuei o que eu falava._

_Que você conversou a aula inteira. Não prestou atenção e fez com que os outros não prestassem. – Eu então comecei a perceber, o tanto que eu estava afim dela. Percebi quando ela foi até do lado da minha cadeira e sentou-se na mesa. E simplesmente fez com que eu ficasse perto de seu corpo sem poder tocá-lo, que era minha vontade. _

_- Professor me... desculpa... – Ela falou de um modo tão... Inocente. Eu não resisti e a sequei, e sei que ela percebeu e até faz essa cena de propósito, para que eu olhe._

_- Er... tud.. Tudo bem Kagome. Pode ir. – Eu estava nervoso. Eu não podia senti-la, não podia tocá-la, não podia beijá-la. E ela estava ali, me tentando. E eu tinha que parar aquilo._

_- Professor? – Ela levantou-se da mesa parecendo imensamente feliz e me abraçou. Eu não resisti, era minha chance de tocá-la, de sentir seu calor. - Obrigada... – Eu corei. Ela falava de um jeito que me atraia cada vez mais._

_- Er... – Não tive muita reação para aquilo tudo. E me senti nas nuvens quando ela rapidamente me deu um selinho. Mas tão logo me senti nas nuvens, cai duro na terra._

_  
Era proibido sentir aquilo._

Eu realmente me lembro de ter feito tudo isso. Eu realmente não sabia que ele sentia tudo isso de acordo com cada coisa que eu fazia! Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes mas sem dizer nada.

- Kagome... Para mim, aquele selinho – Ele começou a me falar e me encarar – Foi um aviso do que estava por vir. Foi com ele, que eu percebi que o meu interesse era recíproco.

_Estou evitando-a desde aquele selinho. Mas não tem como não percebe-la... E acho que ela quer que eu a olhe, e até para isso ela me pediu para ir ao banheiro. Não havia problema algum, não estava explicando matéria mesmo. A deixei ir. _

_Quando bateu o sinal, eu sai meio que correndo, iria aproveitar que ela ainda não havia chego e correr para a outra sala. Mas na saída, eu trombei justamente nela. _

_Higurashi! Me desculpe! – Pedi rapidamente. _

_- Ai... – Ela disse enquanto eu a ajudava a se levantar. - Professor, eu estava conversando com minha mãe – Ela puxou assunto e eu logo percebi que aquilo era mentira - Eu acho que não estou muito boa em história sabe, o senhor explica perfeitamente bem, mas o problema é eu, não estou conseguindo seguir – Ela disse me encarando. E mesmo sabendo que aquilo era mentira, eu perguntei._

_- Er... E o que você quer que eu faça? _

_- Você não podia dar plantões para mim? Sabe, isso iria ajudar bastante – Para mim, aquilo seria ótimo, ver somente ela, ter somente ela ali comigo em uma sala. Mesmo sabendo que tinha que evitar..._

_- Não sei não Higurashi – Eu sabia que mesmo se dissesse isso que disse. Não conseguiria._

_- Kagome – Ela me corrigiu novamente._

_- Tudo bem. Hoje você está livre? – Me senti totalmente convencido somente pelo olhar dela. _

_- Estou sim Professor._

_- Venha de tarde as 2 . Agente se vê mais tarde Higurashi – e Já comecei a me distanciar depois que disse isso. _

_- Kagome – ela me corrigiu novamente. _

_E eu percebia a cada contado com ela, que eu necessitava realmente tê-la por perto. _

Fiquei boquiaberta agora. Ele estava falando cada coisa que eu fiz, cada coisinha que eu fiz para poder me aproximar.

E agora, eu sabia a parte _dele_ da história. Era difícil crer nos sentimentos que ele falava sentir.

- Mas... Porque mesmo sabendo que era mentira, resolver dar o plantão? – Perguntei olhando confusa para ele. Ele sorriu aquele sorrisinho mais lindo dele.

- Porque eu queria ficar perto de você. Porque eu queria tê-la por perto. – Ele disse chegando mais perto ainda e ficando muito próximo do meu rosto. – Porque eu estava descobrindo o amor que sentia por você.

_Andava a sua procura pela escola. Já estava na hora do plantão e não a achava. Fiquei muito enciumado quando finalmente a achei e ela conversava com o aluno Kouga. Olhei feio para os dois. _

_- Higurashi vamos logo – Te chamei de modo rude e fui sem dizer nada até a sala com você me seguindo. Quando chegamos me virei para você e perguntei. - Em que você não consegue seguir Higurashi? – Perguntei em um tom bravo, ainda estava magoado com a cena que havia visto. Acompanhei seu movimento de cruzar as pernas sem perceber que o fazia. _

_- Eu não consegui entender o caso de Midoriko. – Ri por dentro notando explicitamente que era mentira._

_- Mas você acertou todas as perguntas feitas na prova sobre a Midoriko._

_- Eu chutei tudo, sabe, uma vozinha me disse palavras chaves e eu deduzi. – Olhei de modo desconfiado percebendo que ela tentava me enganar. Mas não podia dizer que não estava gostando de vê-la tentar._

_Expliquei-lhe o que era Midoriko. Quem foi Midoriko. E com a deixa ela se aproveitou e conseguiu se aproximar de mim de um modo muito sensual. Eu estava gostando, admitia. Mas eu sabia que não podia._

_Roçamos os lábios e para mim aquilo foi fantástico. A cada vez parecia-me mais excitante os toques que trocávamos. A cada gesto me sentia mais atraído. E foi naquele dia que eu pensei que estraguei a vida de nós dois quando Naraku nos surpreendeu. _

- Eu sentia cada vez mais um sentimento nascer Kagome – Ele disse roçando os lábios da mesma forma que eu me lembro que fizemos naquele dia – Eu sentia que te amava. Sentia que era um amor impossível por ser seu professor e isso ser proibido. E quando Naraku nos surpreendeu, tive que mudar drasticamente. Se não acabava com nossas vidas. – Ele disse dando me um selinho e eu admito, que gostei.

Meu coração batia muito, mas muito mais acelerado do que antes. Vocês tem noção do que é um cara praticamente declarar o que ele esta declarando, contando o ponto de vista dele de todos os fatos ocorridos no passado? Acho que não né. Mas podem ter certeza, que isso mexe com você... E você gosta.

_- Se vocês continuarem com isso Inuyasha – Naraku dizia de modo demoníaco – Eu destruo a vida dela. – Eu senti uma vontade tão grande de arrebentar a cara daquele homem. Como ele podia me ameaçar daquela maneira. Nos levantamos e eu estava me retirando quando ele novamente me alertou. - Espero que tenha entendido professor Inuyasha. _

_- Entendi... – Respondi vendo Kagome do lado de fora. Senti uma dor acertar-me vendo-a ali e sabendo que se continuasse a me aproximar, eu poderia acabar com a vida dela._

_- Inuyasha... – Ela me chamou e eu sabia que Naraku escutava pela porta._

_- Esqueça-me! – Disse e saí dali, o mais rápido que eu podia._

- Então, naquele dia... – Eu realmente não acreditava que Naraku havia dito aquilo para ele – Ele te ameaçou me usando? – Perguntei incrédula. Inuyasha se afastou ficando de costas para mim.

- Foi. – Ele respondeu de um modo tão tristinho. Algumas lágrimas estão vindo aos meus olhos, e realmente estou estranhando, já que faz muito tempo que não choro. – Se não fosse aquela ameaça, eu teria facilitado as coisas. – Ele olhou por cima do ombro para mim – Adorei aquele dia de seu aniversario Kagome. – Eu sorri me lembrando. Eu tinha defendido Sango naquele dia. Até o chamei naquele dia para que ele separasse a briga, até trocamos olhares naquele dia. Nunca vou me esquecer do pedido que eu fiz, naquele dia. – E mesmo sabendo que não podia, eu continuava a te admirar, a te amar. E tinha que fazer algo, para impedir que eu não conseguisse me segurar.

_Ouvi alguns ruídos do lado de fora daquele armário. Escutava perfeitamente a conversava que estava tendo ali, e ouvi os passos leves e lentos até o armário. Mas mesmo assim continuei beijando Kikyou. Quando ela abriu e nos viu, eu me senti arrependido de estar fazendo-a passar por aquilo. Olhei para ela de modo preocupado e vi Kikyou sair do armário feliz, e percebi que a mais importante, estava triste. _

_- Higu – Fui interrompido pela porta fechada na minha cara quando tentei conversar com ela, quando tentei me explicar. A compreendia perfeitamente._

_Quando a vi em seus devaneios em sala de aula a chamei tentando pega-la em flagrante. Ela estava mal humorada, e mesmo sabendo que eu havia causado aquilo, eu cheguei a me divertir com seus ciúmes. E quando ela foi embora, eu percebi que tinha que fazer mais... Para ela desistir de mim._

Estou chocada. Eu sabia! Ele realmente estava com Kikyou para me afastar. Mas então uma lembrança me veio na mente, a pior de todas as lembranças.

- Mas então... – Olhei para ele – Porque você falou tudo aquilo para mim? – Perguntei colocando as mãos meio que tampando meus ouvidos do que ele poderia dizer, fechei os olhos com força deixando que as lagrimas caíssem. Lembrei me do dia do beijo, no armário, a pior lembrança agora sabendo de toda a verdade. Eu não acreditava que ele havia dito tudo aquilo, que ele tinha me feito chorar daquela maneira... Somente para me afastar. Senti que ele olhava preocupado comigo, mas essa preocupação só me da mais raiva. – Como você pôde?! – Gritei ainda de olhos fechados e mãos na minha cabeça – Você me chamou de monstro! De tola! Falou que só gostava do meu corpo! Que gostava... – Eu não dei conta e caí de joelhos. Eu estava ficando feliz em pensar que ele realmente me amava a medida que ele falava tudo. Mas quando me lembro daquele dia em que nos beijamos pela primeira e única vez, quando me lembro do jeito que ele me tratou, das coisas que ele falou, eu vejo que ele era um monstro... Fiquei triste de imediato. – Falou que gostava... Da Kikyou – Disse em um sussurro abrindo os olhos e deixando as mãos caírem no chão ao olhar para ele. Ele ficou meio desesperado e jogou se de joelhos na minha frente.

- Eu menti Kagome, você sabe que menti! – Ele disse segurando meus ombros e me encarando – Eu menti, e doeu mentir daquele jeito! Me doeu muito ver o seu sofrimento com aquela mentira! Me doeu não falar a verdade, quando você me perguntou...

_- Eu... Você não sente nada por mim então?_

Tirei as mãos dele dos meus ombros e cambaleando me levantei. Ele levantou-se também preocupado. O corredor continuava vazio, só nós dois ali, gritávamos e ninguém aparecia. E aquilo era bom, não queria que alguém me visse chorando... Já que na faculdade ninguém havia me visto chorar.

- Você é um monstro Inuyasha – Eu disse olhando para ele com olhos muito deprimidos. Todas as alegrias que eu senti enquanto ele contava as coisas boas, foram embora dando lugar as coisas tristes. Ele olhou para mim parecendo desesperado – Eu amava você como nunca amei ninguém. Desde a primeira vez que vi você entrar na sala eu amei você. Pra mim, aquele beijo foi a ida ao paraíso, porque era com alguém que eu realmente amava – Disse e comecei a dar as costas para ele. Eu tinha que pensar, me acalmar, refletir... Eu tinha que ir embora. – E você me falou aquele tanto de coisas. Você acabou com a minha vida achando que ajudava. – E comecei a ir embora. Aquelas foram as ultimas palavras que trocamos naquele dia.

Porque para mim, não tínhamos mais nada para conversar. Em fim, tudo que tínhamos para falar, havia acabado. Eu sabia que ele me amava, que ele me amou. Sabia de tudo, sabia o porquê de tantas coisas ditas naquele dia do beijo.

Eu sabia que por causa daquelas coisas, e do dia que eu dei o Adeus, eu sofri mais do que tudo. Sabia que por causa daquilo... Minha mãe brigara comigo.

Não lembraria da briga naquele momento... Talvez um dia, lembraria e contaria para alguém. Mas naquele momento o que interessava para mim era ir embora.

E sei também, que a visão dele daquele momento em que ia embora, era praticamente a mesma que eu tive quando o vi ir embora.

E talvez, ele estivesse sentindo-se estraçalhado, assim como eu me senti.

_**oOo**_

**Acho que foi o maior cap até agora xD. Bem, essas foram só algumas lembranças, mas o bastante para Kagome perceber o sentimento verdadeiro de Inuyasha e claro... A burrice. Nos outros capitulos pra frente, as coisas vão começar a acontecer finalmente, e bem, mais lembranças virão. E logo logo, mais confusão xD**

**Kikyou e Kouga mais para frente, terão participações , e bem, acho que a fic ainda demora para acabar xD Isso claro, se minhas leitoras que são vocês, continuarem a me motivar do jeito que vocês motivamm xD**

**Sobre o capitulo, ele é bem tristinho depois, porque fala serio, depois de você descobrir que o cara te ama, você também descobre que ele falou monstruosidades para você somente para de afastar? (Ver no cap. 7 caso interesse ) A pessoa realmente se deprimi u.u Até porque a Kagome por mais que seja forte, é dificil neh não ficar triste lembrando do passado :)**

**Espero que tenham gostado \o/.**

**_Reviews:_**

_**Kaoro Yumi:** Eu fico tão feliz em saber que ta gostando e que não desiludiu dela xD Ficou legal né, ela decidida e ele correndo atras :) Foi muito fofo e realmente mexeu com ela xD Mas também, era impossivel não mexer né? Vish, xD Demorei dessa vez... Mas me descuuulpa, era que eu realmente não estava com inspiraçãoo, apesar que acho que esse cap nem ficou bom xD Mas bem, postei meio demorado, mas prometo que o proximo não vai demorar \o/ E logo logo, as outras mudanças serão mostradas :) Até o proximo cap ein? E espero que tenha gostado desse /o/_

_**Polly:** SHauhsuhUAHSuhas Sério que vocêjá ta ficando com dó dele? xD Mal comeceii, agora as coisas vao começar a se resolver, mas a fic ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para acabar xDD Ainda vai ter muita confusão... HSuaHSuauhs Nem tem como matar a Kikyou, ela ainda tem que ter uma participação xD SHauhsuAush Mas juro que depois que ela não for mais necessaria, agente mata ela e tudo mais xD Espero que tenha curtido o cap, e continue seguindo ein:)_

_**Hyasmin:** HSuahsuHAUHsuhas Me desculpe a terrivel demora dessa vez... E não mate o patinho! Ele é realmente muito preciosoo, por causa dele que eu escrevo, por causa dele que ainda tenho ameaças para as outras escritoras xD Nâo o mattteeee xDD Espero que curta esse cap ein? E continue seguindo... E cá entre nós, que continue ameaçando o patinho HSuahsUHAsuhs Sou mal xD Até o proximo cap. :)_

_**Uchiha Danii-chan:** HSuahsuUAHs Eu entendoo, realmente eles podiam se entender... Mas logo logo eles vão se entenderr ;D E depois de desentender de novo xP Mas tudo bem. SHauHSuahsu O Inuyasha que se exploda neh xD Eeeh, foi tristinho mesmo ler o bilhetinho. E a Kagome também sentiu isso, e ela pouco a pouco vai amolecendo, nesse cap amoleceu e endureceu de novo xD Mas as coisas mudam ;D Espero que tenha gostado do cap e que continue seguindo einn:)_

_**Ana-chan:** SHuahsUahusahhUAsh Deve ser ruim ter a plaquinha xD Porque a Kagome sofre tendo ela e trombando em alguém o tempo todo xP HSUahuSHauhsas Alguns ja me disseram que eu era psicopata também xD Só porque em momentos de raiva eu pensava em mortes lentas e dolorosas u.u Só por isso xD HSuahsuHUAHsuha concordoo, quando eu matar alguém vai ser tudo perfeitinhoo tambémm xDD É legal ser ma neh:) Bem, espero que goste do cap, e saiba que mais pra frente as coisas só melhoram xD Espero que continue seguindo :) Até o proximo \o/_

_**Belle Castle:** Me desculpa a terrivel demora pra atualizar T.T Mas é que estava realmente sem inspiração xD E continuo achando que o cap nem ficou bom :( Mas bem, espero que goste do mesmo jeito xD E que continue seguindo a fic ein:) E brigadinha por gostar da fic \o/ Até o proximo cap que prometo não demorar :)_

_**Kaoru Higurashi:** É realmente ele gostava dela, mas fez tanta, mas tanta burrice que agora tem que correr atras neh xD O Inu eh muito burro u.u" Mas bem, espero que goste desse cap, que não ache ele uma droga xD E continue seguindo a fic ein:) Até o proximo cap que eu prometo não demorar... Que nem fiz com esse xD \o/_

_**Srta.Nyla Cristina:** É realmente dificil continuar uma fic xD Estou torcendo por você :) USAhuSHauhsauhsuHAs Fico feliz em ver que está gostando, não digo que ele vai sofrer alguma humilhação, mas digo que ele vai sofrer xD Eu nem leio Sakura card captor, mas a sua fic de Inuyasha que você escreveu, eu A-D-O-R-E-I, é muito legal :) Aquela "Quem apagou a luz?" é muito ilaria, inuyasha e kagome brigando por causa da luz e depois dao um beijao xD Eu adorei :) E espero que continua gostando da minha fic também \o/ Até o proximo cap :)_

_**Vixinha:** Nyaaa, fico muito feliz em saber que você esta gostandoo, fico muito feliz mesmo :) Espero sinceramente que continue gostando xD Mesmo depois desse cap xD E espero que continue seguindo a fic, porque depois desse cap as coisas vao começar a aconteceeer \o/ Até o proximo cap que eu prometo não demorar que nem aconteceu com esse XD_

_**Aline Higurashi:** Que nada :) Não se preocupe com isso, eu fico imensamente feliz em saber que você não esta mandando reviews por causa que não gosta, mas sim porque não esta podendo xD Não estou feliz em saber que você não esta podendo, mas sim porque agora sei que naum mandava não porque não gostava... Nyaa, você entendeu neh xD SHauhsuahushUAHSsuahsas Pois éh, uma verdadeira reviravolta neh xD Ninguém resisti a ele, ela não estava resistindo ate perceber o tanto que ele fora malvado com ela xD Desculpe a demora T.T Mas vc sabe como eh quando não temos inspiração naum eh? xD Mas bem, esta postado finalmente \o/ Espero que goste do cap e que continue mandando reviews xD Até o proximo ein:)_

_**Sisical:** Eu fico tão feliz em saber que você gosta da fic :) SauhsuahusHAUhss O Inu indo ate o apê dela foi legal mesmoo, e ela falando sobre os documentos que ele poderia ter olhado para descobrir também xP A foto mensagem foi legal :) Beeeem, não vou falar o que elas vão fazeeer HSUahsuhausAs Ta bom, eu falo xD Acho que elas vão cantar mesmo, mas ate la, muitas coisas vao acontecer, ja tenho tudo planejadoo xDD Bem, espero que goste desse cap ein? E me desculpe a terrivel demora T.T Mas bem, espero que continue seguindoo :) Até o proximo cap. \o/_

_**Agome chan :** Eu fico tão feliz em ver que você gostou :) UShaushuHAushsas Ficou legal neh? xD Eu enquanto escrevia imaginava cada coisinha que ela falava na propaganda do tenis e talz xD Realmente, ela ficou balançada xD e como ja deu pra ver, ele vai ter que arranjar um jeitoo de se desculpar e talz xD A partir desse cap, as coisas vao começar a acontecer ;D E espero que tenha gostado desse cap ein:) Fico feliz em saber que leu a outra lah do orkut tambeemm \o/ bem, tenho outra de Sesshy e Rin postando naquela mesma comunidade, chama: Um Amor de Padrasto xDD Propagando basica neh u.u" Mas espero que continue gostandoo dessa :) Até o proximoo capp /o/_

_**Huntress Angel:** shaAUHsuAHsuhauhsUHAs Desculpaaaa! Desculpa a terrivel demora que eu fiz vocÊ passar :( Mas éh que você sabe né, quando agente não esta com inspiração xDD Espero que goste desse cap ein? e que continue seguindoo :) Até o proximo capp /o/_

_**Priscila:** SHauhsuHUAhsuHAsuha Eu adoro suas reviewwsss /o/ Eu AMO hp, éh tão perfeitoo, cê ja leu o ultimo livro? Se não, leia o mais rapido que você puder pq eh perfeito! Se já... Eh perfeito neh:) HSUahsuhAUHsus Agora voltando a fic xD Eu gosto de pensar que eles são amigos de verdade :) E concordo com você, o Miroku não serve só para passar a mao, ele é um carinha muito amigo e muito serio também :) HSAUhsuHAUshhsas O inu é totalmente cafajeste e muito burro na minha fic xD O legal é que ele age mais, diferente do do anime xD Realmente, se eu fosse a Kagome ja tava nos braços dele a muito tempo :) HSuaUSAusas Ela é doidinha xD Achar a janela mais interessante foi um surtinho basico dela xD SHauhSUAHush Pode dexar /o/ Ate porque, eu estou escrevendo uma fic de Sesshy e Rin, mas só para postar no orkut mesmo, porque lah eu faço capitulos pequenos e talz... MAs se estiver interessada (pequena propaganda basica) Tem um link no meu profile de uma fic que eu havia postado no orkut, nem precisa ler aquela lah naum, só mesmo ir naquela comu que ta essa fic e achar uma fic chamada: Um amor de padrasto. xDDD Se você estiver interessada claro xP Mas depois do momento propaganda... xD HSUahUHSAuhs Eh, o Kouga vai ser um belo objeto xD Igual eu disse, logo logo ele e a Kikyou terão participação xD Já imagina muita confusão neh xP Eu imaginei ela mesma USHauhsuhs Aquele jeito falante dela e talz xDD A rin éh ilaria quando agente pensa nela como uma pessoa hiper-ativa xP HSUahushUHAUshas Vai ser surpressaaaa! Não posso contar quem vai ganhar, mas digo que vai ser muito justo /o/ Me desculpe pela demora ein:) E espero que goste desse cap e que continue seguindo a fic :) Até o proximo cap \o/_

_**Silvana - chan :** Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você esta gostandoo :) Me desculpe pela terrivel demora desse capp, mas prometo que o proximo não vai demorar ;D Espero que continue gostando da fic e seguindo tb :) Até o proximo cap \o/_

_**Larry:** Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você ta gostandoo :) SuahsUAHsuahsh Eu também ódeio quando temos que esperar o.o" E me desculpa por fazer esperar tanto T.T Mas pelo menos eu prometo que não vou demorar o outro cap ein:) Sério? Você sentiu esse tanto de coisa lendo a minha fic ? - (Se não aparecer os asteriscos de uma carinha sonhadora, saiba que eu pus xD) Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta tanto delaa :D HUAhsuAHsuhasuhas Me desculpe a demooorraa de novoo xDD MAs bem, esta postado e espero ansiosamente que você goste do cap ein? ;D _

_**Susuzinha:** Eu fico muito feliz mesmo em saber que ta gostandoo :D A demora é porque eu naum tava tendo muita inspiração xD Mas agora posteii HSUahsuAushas Espero que goste desse capiutlo ein?? E pode deixar, que o armario logo logo terá também sua participação xDD HSAUhusAUshuahs Até o proxim cap ein:D_

_**Juliana:** Oi Xará xD Fico feliz em saber que você mandou em fim, um review XD Me desculpe a terrivel demora T.T Eu fico muito feliz em ver que você gosta da fic :D E me desculpe novamente a demora xD E eu continuo a dizer que fico feliz que você tenha gostado do cap e tudo mais xD Espero que não me mate xDD E que continue gostandooo, e talvez, quem sabe, mandando reviews :D Até o proximo capitulo, que eu prometo não demorar :D_

**Em fim, terminei de responder as reviews xD Estou muito feliz com vocês queridas leitoras :D E espero que continuem sendo boazinhas e mandando reviews xD _PROMETO _que não demoro com o outro capitulo, e digo, as coisas vão melhorar ;D **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e cada vez mandem mais e mais ein?!**

**Beijos ;D**


	13. Talvez

**Nota:** Não sei se vocês perceberam... Mas nessa fic até agora só tivemos UM beijo entre nosso casal (Inu&Kag) o.o Um beijo de verdade, porque selinho se não me engano já tivemos dois xD O cap, foi pequeno dessa vez. Mas temos uma pequena surpresa, e uma verdadeira prova da Maturidade de Kagome.

**Espero que curtam \o/.**

**Obs: **Eu achei tão legal uma coisinha... várias reviews do cap anterior falando que choraram lendo :DD Eu fiquei feliz porque consegui tocar as minhas queridas leitoras /o/ E se preparem... Porque esse cap... Não é triste \o!

_**oOo**_

**Cap. 13 – Talvez...**

Estou me sentindo muito bem! E isso é realmente um feito a julgar pelo fato que há alguns dias atrás eu tenha passado por aquilo com Inuyasha. Bem, Sango e Miroku não fizeram muito por mim, e eu nem contei para eles o que havia acontecido, percebo que eles estão com os próprios problemas então não quis ser egoísta querendo que me dessem força. Eu tentei dar força para Sango, porque percebo que ela está precisando, mas aquela jumenta é mais cabeça dura que eu u.u"

Bem, ela resolveu em fim, me pagar os pirulitos \o/.

Da para acreditar nisso? Imagino que não, porque é outro grande feito da nossa querida amiga. Bem, eu fiquei bem, com a ajuda dos pirulitos é claro, porque eles foram realmente meus nenenzinhos comestíveis.

E liguei para ninguém mais, ninguém menos que minha mãe. Não foi lá um dialogo, porque dizem que dialogo é entre duas pessoas, foi mais um monólogo. Eu falava e ela escutava, eu chorava e ela escutava, e quando eu me calei ela ficou calada por um tempinho. Bem, foi legal da parte dela porque precisava desabafar, apesar de que acho que ela não entendeu tudo muito bem por eu ser um pouquinho falante... Se é que me entende. Mas depois, o que ela me disse me fez tão bem, que eu fiquei feliz novamente. E foi graças a minha mãe, que depois de alguns dias, eu estou normal novamente.

Eu sei, é difícil de acreditar né? Estou aqui na faculdade, é o lugar que eu mais fico nessa minha vidinha de universitária... E isso foi muito obvio. Estou na biblioteca, já que Sango e Miroku andam muito sumidos, e aqui pelo menos eu tenho a presença dos livros comigo u.u. E bem... Aqui Inuyasha nem vem por saber que se ele aparecer e tentar conversar comigo, iremos começar a gritar e bem, na biblioteca a lei é o silencio. Então você sacou né? Eu o evito perfeitamente ficando aqui o tempo inteiro em que temos intervalo, e isso é tão legal que eu não estresso, não sinto dor de cabeça e não me deprimo. E aqui eu leio um pouquinho, apesar de que eu mais durmo do que leio quando estou aqui.

Eu posso explicar perfeitamente bem o porquê de dormir aqui... Quer dizer, acho que não posso xD. Não sei o porquê que venho para cá e acabo dormindo... Será desgaste emocional que causa o sono? Ou talvez eu que não esteja dormindo...?

Acho mais provável a segunda opção. Ultimamente não estou dormindo muito, nem bem. E vocês sabem o porquê u.u.

Mas, mudando totalmente de assunto... Acho que tenho que ir para a aula agora, mas o que mais me deixa com preguiça de ir... É que a aula é de história.

Sinceramente, por mim, não precisava mais de saber da história japonesa. Fala sério, eu estudei isso a vida inteira... Ta bom, eu admito que realmente preciso dessa matéria, mas bem que poderia ter sido sei lá, um professor careca e barrigudinho com aquele bigode maior que a cabeça e os óculos redondos de fundo de garrafa... E é obvio, que eu não tenha tido um rolo com ele antigamente.

Mas não, tinha que ser o Inuyasha que é totalmente o contrario desse professor acima que eu posso descrever com uma só palavra: feio.

O Inuyasha é simplesmente perfeito... Fisicamente. Porque ele é um monstro por dentro. O que ele fez comigo foi tão...

Tão...

Pois é, foi tão.

Entro na sala e mesmo sem convite ou qualquer tipo de chamado, me sento ao lado de Sango. Quando olho para frente, e mais especificamente para ele... Eu não posso mentir que por mais que eu esteja terrivelmente chateada com ele, eu não o admire, porque realmente, não tem como ficar sem admirar... E bem, percebo que ele está meio mal. Pelo menos é isso que agente pensa quando vê aquelas olheiras e aquelas orelhinhas abaixadas.

Realmente muito fofo. Mas como os antigos dizem, quanto mais fofos, mais perigoso é... Tudo bem, não me lembro deles falarem isso, mas que eu acredito nisso eu acredito.

Ele começa a dar aulas normalmente, mas como sempre... Ta bom, desde aquele dia. Ele está dando aula praticamente e especialmente para mim. Não que ele queira que eu aprenda muita coisa e tal, mas sim porque ele quer ficar perto de mim e tudo mais. Mas, eu não quero nenhuma aproximação, então, sempre que ele chega perto eu puxo a Sango e invento qualquer assunto. Eu sei que ele nunca vai puxar meu braço na frente de todo mundo para me fazer olhar para ele para que ele fale comigo, então, puxar assunto com Sango é a coisa mais saudável a se fazer.

E a coisa que mais dá certo.

A aula transcorreu dessa maneira, e nem foi tão cansativo assim. E quando acabou, eu deixei a Sango ali e sai correndo da sala. Eu sei que não é a coisa mais linda do mundo sair correndo de uma sala, mas é realmente necessário para que eu possa fugir dele. E sei que é um ato muito covarde e tudo mais, mas é realmente melhor do que se sentir um ratinho preso contra a parede com um gato com um garfo e faca preparado para te comer caso você não goste dele.

Tudo bem que nesse caso ele não se encaixa muito bem como gato por ser um hanyou cachorro... Mas detalhes aparte.

Eu só não esperava que dessa vez não fosse dar certo.

Sim, sim. Não é que ele veio correndo atrás de mim. Na verdade nem foi necessário. O Kouga fez questão de trombar em mim me fazendo cair de bunda no chão ¬¬.

Fazia tempo que não sentia essa emoção u.ú.

E com essa simples trombada o hanyou veio andando até nossa direção. O Kouga, como sempre muito gentil, me ajudou a levantar e ficou fazendo aquelas perguntas normais dele...

- Você está bem Kagome? – Ele me perguntou parecendo preocupado. O legal que eles só se preocupam com agente quando conseguem nos machucar ¬¬.

- Estou bem Kouga, não se preocupe. – Disse passando a mão na minha roupa e tirando a poeira. Eu sei, isso foi um ato muito indiferente, mas era realmente o último momento que eu queria passar naquele dia.

- Kagome? – Ouvi outra voz me chamar e me virei. Meu coração pulou mil metros dentro do meu corpo... Claro que isso logicamente foi uma maneira de dizer, porque eu não passo de um metro e sessenta e cinco...

- Professor? – Kouga perguntou confuso. Ele é mais lerdo do que eu imaginava. – Mas você não dava aulas para agente no colégio? – Ele perguntou coçando a cabeça. Eu com uma enorme gota na cabeça, realmente pensei em sair dali correndo, mas bem... Os dois praticamente me prenderam. Tudo bem... Admito, eles não me prenderam... Eu que não estava com muita vontade de fugir dali.

- Pois é, agora dou aulas na faculdade em alguns prédios – Ele disse normalmente. Kouga sorriu apertando a mão do Inuyasha, e eu tenho a leve... LEVE? Eu tenho a ultra-pesada impressão que Kouga não sabe por que fui expulsa. – Er... Kouga, eu tenho que conversar alguns assuntos com a Higurashi – Ele quis dizer de modo professorlistico (N/a: Sei que isso não existe xD), ou seja, tentando disfarçar – A sós.

Kouga olhou para mim e acho que ele não percebeu minha cara suplicante, porque somente concordou e saiu dali. E bem... Eu preferia estar na biblioteca nesse momento. Eu não estou triste por causa daquilo tudo, mas é impossível simplesmente esquecer e tal. E bem... O clima ta bem tenso... Sabe aqueles climas que você simplesmente pega uma faca e corta? É esses mesmos. Apesar de que nunca tentei cortar um clima dessa maneira...

- Kagome... Eu acho que devo desculpas não é? – Ele perguntou carinhoso e com um jeitinho culpado. Eu acho que isso não resolve muita coisa não.

- Você acha mesmo que simples desculpas diminuem o que você me fez passar? – Eu perguntei para ele de modo frio. E nem sei de onde consegui tal frieza. E estou muito empolgada com essa minha frieza... Eu sei que isso parece uma coisa lerda de se dizer, mas eu nunca consegui ser tão fria :D.

- Eu realmente acho que não Kagome... – Ele disse abaixando as orelhinhas... Que fofo! Opa, lembrando do que eu acredito: Quanto mais fofo, mais perigoso. – Mas queria pedir da mesma maneira – Ele disse um pouco determinado. Eu virei o rosto para o lado não querendo encará-lo. – Eu fui egoísta sem perceber que estava fazendo mal a você. Quando me falou que havia sido expulsa eu fiquei muito surpreso... – Ele parou um pouco e até fiquei curiosa do porque, olhei de soslaio e eu vi que ele estava meio que respirando. – Mas achei que você tinha sido expulsa por minha causa, que eu era prejudicial para você, que eu não podia deixar que você sentisse algo por mim. – Ele disse me encarando mesmo comigo somente olhando de soslaio. – E quando você me disse que me amava... Eu tentei fazer com que me odiasse. – Voltei a olhar para o lado que antes eu olhava. Realmente preferia não estar escutando aquelas besteiras.

- Eu nunca te odiei – Disse sem encara-lo – Somente fiquei magoada com suas ações, assim como me sinto agora – Dizendo isso o encarei. E acho que eu fui até fria demais... Isso é legal.

- Eu imagino... – Bem, depois disso eu me senti muito atraída a interrompê-lo.

- Imagina?! – Perguntei um pouco irritada. – Você não tem nem noção! – Disse apontando o dedo para ele. Mas antes que eu começasse a gritar o que tinha vontade, eu vi alguns alunos olhando para nós interessados. Abaixei o dedo e encarei Inuyasha. – É melhor pararmos por aqui. Até. – Disse me despedindo e me virando indo em direção da próxima aula que por acaso eu estava atrasada...

ATRASADA?

Você sabe o que acontece com você quando perde alguma aula ou simplesmente se atrasa para uma aula na faculdade? Você sabe o que isso significa?

Que ou você vai se ferrar na prova sobre aquela matéria, ou estuda o triplo o que você perdeu aprendendo sozinho para que consiga fazer a prova.

Vocês não têm pena de mim?

Eu sei, nem eu tenho pena de mim mesma ú.ù.

- Kagome? – Eu tinha que me preocupar comigo mesma eu sei... Epa, agora que eu percebi que ele por um acaso simplesmente esta me segurando pelo braço e não está deixando com que eu chegue à sala, me fazendo perder mais e mais matéria T.T.

- O que quer? – Perguntei ríspida me virando para ele o fazendo soltar meu braço.

- Isso. – Ele disse simples.

E só entendi o que ele quis dizer quando ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou.

Senti-me no paraíso. Abri um pouco a boca deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo, conhecesse cada canto de minha boca. Meu coração deu um enorme pulo, batia freneticamente e as mãos dele pousaram nas minhas costas, aquelas mãos fortes que me deram arrepios. Beijei-o com toda a saudade e todo o amor que eu sinto, me esquecendo de tudo que estávamos passando no momento.

A boca dele apertava a minha com saudade, com ferocidade.

Eu nunca me senti tão bem dessa maneira.

Separamos-nos lentamente, e enquanto isso acontecia mordi o lábio inferior dele de maneira leve. Ficamos de olhos fechados por um tempo, só sentindo a aproximação de nossos corpos, sentindo a respiração dele encontrando-se com a minha. Aos poucos ele foi se distanciando e soltando minha cintura, e aos poucos fui abrindo os olhos.

Encarei os olhos dourados com intensidade. E quando percebi, ele estava indo embora.

E inconscientemente, um sorriso brotou nos meus lábios. E toda a mágoa, sumiu.

Eu sei, pareço uma garotinha tola que só com beijos perdoa... Mas na verdade, não foi só o beijo que me fez perdoa-lo. Não foi o simples toque de lábios. Não sei se vocês irão entender, já que não contei muito bem a conversa minha e da minha mãe.

Mas algum dia, vocês já tiveram alguém que tentasse de todas as maneiras ficar com você? Algum dia, vocês tiveram um cara se declarando, e fazendo de tudo para que você conversasse com ele? Que você o perdoasse?

Fazendo de tudo, para que você _o amasse_?

Se não, no dia que vocês tiverem um cara assim... Não deixa simplesmente pelo orgulho, ele escapar. Eu sou muito orgulhosa, e foi um das coisas que minha mãe me comunicou como se eu não soubesse u.u". Mas não foi só isso que ela me disse.

_- Kagome... Eu errei muito quando você era mais nova, mas agora eu sei o que tenho que fazer. _

_- O que mãe? – Perguntei meio tristonha, realmente eu imaginava um sermão enorme da minha mãe. _

_- Minha filha... Ele te ama, te ama mais do que tudo. Para ele, você é o que faz ele viver, sorrir, comer, dormir... Tudo. Se ele quer tanto que você o perdoe, que o ame, que vocês se resolvam... É porque o que ele sente é forte. E sei que isso pode não parecer tão valioso para você agora, mas foi dessa maneira que eu e seu pai nos casamos, e hoje temos você como filha. Mesmo seu pai não estando entre nós minha filha, ele concordaria comigo._

Eu fiquei sem fala depois disso que ela havia dito. Porque foi algo que me tocou. E lembrando-me disso, lembrando-me do estado que Inuyasha estava na sala de aula de hoje, eu percebo que talvez, eu devesse esquecer tudo nem que fosse por um tempo.

E bem, isso não vai ser um verdadeiro sacrifício, porque meu querido povinho...

Não se esqueceram que o Inuyasha é lindo de morrer não é?

_**oOo**_

**Nesse cap eu tentei mostrar que... Kagome sabe escolher o bem para si mesma, que ela sabe lidar com o que ela sente, que ela sabe se valorizar.**

**Mesmo que ela tenha deixado e correspondido o beijo, não quer dizer que ela seja fácil, já que na verdade ela mostrou para ele seu valor já a alguns capitulos. Como já foi posto, não foi o beijo que a fez perdoá-lo, mas sim toda aquela situação, todo o sentimento que os dois sentiam, e modo que ele **VALORIZA** e **AMA** ela do jeito que ela é apesar das coisas do passado e talz, e claro, a vontade de reparar os erros que ele fez.**

**Bem, espero que não achem ruim eles terem "feito as pases". _Porque para falar a verdade, ela somente o perdoou, mas ainda não é oficial que os dois fizeram as pases xDD_**

**O concurso será no proximo capitulo xD Esperem de tudo HSauhsuHAUshauhsaS**

**_Reviews:_**

_**Srta.Nyla Cristina:** Fico muito feliz em saber que você não vai largar :D Vish xD Que rolo ein? Mas vai ficar tudo bem, vai que um dia eles se encontram na faculdade xD Mas falando sério... Vai ficar tudo bem /o/ Depois me fala como que ta :) E sobre a continuação da "Quem apagou a luz?" ... Me avise que eu leio com certeza :3 E bem, espero que apesar de tudo tenha gostado do cap ein? Ate o proximo /o/_

_**Aline Higurashi:** Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou do outro capp /o/ Pode ter certeza que terão mais dessa maneira xD E bem, ela foi muito forte mesmo quando ele disse tudo e talz, mas como a propria Kagome sabe, não pode ficar se lamentando a vida inteira, tanto é que ela estava muito melhor nesse cap... com a ajuda dos pirulitos e da mãe dela xD E ainda tem muita confusão, desentendimento... Sofrimento da duas partes xDD Então... Beemm, espere tudo dessa humilde fic xDD HSauhsuahSUHAUSh Espero que goste desse cap ein:D Beijoss /o/_

_**Polly:** SahsuHAushauHAs pode matar sim xDD Torturar também 8D Viishhh, o Inu esta ameçado entom xD Não digo que eles vão ficar juntos, mas ela ainda vai aparecer na história xDD Eu sou tão mal 8D Realmente... Eu nunca passei pelo o que ela passou graças a deus, mas eu compreendo o sofrimento dela e talz... E espero que goste do cap ein:D Beijoss /o/_

_**Cris:** SHaushuAHsuhausAS Ela quando invoca com uma coisa ela invoca mesmo xDD Ela ta doidinha com os pirulitos! Dessa vez ela conseguiu fazer a Sango pagar pra ela xD Eu fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior e espero ansiosamente que goste desse também /o:D beijoss :)_

_**Kaoru Higurashi:** Eu fico imensamente feliz em saber que você gostou :D ShaushUAhsuhs Acho tão legal saber que minhas leitoras quase choraram e se o site deixasse eu colocava dois asteriscos com um tracinho no meio simbolizando uma carinha feliz xD SHauhsuHAUHsaus Eu até que não demoreii, como eu prometi /o/ Espero que ainda esteja viva e que leia esse cap , e que goste principalmente, e que mande review xD Espero ansiosamente que goste :D Beijoss /o/_

_**Sylvana Melo:** Realmente, o cap anterior foi bem tristinho xD Eu acho muito dificil fazer os caps tristes com algum humor T.T Sempre tento xDD Beeem, espero que goste desse cap também ein:D Beijoss /o/_

_**Vixinha:** Nyaaa, eu acredito XD pode dizer sim HSauhsuahsuHAs Eu acho muito legal, tipo, eu fico sabendo dessa forma que eu consegui te tocar :D Nyaaa, eu fico muito feliz e estou respondendo essa review praticamente saltitando... Não sei como consigo escrever e saltitar ao mesmo tempo mas ta dando certo xD Eu achei que iria ficar bom mostrar os pontos de vista dele, até pensei em por quase todos xDD Mas eu fiquei sem muita paciencia xP SHauhsuHAushuahs Vamos ver se consigo xD Imagina eu escrevendo já velhinha sobre os netos desses dois xDDD A fic estaria com uns 200 caps xDD Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta dellaaa, e se o site deixasse eu colocava dois asteriscos e um tracinho no meio simbolizando minha alegria xD SHaushUAHsuhaush Postei outro cap, mas nem foi triste xD Espero que goste :D Até o proximo /o/_

_**Hyasmin:** SHauhsUAHsuhsuhUAHSuahsuhs Eu fico feliz em saber que o patinho esta salvo xD E por medo do 06 com o saco para tortura eu postei rapidinho USahSUHAusaushauhs Esperoque goste desse cap ein?? Ate o proximoo :DD_

_**Lory Higurashi:** Bem vinda leitora nova \o/ Eu fico muito, muito e muito feliz em saber que você ta gostando da fiiicc, e fico mais feliz ainda em saber que to dando conta de passar as emoções dos personagens para você :DD É legal xD Continuei rapidinho :D E espero que goste desse cap ein:DD Beijoss /o/_

_**Silvana - chan:** Os dois no corredor, só os dois...Ficou legal né? XD E fico muito feliz em saber que gostou /o/ Bem, eu não demoreii que nem eu prometi, acho que foram somente 14 dias xD Meu record o.o" Bemm, espero que goste desse cap ein:D Beijoss /o/_

_**SakuraPrincesa:** Eu fico feliz em saber que consegui tocar você a ponto de você chorar :DD SHauhSUAHsuHUHAssUAHssuHAs precisa vergonha não xD É normal, eu tb faço isso 8D Eles ainda vão aprender muito juntos :D Ainda tem muita confusa pela frente /o/ SauHSAUhsuahsuhAs espero que goste desse cap ein:DD Ele é alegre xDD beijoss /o/_

_**Agome chan:** SUaSUAhushuahsUHAs O naraku é tão lindo e malvadoo :DD Adoro ele xDD E realmente, por causa dele esses dois sofreram tantoo /o/ E agora eles tem que aprender juntos e talz :D ShauHAushauhsuhs Se ela não perdoar eu perdoo por ela tambémm xDD Quem não quer um Inuyasha da vida né? xDD Espero que goste desse cap ein:D Beijoss /o/_

_**Juliana:** Oi Xará :D SHauHASUhuSHAuhs Ainda beem xD Eu sou muito nova para morrerr xDD E me desculpe novamente pela demora /o/ E pra falar a verdade, se não fosse o review que você me mandou me lembrando que eu tava demorandoo, esse cap não saía nesse final de semana xDD Entooommm, espero que curta ele e continue mandando reviews para essa autora muito lerda xDD Até o proximo capp /o/ beijoss :DD_

_**Belle Castle:** Eu fico feliz em saber que gostou do cap e ta gostando da fiic /o/ E nesse cap beeeem, deu pra perceber que como eles reagiram xD O inu não desistiu, e a Kagome precisou da ajuda da mãe e surperouu, as outras conclusões tire por si mesma xDD Se não fica chato HSuahSUAhsuahsuhaS Espero que continue gostando ein:DD Até o proximo capp /o/_

_**Sisical:** Eu fiquei super preocupada sobre sua opinião pra falar a verdade /o/ Porque eu lembro de você me perguntar sobre o cap anterior e talz, ai eu fiquei pensando: Será que ela vai gostar? xDD Escritora paranóica essa né? xD Realmente, os dois sofreram muito nesse meio de tanto sentimento xDD Tanto esconde esconde e talz SHauHSAUhsuas Vamos ver neehhh, tudo depende da flexibilidade do rabo da lagartixa... HSauHASUhsa Liga não, a escritora ta doidona hoje xDD Beeem, no proximo cap o concurso... Vamos ver no que vai da neh xDD Espero que goste do capp e continue seguindoo /o/ Beijoss :D_

_**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Eu achei que talvez se colocasse as coisas do ponto de vista dele ia ficar legal xDD Que bom que gostouu /o/ ShauHSAUhsuhaUSHA Realmenteee, faria mesmo HSauHUAShsuhauhs Espero que nesse cap fique claro que a mãe da Kagome influenciou muito na decisão dela ein?? E espero que continue gostando da fic e continue mandando reviews :DD Até o proximo capp /o/ Beijoss :DD_

**Beeem, Como eu havia prometido, eu demorei duas semanas somente :DD Legal ne /o/ Então... Eu PROMETO novamente, que não irei demorar... Palavra de escoteiro o/ ... Apesar que eu nem sou escoteiro xDD Mas eu prometo do mesmo jeito xDDD E mandem Reviews ein?!**

**Até o proximo \o/**

**Obs: As minhas leitoras que mandavam Reviews enormes me largaram? T.T **

**Obs2: Ignorem esses Obs xD**


	14. O concurso

**Nota: **A música desse capítulo é: **Coming for you - Jojo.** De início pode não parecer grande coisa, mas você aprende a gostar xD Esse capítulo foi de exatas 14 páginas (O maior que eu já escrevi :D), então compensou a demora xD Espero que curtam.

Mais informações na nota Final.

_**oOo**_

**Cap. 14 – O concurso.**

Estou me sentindo perfeitamente bem. Me sentindo muito bem. Muito bem mesmo! Acho que por ter ficado dois anos sem beijar, aquele beijo me fez ficar mais de bem com a vida. Acho que o que me deixou feliz foi ter beijado, não ter sido com o Inuyasha...

Ta bom, eu admito... As duas coisas me deixaram radiante. Mas não demonstro isso...

Muito.

Bom, tentando animar Sango que ultimamente e estranhamente anda muito para baixo, contei tudinho. Mas nem surtiu muito efeito. Ela está estranhamente abatida.

E sabe qual foi a última vez que eu vi ela desse jeito? Lembram-se daquele dia no colégio, que ela havia ficado sabendo do namoro de Miroku e Kaguya?

Pois é, foi a última vez que eu havia visto Sango abatida.

Mas pelo menos agora ela não se isola, e mesmo não participando de minha alegria ela anda comigo novamente /o/.

Já se passaram alguns dias desde o dia que eu e Inuyasha nos beijamos. Mas estranhamente não tivemos tempo de conversarmos ou algo a mais... Se é que me entendem. Mas por mim tudo bem, eu nem sinto tanta falta assim...

Eu não minto bem não é?

- Kagome – Eu sei que não minto bem... Infelizmente T.T... Hum? Alguém me chama? – Ô Kagomêê! – Olho pro lado e até havia me esquecido que estava caminhando com Sango. Sorri para ela. Ela estava puxando assunto? Uau!

- Sim Sango querida! – Disse animada.

- Você não est- Ela foi interrompida impiedosamente pela garota de semanas atrás. Aquela que do nada veio me gritando e falando sobre...

O CONCURSO!

- Qual vai ser sua apresentação no concurso Kagome? – A garota perguntou toda animada. Agora só não sei de onde ela apareceu... Eu realmente acho que ela tem poderes sobrenaturais u.U. Não é possível uma pessoa aparecer do nada desse jeito! Olhei desesperada para Sango que sorria divertida.

- Sango-chan... Me diz que as inscrições não acabaram! – Eu disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Obviamente não estou triste... Somente... DESESPERADA. A Sango ainda teve coragem de rir ù.ú.

- Kagome... Acabou sim. – Ela disse simples. Fiquei boquiaberta.

- Você se esqueceu?! – A garota perguntou boquiaberta e indignada também.

Sinceramente... Ainda mato o Inuyasha.

Culpa dele eu ter me esquecido ò.ó. Se ele não fosse tão insistente, lindo, maravilhoso e sedutor... Eu não teria esquecido. Confirmei com a cabeça sentindo uma vontade tremenda de ir pra um buteco beber todas. Sango ainda ria... Acho que ela deveria levar umas palmadas!

- Kagome, não se preocupe. – Sango disse simples. Ok... O que está havendo aqui? Era MEU carrinho que estava em jogo! Tudo bem, que o carro só seria meu se eu ganhasse o concurso... Mas se vocês já leram o livro ou viram o filme 'O segredo' sabem que temos que pensar positivo para que nossos pensamentos vagem pelo universo e ele nos dê exatamente o que queremos... Então... EU QUERO AQUELE CARRO! – Eu não tinha muito o que fazer, percebi que você estava demasiadamente distraída, e fiz a inscrição já dando o nome da música para que a banda da faculdade pegasse. – Sango disse me fazendo parar tudo o que eu fazia, que não era nada de muito interessante... Só claro, tentando me matar, e olhar para ela surpresa.

Eu tenho que comentar que eu quase pirei?

Até alguns segundos atrás eu pensava ter perdido a chance de ter o meu primeiro carrinho... E agora sei que eu vou tê-lo!

Eu sei, eu sei... Tenho que ganhar o concurso para poder tê-lo, mas lembrem-se do segredo /o/.

Pulei na Sango quase jogando-a no chão. Senti outra pessoa nos abraçando e me lembrei novamente da garota eufórica que aparecia do nada toda vez para conversar comigo sem eu nem conhece-la.

- Estou muito feliz por vocês! – Ouvi a garota dizer animada. Senti então sermos "soltas" então me distanciei de Sango, mas quando olhei ao nosso redor já não vi mais a garota...

Ok. Ela é um E.T.

- Espero que não tenha parado de gostar da música que eu inscrevi – Fui tirada de meus pensamentos por Sango. Então me lembrei do grande feito de nossa amiguinha e pulei no pescoço dela de novo.

- Sango! Eu te amo amiga! – Disse animada fazendo a Sango rir.

Me senti a poderosa agora... Ela riu!

- Agora me fala Sango... Qual é a música?

_**oOo**_

Oh meu Buda! Meu grandioso e fofo Buda! Me ajude a entrar naquele enorme palco e cantar bem.

Tudo bem que a minha apresentação é ironicamente a última ¬¬. Assim como eu fui a última a me lembrar que o concurso seria hoje. Tudo bem que a Sango me lembrou disso ontem, e que não tivemos tempo de ir atrás da banda para ensaiarmos...

Então vocês percebem a terrível situação que nos metemos não?

Vamos ter que confiar na banda e no nosso senso de intervalos de tempo na música, ou seja, ferrou tudo.

Mas com a ajuda do meu grande e maravilhoso Buda, daremos conta /o/.

Estou aqui na platéia, já que sou a última. E realmente tem um pouco de gente aqui... Um pouco? A quem eu quero enganar?

Eu sei que é a mim mesma... Mas acho que nem pra mentir para mim mesma eu sou boa. A primeira apresentação vai começar e...

Caramba. O cara vai contar piadas?

o.o"

Interessante o modo que ele pegou o microfone e sentiu-se a vontade. Vamos ver as piadas que esse ser vai nos contar...

- O pintinho não tinha perna, foi ciscar caiu! SHUahsuahusHAUhsuahsA – Estou chocada.

Para vocês terem uma noção do nível de lerdeza do pessoal da faculdade...

Além de a piada ser totalmente passada, sem noção, e o cara que esta contando simplesmente não da conta de parar de rir, o pessoal ta rindo também. Muito, muito interessante.

- Aí né, ele colocou um palito de fósforo, foi ciscar pegou fogo! HSahsuahushUAHsUAHushauhAs – Ok. Talvez as piadas sejam engraçadas... Mas só... Talvez.

E o pior é que o povo ta rachando de rir.

- O pintinho não tinha bico, foi cuspir morreu afogado! HshauUHAsuhaushAs – SHauhsuahuHAUsha Ta bom, eu admito, realmente, as piadas até que são legais.

- Er... Meu jovem, acho que já está de bom tamanho... – O apresentador dizia tentando tirar o microfone das mãos do menino que tava contando as piadas.

- Não pêra aí, tem mais uma – Ele dizia afastando o homem com um dos braços... Um tanto inutilmente. Olhei para aquela cena um tanto... Engraçada, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. E não é que o apresentador chamou os seguranças? O.o

- Bem... – Ele disse passando um paninho na testa, realmente, o povo de psicologia é um bando de louco u.u Tudo bem que eu acabo me incluindo nisso, mas que são eles são. - Agora teremos a apresentação da senhorita Rin! – Ele disse fazendo com que uma garota super alegre aparecesse.

Estou chocada.

É aquela garota que com certeza é um E.T.!

- Ela fará uma apresentação de dança. – Ele disse meio descrente. Bem, por mais que eu simpatize com a garota animada que ela é eu acho que tenho que começar a me preparar para a minha apresentação.

Hum... Sinto falta de alguma coisa...

Oh claro, como eu pude esquecer dos meus pirulitos! Pego um do meu bolso e coloco na boca. É o meu preferido, sabor de morango!

Epa, pera aí, ainda sinto que falta alguma coisa...

Ué... Cadê a Sango?

Passo meus olhos por todo esse povo que incrivelmente parece estar aumentando, e não vejo ela. Pelo jeito vou ter que procurar. Começo a sair dali, empurrando uns, sendo empurrada... O maior vuco vuco. Consigo sair daquela multidão que parecia somente ir aumentando, chegando ao corredor até sinto uma gota na minha testa.

- Kagome! – Adivinhem quem está me chamando? Para ter uma gota na minha testa, não é nada difícil de adivinhar.

- Oi Kouga. – Disse simpática. Porque ele sempre aparece nas horas mais impróprias?

- Queria te desejar boa sorte – Ele disse sorrindo. Ele até que é fofinho e bonitinho. Sorri agradecida. Mas não sabia que ele sabia que eu iria participar do concurso oO" – Me contaram que participaria então... Vim correndo para ver e te desejar que tenha sorte na sua apresentação. – Ele disse animado. Bem, pelo menos agora eu sei que na faculdade temos muitos fofoqueiros de plantão.

- Obrigada Kouga, realmente vou precisar. – Disse simples. – Bem, tenho que ir. – Disse passando por ele e seguindo pelo corredor.

- Kagome? – Ouvi ele me chamar e me virei novamente. – Amo você. – Ele disse se virando e indo em direção onde estava a platéia. Fiquei parada lá não sei quando tempo boquiaberta.

Ele disse aquilo de modo tão simples mas também de modo tão verdadeiro. Fiquei sem palavras. Fui acordada pelo apresentador ao longe falando que a próxima apresentação seria a penúltima.

- Tenho que achar a Sango! – Disse começando a correr.

Ela sempre me dá trabalho ¬¬.

Mas como é esperado por mim, eu não podia correr sem trombar em alguém fazendo com que eu demorasse mais ainda para achar a Sango. E o mais interessante é que eu trombei justamente na menina que aparece do nada.

Aquela que eu sei que é um E.T.

- Oh, me desculpe Kagome! – Ela disse alegre. Não me pareceu nem um pouco arrependida ¬¬.

- Tudo bem – Disse me levantando massageando meu bumbum. Olhei para ela que continuava parada olhando para e mim e sorrindo e arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. – O que...

- O que você achou da minha apresentação? – Ela perguntou empolgada. Ela me interrompeu! Caramba, hoje ela esta fazendo tudo que eu odeio que façam o.o. Mas bem, como eu vou falar para ela que eu nem vi?

- Foi ótima. – Uma mentirinha a mais outra a menos não faz mal não é? Ela começou a pular animadamente fazendo com que uma enorme gota descesse pela minha testa.

- Boa sorte com a sua! – Ela disse saindo saltitando pelo corredor. Mas se ela saiu do palco e já esta por aqui, até que ela seria útil.

- Hei! Espera! – A chamei fazendo com que ela se virasse. – Você viu a Sango? – Perguntei meio que gritando, ela já estava estranhamente longe. Ela sorriu.

- Vi perto do palco! – Disse e saiu saltitando novamente.

Ok. Hoje todos estão fora do normal.

Primeiro o Kouga simplesmente se declara, assim do nada. Depois ela sai saltitando... Tudo bem que o normal dela é ser assim mesmo, uma criança muito feliz u.u".

Mas será que isso é contagioso?

Blah. Tenho que ir atrás da Sango.

Corro até perto do palco, mas incrivelmente durante todo o caminho eu não vi Sango nenhuma.

- Senhorita Higurashi? – Ouvi alguém me chamar.

Era o apresentador.

- Sim? – Respondi receosa para ele. Ele não pode falar que é minha vez, não pode!

- É sua vez. – Ele disse simples entrando no palco.

Ele não podia ter falado isso!

Meu Buda, e agora? Sem a Sango eu não dou conta! To ferrada T.T.

- A última apresentação será da aluna Kagome Higurashi! – Ouvi ele anunciar e olhei para ele desesperada.

Espero que ele saiba ler lábios.

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim. É acho que ele sabe ler lábios sim.

Mas ele não fez muito o que eu queria que ele tivesse feito, que no caso seria avisar o pessoal que iria ter um atraso e tudo mais, não, simplesmente ele veio até mim pisando duro.

- Você só tem cinco minutos! – E, caraca, ele ta bem bravo. Olhei desesperada para os lados, onde estava Sango? Comecei a correr em volta de todo aquele local detrás do palco, e não a acho de jeito nenhum. Eu sempre soube que a Sango é a melhor em Pique esconde!

Mas tipo, o melhor de tudo é que sempre que não podemos perder tempo, alguma coisa acontece.

Eu simplesmente tropecei e caí de cara no chão. E minha cara ta doendo muito se vocês estão interessados em saber. E eu bem que... Desisto de procurar ela. Já se passou dois minutos e nada de Sango. O jeito vai ser perder a chance de cantar essa música especial e perder a chance de ganhar um carrinho. Viro-me de costas para o chão e olho para cima.

Oh meu deus! O que é aquilo?

- SANGO! – Grito em ver a menina simplesmente... Como posso explicar... Meio que... Grudada no teto ¬¬. Eu não compreendo como ela conseguiu, eu não consigo compreender. Ela olhou para mim com uma cara de: Vish, me pegaram!. Eu me sentei olhando para cima praticamente com uma cara de pitbull. – Desça já daí! – Falei com ela. Tudo bem, não foi muito bem falado, foi mais na base da ordem, mas estendam, era minha chance de ganhar um carro. Ela desceu com uma acrobacia fantástica, estou conhecendo uma outra Sango o.O. – Porque você não está entrando no palco comigo...? – Perguntei encarando-a bem brava. Ela olhou para mim triste.

- Não posso entrar, não consigo entrar. – Ela disse e eu estranhei tanto. Eu nunca tinha visto ela tão..._Deprimida_.

- Sango... – A chamei de um modo preocupado e carinhoso – O que aconteceu?

- Eu e Miroku terminamos Kagome – Ela disse quase chorando. Meu queixo caiu, simplesmente caiu. – Entramos em crise faz um tempo... Desconfianças, acho que traições... – Essa parte eu até senti a dor dela. To me sentindo uma idiota por ter me preocupado somente comigo, por ter tido ótimas emoções e tudo mais ultimamente, e nem ter insistido em saber o que acontecia na vida dela... Mas, porque ela não me contou?

- Porque não me contou? – Eu perguntei me levantando. Ela olhou para o chão.

- Você parecia tão feliz... Não queria estragar sua verdadeira felicidade – Ela disse, e eu tive vontade de bater na Sango. Como assim ela não contou por causa disso? Agente é amiga!

- Mas Sango! Você é minha amiga! É mais importante do qualquer relação minha com Inuyasha! – Disse abraçando ela. E logo eu percebi que não tinha resposta de sua parte porque ela chorava. Meu ombro ficou totalmente molhado, e eu sinceramente, não me importei. Ouvimos o cara que organizava os shows parecer começar a pedir desculpas para o pessoal... E realmente parecia que ele queria cancelar minha vez.

Sango me empurrou e continuou empurrando em direção do palco, mesmo eu dizendo para ela que não cantaria sem ela e que ficaria com ela naquele momento difícil. Ela simplesmente me empurrava e nem respondia ¬¬. Só sei que ela exagerou pacas.

Na hora que ele ia falar que eu havia sido desclassificada, eis que minha entrada triunfal.

A Sango me empurrou tão forte, mas tão forte e tão de repente, que eu tropecei na mínima escadinha e caí de quatro no palco.

Todo mundo, sabe o que é TODO mundo, começou a rir. O Pior, é que acho que não era só o povo da psicologia que tava ali, acho que eram todas as áreas ¬¬. Eu dou tanta sorte.

Olhei para aquele povo todo rindo e sorri sem graça. Me levantei me endireitando ouvindo o cara me apresentar como a última participante. Pelo menos eu não perdi minha chance. Ele me entregou um microfone e enquanto eu ia andando mais para frente olhei para trás vendo lá escondidinha, a Sango. Não preciso comentar que ela encolheu um pouco depois que viu o olhar assassino que eu mandava para ela.

- Canta logo! – Voltei minha atenção para o público que ao mesmo tempo estava irritado, ria da situação que eu estava quando entrei no palco. Escutei o solinho do início.

Meu fofo Buda! Me ajuda! Olho lá para trás e vejo a Sango, ela sorri pra mim confiante. Olho pra aquela enorme platéia e sorrio. Talvez não seja de todo mal cantar sem ela.

**I've had a change of heart**

**Don't know where to start**

**What I'm about to say**

**May surpise you**

**But now I see it clear**

**Life ain't always fair**

**What can you do**

**When you don't wanna hurt him**

**Cuz you don't deserve him**

**And there's no other way**

_(Eu tive uma mudança no coração_

_Não sei onde começar_

_O que eu estou pra dizer_

_Pode surpreender você_

_Mas agora eu vejo isso claro_

_A vida nem sempre é justa_

_O que você pode fazer_

_Quando você não quer machucar ele_

_Porque você não o merece_

_E não tem outro jeito)_

Não sei como e nem por que, mas minha voz está melodiosa. Parece até com a da Jojo mesmo! Passo os olhos naquela enorme platéia, e vejo, no cantinho escorado na parede, simplesmente o cara mais perfeito do mundo.

Inuyasha.

Sorrio para ele, e ele parece concentrado em prestar atenção na letra da música... Acho que ele vai entender somente com o refrão.

**I'll break it down**

**I just can't take it anymore**

**Oh no, I won't let you go**

**You know I'm coming for you**

**No matter what it's gonna take**

**I gotta make this move**

**You're the one that I chose**

**You know I'm coming for you**

**And I just can't go another day**

**Without you next to me**

**Oooh, oh yeah**

_(Eu vou acabar com isso_

_Eu simplesmente não posso mais agüentar_

_Oh não, Eu não vou te deixar ir_

_Você sabe que estou vindo por você_

_Não importa o que custar_

_Eu tenho que dar esse passo_

_Você é quem eu escolho_

_Você sabe que estou vindo por você_

_E eu simplesmente não posso deixar passar outro dia_

_Sem você perto de mim_

_Oooh, oh yeah)_

Estou cantando bem animada. E até que os tempos estão do jeitinho certo. Olho pro povo, e mesmo eu achando que eles nem conheciam a música, percebo que vários estão cantando junto. Estou cantando bem posso perceber, estão todos animados.

Encaro Inuyasha, e vejo com satisfação e com um pouquinho de vergonha, que ele está sorrindo de lado.

Danço um pouco mexendo o corpo no ritmo da música. E vejo surpresa duas garotas vestidas igualmente entrando no palco e começando a dançar. O povo gritou animado.

**Don't know what to say**

**I guess I'll take the blame**

**Eventually it was bound to happen**

**I know you played your part**

**I ain't trying to make it hard**

**But it's the right thing to do**

**When you don't wanna hurt him**

**Cuz you don't deserve him**

**There's no other way**

_(Não sei o que dizer_

_Eu acho que vou levar a culpa_

_Eventualmente isso estava destinado a acontecer_

_Eu sei que você fez sua parte_

_Eu não estou tentando tornar isso difícil_

_Mas é a coisa certa a fazer_

_Quando você não quer machucar ele_

_Porque você não o merece_

_Não tem outro jeito)_

Olho pra Sango lá no fundo interrogativa e ela pisca pra mim. Essa Sango! Olho pra frente e começo a andar pelo palco lentamente, no ritmo que a música me proporcionava. E minha voz está ótima!

Fecho os olhos lentamente.

E quando o refrão começou, eu os abro determinada.

**I'll break it down**

**I just can't take it anymore**

**Oh no, I won't let you go**

**You know I'm coming for you**

**No matter what it's gonna take**

**I gotta make this move**

**You're the one that I chose**

**You know I'm coming for you**

**And I just can't go another day**

**Without you next to me**

**Oooh, oh yeah**

_(Eu vou acabar com isso_

_Eu simplesmente não posso mais agüentar_

_Oh não, Eu não vou te deixar ir_

_Você sabe que estou vindo por você_

_Não importa o que custar_

_Eu tenho que dar esse passo_

_Você é quem eu escolho_

_Você sabe que estou vindo por você_

_E eu simplesmente não posso deixar passar outro dia_

_Sem você perto de mim_

_Oooh, oh yeah)_

Nem sei como eu consegui, mas comecei a seguir os passos das garotas que estavam dançando. Pareciam aqueles passos de dança de clipes mesmo. O povo grita animado e ouço TODOS, sabe o que é TODOS cantarem?

Você nem imagina o quão divertido está sendo.

Olho para Inuyasha e vejo aquele sorriso lindo dele. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia envergonhada somente com aquele sorriso.

Enquanto as duas garotas continuavam com os passos ritmados, comecei a fazer meus próprios passos. Mexia meu quadril e tronco de um jeito legal e animado. E vejo que estão gostando.

**Now that you know the truth**

**Just wanna be with you**

**Can't hold back**

**This is real**

**Cuz what we share**

**It's undeniable**

**Don't wanna hide no more**

**Here I am**

**And I'm coming for you**

_(Agora que você sabe a verdade_

_Só quero estar com você_

_Não posso voltar atrás_

_Isso é real_

_Porque o que partilhamos_

_Não dá para negar_

_Não quero mais esconder_

_Aqui eu estou_

_E eu estou vindo por você)_

Paro de dançar e vou até a ponta do palco, canto com toda a emoção que eu estava sentindo, encaro Inuyasha diretamente...

Era para ele aquela parte, somente para dele.

Canto com a mão no peito, era um sentimento meu que eu estava expondo. Por mais que não tivesse sido eu a escreve-la, Sango sabia que a música poderia dizer tudo o que eu não tinha coragem de dizer do nada.

Canto mais forte ao fazer os "gritos" de Jojo na música.

**I'll break it down**

**I just can't take it anymore**

**Oh no, I won't let you go**

**You know I'm coming for you**

**No matter what it's gonna take**

**I gotta make this move**

**You're the one that I chose**

**You know I'm coming for you**

**And I just can't go another day**

**Without you next to me**

**Oooh, oh yeah**

_(Eu vou acabar com isso_

_Eu simplesmente não posso mais agüentar_

_Oh não, Eu não vou te deixar ir_

_Você sabe que estou vindo por você_

_Não importa o que custar_

_Eu tenho que dar esse passo_

_Você é quem eu escolho_

_Você sabe que estou vindo por você_

_E eu simplesmente não posso deixar passar outro dia_

_Sem você perto de mim_

_Oooh, oh yeah)_

Canto animada e começo a andar pelo palco. Vou meio que pulando fazendo com que todos pulassem juntos, vou até uma das pontas e me agacho cantando pertinho do pessoal que tava lá. Vou até a outra ponta animadamente e faço o mesmo.

Me sinto em um verdadeiro show.

Vou até o meio das duas "dançarinas" e recomeço a dançar com elas.

**I'll break it down**

**I just can't take it anymore**

**Oh no, I won't let you go**

**You know I'm coming for you**

_(Eu vou acabar com isso_

_Eu simplesmente não posso mais agüentar_

_Oh não, Eu não vou te deixar ir_

_Você sabe que estou vindo por você)_

Canto animada ainda dançando e até rio baixinho ao olhar para uma das garotas do meu lado. Era divertido, empolgante, animador dançar daquela maneira e cantar ao mesmo tempo.

A música foi acabando, mas eu fui fazendo tudo o que Jojo faz na música original. Somente parei de cantar quando o toque da música acabava.

Respirei ofegante assim que isso aconteceu e ouvi todos aplaudindo e gritando animados. Alguns até gritavam por Bis!

Eu ri, olhei para Inuyasha e sorri.

Podia considerar que afinal, eu o havia perdoado. E sorrindo saí do palco, ainda sobre os aplausos e assovios de todos. Sango pulou em mim me abraçando emocionada. Abracei ela de volta e apertei, apertei forte tentando passar para ela aquele calor amigo que ela não havia deixado eu passar antes da música ¬¬.

- Você foi simplesmente de mais Kagome! – Ela me disse. Eu ri ainda abraçada a ela e nos separamos.

- Devo tudo a você Sango. – Disse sinceramente. Se não fosse a Sango não teria dançarinas lá e eu nem teria tido a confiança necessária para cantar.

- Os resultados do concurso sairá daqui dez minutos. Esperem para saber quem ganhou o carro! – Ouvimos o apresentador dizer animador. Meus olhos até brilharam pensando no carro.

- Kagome? – Ouvi alguém me chamar e olhei.

Vocês acharam que era o Inuyasha né? Pois é, não era T.T.

- Miroku? – Fiquei um tanto surpresa. A Sango olhou para ele magoada e saiu dali passando por ele sem nem olhar para ele novamente. Mas ele, eu vi ele olhar magoado para ela. ELE olhou. Vocês sabem muito bem que quando o cara olha é porque ele ainda gosta u.u.

- Vim te parabenizar... Foi uma ótima apresentação. – Ele disse e logo depois já foi se virando.

- Miroku? – Chamei ele fazendo o virar. Fui até ele e o abracei.

Parece que ele esquece que eu sou AMIGA dele, que ele pode SEMPRE contar comigo. E que bem, eu sempre vou resolver essas briguinhas deles.

- Ka-chan... – Ele disse com a voz meio embargada. Apertei ele mais forte assim como eu fiz com a Sango.

- Miroku, vamos, me conte o que aconteceu. – Eu pedi me separando dele. Eu vi ele segurando algumas lágrimas e estou chocada.

Eu nunca, em toda a minha convivência com ele que sei que não foi tanta assim, o vi derramar uma lágrima se quer. Nenhumazinha.

- Ela não confia em mim, mesmo depois desses dois anos que eu mudei _por_ ela. Mesmo depois de tudo, ela não confia em mim. – Ele disse bastante magoado. Olhei compreensiva para ele.

- Mas o que aconteceu para que fizesse vocês dois ficarem desse jeito? – Perguntei preocupada. Os dois estavam deprimentes. E sinceramente, eu não sou acostumada com isso, ainda mais quando eu estou feliz da vida. Ele me encarou.

- Tem uma garota da minha sala que estava dando em cima de mim. Mas a Sango acha que é o contrario... Na verdade, alguém falou isso para ela. – estreitei os olhos. Será possível que até na faculdade temos aquelas pessoas que gostam de inventar mentiras e acabar com namoros alheios? Realmente tenho que tomar cuidado caso role de namorar com Inuyasha... – E então, ela acreditou, foi ficando mais distante a cada dia – Acho que nem era só com ele... Realmente, a Sango deve ter acreditado legal. – Até que um dia ela terminou comigo. - Ele disse colocando a mão em frente aos olhos. Eu não sei bem o que fazer... Esses dois me deram tanta força a dois anos atrás, eu to tentando dar uma forcinha para eles também, mas agora percebo o tanto que é complicado. Eu sei que foi uma atitude muito estranha a minha, mas eu peguei um de meu pirulitos e entreguei para ele que olhou para mim interrogativo.

- A Sango adora pirulitos de Morango. – Disse sorrindo amigavelmente. Ele sorriu para mim e pegou o pirulito.

Eu sei que foi um jeito estranho de dizer: Vá falar com ela!

Mas foi o único que eu consegui o.o".

- Então vamos ao resultado pessoal! – Escutamos a voz do apresentador. Peguei a mão do Miroku sorridente e o puxei para mais perto. Meus olhos até brilhavam. Será que eu ganhei? Será?

- Boa sorte – Miroku sussurrou para mim soltando a minha mão. Olhei para ele orgulhosa, ele estava muito melhor, só pelo jeito que ele andava eu percebi.

- Temos que lembrar que para ganhar tinha que mexer com o psicológico do público não é? – Juro que agente nem lembrava ¬¬. – A vencedora realmente fez isso. Primeiramente, ela fez com que a platéia ficasse irritada com a espera. – Isso me parece familiar... – Depois ela conseguiu faze-los rir de um tombo realmente engraçado. – Eu não vi muitas apresentações, mas tenho quase certeza que eu fui a única que caiu... – E depois, conseguiu fazer todos se empolgarem e cantarem a música que ela, Kagome Higurashi, cantou! – Oh, ele disse meu nome. – Então alunos de nossa faculdade, apresento a vocês a vencedora: Kagome Higurashi! – Oh, ele disse meu nome de novo...

Epa.

MEU NOME?!

Oh! Ganhei! HASuhUAshauhsuaHAUshas **(n/a: Essa risada quer dizer que ela começou a rir enquanto olhava o apresentador e talz xD)** ! Não acredito que eu ganhei!

Aquele carro é simplesmente meu!

Entro quase que correndo no palco e pulo em cima da chave do carro que tava na mão do apresentador. Todo mundo ri de mim novamente ¬¬. Passo os olhos pela platéia procurando por alguém para eu me mostrar, procurando alguém para que eu mostrasse que eu havia conseguido.

Mas percebo com decepção que esse alguém já não estava mais lá. Forço um sorriso agradecendo ao apresentador e saio do palco.

Bem, eu também não podia esperar que ele ficasse lá o tempo todo não é? Só para me ver...

Que mundo ingrato.

- Kagome? – Esse povo hoje ta adorando me chamar desse jeito ¬¬.

- Não, a Britney Spears. Não ta vendo a cigarrinho na minha mão? – Respondi um tanto mal educada e irônica. Olho para a pessoa que havia me chamado e começo a rir. Não acredito que disse isso logo para o Inuyasha.

- Oh, me desculpe Britney. Por acaso você viu a vencedora Kagome Higurashi? – Ele disse sorrindo e se aproximando felinamente de mim. Eu sei que ele é um meio yokai cachorro e que não tem lógica eu falar que ele se aproximou que nem um felino, mas quem disse que eu me importo?

- Acho que a vi caindo por ali. – Disse rindo. Senti as mãos fortes dele pegando na minha cintura. Oh Buda! Que pegada que ele tem!

- Então vamos ajudá-la, não? – Ele disse me puxando e me beijando.

Senti um calafrio subir pela espinha. Vocês não sabem como é você sentir aquelas mãos lhe apertarem na cintura. Não sabem como é sentir o corpo dele prensando você contra a parede, e a boca dele com necessidade de sentir a sua.

Vocês não sabem, mas eu sei.

Porque é assim que ele esta fazendo comigo.

E é assim mesmo que eu gosto.

_**oOo**_

**Me desculpeeemmm! Eu não quis demorar T.T Mas eu não tinha mínima idéia de como começar, de como dar um meio pra esse cap xD Só sabia do final oO" Mas quando consegui escrever o incio e o meio (Que foi hoje) estou aqui, postando \o/ Perdoem essa escoteira de meia tijela n.n **

**E sobre a parte das piadas era pra ser sem noção desse jeitinho mesmo xD E a parte que ela riu e tudo mais é pra mostrar tipo ela rindo emocionada quando ela ganhou.**

**Sobre o beijo...**

**Bem, eles se reconciliaram. Mas nos meu planos isso não continuará por muito tempo xD Sou mal neh xD**

**Sobre a parte da música... Nunca tinha escrito daquele jeito em primeira pessoa, se ficou uma merda me perdoem T.T. **

**Como eu não vou voltar aqui mais antes de 3 de janeiro... Um **_Feliz Natal_** para todas, e um **_Alegre e Perfeito Ano novo_**! (Cansei do Próspero oO")**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Hyasmin: **SauhSHAusauhs Por favor não faça isso xD Seria realmente terrivel o.o" Espero que tenha curtido o cap, e que realmente não tenha mandado o pum atomico por causa da demora xP Até o proximo cap :D_

_**Polly: **Não precisa deixar nem o espírito xD Tem que fazer o serviço inteiro xDDD Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior, e espero humildemente que goste desse também xD Até o proximo cap :D _

_**Sisical:** Fico feliz que tenha gostadoo /o/ Muito bonitinho mesmo as duas conversando :D ShuAHsuAHsuhaus O Kouga é bem lerdinho realmente, mas eu não fiz ele se declarar a toa xDD Tudo tem um proposito u.u Até o pirulitos tiveram xD Espero que não tenha se decepcionado com o concurso e espero que tenha gostado do cap :D Até o proximoo /o/_

_**Kaoru Higurashi:** Realmente, tem umas escritoras que demoram até um ano ou mais o.o" Mas eu demoro até no maximo dois meses xDD Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior com o beijo e tal, e espero que tenha gostado desse tambémmm :D Até o proximo cap :D_

_**Srta. Nyla Dark (antiga Srta.Nyla Cristina xD): **Realmente, essas coisas dão muito rolo. Mas espero que acabe tudo bem /o/ SUahusHAUHSa A conversa entre as duas? Beeeem, um dia talvez, eu mostre xP Eu adorei a continuação (Castigo?) Ficou muito booooa :D Espero que tenha gostado do cap xD Até o proximo :D_

_**Rin-chan e K-chan: **Nyaaa, fico muito feliz que tenha gostaaaadooo :DD Muito mesmo :) Realmente, ele tem feito bastante coisa por ela, então ela tinha que considerar neh:D Espero que tenha gostado do cappp /o/ E me perdoe a demora xDD bemm, até o proximo /o/ _

_**Hana Murasaki-chan:** HUSAhUAsuahshuauhsuhAs Sim,sim. A Sango devolveu os pirulitos xD E nã, não. Ainda não serão felizes para sempre HSuahAUhsuhas Você foi uma das unicas que perceberam que eles não estava bemm xD Então, nesse cap, percebe-se que teve gente que queria separar Sango e Miroku neh xD Mas vamos ver se isso se resolve :D Espero que tenha gostado do capp /o/ Até o proximo :D_

_**Sakura-Princesa: **Nyaaa que legalll :D Sério que você quase chorou? nyaa qe foofo xDD Não acho ridicula não, eu gosto de sabeerr /o/ Brigaaadaaa, mas nem acho que escrevo tão bem assim xD Nyaa fico muito feliz que tenha gostadoooo do cap anteriorr, que tenha te emocionado /o/ Espero humildemente que goste desse também :) E até o proximoo /o/_

_**Priscila**... Vou te deixar por último xD_

_**Vixinha:** SHauHSUAhsuahs Por enquanto ele não aparece na casa dela, e bem, eles ainda não serão felizes para sempre xDD Sou mall HSahushausuahhus Sim,sim, finalmente ela ganhou os pirulitos e eles tiveram uma utilidade xP Sobre o Kouga e a Kikyou... Eu não pus o Kouga se declarando a toa u.u e a Kikyou, logo logo terá notícias dela xD SHuaHSUAhush será que daria certo saltitar e ler ao mesmo tempo...? Acho que não neh xDD Mas eu fico feliz em saber que você ta gostandoo e que inclusive se apaixonou pela fic :D Muito feliz em saber dissooo \o/ Espero que goste desse cap tambémmm, e até o proximo :D_

_**Silvana-chan:** Que bom que gostou do cap anterior xD Se depender de mim a Kagome vai ter muita, mas muita atitude xD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e que continue gostandooo /o/ Até o proximo :D_

_**Lory Higurashi:** Sim, sim, o concurso era o do carro xD E eu sei como é, a fic demora pra atualizar agente nem lembra xDD Eu ja fiz isso o.o Fico muito feliz em saber que gostooouuu, e bem, como eu leio sua fic "Inuyasha no BBB 2" eu vi lá suas brigas com seu Inuyasha xD Fica assim não /o/ Lembre-se que todos os Inuyasha são idiotas SHUAHsuasuhauhsauhs Sem exceção o/ Espero que tenha gostado do cap ein xD Até o proximo :D_

_**Larissa: **Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você já sentiu tudu isso com a minha fiiicc :DD Muito feliz mesmooo \o/ E fico muito mais feliz em saber que ta gostando xD Sauhsuhaushauhs Pode anotar, um dia você vai escrever uma fic muito famosa einn ;D E não se preocupee, por mais que eu demore para postar essa fic, eu NUNCA, nunquinha, vou largar ela /o/ É meu xodózinho :D Espero que goste desse cap também ein:D Até o proximo :D_

_**Sra. Taisho: **HSauHSuahsuauhs Fico muito feliz em saber que você ficou feliiizz :D Sei como é ficar gripada... É horrivel T.T Espero que já tenha melhorado :D Espero que goste desse cap também ein:D Até o proximoo /o/_

_**Uchiha Nandah:** Sim, sim. Olhar de soslaio é como se fosse olhar de canto de olho, por cima do ombroo, essas coisas :D Fico feliz que esteja gostando xD Até eu me surpreendi quando eu vi que eu consegui fazer um romance não rápido de mais e sem noção xD muito menos meloso :D Não gosto muito.. Shuahsuahus Fico feliz em saber que você gostou do jeito que ele se declarou :D Foi tão dificil fazer aquela parte T.T SHUahsuahushAUHsuas Eu quero um Inuyasha, um Sesshy e um Naraku pra mimmm SHauhSauhsuhsuha Ta, tudo bem, você pode ficar com o Inuyasha u.U Mas os outros dois eu quero pra mim xP Me desculpe pela demoraa /o/ Espero que goste desse cap e continue seguindo a fic :D Até o proximoo /o/ (O seu primeiro review chegou sim :D Então como os dois são parecidos, eu respondi só de um viu:D)_

_**Sylvana Melo:** Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do beijo /o/ Quando eu escrevo eu imaginoo HSuaSUAHsuhahus Eu arrepio todinha o.o" Imagina o Inu de pegando de jeito? -começa a sonhar acordada- USAhuaHSuahshuahus XD Aí eu escrevo um beijo imaginando o.o E fico feliz que você goste :D Espero que goste desse cap também, e continua seguindo ein:D Até o proximoo /o/_

_**Izayoi-chan: **Oh! A escritora de Desventuras lendo minha fic \o/ Sabia que eu adoro a sua fic? Eh muito legal ver a Kagome se dando mal oO" HSuaHUSHAuhsauhs Eh engraçado :D Fico feliz que você tenha ficado interessada :D Muito feliz mesmo /o/ Espero que goste desse cap... E espero ansiosamente pelo proximo da sua fic :D Até /o/_

_**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Fico muito feliz mesmoo em saber que ta gostandoo mais e mais da fic :D Nyaa fico feliz que tenha entendido direitinhoo sobre ele amar ela xD Porque quando alguém entende percebe o real porque que ela perdoou :D Mass.. Nada que é bom dura pra sempre xD HSauhSUAhsuahsuh Espere de tudo dessa autora com mente insana nessa fic xD Espero que goste desse cap e espero que continue gostandoo /o/ Até o proximo :D_

_**Juliana:** Seus reviews sempre me fazem abrir o word e tentar de todas as maneiras fazer algo sair dessa mente insana xD Fico tão feliz em saber que você ta gostandoo :DD Espero que goste desse cap ein:D Até o proximo /o/_

_**Priscila:** Não te deixei por último por castigo não xD Só porque eu vou precisar de espaço para responder as reviews :D E se o site deixasse eu colocava aquela carinha que tem dois asteriscos e um tracinho no meio xD Vou responder uma por uma HSauhUAsuhauhs Você vai ter quatro respostas xD. Vamos ao primeiro review:_

_1º: sim, sim, Quando eu falei sobre minhas leitoras de review grande realmente dizia sobre você e uma antiga leitora minha que faz muito tempo que não aparece T.T (Bru-chan e Gi-chan Voooolta xD) E bem, como você mesma disse, não tinha comentado no cap anterior, e sem minhas leitoras de review grande não é a mesma coisa xD E o legal que foi eu falar isso que as reivews vieram enormes de quase todo mundo 8D E bem, sou totalmente compreensiva e digo que quando não der para mandar, não tem problema xD Desde que não se esqueça de mandar quando der 8D Zuera :D_

_2º: Oh! Que review graaannndee! Eba xD! Lá vai uma resposta maior ainda xD Oh! Já contaram pra vc intom xD A unica morte que eu odiei, foi a de um dos gemeos T.T Foi tão ruim ! Mas o livro é ótimo! Se eu fosse você lia :D Nunca li nenhuma fic de HP... Nâo consigo imaginar oO" E bem, a maioria que eu já vi é de Harry e Hermione, Draco e Gina... Sinceramente eu não concordo com nenhum desses casais xD E sobre os filhos de H e G, realmente xD Não foram lindo de morrer, mas dão pro gasto xP Eu não tenho namorado, mas compreendo perfeitamente T.T Tudo bem, um dia eu resolvo postar aqui só pra você xDDD E para outras pessoas que se interessem :D H uahsUHAushauhsa Você vai ver muito sofrimento nessa fic HSauhSUHAuhs Eu sou mal xD Kikyou e Kouga, dois personagens que vão aparecer bastante daqui a pouco ;D HSUhUHAsuasauHASUhs Realmente, fazer trabalho sozinha quando se era um grupo é tão cansativo T.T SuaHUSHauhshu Eu esqueci de por que era esses na fic (pirulitos Maça do amor) xD mas eu amo aqueles lá :D tem gente que não gosta, mas eu amo! É tão bom :D Fico feliz em saber que goostooou /o/ E espero que goste desse cap tb xD_

_3º: SHauhSuahsuhauhsUAHs Realmente, perdoar não é fazer as pases, mas acho que nesse cap eles já fizeram neh 8D xD HSUauhsahuSHUAsuhaHUAHUAUHSuhauhshAUHSauhsuhUHAShuaushuAHsuhaUHASuhaSUAUshuAHSuahsuhauHSAUhs Quando eu li o que você falou eu raxei de rir xD Realmente, na maioria das fics eles colocam que o grande problema é a gravidez xD Mas você viu que não era... Na verdade, ela só ama muito o miroku e sofre e talz xD E não, ela não está gravida HSuahSUAHsuahs Realmente, as mães sempre estão certas T.T E de vez em quando é tão ruim elas serem tão certas assim xD SHauHSUAHusahs compreendoo, realmente acho que não tem como fingir sentimento, e com certeza xD Se o Sesshy tivesse do lado ele não tinha nem chances 8D xD Espero que tenha gostado do concurso xD E docap SHauHSUAhsuauhs Até o proximo cap :D Obs: Eu também quero um professor TDB dando aula praticamente pra mim xD Ia ser tão bom xP_

_4º: Êê \o/ Agora você cadastrou /o/ E sim,sim, quando eu tiver um tempinho eu leioo, mas eu ja passei la, e vi que é fic de Sesshy e kagome porque o Inu morreu T.T E vou ler sim :D Não se preocupe ;D Bem, respondi suas reviews xD espero que tenha paciencia para ler essas respostas oO" Até o proximo cap :D_

**Uuuuuufa xD depois de responder essas reviews que eu amei responder /o/ Espero que mandem muito mais ein? xD Promero que logo que eu chegar aqui em casa em 2008 eu posto um cap, vou tentar postar no dia que a fic faz um aninho xD dia 4 de janeiro ;D Bem, até lá /o/**

**  
E mandem muitos, muitos, e muitooosss Reviews :D **_  
_


	15. Eu te odeio

_**Nota: **Se hoje não fosse o aniversário de um ano da fic eu não postaria u.u Esperaria completar 200 reviews xDD Mas como é o niver desse ficzinha do meu coração eu to postando /o/ E, espero que gostem do cap :D (Ficou bem grandinho)_

_**Nota 2: **Lembrando que eu não tenho a _**mínima**_ idéia sobre as matérias dadas na faculdade de Psicologia, e muito menos no segundo ano do curso. Até agora, todas as matérias que eu escrevi aqui foram coisas que eu relacionei na minha mentezinha criativa._

_**Nota 3: **_**PARABENS**_ pra essa fic \o/ êêÊê xD_

**Vamos a fic logo neh xD**

**_oOo_**

**Cap. 15 – Eu te odeio.**

Às vezes agente não sabe como as coisas são realmente, pensamos somente por um lado e acabamos ficando paradas no meio da rua. Principalmente quando você ganha um carro e logo no dia da estréia, você esquece que os carros são movidos à gasolina, álcool, ou qualquer outro combustível que estiver por perto.

E claro, quando você esquece, você percebe que você teria obviamente que ter colocado qualquer combustível no seu carrinho para não ficar parado no meio da rua, e isso, qualquer pessoa normal lembraria de fazer (Porque toda pessoa normal já tirou a carteira e supostamente saberia dirigir).

Mas percebe-se claramente que eu não sou uma pessoa normal, nem inteligente (Muito menos uma boa motorista). Pois eu **esqueci** de por o bendito do combustível (Talvez realmente eu tenha comprado minha carteira, ou talvez o instrutor que tenha me achado bonita e me dado a carteira de presente... Nunca irei saber o que aconteceu realmente.) e agora estou aqui, parada no meio da rua, cansada por causa do dia puxado e claro, com várias pessoas buzinando atrás de mim (O que não é muito agradável, mas eu irei superar).

Mas de qualquer forma, vocês não sabem o quão divertido está sendo (O que não seria divertido para Kagome Higurashi? Bem, talvez jiló na janta... Eca!).

Pelo menos uma coisa me divertiu bastante...

Empurrar um carro com o triplo ou mais do seu peso é a coisa mais ridícula, difícil (para uma pessoa como eu, que no caso é uma pessoa muito fraquinha de músculos) e divertida. Divertida porque o povo ri de você e você como uma pessoa muito feliz ri também. O que não seria de mim sem minha capacidade de me auto-ridicularizar?

Por favor, não responda.

Alguns homens muito musculosos por sinal, me ajudaram a empurrar o carro deixando-o estacionado.

E agora tenho que achar um posto de gasolina e trazer gasolina para o meu carrinho novo.

Viram? Nada que eu não pudesse superar. Principalmente agora, que estou mais feliz do que já estive em toda a minha curta vida. Tudo bem que eu fiquei meio desesperada quando me falaram que só me entregariam o carro depois de uma semana do concurso, mas os beijos que eu troquei com o Inuyasha me acalmaram perfeitamente bem.

E eu só não faço propaganda daqueles beijos porque obviamente eu os quero só pra mim xD.

Bem, lá vamos nós.

_**oOo**_

Estaciono meu carrinho no estacionamento da faculdade. Vocês não sabem como estou orgulhosa \o/.

Bem, nunca mais me esquecerei da bendita gasolina já que ontem eu andei mais ou menos uns 300 metros só para achar um posto de gasolina, e depois descobri que na rua paralela a que eu estava tinha um.

Sim, sim. Eu quase tive um enfarte de raiva só de ficar sabendo.

Então, nunca mais me esquecerei da gasolina, e muito menos de trancar o carro. O legal é que ele tem aquele controlezinho que tranca e liga o alarme de longe... Sim, eu sou pobre e fico feliz só de saber que eu tenho um controlezinho desses.

Bem, minha primeira aula ainda vai demorar, então nem vou para o meu prédio.

Perguntem porque.

Mesmo se não tiverem perguntado eu falo.

Lembram-se do que o Miroku havia falado? A menina que falou para Sango tudo de uma forma muito distorcida e por isso os dois terminaram e estão horríveis?

Porque tipo assim, vocês não tem noção em como o clima está ruim entre nós três. Estamos conseguindo nos encontrar no almoço (o que foi uma grande prova de amizade da minha parte já que eu estava mesmo era querendo ficar com o Inu escondidinha para matar toda a saudade que senti dele durante dois anos e tudo mais, e escondidinha porque a faculdade tem aquela mesma regra **absurda** de que professor e aluno não podem se envolver) e durante todo nosso momento sagrado onde enchemos nossas lindas barriguinhas de alimento nada saudável, eles simplesmente se ignoram.

E bem, caso tenham esquecido, eu estou no meio deles, e se converso com um e quero que os dois me respondam sobre o mesmo assunto tenho que perguntar duas vezes ou mais.

O Miroku até que tem tentado conversar com ela, e fiquei até sabendo que ele mandou cinco caixas de pirulitos de morango para ela.

Se fosse eu já tinha perdoado.

CINCO CAIXAS! Vocês tem noção de quanto pirulito vem em **cinco caixas**?

Mas tudo bem, ela simplesmente não perdoou, e agora os dois se ignoram por causa de um ser que inventou mentiras para nossa querida amiga Sango.

Então, estou indo ter uma conversa com a garota que depois de encher muita a paciência da Sango eu descobri que se chama Kagura. E só pelo nome já percebo que a conversa será muito produtiva.

Ando distraidamente com **tênis**, sim, sim. Depois do desastre do primeiro dia de aula desse ano eu nunca mais venho de salto para essa faculdade. Nunca se sabe quando você tem que fugir de um ex-professor que você tinha rolo e tudo mais, então temos que vir preparados.

Enquanto vou andando vou observando a faculdade. Quase nunca eu venho para esses cantos do prédio, mas pelo o que vejo parece ser bem interessante.

Só temos alun**o**s muito musculosos e muito bonitos. Por mais que eu ainda prefira o Inuyasha, não tem como não olhar para esses caras! Passo do lado de um grupinho que estava conversando as típicas conversas de homem: "Aí cara, peguei ela de jeito! Ela gritou pelo meu nome a noite inteira!" Um se gabava. "Cara, a minha brigou comigo por causa do futebolzinho durante a semana, da pra acreditar? Ela tem ciúmes da bola!" O outro disse indignado fazendo os outros rirem.

Mas é claro que eles pararam de falar quando eu passei, e claro que ouvi cantadas muito obscenas que eu não vou nem citar por talvez ter crianças lendo essa fic.

Continuei andando até que vi Miroku parado em frente de uma sala. Fui até lá e percebo claramente que ele se surpreendeu por eu estar lá mais cedo (Não necessariamente tão cedo, só basicamente uma meia hora antes das aulas começarem... É realmente apareci bem cedo).

- Kagome? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. Falando assim até parece que sempre chego em cima da hora ou atrasada ¬¬.

Tudo bem que seja realmente verdade, mas não precisava jogar na minha cara ç.ç.

- Oi Miroku. – Respondi simpática e animada. – Miroku? Você sabe onde Kagura está? – Perguntei olhando para os lados a procura da tal garota com os cabelos negros com as pontas vermelhas. Eu sei que não é uma informação tão legal assim, mas foi a única coisa que consegui tirar da Sango. Miroku olhou para mim curioso e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

- Desde quando você conhece a Kagura? – Ele perguntou. Sorri nervosa... Bem, talvez, desde nunca sabe? Só deu vontadezinha de conversar com a criatura. Mas claro que eu não ia falar isso. Na verdade eu falei:

- Ah! Desde que entrei na faculdade nós conversamos Miroku! – Disse fazendo uma cara modesta. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Hum... Sei. – Ele disse desconfiado. Olhei para ele irritada. Ele faz muitas perguntas!

- Você ainda não me respondeu! – Disse irritada, só não sei se sou muito engraçada nervosa porque quando eu fico nervosa todo mundo ri ¬¬.

- Eu não sei, acho que ela deve estar no banheiro. – Ele disse fazendo pouco caso. Suspirei.

Teria que andar mais? Não poderia simplesmente encontrar com ela no corredor?

É claro que não, se não assim não teria graça não é? Pois eu tenho que cansar, dar minha alma nesta causa... Tudo bem, acho que exagerei.

- E... Miroku? – Chamei fazendo ele parar de olhar para o nada que parecia muito mais interessante do que conversar com a própria amiga, e olhar para mim. – Onde é o banheiro feminino? – Perguntei sem graça. Ele riu. E bem, eu não tenho culpa né! Nem conheço direito essa área.

- Segue reto aqui e segue as plaquinhas que você acha... – Ele disse rindo, suspirei e ri também. É claro! Como eu não podia saber que tinha plaquinhas? Dei tchau para ele e comecei a ir para o banheiro. – Kagome? – Parei de andar e me virei para ele. – Bem... Converse com a Sango? – Ele pediu sorrindo tristemente. Sorri compreensiva, era obvio que eu não deixaria a Sango em paz em quanto os dois não reatassem.

- Claro. – Disse sorrindo, vi ele voltar a olhar para o nada e recomecei a caminhar.

Kagura que me espere u.ú!

Vou andando pelo corredor e começo a ver as plaquinhas. Realmente, **só uma idiota não veria as plaquinhas...**

- Hey! Você! – Ouvi alguém gritar e olhei para trás, uma garota aflita vinha correndo até mim, ela era meio ruiva com os olhos verdes. Era bonitinha... – Sabe onde fica o banheiro feminino? – E bem burrinha.

Realmente, tinha que aparecer alguém idiota para me mostrar que as plaquinhas nem sempre são tão eficientes.

Sorri sem graça olhando para a garota que estava se contorcendo toda com vontade de ir ao banheiro. Apontei para frente onde tinha uma portinha com uma enorme placa falando: Sanitários.

- Obrigada! – Ela gritou saindo correndo.

Bem, realmente me enganei quando pensei que o Houjo meu colega de colégio fosse mesmo o cara mais idiota da face da terra. Acho que ele tem uma concorrente que ainda consegue ser pior.

Recomecei a caminhada, mas nem precisei chegar mais perto dos banheiros quando vi a moça que eu procurava.

O ar prepotente, os cabelos negros e lisos caindo pelo face fina e as pontinhas vermelhas davam um ar a mais ao brilho vermelho e diferente que havia nos olhos dela. Ela era muito bonita pelo o que eu pude observar, mas também muito arrogante.

E com um ar intenso de falsidade.

Fala sério! Como a Sango conseguiu ser enganada por essa daí?

- Kagura? – Perguntei parada enquanto eu via ela olhar para mim como se fosse um ser superior. Ela veio até mim interrogativa, pelo jeito dela ela não costuma conversar com estranhos... Blah! Ela deve é dar para estranhos isso sim!

- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou com o narizinho empinado. Bem, eu nunca me meto em brigas na base de tapas, puxões de cabelos e possíveis chutes e murros por causa da minha falta de força... Sabe como é, não tenho tantos músculos assim. Mas com essa mulher eu topava brigar e ainda com luva de boxe (mesmo eu não tendo mínima idéia de como se luta boxe e todos os derivados de artes de luta).

- A melhor amiga de um casal que você fez questão de estragar. – Disse diretamente. Cá entre nós, para que perder tempo não é? Quanto mais rápido nossa conversa acabar, mais rápido posso correr até a Sango e fazer ela reatar com Miroku. E talvez quanto mais rápido passe, a conversa termine antes que eu parta para cima dessa mulher nojenta. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha como se perguntasse: qual deles?

Espero que ela nunca fique sabendo do meu rolo com Inuyasha ¬¬.

- Você inventou que o Miroku estava dando em cima e com certeza inventou que ele estava traindo a Sango. – Eu disse confiante. Ela olhou para mim e riu. Eita! Tem alguma coisa engraçada com a minha cara?

- Ora... É claro que inventei. – Ela disse na maior cara de pau. Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes sem dizer nada. Caramba...

- Porque? – Foi a única coisa que dei conta de falar. Essa eu quero ver!

- Porque vocês estragaram a beleza da minha irmã.

Capotei.

Não no sentido figurado, nem de longe seria no sentido figurado. Eu simplesmente cai de costas no chão pensando que não entendi direito. Me levantei depressa e olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sua irmã? E quem diabos é sua irmã? – Perguntei confusa. Ela olhou para mim com desprezo.

- Ela gostava dele, ela gostava muito dele. Mas aí a Sango apareceu, roubou ele dela sem nem os dois terminarem, bateu nela na frente de todos de um modo que seu rosto nunca mais foi o mesmo. E para ela o rosto era a coisa mais importante! Ela queria ser modelo! Mas vocês não pensaram nisso não é?! – Ela disse com a voz alterada. E até agora eu não entendi bulhufas!

- Mas, quem é sua irmã?! – Perguntei aflita.

- Kaguya. – Kaguya? Mas quem é Kaguya?

Pera aí.

Kaguya? **Kaguya?!**

Não pode ser...

Não agüentei e comecei a rir fazendo com que a Kagura me olhasse irritada.

- Então quer dizer que aquela surra que a Sango deu nela serviu para ela nunca mais ser a mesma? – Perguntei rindo. Não é possível! Mas até que agora eu to me lembrando, depois da briga não vi mais a Kaguya. Talvez ela começou a estudar em casa por causa do rosto deficiente! Haha.

- Acho que Sango e Miroku mereceram não? – Ela perguntou ácida. Parei de rir na hora.

- Bem, acho que você vai ser a próxima a ficar desfigurada. – Eu disse irritada, coisa que a fez rir ¬¬.

- E quem vai me desfigurar? – Ela perguntou rindo.

Eu ri. E pelo o que parece ela estranhou eu ter rido. Mexi na bolsa que eu tava e tirei de lá um enorme gravador, porque fiquei com medo daqueles pequenininhos não gravarem direito, aí peguei aqueles enormes, e mostrei para ela.

Ela com certeza ficou surpresa.

Apertei o botão de parar a gravação e rindo saí dali, mas claro, não podia deixar de dizer quem iria bater né.

- Ora, a Sango claro. Quem mais seria?

_**oOo**_

Olhei para a Sango preocupada. Ela estava meio esquisita, eu não sabia se ela estava irritada, se estava deprimida ou feliz. Ela olhava para o gravador como se ele fosse a salvação do mundo onde ela descobriu que o Miroku não havia feito nada na realidade. Sempre soube que prestar atenção nos filmes mais idiotas poderiam me dar certa cultura e me falar que sempre em conversas muito importantes, agente leva gravador.

- Sango? – Chamei ela fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim. Estava quase na hora da primeira aula e eu queria resolver aquilo bem rapidinho. – O que vai fazer? – Perguntei nem um pouquinho curiosa... Ta bom, eu admito. Eu estava quase roendo as unhas querendo saber o que ela ia fazer. Ela riu malignamente me lembrando dos nossos momentos maníacos.

- Ora, primeiro vou falar com o Miroku, depois vou espancar a Kagura para mandar lembranças para a Kaguya. – Ela disse com satisfação na voz. Bati levemente como se ela fosse um cachorrinho.

- Calminha totó... Calminha... – Ela olhou para mim com desprezo e eu ri. – Vai com fé! – Disse rindo e dando tchau e entrando na sala, e olhando pra trás eu vi ela correndo em direção do prédio do Miroku.

Realmente, se eu não fosse uma aluna aplicada e fosse nas aulas eu realmente mataria esse horário e iria com ela ver o show, mas como sou essa aluna aplicadíssima eu vou ficar aqui.

Me sento meio solitária já que não é normal não sentar perto da Sango, mas eu sobrevivo.

Abro meu livro e tudo mais, toda empolgadinha por ter conseguido depois de uma semana resolver o problema daqueles dois quando algo estranho e terrível acontece. Algo que me faz pressentir perigo.

- Olá classe. – Myouga disse entrando na sala, essa parte obviamente não foi a pior, porque de um jeito amigável eu e ele nos cumprimentamos. – Vim aqui dar um aviso e lhes apresentar a nova professora que explicará as formas de linguagem e o que elas significam, assim como os gestos e seus significados dos futuros pacientes. – Ele disse alegre. Bem, até aí tudo bem, mas vocês não imaginam quem entrou. Acho que vocês nunca imaginariam. – Lhes apresento, a senhorita... – Ele disse chamando alguém que estava de fora da sala pelo braço – Kikyou.

Ela sorriu e logo eu me lembrei que aquela Kikyou que estava ali era a F... d. u.. P... que havia estragado a minha vida.

E foi nessa hora que eu desmaiei.

Sim,sim. Eu desmaiei.

É tanta emoção ¬¬.

_**oOo**_

Acordo bem devagarzinho. Flashes do que aconteceu antes de eu desmaiar vieram na minha mente e com certeza eu to com vontade de desmaiar de novo.

Fala sério... Por quê? Porque a maldita professora de português veio para cá?

Bem, pensando melhor eu até imagino o porquê. Acho que ela deve ter visto o Inuyasha dar aula aqui, acho até que ela o segue onde quer que ele vá. Que droga!

- Kagome? – Abri os olhos novamente já que eu havia fechado quando me lembrei de Kikyou, e olhei para o lado. Meu coração acalmou-se um pouco. Se Inuyasha estava ali, ele não estava com Kikyou naquele momento. Sorri. – Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

Olhei para o local que eu estava e percebi que estava na enfermaria.

- Estou. – Disse sentando na cama. Olhei para ele sorrindo. – E você? Não devia estar dando aula? – Eu perguntei rindo. Ele riu também coçando a cabeça desconcertado.

- Bem, como eu poderia dar aulas se minha aluna preferida foi para a enfermaria desmaiada? – Ele perguntou me fazendo quase pular em cima dele. Mas uma coisa veio em minha mente fazendo com que eu não o fizesse.

- Viu Kikyou? – Perguntei com uma cara nada boa, pelo menos acho que a minha cara não devia estar nada boa já que ele suspirou olhando para mim.

- Eu vi, mas Kagome, eu não tenho absolutamente nada com ela. – Ele disse praticamente lendo meus pensamentos, olhei para o outro lado onde tinha uma janela.

Ela já sabia que eu também estava naquela faculdade. Ela também sabia que eu era aluna de Inuyasha. E ela se lembrava de ter conseguido inventar uma mentira e me expulsar da escola. Apertei o lençol com a mão tamanha raiva nasceu dentro de mim.

O Inuyasha aparecer tudo bem! Mas ela? Ela não devia ter aparecido!

- Agora eu vou dar minha aula, vim mesmo só para te fazer companhia e ver como você estava. – Ele me tirou dos meus devaneios fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele e relaxasse. – Você sabe não é? Fiquei preocupado. – Ele disse meio que corando.

Foi a visão mais linda desse mundo ver o **Inuyasha**corando! E essas palavras são obviamente importantes para vocês entenderem a magnitude da situação!

Eu sorri corando também e ele me deu um beijinho nos lábios. Ai ai, como as coisas mudaram. Olho por toda a enfermaria e não vejo ninguém. Até quando iríamos ficar escondidos? Eu sei que não pode haver envolvimento entre professor e aluno alem do profissional, mas será que isso vai nos atrapalhar igual nos atrapalhou no colégio?

Não... Obvio que não. Ele não está preocupado com isso e muito menos eu. Mas eu tenho muita vontade de namorar ele, oficialmente, com todo mundo sabendo. Suspiro mas antes que eu continue com esses pensamentos a Sango **e o **Miroku chegam correndo na enfermaria.

- Kagome! – Ouvi os dois gritarem preocupados ao mesmo tempo, e antes que eu sequer conseguisse fugir do que estava por vir os dois pularam em cima de mim.

Bem, o problema é que, a cama que estou deitada não é a única, ou seja, não se tem nada dos lados que pudesse nos segurar, e lá fomos nós, caímos abraçados no chão.

- Oh! Desculpa! – A Sango disse rindo. Ela não me pareceu arrependida ¬¬.

- Kagome! O que aconteceu? – Miroku perguntou preocupado.

- Eu poderia... Responder... Se... Vocês saíssem... De cima de... Mim! – Disse puxando ar quando eu conseguia. Eles sorriram amarelo e eu deitei de novo na caminha. Por mais que não seja de alta qualidade a cama até que é confortável!

Bem, eu me ajeitei, eles se ajeitaram e sentaram um de cada lado e olharam para mim curiosos. Suspirei e contei tudo para eles. Desde a Kikyou até o Inuyasha sair daqui.

- Que fofo! Ele veio todo preocupado! – A Sango disse sonhadora. Eu corei e confirmei o tanto que foi fofinho mesmo.

- A Kikyou aqui? – Miroku perguntou parecendo preocupado. Eu olhei para ele séria.

- É. – Concordei preocupada também. Vocês lembram do que ela foi capaz por causa do Inu, to morrendo de preocupação porque agora eu também sei.

- Tome cuidado Kagome... Ela pode causar problemas. – Ele disse me encarando.

O clima ficou meio tenso depois do que ele disse e então me lembrei de uma coisa. Quero até ver a cara deles quando eu perguntar!

- E então? Fizeram as pazes? – Perguntei rindo. Eles olharam apaixonadamente um para o outro e sorriram.

- Sim. Obrigada Ka-chan! – Miroku disse alegre puxando a Sango por cima de mim e a beijando.

É muito legal ver seus amigos juntos novamente, mas bem, não é nada legal quando você fica de vela logo com um beijo desses!

- Oi! Eu to doentinha aqui! – Disse indignada.

Eles riram e começaram a puxar papo comigo.

E antes da enfermeira estagiaria nos expulsar de lá, quase acabamos com a enfermaria xD.

_**oOo**_

Estamos andando pela faculdade.

Sim, sim. Estamos matando aula. Eu sei que isso é realmente feio e um quase suicídio na matéria que estamos perdendo, mas agora queremos mais é conversar. Quer dizer, os dois querem conversar me contando o que aconteceu e tudo mais.

E eu to rindo bastante já que a Sango me contou a briga e tudo mais, a briga que depois eu conto todos os detalhes para vocês.

Viramos em um corredor ainda conversando, quando olhamos para frente e paramos de andar.

Não posso acreditar no que vejo, não posso crer! Eu... Eu...

Sabe o que eu vejo? Sabe o que eu sinto vendo isso? Eu, pela primeira vez, sinto **ódio** do Inuyasha. E como sempre, o ódio que sinto da Kikyou.

Quando viramos no corredor chegamos logo na hora em que a Kikyou beijou o Inuyasha. Meus olhos encheram de água, de ódio, de tristeza, de tudo.

- INUYASHA! – Gritei fazendo com que ele empurrasse Kikyou fazendo-a a cair de bunda (como várias vezes em toda a minha curta vida eu caí). Ele olhou desesperado para mim. – _EU_** TE** ODEIO! – Gritei com todo o ar dos meu pulmões (E frisando bastante essas três palavras). Com todo o ar mesmo! Alguns alunos até chegaram no corredor correndo querendo saber o que havia acontecido.

Eu saí correndo. Graças a deus eu vim de Tênis, porque eu corri como nunca corri na minha vida toda. Nunca corri tão rápida, acho que se eu estivesse correndo na corrida de São Silvestre eu simplesmente teria ganhado em poucos minutos.

Não cheguei a olhar para trás nenhuma vez. Mas tinha certeza que a Kikyou estava rindo, que o Miroku estava segurando o Inuyasha e que Sango vinha correndo atrás de mim.

Ora, como não pensei nisso antes? O Inuyasha ainda deve sentir algo por ela! Por mais que ele tenha me dito que estava com Kikyou somente para me afastar, por mais que ele tenha me feito sofrer em saber disso.

Tenho certeza que aquele cachorro devia sentir algo por ela, por isso escolheu justamente ela para ficar naquela época.

Cheguei ao estacionamento muito rápido, escorei na janela do motorista e fiquei ali, chorando por alguns segundos, que foi quando a Sango apareceu.

- Kagome... – Ela disse passando a mão carinhosamente no meu braço. O ódio que eu senti em ver que os anos podiam passar, mas o Inuyasha sempre seria o cafajeste de sempre, vieram na minha mente. Uma frase saiu da minha boca, e tenho certeza que assustou a Sango.

- Ele vai sofrer Sango, tudo o que ele disse sofrer nesses dois anos, ele vai sofrer em dobro!

_**oOo**_

**Eu acho que os sentimentos da Kagome viraram um verdadeiro Paradoxo xDDD**

**Beeem, ela ficou com ódio porque: **Ele não se distanciou da Kikyou quando ela o beijou. Somente faltou ele corresponder coisa que não sabemos se ele iria ou não fazer porque a Kagome gritou e talz xD.

**Espero que entendam que ela ficou com ódio (E sofreu) por causa disso, além do mais, foi logo com a Kikyou! **

**Proximo cap teremos a **participação do Kouga**. E tenho quase certeza que os momentos malvados de nossa querida Kagome voltaram ;D**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Kaoru Higurashi: **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capp xDD E sim, eu sei que talvez fosse previsível ela ganhar o carro, mas como ela mesma já disse, em questões financeiras se ela ganhasse o carro seria ótimo pra ela porque a mãe dela não tem tanto dinheiro para dar um pra ela, e bem, ela mereceu neh xDD Pagou mico na hora de entrar no palco e cantou bem :D SahuSHauhsuahsuHAS Eu imaginei a Sango grudada no teto estilo aqueles filmes que a pessoa ficava presa no teto quando um cara que não podia vê-la ali ia passar e talz xDD Nem demorei :D Ultimamente não estou demorando nada para postar a fic o.o" Vo começar a demorar mais xDDD Espero que goste desse cap :D Até o proximo /o/_

_**Hyasmin: **HSUahsuhauHSAUsha Voltei dia 2 de Janeirooo xDD Eu disse três para ganhar um dia de folga xP SHauhsuHASUhas beemm, estou postandoo um cap no dia no niver da fic, ta bom não ta? xD E ultimamente nem to demorandoo, vo começar a demorar mais xDD Espero que tenha gostado do cap xP Até o proximo /o/_

_**Cris: **HSUahUAHSuahsuha Pois eh! Cair de quatro na frente daquele tanto de gente xD Ela mereceu ganhar o carro depois de tudo aquilo xDD Com certeza ela mexeu com o psicologico do publico HSUahsuHAUsahus Espero que continue lendo e gostando ein:D Até o proximo cap /o/_

_**Agome chan: **HSauhsuhaUSHAusha Realmente, a queda e ela ter demorado um pouquinho e cantado bem com certeza fizeram ela ganhar, e de queda o Inu todo safadinho pra perto dela... Ai meu deus, que inveja também! Eu quero um Inu, um Sesshy, um Naraku pra mimm!! SHauHSUAhsuahs Assustei você? XD beem, a Kikyou teve total credito nisso e nos caps que viram o Kouga terá sua participação, mas será mais como vítima do que causador xD UShauSHauhsuaHs Obrigadaa /o/ Pra você também :D Espero que goste desse cap xP Até o proximo /o/_

_**Belle Castle: **Que bom que gostou do capp!! É, eu também queria um carrinho pra mim! Agora meu irmão tem carteira fica todo metido passando vontade em mim xDD Bem, não sei realmente quantos caps faltam para o final, mas posso dizer que não faltam tantos assim xDD Mas espero que continue seguindo e gostando ein:D Até o proximo cap /o/_

_**Lory Higurashi: **SHauhsuahsuHAS Não se preocupe /o/ Vão voltar a conversar Namoral sim xD Se já tiverem voltado eu não sei porque eu não entendi nada no topico HSUahuSHAushauhS Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap :D A fic fica sem graça se não tivermos emoção HSuahSUAHuhsauhs Bem, espero que esteja melhor e que goste do cap /o/ Até o proximo :D_

_**Hana Murasaki-Chan: **SAushauhsUAHsuha A kagome realmente imfluencia xD Eu levei cada tombo durante a escrita dessa fic ç.ç HSUAhSUAhushaus Eu sou maaal xD Eles estão brigados /o/ Mas também, mancada do Inu neh xD E como ja viu... Foi a nossa querida Kagura irmã da Kaguya dos primeiros caps HSauhSUahusauhsh cada coisa que eu invento xD SHuahSUAhsuhaush A rin é uma esquisita mesmo xD HSUahsuahusha realmente, aki só tem gente estranha, incluindo a autora xDD Espero que goste desse cap /o/ Até o proximo :D_

_**Polly: **HSUahsuhaushauhs que bom que gostoouuu :D E que deu muita risada xDD adoroo saber quando as pessoas riem e talz :D Bem, nesse cap ela nem foi tão sortuda neh xDDD Beem, espero que goste do capp einn :DD Ate o proximo /o/_

_**Uchiha Danii-chan: **Que bom que achou fofinho o cap anterioorrr :DD Era isso mesmo que eu queria que achassem \o/ E sim,sim, eles brigaram por causa da Kagura irmã da Kaguya que eu fiz a Sango espancar nos primeiros capitulos USHauHSauhsuahsuh Cada coisa que eu inventoo HSUahUSHauhsua Sim,sim. Não durou nadinha praticamente, só uma semana na história USHauHSAuhsuHAUHSuAHS Mas também, mancada do inu neh u.u ele tinha que ter impurrado xDDDD Eu sou mal o.o" HSUahsuahUAhsuahsa Espero que goste desse cap :D Ate o proximo /o/_

_**Sakura-Princesa: **Fiquei tão feliz em saber que gostou do cap e da música :D Eu também amo musica! Minha paixão :D E repitoo, fiquei muito feliz em saber que adorooou :DD E bemm, ultimamente nem tenho demorado tanto xDD Vo começar a demorar mais xP Espero que goste do cappp, ate o proximoo :D_

_**Sisical: **Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou do cappp :DD Sim,sim. Muito tristinho eles terem brigado e talz xD Mas ta aí explicando quem foi a vaca que fez os dois brigarem e como a Kagome ajudou e talz xD Espero que tenha gostado :D até o proximo capp einn /o/_

_**Valéria-chan: **Sim,sim, eles terminaram no cap passado mas ja voltaram xDD Na história ficaram uma semana terminados xD Mas agora voltaram :D eu sou mto malll xDDD Sim,sim, não só coloquei ela nesse cap como ja fiz ela separá-los UHSauhSUAHsuhauhsUAHS xD espero que goste do cap ein :D Ate o proximoo /o/_

_**Ana-chan: **ahsuHASuhaush Sim, sim, o cap passado teve bastante coisa /o/ Foram 14 paginas (Tudo bem que tinha a musica, mas foram 14 paginas u.u xD) bem, esse também foi bastante xDD 10 páginas sem nenhuma música :D E lembro de você simm YShaySGAygsyagSYGa Você é uma Kagome em vida real pratiiccaamente nehh xDD A Plaquinha trombem em mim foi passada de você para a kagome xDD Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap, da música, da reconcilação e tudo maiss :DD Espero que goste desse capp e até o proximo ein :D_

**Eu ficaria muito feliz se **_todas_** as leitoras que lessem a fic não deixassem de mandar reviews :D Já que esses reviews me animam a continuar xD **_(Sinti falta de muita gente T.T)_**  
**

**E estou pensando seriamente e demorar com o proximo cap u.u**

**xDDDD**

**Então, mandem Reviews ein!**


	16. Ciúmes

**Não, isso não é uma miragem. Esse é sim o cap 16 de Amor ou Paixonite XDD (Não liguem para mim, eu estou feliz XD) **

**Mas só tenho três coisas a dizer:**

**Coisa a dizer número 1: **Eu como a louca que sou, escrevi esse cap enquanto escutava a música **Hot - Avril Lavigne**, a letra nao tem nada a ver com o cap, mas o jeito travesso (Que so na minha cabeçinha oca que a musica tem XD) eu achei que seria OTIMO se voces lessem o cap enquanto escutam a musica :D (E por favor nao se importem com as faltas de acentos,to escrevendo essas notas em um teclado realmente louco)

**Coisa a dizer número 2: **Esse capitulo eh totalmente dedicado a Fanii (Cat! XD), Pois se nao fosse por ela, eu nao teria postado tao cedo. Eu demoraria mais ou menos uns dois meses para postar. Mas como ela me ameaçou de forma muito baixa (Eu quero o sete de Republica! \o/ ) Estou aqui postando XD E só para comentar mesmo... Esse cap ta pronto desde o dia 10/01 XD

**Coisa a dizer número 3:** Estou com uma idéia de Fic muito legal na cabeça. Ela vai ser em primeira pessoa assim como essa é, vai ser uma comedia romantica também. Mas eu preciso saber de uma coisa: Vocês, minhas leitoras, estariam interessadas em uma fic nesse estilo mas com a história muito diferente? XD Vocês leriam? n.n Se forem ler eu posto XD Eu vou postar o resumo no fim do cap.

**Agora vamos ao cap logo neh XD**

**_oOo_**

**Cap. 16 – Ciúmes.  
**

Eu realmente me odeio de vez em quando. Normalmente, quando pessoas normais (Porque ainda tenho esperanças de ser normal?) vão ao supermercado eles têm uma lista (Como se fosse grande coisa u.U). Mas eu, como uma pessoa muito inteligente, simplesmente não fiz lista alguma e não tenho mínima idéia do que preciso.

Sei que eu moro sozinha e obviamente tinha que saber sem ter uma lista, mas pensem comigo.

**1.** Eu não almoço em casa;

**2. **Passo a maior parte da minha vidinha na faculdade;

**3.** E claro, não podia me esquecer do fato que eu não observo muita coisa no meu apartamento.

Aí vocês perguntam como eu não observo se já tem o maior tempão que moro lá.

E eu respondo que quem sempre fazia minhas compras era Sango u.U.

Sim, sim. Muito vergonhoso sua amiga fazer suas compras quando você tem dezenove anos e supostamente devia estar independente. Mas o que eu posso fazer se nunca consigo me preocupar com a minha sobrevivência?

Acho que se fosse depender de mim eu viveria que nem a Eva (Sem o adão, infelizmente). Tudo ao vento e minha comida seria frutas e mais frutas que eu plantaria no meu quintal (Que eu nem tenho).

Claro que isso teria o lado ruim já que as frutas tem suas épocas... Mas isso eu iria dar um jeito. E me parece bastante atraente essa idéia. Apesar de não gostar muito de andar por aí com tudo ao vento.

Olho para a estante de pães a minha frente. Por Deus! Porque tem tantos tipos de pão? Não poderíamos nos saciar com o pão de sal? O mundo capitalista está indo longe demais. Vou andando e olho para o refrigerador. Agora tenho que ver a marca de yogurte mais barata e comprar. Sim, sim. Eu sou pobre e com orgulho u.U.

- Bem, acho que... Patinho. – Digo pegando um dos yogurtes de saquinho. Os outros olhavam para minha cestinha com olhares de pena. Eu pareço tão pobre desse jeito?

Só porque tem pouquinhas coisas na minha cestinha? Eu não vou ficar comprando mais do que necessito... Ou talvez o que eu não saiba se realmente estou precisando.

Toda essa humilhação só por causa de uma lista.

Agora vocês me perguntam: Se quem fazia a lista era a Sango, porque ela não fez dessa vez?

E eu, humildemente respondo: Ela estava mais preocupada em beijar o Miroku por tudo que eles perderam nessas ultimas semanas.

Fala sério! Eles estão pior do que no colegial. Acho que realmente dessa vez ou eles morrem de desnutrição por não comerem nada e nem beberem água, somente se beijando o tempo todo. Ou simplesmente suas bocas irão inchar tanto, mas tanto, que ficarão tão roxas, mas tão roxas que parecerão zumbis andando no meio da rua. Zumbis porque além da boca estar roxinha, a pele estaria branca, pois ficariam tanto tempo sem ver a luz do sol.

Sim, sim. Eles vão virar zumbis.

- Kagome? – Não, o Mikey ¬¬. Olho para trás e sinto o ódio renascer das minhas cinzas (Lê-se o ódio fazer o sangue nas minhas veias borbulhar. Bem, eu nunca soube que o ódio poderia fazer isso, mas eu percebo que sou um verdadeiro milagre da Natureza).

- Kikyou. – Não perguntei, eu simplesmente afirmei. Ela riu olhando para mim e eu tenho certeza que é por eu estar em verdadeira fúria (Eu ainda não consegui entender o porquê de todos rirem quando estou nervosa, que injusto. Sou a única que não sabe T.T). Olhei para o patinho na minha mão e uma idéia brilhante passou pela minha cabeça maluca.

- Como vai o Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou cínica. Eu sei muito bem que ele não está com ela, mas aquela imagem dela beijando-o e ele não reagindo realmente não parava de passar por minha cabeça. Sem que alguém percebesse furei o patinho com a unha tampando o buraco com o dedo.

- Não sei, e no momento não tenho o mínimo interesse em saber. – Disse sorrindo. Ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Ela não sabe o que lhe espera.

- Achei que você gostava do cachorrinho. – Ela disse sorrindo cinicamente. Bem, eu olhei para aquele cabelo preto e liso dela e senti uma vontade de cortá-lo com uma tesoura sem ponta só para poder estragar muito bem estragado, e depois claro acrescentar muitos chicletes para que ela nem depois de morta conseguisse tirar, só claro com a possibilidade de raspar a cabeça que a deixaria horrível de feia e iria me satisfazer. Mas o que me tentou mais fora aquele vestidinho com aparência nova. Hoho, aquilo sim me chamou para fazer o que fiz.

- Talvez eu goste... – Vi ela sorrindo ainda mais. – Assim como você gosta de Patinho. – Disse sorrindo e tirando o dedo apertando o saquinho em direção dela. O yogurte foi acertando o pescoço dela e depois eu mirei mais para baixo sujando o vestido dela. O yogurte foi escorrendo até o final do vestido. Eu não esperei muito para ver o que ela faria, sabe como é, ela poderia pegar aquilo no vestido dela e tacar em mim começando uma guerrinha de comida com muita classe já que estávamos no supermercado. Então simplesmente saí correndo de lá pegando qualquer coisa que eu via pela frente em quanto escutava um grito de fúria vindo lá de trás.

Paguei o mais rápido o possível o que tinha pegado, e deixei aquele yogurte "usado" para Kikyou pagar.

E me sinto muito bem agora. Na verdade, me sinto **perfeitamente** bem agora.

_**oOo**_

- Eu realmente deveria ter pego um patinho de reserva. – Disse para mim mesma com pesar.

Olhando as compras em cima do balcão me fez ver que realmente faltava muita coisa. O mais interessante era que eu havia comprado ração para cachorro. Que irônico...

Oh Meu Buda! Eu não sei de onde essa idéia veio, mas só de falar que havia comprado ração para cachorro uma idéia passou por minha cabeça maluca. Um sorriso zombeteiro passou por meus lábios e eu simplesmente não posso conter minha vontade de rir.

Talvez eu alimente o Inuyasha amanha na faculdade.

_**oOo**_

Estaciono meu carro no estacionamento da faculdade e o tranco com aquele controlezinho. Vocês não tem idéia do tanto que estou me sentindo feliz e realizada com esse carro. É simplesmente demais.

Quando estou com raiva, ou com a simples vontade de ficar sozinha vou até a estrada mais vazia que tem aqui perto e corro, corro como nunca corri. Abro o vidro e sinto aquele vento bagunçar meus cabelos.

Me sinto viva. Me sinto feliz. Coisa que ultimamente eu tenho que fazer todo dia para me sentir feliz.

Estou andando normalmente e confiante. Já passou-se a crise do momento traição e tudo mais. Um pacotinho na minha mão aparenta ser um presente com muito carinho. Não consigo conter um sorriso zombeteiro. Eu mal posso esperar para ver a cara dele.

Vou andando calmamente pelo corredor do prédio quando sou puxada bruscamente pelo braço para dentro de algum lugar que eu nunca imaginei.

Quando percebi o local que estava é que lembranças de um lugar parecido com aquele me vieram à mente. Me lembrei imediatamente do armário do colégio. As vassouras, as aranhas... As baratinhas! Me lembrei de tudo. Mas aparentemente esse armário é mais bem cuidado.

Bem, só o armário mesmo.

As vassouras parecem ser mais velhas do que a história japonesa. Acho que uma dia ainda teremos uma revolução nacional das vassouras em armários estudantis no Japão.

- Você é uma vaca Kagome! – Ouvi uma voz não muito agradável sussurrar com intenções de gritar. Nem olhei para a pessoa, a resposta para aquilo veio primeiro.

- Acho que você nunca se viu no espelho não é? – Respondi finalmente olhando para a pessoa. Quando vi Kikyou eu não resisti. – Adorável patinho de morango. – Disse sorrindo cínica. Vi os olhos dela parecerem chamas de fúria e me satisfez ainda mais aquilo.

- Eu te odeio garota. – Ela disse com uma voz amarga.

- Não irei te decepcionar Kikyou. – Disse sorrindo. – Então lhe digo que isso é recíproco. – Digo sorrindo ainda mais cinicamente do que o possível. Ela quase rosna. Só faltou ela ser uma cadela (Coisa que figurativamente ela é) para isso acontecer.

- Aquele vestido era novo, você não sabe como Patinho é difícil de tirar! – Ela disse apontando o dedo para mim. Eu** odeio** que apontem o dedo para mim.

- Acho que deve ser mais fácil do que recuperar o dedo arrancado por alguém. – Disse mostrando os dentes.

Acho que ela ficou com medo, porque ela baixou o dedinho horroroso dela.

- Você é estranha. – Ela disse meio... Meio... Bem, como eu posso definir? Ah sim. Como se ela não fosse a maioral da estranheza mais. Eu sorri.

- Você não sabe o quanto.

Eu disse isso de forma tão maligna que eu realmente chego a pensar que na próxima reencarnação serei uma grande traficante que mandará nos assassinatos e tudo mais da máfia Japonesa.

Ok, ok. Exagerei.

Mas que falei de um jeito que até eu mesma fiquei com medo, eu falei.

- Só espero que você não se envolva mais com Inuyasha. – Ela disse parecendo se recuperar do acontecido. Olhei sem realmente ter muito interesse naquela conversa por todo o armário, e com felicidade vi algumas aranhas e baratas nos cantinhos (Apesar de continuar sendo nojento... Eca).

- Se para você ele é um troféu, um Oscar, um prêmio ou qualquer outro derivado... – Disse olhando para ela novamente. – Pode ficar. – Disse dando de ombros fazendo ela piscar confusa. – Para mim ele já foi uma pessoa importante, alguém que eu realmente amava. Como percebe, bem longe de um simples troféu. Mas agora, bem, se ele está sendo disputado, já não me interessa mais. – Disse sorrindo e saindo dali.

Acho que saí por cima.

Antes que eu consiga dar três passos em direção da minha sala senti uma mão máscula segurar meu braço. Mas uma mão diferente. Uma mão que eu nunca havia sentido me segurar. Olhei com certa curiosidade e medo para essa pessoa.

E vocês não acreditariam se eu dissesse quem é.

Bem, antes de fazer a grande revelação, tenho que situar os fatos.

**1.** Fui expulsa do colégio e me mudei pensando nunca mais encontrar alguém daquele colégio quando entrasse na faculdade. Qual foi minha surpresa? Kouga.

**2. **Um ano se passou com Kouga me enchendo assim como fazia no colégio. Qual foi minha surpresa quando Inuyasha me aparece para dar aulas de história?

**3. **Alguns meses depois, ganho um carro. Vivo uma semana de imensa felicidade, quando Kikyou entra na faculdade para dar aulas. E acabo pegando-a beijando meu ficante, no caso Inuyasha.

**4.** E um pouquinho antes de pegar ela beijando-o, descubro que a vaca que separou Miroku de Sango era a irmã de uma garota que a Sango havia espancado no colégio.

Como vocês puderam perceber. Pessoas do meu colégio me perseguem. Não me deixam em paz.

Após citar todos esses fatos, acho que posso fazer a revelação que nem eu entendi nesse momento. Sabe quem está me segurando? Quem está pressionando meu braço de forma que chega a ficar roxo e dói pra caramba?

Ninguém mais, ninguém menos... Do que Naraku.

O diretor F... D. P... Que me expulsou do colégio.

- Na-Naraku? – Não consegui não gaguejar. Eu não acreditava no que via. Kikyou saiu do armário parecendo surpresa e com raiva também. Acho que ela não gostava da presença de Naraku.

- Olá Senhorita Higurashi. – Ele disse com uma voz cínica e **maldosa**.

Eu nunca fiquei com tanto medo na minha vida. E ele riu do meu medo.

- Naraku? O que faz aqui? – Vi Kikyou perguntar. Segurei o gemido de dor enquanto Naraku continuava a apertar mais ainda o meu braço. Ele não olhou para ela, parecia se divertir com a dor que eu não conseguia não estampar no meu rosto.

- Ora Kikyou. Você achou mesmo que conseguiria se livrar de mim? – Ele perguntou rindo baixinho. Ele apertou mais ainda o meu braço e eu não consegui segurar o gemido de dor.

- Me solta! – Pedi puxando o meu braço. Ele pressionou mais ainda eu gemi de dor novamente.

- Naraku, solte-a. – Mesmo que eu não simpatize nem um pouco com Kikyou, me senti grata pelo menos por ela ter pedido aquilo. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Mas ela praticamente te ameaçou. – Ele disse me fazendo lembrar de quando falei com ela de modo muito maligno.

Droga! Sempre me ferro quando estou nos meus momentos mais legais!

- Ora, ela é só uma garota! – Ela disse irritada. Vi ele parecer pensar no que fazia. Ele sorriu chegando perto de mim perigosamente somente aumentando a força no meu braço.

- Bem, acho que aprendeu a lição. – Ele disse sorrindo me soltando.

Senti um alívio enorme quando ele fez isso. E por mais que fingisse que tinha aprendido, eu não havia aprendido nada. Somente que deveria odiar ainda mais qualquer um que aparecesse na faculdade que fosse do meu colégio. Fala sério! Eles devem ter pesquisado onde Kagome Higurashi estudava para poderem se juntar e me infernizar. Mas acho que até eu iria querer me infernizar... Deve ser divertido o.o".

Me segurei para não massagear meu braço (Para não dar o gostinho para aquele viado!) e dei as costas saindo dali sem muita pressa. Somente absorvendo tudo aquilo.

E claro, não poderia esquecer de uma pequena liçãozinha depois daquilo tudo: As coisas não eram mais "inocentes".

_**oOo**_

Não fui para a sala.

Ora, o que vocês queriam? Que eu fosse para a sala e todos me perguntassem o que era aquele hematoma no meu braço?

Não, obrigada.

Até agora, eu só não entendo o porquê daquilo tudo.

_- Ora Kikyou. Você achou mesmo que conseguiria se livrar de mim?_

Muito estranho para meu gosto.

Mas não vou quebrar a cabeça com isso (Vozinha: Até porque se você quebrar com isso não sobra nada não é? Eu: Você está pedindo que eu te espanque ¬¬.) . Olho para o presente na minha mão. Ainda não esqueci da raiva que sinto de Inuyasha. Porque ele simplesmente não a empurrou quando ela o beijou? Porque ele só fez isso quando eu gritei?

Suspirei cansada.

Me vi em frente à sala dos professores do meu prédio. Vi Inuyasha lá dentro e olhei para o presente. Fiquei em dúvida se deixava para o almoço ou já deixava direto para ele perceber o que eu estava sentindo.

Mas antes de me decidir se estragava o almoço dele ou o resto do dia naquele momento (Algo muito difícil de escolher, apesar de a segunda opção me parecer muito mais atraente), ele havia me visto e agilmente (Ele quando quer tem muita atitude ¬¬) veio conversar comigo.

- Kagome... Eu... – Ele começou a dizer. Eu virei os olhos.

- Quer que te perdoe. – Disse irritada. Ele era tão previsível. Ele olhou esperançoso para mim. E por incrível que pareça não me doeu nada ver aquele olhar e saber o que eu ia fazer com ele. Sabe, faze-lo sofrer. Para mim era o que ele merecia.

- Leu meus pensamentos. – Disse esperançoso e sorrindo um pouco alegre. Virei os olhos novamente e estendi o presente.

- Agora leia os meus. – Disse com a melhor cara repleta de ódio que eu pude demonstrar. Ele abriu a boca várias vezes sem emitir som algum. Pegou o presente de minhas mãos e quando abriu vendo a ração de cachorros abriu a boca sem nada conseguir dizer. – Achei que sendo o cachorro que você é, tinha que comer algo apropriado. – Disse com a voz carregada de raiva e dei as costas para ele.

Sai andando pelo corredor enquanto eu escutava o barulho da ração de cachorro sendo apertada.

Bem, se ele já sofreu com esse pequeno início... Mal posso esperar para o resto.

_**oOo**_

- Kagome... O que é isso? – Ouvi alguém me perguntar preocupado. Bem, eu fiquei bem surpresa de alguém ter notado finalmente. E mais surpresa ainda em ser Sango.

Sabem como é, acho que a única coisa que ela notaria no momento é quantos dentes Miroku tem.

- Nada. – Disse indiferente enquanto comia meu almoço. Ela suspirou encarando Miroku. Ele também olhou preocupado para mim e eu me irritei um pouco.

Puxa vida! Eles ultimamente não conseguiam responder quanto era dois mais dois já que suas mentes estavam na boca um do outro. Porque agora eles resolvem prestar atenção na amiga que está sofrendo?

Sim, sim. Estou fazendo drama.

Mas o que seria de mim sem minha capacidade de dramatizar tudo?

Até a maneira como a minha pia jorra a água me faz querer drama! E com certeza se vocês vissem a minha pia tentando jorrar água para que eu lavasse meus queridos (odiosos e nojentos) pratos... Vocês iriam querer com certeza, dramatizar.

- Se beijem que é melhor. – Disse com raiva na voz. Acho que devo estar de TPM. Eu nunca despejei minha raiva em cima dos dois. Mas hoje estou sentindo necessidade disso, e se eu ver a Kagura eu com certeza reforço os ferimentos que com certeza a Sango deixou nela.

Ainda não contei como a briga foi não é?

Diz a Sango que ela não precisou procurar muito a Kagura, pois quando ela estava indo para o prédio do Miroku (Lê-se que quando ela estava **correndo desesperadamente** até o prédio do Miroku) ela encontrou com a dita cuja com a bolsa no ombro e os materiais nos braços.

O que o medo não faz com uma pessoa u.U".

Bem, quando a Kagura viu a Sango ela tentou fugir (Eu queria muito ter visto essa cena), mas quando a Sango saiu correndo atrás dela, ela simplesmente tropeçou no liso.

Sim, sim. Ela é pior do que eu.

Sango se aproximou dela virando-a de barriga para cima e sentando-se em cima dela. Depois foi só pancadaria.

Se os gritos da Kagura não tivessem chamado a atenção da sala do Miroku (E de várias outras) a pobre garota que teve a infeliz idéia de se meter no meio do namoro dos meus amigos não teria sobrevivido.

u.u

Sim, sim. Eu dramatizei um pouco. Mas o que essa história seria sem drama?

Miroku então separou as duas. Kagura ficou no chão gemendo de dor enquanto a Sango tascava um beijo em Miroku.

E ao fundo do beijo dos dois, alguns colegas pegavam a Kagura no colo levando-a para o hospital.

Lindo não?

Então, voltando ao fato de que acho que estou de TPM sentindo necessidade de descontar o meu sentimento de stress em todos, acabei demonstrando que com certeza eles não poderiam me deixar em paz de maneira alguma.

Oh, que erro.

- Kagome Higurashi. – Vish! Quando dizem meu nome por inteiro já prevejo um sermão do tamanho da bíblia falando que eles confiam em mim e que eu deveria confiar neles também.

- Sango, acho que não precisa. – Bem, algum dia desses eu agradeço ao Miroku por ter falado isso. Já que acho que até ele deve ter lembrado-se de outras vezes que Sango começara daquela maneira e ficamos ouvindo o sermão dela pelo resto do dia. Sango suspirou e tocou no meu braço e eu gemi de dor. Bem, estava realmente dolorido ali.

- Kagome... O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou preocupada olhando para mim. Miroku olhava aquele hematoma e parecia sentir raiva de quem havia feito aquilo.

Vocês percebem o tanto que tenho amigos videntes? Como eles podem saber que **alguém** fez isso? Eu poderia simplesmente ter ficado presa em algo que apertou muito meu braço...

Ok. Realmente a única opção plausível que eu teria era realmente essa. Sabe, a que alguém teria feito isso. Suspirei.

Não queria envolver alguém com aquele doido (Para não dizer algo pior ù.ú) do Naraku. Ele parecia obcecado por Kikyou, e isso não me deixaria nada surpresa. E para mim seria satisfatório pensar que Kikyou sofreria nas mãos psicóticas de Naraku.

- Não foi nada. – Disse confiante. Eles suspiraram novamente e antes que eles me fizessem mais um interrogatório me levantei tirando um pirulito do meu bolso.

Acho que meus momentos mais felizes e de auto-realização são quando eu pego o pirulito, tiro o plástico (Com muito, mas muito custo mesmo. Como já disse, tenho sérias dificuldades quando preciso de força... E sim, é ridículo ter que usar de força para tirar um plástico de um pirulito muito, mas muito menor que você. Mas até parece que vocês não conhecem Kagome Higurashi) e o coloco na boca. Oh, meu Buda. Me dê mais pirulitos de morango e serei feliz pelo resto da vida!

Vou andando pelo corredor sentindo os olhares aflitos dos dois sobre mim.

Já vi que vou ter que vir com blusa de frio. E claro, que antes de chegar na sala de aula, eu vou derreter no caminho e ser pisada pelos estudantes, que com as solas sujas de seus tênis irão me esparramar por toda a faculdade e a faculdade será conhecida como: Fui limpada pelos restos líquidos de Kagome Higurashi.

Mas tudo bem, irei sobreviver.

Continuei andando já me vendo sozinha em mais um corredor da faculdade. Santo deus! Como essa faculdade tem corredores!

Senti alguém segurar o lugar ferido e quase gritei de dor. Por mais que a pessoa não tivesse usado de força, usou um pouquinho e aquilo realmente doeu.

- Kagome! Me desculpe! – Ouvi Kouga dizer desesperado. Sorri mecanicamente tentando acalma-lo. Ele não havia feito por querer (Se tivesse feito eu com certeza teria dado uma surra nele u.u Por mais que eu seja muito mais fraca que ele, ele conheceria a ira de uma garota cuja não tem medo de quebrar as unhas).

- Não tem problema. – Disse tampando meu braço com a mão. Ele olhava preocupado para mim e para meu braço. Ele retirou minha mão de lá que saiu com muito custo (Sim! Eu resisti!) e olhou aterrorizado para o hematoma.

- O que foi isso? – Ele perguntou me encarando.

Mas antes que eu pensasse qualquer coisa uma lembrança veio até minha mente.

_- Kagome? – Ouvi ele me chamar e me virei novamente. – Amo você. – Ele disse se virando e indo em direção onde estava a platéia._

Hoho. Tive uma idéia muito, mas muito má.

- Kagome? – Ele me chamou novamente apontando para meu machucado me acordando de minhas idéias mirabolantes que acabaria magoando-o. Olhei para ele séria.

- Não foi nada. – Disse confiante.

Olhei de relance para as costas de Kouga e vi Inuyasha.

Não esperei nenhum minuto para me jogar no pescoço do yokai lobo. Sentir as mãos dele me segurarem em minhas costas e eu tocar seus lábios com os meus.

Não foi nem de perto o mesmo gosto de Inuyasha. Mas o efeito que eu quis causar foi exatamente o que eu causei.

Inuyasha falou meu nome com dor da voz. E apertou as mãos quase as perfurando com as unhas.

Ele estava se roendo de **ciúmes**.

_**oOo**_

**Naraku na faculdade? Oh! E agora? (Quando eu escrevi aquela parte, Eu fiquei com medo também... o.o Mas eu amo ele :D)**

**Kagome percebeu... As coisas podem ter se tornado perigosas. Eu nao tenho a minima ideia de quanto mais essa fic pode durar... Mas eh bem capaz de mais uns 2 ou 3 capitulos e acaba T.T Que triste ç.ç **

**Digo e repito: O cap eh totalmente dedicado à Fanii (Cat! XD) E nem tento ameaça-la porque eu sei que o cap oito nao iria demorar nada (acho que ja ta pronto XD) **

**Mas ainda me vingarei XP**

**Emfim, acho que a Kagome aprontou bastante nesse cap n.n**

Ela estragou o vestido da Kikyou** e ainda deixou ela para pagar o patinho (Mas somente comentando... Eu nao tenho a MINIMA ideia se patinho mancha ou se eh o mais barato XD Mas supomos que seja) . **Ela deu ração de cachorro para Inuyasha** (Voces acreditariam se eu falasse que essa ideia foi espontanea? Enquanto eu escrevia simplesmente brotou XD), e depois ainda **beijou o Kouga na frente do hanyou **(E ainda teremos muito mais disso XD). Hum... Acho que ela se superou xD Espero que tenham gostado n.n**

**Resumo de projeto de nova fic: ** "Viajar para a Disney porque passei no vestibular? Com dezessete anos? Oh, acho que posso aceitar isso. Se você estivesse frente a frente com Inuyasha o guia do meu grupo, você aceitaria sem nenhuma exitação. Você nem pensaria na hipótese de querer não ir. Você pensaria a mesma coisa que eu: Quero ele pra mim!"

**Deu para entender? XD No proximo cap mais detalhes... E se alguém se interessar me avisem ok? n.n **

_**Reviews:**_

_**Agome chan: **Eu nem demorei XD Eu ia demorar uns dois meses u.U Mas eu fui ameçada entom eu tive que postar XD Briigaada :DD É tão legal fazer um ano de fic n.n HSUahsuhaushauhs Acho que não XD Acho que ela nem vai durar tanto assim UShaushauhsuahs Meu sonho que durasse dois, três anos, mas nem dá XD Ehh, Kagome vai ser bem malvada realmente, mas talvez ela tenha se precipitado, quem sabe? XD Tadinho do Inu u.u Tadinha da kah XD Eu sou tão mal com os personagens XD Bem, espero que goste do cap \o/ Ate o proximo :D_

_**Biah Higurashi Taisho: **Você vai ser por último viu? XD_

_**Cris: **Tadinha da Kah, tadinho do Inu XD As coisas só acontecem para eles, não? XD Sou mal XDDD Beemm, a kagome pode ter se precipitado também... Quem sabe neh? XDDD Espero que goste desse cap ein ;D Ate o proximo :D_

_**Vixinha: **HSuahSUahushauhsuahs Eh! Eh melhor ele sofrer mesmo XD Como será você receber um saco de ração de cachorro para comer? XD Tadinho do INu, tadinha da Kah XD Eu sou mal ShuAAHsuhAUshas Sim,sim. Ayame está em cena. Duas rivais não tão rivais assim XD Mas veremos como tudo acontece não:D Espero que goste do cap ein? n.n Ate o proximo :D_

_**Faniicat (Fanii :D): **Você me venceu mocinha XD To aqui postando! Fiquei feliz em ter recebido uma review sua :D Foi legal XD Mas da vontade de te deixar de castigo e te deixar por ultimoo viu?! u.U SHauhsuahushas Vamos a review neh XD Fico imensamente feliz em saber que gosta da minha fic n.n Eu também amo as suas :D SHauhsuahsuhauhs Eebbbaaa, sou uma leitora fieeell oficialmenteeee Weee \o/ XD (Ignora meus acessos XD Como ja disse, to feliz XDD) Quê issooow! Você escreve muito melhor que eeuu! Você éh uma Meg Cabot sabia? Muuuiuto boomm seu jeito de escreverr! Êêê você conseguiu mandar uma review pra mim XD Fico feliz em saber que vai tentar comentar... Se eu não posso te manipular com Caps eu manipulo com reviews XD Eu só vou continuar atualizando se eu receber reviews sua XDD Sou mal 8D HAUshUAHSuhaUSha Eh vdd, uma porta muito linda e maravilhosa n.n Mas uns burros XD Mas a Kagome pode ter se precipitado também... Quem sabe neh? XP Adorei a review n.n E olha o tamanho da resposta que eu to dando XDD Eu sempre falo demais HSuahsuahsuahus Beeem, ta dito. Eu só continuo atualizando se você mandar review nos capss ShauSHuahsuhaush 8D Espero que goste desse capp :DD (E a Kikyou ainda vai fazer mais coisas "legais" XD mal posso esperar para escrever XP) Ate o proximo cap ein:D_

_**Hana Murasaki-Chan: **SHauHUAhsuahs Quando eu digo que sou má eu sou realmente má XDD Nunca subestime meu poder de ser ma HSuahsUHASUhauhs Sim,sim. Só uma semana de felicidade XDD Se ela não aparecesse não tinha graça XDD E como você viu, ela trouxe com ela o Naraku XD hUSHauhsuahusha A Kagome eh uma vela muito doida neh XDD Mas eh assim mesmo, sempre temos nossos momentos de vela, candelabros e afins XDD HSuahsuahsu Ohh, yeah, pode deixar comigo XD A Kikyou sofrerá muito... Do meu jeito claro XD Bem, o Inu é um tadinho na história XD Sempre com essa vaca atras dele XD A kagome pode ter se precipitado também... Quem sabe:D XDD Kikyou hater Rules \o/ Espero que goste desse cap ein:D_

_**Individua do mal: **Sauhsuahushauhs Demorei só um pouquinho XD Espero que goste do cap :DD_

_**Kaoru Higurashi: **HSAUhUSAhuhsuahs A Kagome chama por problemas USHaushuahsuahush Em todas as fics ela sofre tadinha USHauhsuahsuahS Não vou dizer nada por enquanto, descubra se ele é ou não é um cafajeste lendo XP Espero que tenha gostado do cap :D_

_**Silvana-chan: **Eu iria demorar uns dois meses u.U Mas fui terrivelmente ameaçada XD Então nem demorei :DD Espero que goste desse cap :DDD E fico feliz que esteja curiosa XDD E te adianto uma coisa... No proximo cap nossa querida Kagome corre sério risco 8D Sou mal XDD Espero que goste desse cap n.n_

_**Sakura-Princesa: **SHuaHSAUhsuauhs Sim, sim. Você brigou com todos, menos comigo (Graças a deus o.o XD) HSuaHSUAhushas tadinho do Inu, todos querem vê-lo sofrer XDD Bemm, vamos ver o que acontece nos proximos caps neh :D Espero que goste do cap n.n_

_**Mile - Chan S2: **Seja bem vinda nova leitora \o/ Fico tão feliz de saber que ta gostando da fiiicc n.n E ainda mais rindo com essa Kagome XDD coisa que eu também faço enquanto escrevo XDD É legal XDD Bem, espero que goste desse cap Moça /o/ Até porque, nem demorei XD Ia demorar uns dois meses u.U Bem, espero que goste :D Ate o proximo ein? n.n_

_**Lory Higurashi: **Eu lembro :D (Kikyou's desse mundo atrapalham muitos relacionamentos, tanto os de fic como os de fake. São horrorosas ù.ú ) XDD Uma kagome com um namorado Kikylover HSuahushAUhs Legal XDD Que bom que ta tudo bem agora, fico feliz por você :D HSUahsuahushahs Kikyou é e sempre será uma vaca leitera XD Sango e Miroku são mais bunitinhos juntos XDD E kag e Inu sempre terão problemas tadinhos XDD Mas vamos ver como as coisas se desenrolam neh:D Espero que goste desse cap n.n_

_**Uchiha Danii-chan: **HSuahuSHAuhsauhsuahs Tudo bem, pode usar XD Eu nem odeio ela, mas sempre ela sobra pra ser vilã HSUahUSHAushas Tadinha XD SHauhSUAhsuaush Isso ae XD nunca subestime meu poder de ser má XP E sobre os perrsonaagensss XD Nem tudo é o que parece, quer dizer, a Kikyou é e sempre sera uma vaca leitera XD mas vamos ver o que acontece no proximo cap neh:D Espero que goste desse n.n_

_**Valeria-Chan: **Por incrivel que pareça, o Inuyasha não comprou o diploma USHauhsuahsuahusHAs Mas eh incrivel esse fato XD E não, infelizmente, não vou colocar o casal Rin e Sess, desde o início eu ja tinha decidido, então não tem como eu colocar agora... Infelizmente T.T Mas espero que continue gostando da fic XD Ate o proximo cap ein:D_

_**Juliana Torok (Minha xará \o/): **Tudo bem :D Pelo menos deu pra você mandar review no cap passado neh n.n E não se preocupe, quando não der para mandar review nem se preocupe! Que ai quando der você manda neh :D Fiquei feliz de você ter mandado n.n SHauhsuahsuaush Fazer barraco com a Kikyou seria pouco XD O que tenho pra Kikyou esta guardado n.n (Eu sou má XD) Minhas ferias até que foram boas... Lembra que cê pediu pra mim contar a viagem pra você? Eu vou contar só resumindo mesmo XD Se não cê dorme lendo essa resposta XD Foi perfeita a viagem n.n Adorei :D E bem, espero que tenha gostado desse cap XD Ate o proximo cap Xará :D_

_**Srta. Nyla Cristina: **HSUahsuAHusahus Tudo beeemm, não se preocupe, eu te perdoo por não ter mandado review XD zuera o.o HSuahsuhahs Deu pra entender :D Um dia eu ainda faço um extra nada a ver com a história sobre a morte de Kikyou XD espere por isso :D Oh, será que essa fic terá um final feliz? Eu posso matar a Kagome ou o Inuyasha no final, quem sabe... UHSauHSUaushAHUsuhauhsUAs Zuera o.o Só lendo pra saber XD Espero que goste desse cap :D Ate o proximo n.n_

_**Larissa: **HSuahSUAHushauhsuahs Ri pacas com sua review XD Foi legal :D Eh realmente, Kikyou é um ser insuportavel! Ela é e sempre será uma vaca leitera XD pra não dizer coisa pior u.U HUShaUSHauhsuahsuhas Que nada, deixar em coma éh pooouco XDD Uma dia eu faço um extra nada a ver com a fic sobre a morte de Kikyou XDD hUShaushauhs Beeeem, espero que goste desse cap ein? XD Ate o proximo :D_

_**Ana-chan: **SHauhsUAHushaus larguei nada XD ia largar realmente, mas a faniicat me ameaçou terrivelmente XD HSUahsuahushauhs As mães sempre escondem os segredos mais obscuros não? XD HSUahsUAHuahsuhauSHAUsh As coisas sempre são assim, mas quem sabe a Kagome se precipitou? XD Depois me passa seu MSN intom que eu te adicionoo /o/ E ta aki o cap XD Espero que goste n.n_

_**-0 Yummi-chan 0- : **Sim,sim. Sou eu que você tem que ameaçar XD Falei pra Faniicat que as leitoras dela iriam me matar, mas ela não acreditou u.U SHauHSUahsuhaushuhas Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic XD E não, acho que não quero ser perseguida por uma mãe raivosa e deprimida XD SHauHSauhsuahsuhauhsuahs Vish XD Ferrou intom! Se você deixar a bazuca radioativa pra Fanii eu to frita XD Oh, claro. Tudo bem, não me sinto nem um pouco pressionada, sabe como é, só um pouquinho do tipo: "Se você não postar eu te mato" XDD zuera o.o" (Ignora meus acessos XD To muito feliz hoje :D) Espero que goste desse cap ein :D Ate o proximo n.n_

_**Mariana: **Fico tão feliz em saber que éh leitora nova n.n Então... Bem vinda leitora nova \o/ Fico feliz em saber que gostou n.n E espero que goste desse cap ein :D Ate o proximo n.n_

_**Biah Higurashi Taisho: **Não ache que isso é um castigo, eu ADORO fazer isso n.n Vou responder uma review de cada vez \o/ _

_1ª: Shauhsauhsuahs Eu sou mal e faço todos odiarem a Kikyou ainda mais XD Fico feliz em saber que você gosta da minha fic, e não se preocupe sobre não ter deixado review antes n.n Pelo menos agora você mandou neh :D XD Fiquei feliz em saber que agora você resolveu mandar n.n_

_2ª: __ SHauhsuahsuhaush Eh, Kagome aprontou muito com o INu XD Espero que tenha gostado das coisas que ela fez XDD A Kikyou sempre tem que aparecer, se não não tem graça XDD Sempre temos que fazer os personagens sofrer sabe? XD Mas o que eu tenho pra Kikyou ta guardado XDD Do meu jeito claro, mas ta XD Só de ler esse finalzinho do cap da pra perceber que ela vai usar o Kouga, tadinho XD Sempre sobra pra ele XDD Homens sempre tão burros XD Mas eh divertido faze-los se sentirem pior ainda SHauHSUAhsuhaus Espero que tenha gostado do cap ein:D Até o proximo n.n_

_**Depende de vocês se eu vou demorar ou não. Se eu receber reviews de todas que lerem, eu posto mais rápido (Se eu receber review da Faniicat também ajuda XDD Se eu não receber nada de cap novo XD Minha vingança XD). **_

_**Se alguém quiser saber mais sobre a fic que esta em projeto... Teriam como falar na review:D Ficaria feliz em saber a opinião de vocês. Mas bem, só um aviso: A kagome no projeto é mais timida do que dessa fic, mas ela é louca que nem essa /o/.**_

_**Só isso (Só? o.o" XD)**_

_**E mandem Reviews, Reviews e mais reviews ein:D **  
_


	17. Innocence?

**Nota: **Eu gostaria que **TODAS** escutassem a música **Innocence - Avril Lavigne** (Vai até o youtube lá e escuta) na parte da dança ;D

**Nota 2: **Dedico esse capítulo novamente a **Faniicat** (Fanii \o/) Porque é por causa dela que to postando antes de Abril e pelo fato que ela compartilha comigo suas idéias e quase me matou quando eu contei uma idéia principal desse cap xD. E também dedico as minhas leitoras desde o primeiro cap ;D : **Kaoro Yumi**, **Aline Higurashi**, **Sisical** e acho que **Sra. Taisho** também xD Muito obrigada gente!

_**Infelizmente vou ter que responder as reviews aqui rapidinho porque minha mãe ta meio que surtando aqui.**_

**Obrigada:** **Fanii** (SUAHSUAH xD Gostou da ração? xD Realmente, o patinho foi legal \o/ Compras no supermercado por minha conta? Acabo com o dinheiro da família xD Ta aqui o 17 amiiga, espero que goste ;D E trate de postar o 10 ein?) **Mariana** (Obrigada pela review, adorei \o/), **Lory Higurashi** (Terminaram? Meu deus xD Espero que arranje outro Inuyasha mais legal ainda ein? ;D), **Kaoru Higurashi** (Desculpe pela Kikyou, mas é que comecei com ela meio má tenho que terminar :x), I**ndividua do mal** (Adorei a review \o/), **Larissa** (Me perdoe por não responder a sua review grande e linda / Mas é que não tenho tempo :'/ Mas no proximo cap eu respondo ;D Nova amiga com certeza \o/), **Sisical** (Leitora fiel ;D), **Sakura-Princesa** (Desculpe não responder a review grande e perfeita que me mandou, mas é que não dá tempo / mas no proximo cap eu respondo ok? ;D), **Hana Murasaki Chan** (Infelizmente está na reta final sim, mas acho que ainda consegui aumentar alguns caps xD), **Prii** (Amiiiga, fiquei muito feliz com TODAS as reviews, mas como to sem tempo, vou responder por email ta? Brigada por ter voltadoo ;D), **Bru-Higurashi** (Leia todos os livros, você vai amar), **Agome-chan** (Leitora fiel \o/ Brigadaa), **Biah Higurashi Taisho** (Não sei se ja leu a nova fic, mas ela esta postada xD basta ir no meu profile ;D), **Hanari **(Sabe, estou muito feliz em ver que você esta lendo minhas fics xD Eu adorei a sua \o/ Me perdoe não estar respondendo direito, mas acho que se eu demorar muito minha mãe me mata :x Então, no proximo cap respondo direitinho ok? ;D), **Ana-chan** (gostou da Raçao mesmo? xD Que bom. Brigada por seguir ein:D) e **Mile-chan S2** (Fico feliz que esteja gostando ein:D To adorando a sua fic tb xDD).

**Me desculpem por não responder direito, mas pelo fato de ter uma mãe meio doida está meio dificil xD Espero que gostem do cap ;D**

_**oOo**_

**Cap. 17 – Innocence?**

Alguém poderia me ajudar por aqui?

Eu simplesmente **não sirvo** para dona de casa. Quando eu tiver meus filhos, vou jogá-los todos para a empregada e a babá cuidar. Eu odeio lavar pratos, não faço listas para comprar o que eu necessito para minha sobrevivência (Imagina quando for para a sobrevivência de crianças custosas com muita fome? Mas pensando bem. Acho que minha família vai viver a base de brigadeiro. É a única coisa que eu sei fazer e nunca esqueço de deixar seus ingredientes aqui em casa. Resumindo: Minha família vai ser uma família de gordinhos. Que lindo não?) e não sei mexer em uma mísera **máquina de lavar**.

Eu devo me matar?

Terminei de colocar as roupas e tudo mais (Pelo menos isso eu dei conta de fazer). Mas agora, eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como ligar. E o pior de tudo, é que eu sei que essa máquina de lavar é assassina.

Ela está me encarando muito seriamente pro meu gosto.

Apertei um dos mil botões que existem nessa máquina e me afastei. Eu nunca sei o quanto uma dessas pode ser perigosa, ainda mais essa que me encara ferozmente. E do nada, me matando de susto, ela dá um pulão.

Eu obviamente, saí correndo dali. Eu não podia ficar ali e correr sérios perigos de morte por causa de uma máquina de lavar que devia gostar de mim (Mas não gosta, diga se de passagem). Fui pra sala, normalmente, pensando: "Que lindo dia de sol! Vou curtir o finalzinho de tarde no meu apartamento, feliz da vida, assistindo à TV. Tudo bem que na TV não tem nada de interessante, mas assistindo qualquer porcaria eu posso dormir".

E claro, sem esquecer de chamar a Sango. Eu não posso ficar nessa casa **sozinha** com aquela máquina de lavar no cômodo ao lado. É suicídio!

Tudo bem que se eu ligar pra Sango acaba vindo o Miroku junto. Aí eu viro um candelabro.

Um candelabro muito bonitinho, diga se de passagem, mas um candelabro.

Bem, eu suspiro com tédio, uma coisa muito normal nos dias normais da minha vida muito normal. E é nesse momento totalmente normal da minha vida, que o telefone toca com o barulhinho estridente normalíssimo.

Deu para entender o quão normal eu sou?

E eu dou um dos meus pirulitos para quem adivinhar quem é no telefone.

Mentira.

Um dos meus pirulitos é um tesouro e com certeza vai me fazer muita falta, então nem que a vaca tivesse uma epidemia eu daria meus pirulitos.

Eu dou balinha Chita para quem adivinhar quem é no telefone.

Será que alguém acertou? Será que eu vou ficar devendo balinha Chita para quem conseguiu acertar? (Será que eu vou ter dinheiro para pagar? Bem, se nem para isso eu tiver acho que agora sim eu posso me matar.).

Perguntas que infelizmente acho que têm resposta. Mas tudo bem. Se você acertou quem era, por favor, não esqueça de cobrar a Balinha Chita.

- Alô? – Perguntei com tédio. Não vou repetir toda aquela ladainha de normalidade porque vocês já entenderam.

- _Kagome?_ – Porque todos me perguntam isso? Dãr, é claro que se ligou para meu apartamento, e **eu** atendi, é claro que é a Kagome ¬¬. Será que alguém tinha esperanças que era o Papai Noel?

- É sim. – Digo tentando conter minha irritação. Uma coisa um tanto difícil de fazer depois de passar por um trauma com sua máquina de lavar.

- _Aqui é o Kouga_. – Olha que lindo, é o Kouga... Kouga?! – _Estou te ligando para saber se você quer sair comigo hoje à noite. _– Senhora Máquina de Lavar...? Estou pronta para ser assassinada!

Bem, acho que devo pelo menos explicar esse convite. É uma coisa muito básica que até mesmo um esquilo da Branca de neve entenderia. Ficaria um pouco chocado, mas entenderia perfeitamente (Se o esquilo não entendesse, tenha certeza que os passarinhos da Bela adormecida entenderiam. Aqueles passarinhos são realmente muito inteligentes).

Bem... Estou namorando com Kouga.

Alguém caiu da cadeira? Ninguém caiu?

Que decepção.

Ia ser tão legal ficar sabendo que alguém caiu da cadeira depois desse leve susto. E não, não é nenhuma pegadinha.

Eu estou namorando o Kouga.

Não faz tanto tempo assim, faz tipo... Vinte e Quatro horas. Depois daquele beijo que eu dei nele, que o Inuyasha viu e tudo mais, eu o pedi em namoro. Eu sei, ficou muito "prósti", mas eu não podia simplesmente beija-lo e não dar o toque final naquele lindo momento. Eu disse lindo momento? Meu deus, agora estou mentindo até para mim mesma! Que terrível. Foi o pior momento da minha vida (Depois claro de todos ruins que eu já passei com o Inuyasha) pedi-lo em namoro. E foi terrível aquele beijo. Gente, eu sabia que o Inuyasha era simplesmente perfeito no quesito beijo sexy e apaixonante, mas eu não sabia que era tanto!

Quando eu beijei o Kouga eu senti que faltava tipo, tudo.

Mas como esse tipo de assunto mexe muito com o orgulho masculino e com a saúde feminina, que no caso é a minha saúde, acho melhor eu não espalhar isso para todo mundo.

Será que a Sango poderia me arranjar panfletos com essa notícia?

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não vou espalhar.

Não quero morrer antes de matar o Inuyasha.

Mas isso não quer dizer que depois que eu matar aquele hanyou eu quero que me matem. Apesar de que acho que a minha máquina de lavar faria esse serviçinho antes mesmo de alguém pensar sobre o assunto. Ela é muito perigosa sabe?

Nunca tive tanto medo de um eletrodoméstico igual tenho dela. Eu tenho **certeza** que aquela máquina em outra encarnação foi um javali selvagem. Se não foi um javali selvagem foi uma macaca com instintos maternos.

Mas vou ignorar isso.

- Ah Kouga, não sei. Eu tava pensando em ficar no meu apartamento hoje. – Eu disse preguiçosa. Isso é totalmente normal (Vozinha: nem começa ¬¬ Eu: Ta bom, ta bom. Eu paro).

- _Anime-se Kagome! Nós vamos sair sim! Tem uma boate muito legal que eu quero te levar. Te pego às dez. _– E foi isso. Ele disse isso e desligou na minha cara.

Eu tenho cara de pau mandado?

Por favor, não respondam.

Tudo bem né, se o senhor Kouga manda eu tenho que obedecer. Muito contrariada, mas obedeço.

Só não prometo que vou sozinha com ele.

_**oOo**_

Kouga foi o namorado que um dia eu pedi a Deus (Isso quando eu estava magoada com Inuyasha), e eu não sei **como** eu tenho a coragem de usar o pobre coitadinho. Se eu não fosse eu, eu me batia. Mas como eu sou eu, vou ter que continuar com isso e superar esse meu sentimento de culpa. Vocês entendem não é? Está em jogo minha pequenina vingança contra o hanyou sardento. Então, infelizmente, terei de usar Kouga-o-namorado-que-um-dia-eu-pedi-a-Deus.

Pelo menos por um lado não será um grande sacrifício realmente. O lobo é bonitinho pelo menos.

Não tem a mesma química que o Inuyasha tem, mas ele dá pro gasto (Vozinha: Quero morrer sua amiga u.u Eu: Sério:D Vozinha: Não ¬¬ Eu: Nossa, tudo bem. Ainda me vingarei de você u.u)

Querem saber por que Kouga-é-o-namorado-que-um-dia-eu-pedi-a-Deus?

Ele foi muito fofo me buscando, carregando minha bolsinha (Graças a deus ele carregou aquela bolsinha! Vocês já estão cansados de saber da minha séria dificuldade em carregar coisas pesadas. Tudo bem que a bolsinha nem chegava a dois quilos, mas era um peso) e nem se importou de Sango e Miroku ir com agente.

Isso foi muito legal da parte dele. Apesar de que eu queria que ele reclamasse afirmando que queria sair só comigo e tudo mais.

Será que ele é do tipo: "Pode fazer qualquer coisa que eu não me importo"?

Hum... Seria bem chato nosso namoro.

Apesar de que eu não continuarei com essa história por muito tempo, pelo menos acho que não. Mas se eu continuar eu posso me divertir com as caras de Inuyasha em relação a isso. É, acho que posso demorar um pouco com isso tudo.

- Sango? – Chamei ela fazendo-a olhar para mim. Ultimamente isso tem sido um milagre sabe? Tipo, fazer a Sango olhar para alguém. Porque desde que eles fizeram as pazes a única coisa que eles devem olhar é a boca um do outro. Isso quando não estão de fato, se beijando. – Vamos ao banheiro comigo? – Ela concordou sorrindo, deu um selinho no Miroku e ficou olhando para mim e pro Kouga.

Eu tenho que dar um selinho no Kouga também? Só porque vou ao banheiro? ¬¬

Dei um selinho no Kouga e a Sango finalmente me puxou. Eu não sabia que era importante dar selinho no namorado quando você vai ao banheiro dar uma checada em você mesma com sua amiga. Mas tudo bem, agora eu aprendi. Apesar de pensar que não era nem um pouco necessário.

Chegamos no banheiro e para nossa imensa felicidade tinha um enorme espelho (Quando eu digo enorme, é bem grande mesmo. Tipo de uma parede a outra em cima das pias) na nossa frente. Olhei para minha imagem e até que me achei bonitinha. A bata preta com escritas em prata, a calça jeans colada no meu corpo, a maquiagem de leve só marcando bastante meus olhos.

Tudo muito simples.

Não tava muito animada para me arrumar para o Kouga.

Mas se fosse para o Inuyasha...

Mas que ódio!

Tudo que eu falo do Kouga eu acabo pensando no Inuyasha (Que é muito melhor em todos os quesitos do que o Kouga, diga-se de passagem)!

Porque eu não posso simplesmente pensar no Johnny Depp? Ou no Shane West? Saibam que na hora que eu pensar em algo bem bonito eu simplesmente pensarei nesses dois atores lindos e maravilhosos. Não quero mais ficar citando o nome de Inuyasha... Como o Johnny Depp é lindo!

- Kagome, você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? – Sango perguntou um pouco desinteressada enquanto mexia no cabelo e olhava mais de perto a maquiagem. Olhei para ela pelo espelho. Hum...Acho que...

- Quero sim. – Disse simples me aproximando do espelho e mexendo na bochecha para dar mais cor e saúde à minha face.

- Você é doida. Sempre foi. – Ela disse rindo. Eu não sei exatamente se isso é um elogio.

- Olha só quem fala. – Disse rindo. Mas ainda não sei se aquilo foi um elogio! – Não se lembra como começou seu namoro com Miroku? – Ela riu e nós nos afastamos do espelho.

- Para acabar com o assunto, nós **duas** somo doidas. – Ela disse piscando e sorrindo.

Gente, eu simplesmente acho que isso pode ser levado como elogio já que ela está se chamando de doida, e pelo o que eu conheço da Sango, ela não se xingaria assim por nada. Normalmente quando ela se xinga é quando queima o arroz na cozinha, mancha alguma roupa branca... Essas coisas.

Para eu conseguir queimar o arroz e manchar uma roupa branca, seria tipo um milagre. Porque nem colocar a comida no fogão e ligar uma máquina de lavar assassina eu sou boa.

Quando saímos do banheiro logo começamos a observar a boate. Era um lugarzinho legal pelo menos, e nas mesinhas perto do barzinho agente viu os meninos. A Sango quase foi correndo até o Miroku como se fizesse anos que eles não se viam, e se dependesse de mim, eu tinha voltado pro banheiro e ficava lá o resto da noite só para não ficar perto do Kouga tendo que dar beijinhos o tempo todo.

Mas tive que ir né. Sou uma moça de família, não fico no banheiro a noite inteira enquanto tenho amigos do lado de fora.

- Kagome, você nem vai acreditar com quem estávamos conversando agora mesmo. – Kouga disse alegre. Bem, se eu nem vou acreditar é porque a coisa é meio chocante. Espero que não seja com a Rin, nunca imaginaria ela em uma boate como essas. Acho que ela dá mais certo para cuidar de criançinhas em creche. Sabe como é, ela parece até ser uma delas.

- Ah é? Quem? – Perguntei desinteressada. Olhei para Miroku que olhava meio preocupado para mim, e eu não entendi bulhufas.

- O professor Inuyasha.

Se eu contasse para vocês que eu caí da cadeira vocês acreditariam?

Acho que vocês não podem duvidar de mim, já provei várias vezes que Kagome Higurashi é totalmente imprevisível. Então, se eu pergunto se vocês acreditariam, vocês tinham que responder que sim, que acreditariam.

Pois é, eu, Kagome Higurashi, caí da cadeira depois disso (Algo totalmente normal para minha pessoa, algum dia isso tinha que acontecer. Tipo, cair da cadeira na boate e tudo mais. É um mico que eu sempre sonhei em pagar).

- HAHAHA – Ouvi a risada da Sango e tive certa vontade de matá-la. Mas acho que da próxima vez que eu for lavar roupa vou deixá-la trancada com minha máquina de lavar, que aí aquele eletrodoméstico psicopata faz esse serviçinho.

- Deixe-me ajuda-la Kagome. – Kouga disse contendo o riso ¬¬. Legal, todos vão rir de mim. Se eu não fosse eu, eu também riria de mim. Mas como eu **sou** eu, eu tenho que ficar um pouco emburrada e chocada com a informação me passada há segundos atrás.

- Inuyasha aqui? – Perguntei irritada para Miroku. Bem, pelo menos ele era o único que não tinha rido... Até agora ¬¬.

- HAHAHA – Ele riu acompanhando a Sango, e de repente até o Kouga começou a rir.

Muito divertido mesmo rir de Kagome Higurashi.

Eu sempre soube disso.

**Lembranças de Kagome Higurashi: **

Quando eu era somente um bebezinho bonitinho e sapeca, eu tinha olhos azuis e cabelinhos pretos que estavam crescendo pouco a pouco. Quando criança eu era muito manipuladora, pelo menos eu pensava assim quando eu brincava com meu gato e ele fazia tudo o que eu mandava.

Um bebê com sérias ilusões.

Um dia, como outro qualquer mas com acontecimentos traumatizantes e diferentes, estava eu, engatinhando pela casa, alegre e dando risadinhas de bebê por estar andando pela casa. Eu era um bebê muito feliz, acreditem nisso. Um bebê muito, muito feliz mesmo.

Mas a cozinha se tornou o lugar mais traumatizante para aquele bebezinho que no caso era eu.

Engatinhei de modo fofinho até a cozinha. O meu gato começou a me seguir e humilhantemente ele era mais rápido que eu para andar u.ú. Mas ignorando esse fato, estava eu engatinhando pela cozinha. Descobrindo coisas novas como geladeira, fogão. Mas para um bebê engatinhar na cozinha tem que ter a presença pelo menos de alguém.

E no caso, era a presença do meu gato.

E para falar a verdade ele não foi muito bom companheiro naquele trágico dia.

Engatinhei por todo o cômodo feliz da vida. Meu gato pulou para cima do balcão e começou a dar voltas por onde eu engatinhava em cima de lá. Mas digamos que gatos não são tão inteligentes assim. Não percebem o saco de farinha logo a frente e trombam nele fazendo-o cair no chão.

Mas caso tenham esquecido, eu estava no chão.

Foi tão lindo o saco de farinha derrubar tudo em cima de mim me deixando branquinha e formando um super montinho na minha cabeça. E foi mais lindo ainda minha mãe chegar bem na hora e começar a rir de mim invés de ir lá e me limpar e tudo mais.

Eu já disse que minha mãe é louca?

**Fim de "Lembranças de Kagome Higurashi"**.

Como puderam notar, ate minha mãe se divertia rindo de mim, então desde bebezinho estou acostumada com o pessoal rindo de mim. Isso é totalmente normal quando se fala de Kagome Higurashi. Acho que até quando dizem meu nome sentem formigamento na boca para rirem.

Uma vida ingrata, muito ingrata.

- Ai Kagome... É, ele está aqui. – Miroku disse parando de rir e limpando as lágrimas nos olhos.

O que me incomoda é: Como aquele ser veio parar aqui? **Justo** aqui? **Logo** no mesmo **dia** que nós viemos para cá?

- Olá Kagome, Sango. – Ouvi "aquela" voz atrás de mim. Gente, quando eu escuto ele falando me dá até arrepios. Olhei para trás para só confirmar de quem era aquela voz e foi aí que eu percebi que a noite seria bem animada.

- Professor Inuyasha. – Sango o cumprimentou sorrindo. Ele me encarou parecendo esperar meu cumprimento, eu me virei novamente para todo mundo e dei de ombros.

Não irei cumprimentá-lo de jeito nenhum u.u.

- Kagome? – Ouvi ele me chamar. Não me virei novamente para ele, mas eu juro que ainda deixo-o para morrer pelos parafusos da minha máquina de lavar.

- Olá Inuyasha. – Eu disse irritada. Ouvi a risada dele e até que é bonita... Gente, o Johnny Depp e o Shane são deuses!

- Vocês já se conheciam? – Kouga perguntou curioso, acho que pelo fato que nós nos tratamos um pouco... Intimamente. Sabe como é, sem o "Higurashi" e o "Professor".

Bem o que responder?

- Sim, nós já nos conhecíamos. Desde minha época colegial agente se conhece. Eu era apaixonada por ele, tivemos um caso, fui expulsa do colégio que você inclusive estudava também, ele foi embora e depois nos reencontramos na faculdade esse ano. Estávamos tendo um rolo mas ele me traiu, e por isso que estou namorando você.

Deu vontade de dizer isso. Mas bem, eu não sou louca à esse ponto. Então eu disse:

- Sim, você não se lembra que ele era nosso professor na escola? – Perguntei sorrindo e olhando para o Kouga apaixonadamente.

Essa parte do apaixonadamente é só para irritar o Inuyasha mesmo, porque por dentro estou olhando para ele desesperadamente (Com vontade de sair correndo).

- Ah é. – Ele disse parecendo se lembrar desse simples fato. Porque eu só arranjo namorado lesado?

- Eu posso roubar a Kagome para uma dança? – Ele perguntou sorrindo para todos na mesa. Miroku e Sango se entreolharam e Kouga sorriu. Eu...

- Pode sim. – NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!

- Oh, obrigado. – Não acredito... Eu não acredito... Eu **não** vou. Ele pode me arrastar pelos cabelos, pode me puxar pelos pés, mas eu **não** vou. Eu não...

Eu não acredito! **Eu fui**!

- Inuyasha! Me solte! – Eu pedi irritada com ele. Ele realmente me soltou, mas já estávamos no meio da pista. Ele me encarou e eu tive vontade de correr dali. Quem sabe se eu começar a correr pela direita...

- Kagome. Temos que conversar. – Ele disse simples segurando meu braços levemente.

Mas não tão leve a ponto de não doer aquele maldito hematoma.

- Ai... – Gemi baixinho tirando a mão dele do braço machucado. Ele olhou preocupado para mim me vendo tampar o hematoma com a mão.

Aquele diretor ainda me paga. Eu ainda vou deixar um hematoma nele também ù.ú.

- O que é isso Kagome? – Ele perguntou tirando minha mão dali rapidamente. Um dia eu serei mais forte que todos esses homens que me rodeiam. Falando sério, tipo, ainda serei forte para não deixar que alguém me machuque, serei forte para que ninguém consiga tirar minha mão do machucado. Pois é, serei mais forte que esse povo u.u.

- Não é nada Inuyasha. – Bem, ele tinha me chamado para dançar, mas estávamos mais parados do que a estátua da liberdade nos Estados Unidos.

- Quem? – Ele perguntou simples. Eu suspirei. Havia me esquecido que esse hanyou é mais cabeça dura do que um elefante na terceira idade.

- Um cara aí. – Opa, frase errada.

- **Um cara**? – Ele me encarou com os olhos em fogo.

Gente, se eu não me lembrasse a todo o momento que estamos brigados, eu estaria adorando isso tudo. Mas como a todo o momento minha mente faz o favor de me lembrar desse pequenino detalhe, eu nem me importo (Muito).

- Esqueça isso Inuyasha! – Eu disse irritada me virando para voltar a mesa (E não é que de relance eu vi a Kikyou por ali? Blah! Deve ser só minha imaginação mesmo).

Mas porque eu ainda não aprendi a lição?

O hanyou sempre será superior a mim i.i. Ele sempre conseguirá ser mais rápido, mais forte... Tanto é que ele já se pos na minha frente, já me segurou pela cintura e já está me encarando profundamente e preocupadamente.

Ele chega a ser lindo... Johnny Depp também é muito sexy né?

Droga, acho que nem está funcionando mais tentar pensar no Johnny T.T.

- Se não quer me contar quem foi, eu descubro sozinho. – Ele disse bem próximo de mim. Daqui a pouco ele ousado do jeito que é, me beija.

- Legal. Então, me deixa voltar pro meu **namorado**. – Eu disse tentando parecer irritada. Bem, eu citei a palavra namorado de propósito. Achei que ia afeta-lo um pouquinho... Ô Ilusão.

- Ele espera. – Ele disse simples e puxando meu corpo para mais próximo do dele. Gente, eu preferia muito mais que continuasse tocando tecno e tudo mais, só que como Kagome Higurashi não pode ter sorte, e nenhum momento de felicidade, começou a tocar uma música lenta para os "namorados".

Pensando pelo lado bom... Não vou dançar com o Kouga.

Meus pés estão a salvo!

O toque da música começou com o piano, e a medida que ele me conduziu na música, me fez esquecer que estávamos brigados um com o outro.

_**Waking up I see that everything is ok**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so great**_

_**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**_

_**I think about the little things that make life great**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_Acordando eu vejo que tudo está bem_

_A primeira vez que em minha vida o agora é assim_

_grande_

_Voltando para baixo Eu olho ao redor e eu estou_

_espantada_

_Eu penso bastante nas coisas pequenas isso faz a vida_

_grande_

_Eu não mudo nada sobre ela_

_Este é o melhor sentimento_

Porque ele faz isso comigo? Porque ele me segura forte com aquelas mãos, respira perto do meu pescoço, beija minha bochecha enquanto vai parando a cabeça ao lado da minha...?

Tortura, só pode.

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need**_

_**you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_Esta inocência é brilhante_

_Eu espero que permaneça_

_Este momento é perfeito_

_por favor não vá embora, Eu preciso disso agora_

_E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você_

Ele me apertou mais ainda contra seu corpo. E pelo jeito ele conhece bem a música, sua voz ficou soando baixinha no meu ouvido enquanto ele me conduzia em uma dança inocente, mágica.

Um passo para cá... Outro para lá... Os dois juntos, no ritmo da música.

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**_

_**Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**_

_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_Eu encontrei um lugar seguro sem um único buraco_

_A primeira vez em minha vida e agora está assim_

_desobstruído_

_A sensação de estar calma eu pertenço_

_Eu sou feliz aqui_

_É assim forte e agora eu me deixo sincera_

_Eu não mudaria nada sobre a minha vida_

_Este é o melhor sentimento_

- Sempre sinto que meu lugar é com você. – Ele disse no meu ouvido. Me arrepiei toda. Continuei sentindo sua respiração no meu pescoço, continuamos dançando belamente.

- Porque sente isso?

- Porque você me faz me sentir assim mesmo quando não está por perto.

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need**_

_**you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_Esta inocencia é brilhante_

_Eu espero que permaneça_

_Este momento é perfeito_

_por favor não vá embora, Eu preciso disso agora_

_E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você_

Continuamos dançando como se não houvesse mais nada ao nosso redor. Era tão bom sentir o corpo quente ele colado ao meu, o coração dele batendo junto com o meu.

- Eu já te pedi para ficar? – Ele me perguntou se afastando um pouco para me encarar. Eu olhei para ele me afogando naqueles orbes dourados.

- Não.

- Então não vá.

Não sei se vou fazer isso por ele, a julgar o fato que ainda lembro que ele me traiu.

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_É um estado de alegria que você pensa que está_

_sonhando_

_É uma felicidade no interior que você está sentindo_

_É assim tão lindo que te faz querer chorar_

Eu nunca imaginei que mesmo depois daquilo tudo, eu poderia me sentir dessa forma com ele. Eu nunca imaginei que mesmo depois de tão pouco tempo, eu poderia estar feliz dessa maneira novamente.

E se eu não fosse eu nesse momento, eu estaria chorando de emoção em ver que "estamos juntos". Mas como eu sou eu, não consigo chorar de emoção, porque estou muito ocupada sentindo isso tudo com ele.

Sabe como é... Não consigo fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_É um estado de alegria que você pensa que está_

_sonhando_

_É uma felicidade no interior que você está sentindo_

_É assim tão lindo que te faz querer chorar_

Ele me apertou contra ele, e consequentemente, me deu um beijo.

_**It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry**_

_É assim tão lindo que te faz querer chorar_

Paramos de dançar enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.

_**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away**_

_**Cause I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_Esta inocencia é brilhante_

_que te faz querer chorar_

_Esta inocencia é brilhante_

_por favor não vá embora, Por que eu preciso disso_

_agora_

_E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você_

O que eu posso sentir enquanto ele me aperta contra ele, me segura com aquelas mãos, me abraça com os braços, me beija com aqueles lábios...?

Eu simplesmente sinto tudo. E por mais que eu tente empurra-lo, não consigo.

_**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away**_

_**Cause I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_Esta inocencia é brilhante_

_que te faz querer chorar_

_Esta inocencia é brilhante_

_por favor não vá embora, Por que eu preciso disso_

_agora_

_E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você_

- Ora Inuyasha, acho que te devo o dinheiro. – Ouvi uma voz nojenta dizer e consegui empurrar o hanyou para longe de mim (Sem muito esforço porque acho que até ele ficou meio surpreso).

Mas não estou gostando nada desse papo.

- Kikyou? – Ele olhou para ela confuso. Eu olhei para ela, para ele, para o sorrisinho dela, para a cara confusa dele.

- Você ficou com ela em fim. – Kikyou disse sorrindo diabolicamente. Eita, ta pior do que eu e Sango. Pelo jeito naquela hora eu realmente tinha visto essa mulher aqui... Que droga! – Bem, assim que sairmos daqui eu pago a minha parte. – Ela disse me encarando.

- O que...? – Inuyasha não pôde terminar o que ia falar. Mas bem que eu queria saber o que ele ia dizer.

- Kagome? – Mas ouvi alguém me chamar e olhei meio me desesperando para trás, adivinha quem eu vi? Acertou quem disse: Kouga Ele me parecia bem chocado... Oh meu deus...**Kouga!** Eu trai meu namorado na frente dele (Tecnicamente isso é muito feio de se fazer)!

- Kouga, me perdoa, me perdoa... – Eu pedi meio desesperada. Eu não estava desesperada por causa da traição, mas sim pelo fato que eu beijei o homem que eu ainda juro que vou me vingar (Que pelo jeito foi só uma aposta entre a nojenta professora de português e o hanyou sarnento) e agora quero sair daqui correndo. Acho que pelo fato que o Kouga viu meu desespero ele me abraçou. – Me tira daqui. – Pedi suplicante.

- Kagome! – Ouvi Inuyasha me chamar mas apertei mais ainda o abraço que eu dava em Kouga.

Foi muito trauma para uma noite só. Kagome Higurashi é muito lesada, então ela precisa de um tempinho para pensar... Tempinho? Como sou modesta...

TEMPÃO.

- Vamos. – Ele disse me puxando para fora dali e depois só me lembro de estar no apartamento, dormindo na minha caminha quentinha e tendo pesadelos com a cara feia da Kikyou (Pesadelos terríveis, diga-se de passagem).

_**oOo**_

Faltar na faculdade é um pecado. Então, faltar estava fora de questão. Matar as aulas estando na faculdade, é suicídio. Então estava completamente fora de questão. O jeito era ir mesmo, fazer o que né. Ir em todas as aulas, ouvir todos os professores, xingar um professor em questão... Uma rotina totalmente normal.

Só muda pelo fato que iremos usufruir da piscina da faculdade hoje. Sabe-se lá de onde a Sango tirou essa idéia, mas digo que agradou a todo o grupinho (Incluindo o Kouga, mas só porque ele é meu namorado. Vocês acreditam que ele fingiu que eu nem o trai? Achei legal da parte dele sabe? Ainda quero usa-lo mais um pouquinho) e então resolvemos que realmente vamos até a piscina. Tanto é que, depois do almoço quando todos estamos livres hoje, iremos lá. Então já trouxemos nossos biquínis e tudo mais.

Acho bom me manter ocupada, sabem como é, cabeçinha lotada não pensa em coisa ruim, tipo ontem. Mas mesmo se minha cabeça não estivesse lotada não seria problema nenhum... Do jeito que eu sou, eu esqueceria na primeira rosquinha que eu comesse.

Mas acho melhor eu nem começar a comer essas rosquinhas... Depois eu viro uma bolinha, aí não é tão legal assim. Mesmo eu continuando em forma (Quem disse que **redondo** não é uma **forma**?) não seria muito legal.

Saímos da última aula antes do almoço, eu e Sango estamos indo nos encontrar com os garotos na lanchonete. E o interessante que enquanto fazíamos nossa caminhada até a lanchonete combinada, encontramos com a menina E.T. E como sempre ela apareceu do nada, e acho que se tivéssemos dispensado-a ela sumia do nada também. Ainda aprenderei a mágica daquela garota para sumir a aparecer nos lugares (Eu poderia usar para aparecer e desaparecer no vestiário dos jogadores da faculdade, oh sim, seria muito interessante).

Chamamos a Rin para ir com agente, mas ela disse que tinha que trabalhar para comprar um carro...

Devo me sentir culpada?

Blah, ganhei o carro com o meu verdadeiro suor (Caí no palco em frente a todos, cantei como nunca tinha cantado na vida... É, posso achar que ganhei o carro por causa do meu trabalho árduo). Não tenho culpa alguma se ela não ganhou.

- Sango? E aquela Kagura, você sabe como ela está? – Perguntei do nada me lembrando do estado deplorável que a Sango a deixou. Sango riu diabolicamente como se estivesse se imaginando pisando em uma formiguinha muito irritante.

- Procurei saber, e não é que agora ela compartilha da mesma dor da irmã? – Ela me disse sorrindo.

Gente, quero morrer amiga da Sango.

Chegando na lanchonete já avistamos os dois sentados conversando animadamente. Interessante como os dois estão amiguinhos.

- Olá. – Dissemos animadas. Eles pararam de conversar e logo começaram a puxar assunto comigo.

Quer dizer, **Kouga,** começou a puxar assunto comigo. Porque Miroku e Sango estavam mais ocupados aos beijos. Eles dizem que porque durante todo o tempo de aula eles ficam com muitas saudades um do outro. Imagina quando sei lá, eles tiverem que ficar o dia inteiro sem se ver? Quero nem estar por perto quando eles se encontrarem.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou gentil. Olhei para ele sorrindo e afirmei. Eu realmente queria beber algo, e se ele ia comprar pra mim ia ser ótimo (Estou tentando economizar dinheiro sabe? Tipo para comprar outra máquina de lavar, porque a lá de casa ta muito perigosa). Ele foi até o balcão e ficou aquele silêncio tedioso. Já que estava eu, sentada ali com um casal que quase se engolia aos beijos. Muito divertido realmente. Da vontade de falar: "Olha a bolinha de gude!".

Porque eu diria isso?

Porque o Miroku é viciado em bolinha de gude. Ele iria jogar a Sango no chão, olhar para todos os lados e sair correndo para qualquer lado que ele ache que eu tenha apontado.

Legal né?

Mas ele fica meio magoado quando eu faço isso com ele e ele descobre que erla mentira. Mas bem, a culpa não é minha se a única coisa que faz ele se separar da Sango é isso.

- Prontinho. – Ele chegou com dois sucos. Como ele é prestativo esse yokai lobo. Pego o meu e bebo de pouco em pouco.

O gosto ta meio estranho e meio ruimzinho. Mas dá pro gasto.

- Nossa, nem trouxeram para agente ein? – Miroku falou magoado ¬¬.

- Achamos que talvez vocês não iriam querer beber nada. – Eu disse irônica. Ele fez careta para mim e foi buscar os sucos deles.

- E aí gente, o que vocês conversavam? – Sango perguntou arrumando o cabelo que tava meio bagunçado. Porque fui arranjar dois amigos tarados?

- Não vou te contar. Você tava mais preocupada em beijar o Miroku. – Disse emburrada. Ela riu e passou a mão na minha cabeça.

- Tadinha dela meu deus. – Ela disse me provocando.

Esse povo se diverte as minhas custas.

Olho ao redor enquanto vou bebendo o suco devagarzinho. To estranhando esse suco, ta meio diferente.

Blah, tanto faz.

Olhei mais uma vez ao redor e vi Inuyasha vindo para a lanchonete.

Eu mereço ¬¬.

- Vamos pra piscina? – Chamei (Meio ríspida por sinal) o pessoal.

- Mas agente nem almoçou. – Sango reclamou olhando para mim indignada. Essa Sango come, come, come e não engorda! Que raiva dela u.ú. Olho de relance e vejo que ele está quase chegando na lanchonete e em nós consequentemente.

- Vamos logo, agente almoça lá. – Eu disse irritada. Eles olharam para mim confusos mas se levantaram. E quando Inuyasha ia conversar comigo, eu sai dali.

Não tava muito a fim de escutar o famoso: "Temos que conversar". Depois de ontem eu entendi que minha vingança pode ser bem curta, mas tem que ser bem feita. Porque se ele realmente apostou com Kikyou que conseguiria me beijar fácil, fácil... Ele ta ferrado. Mas tudo bem, não pensarei nesses assuntos porque agora não está dando mais certo eu transferir esses pensamentos para Johnny Depp e Shane West (Eles são tão perfeitos! Quero eles pra mim! E nem adianta pessoal, eles já são minha propriedade).

Fomos caminhando mais calmos assim que saímos da lanchonete (Antes de sairmos eu percebi que aquela mesma garota ruiva olhava para mim com raiva, e para o Kouga magoada. Eu, particularmente, achei aquilo estranho, mas ainda irei descobrir o porque disso). Eu estou me sentindo diferente, mas não importa. Chegamos na área da piscina, apresentamos nossos documentos e tudo mais e colocamos nossas coisas lá. Enquanto a Sango, o Miroku e o Kouga (Resumindo: Fiquei lá sobrando) iam almoçar no quiosque que tinha ali, eu comecei a me despir. Tava louca para nadar.

Esquecer os problemas, esquecer a raiva, infelizmente esquecer do Johnny e do Shane... Se bem que não é muito necessário eu me esquecer dos dois, posso muito bem nadar pensando neles. Caramba, minha vontade de nadar aumentou consideravelmente depois disso.

Estou vestindo um simples biquíni o qual é cor sim, cor não, azul e branco. Fica tão bonitinho no meu corpo! Não é sendo convencida, mas vocês não se esqueceram que eu tenho um corpo realmente muito bonito né?

Epa, senti uma tonteira. Coloquei a mão na cabeça tentando parar com a tonteira. Coisa estranha. Blah! Vou esquecer isso.

- Kagome? – Ouvi alguém me chamar e olhei para onde me chamavam. – Não vai almoçar? – Sango me perguntou enquanto segurava os talheres ao lado do prato naquele quiosque.

- Agora não Sango, daqui a pouco! – Eu disse sorrindo. Olhei novamente para a piscina e novamente eu tive a tontura.

Estranhamente minhas pernas bambearam e eu caí dentro da piscina.

Não estou entendendo nada. Porque eu não estou dando conta de me mexer? Isso é totalmente desesperador já que estou dentro de uma piscina.

Meu deus.

Estou afundando consideravelmente. É como se a gravidade me puxasse fortemente ao fundo e eu não estou dando conta de mexer meus braços nem pernas, sinto-me fraca e tudo mais.

Pelo menos a visão que eu estou tendo é bem bonitinha. Já tentaram deitar no fundo da piscina e ficar olhando para cima? É bem legal. Você vê as imagens meio distorcidas por causa da água, mas vê as nuvenzinhas, vê o sol. Epa, to ficando sem ar. To ficando sem ar... To ficando sem ar.

Será que eu vou morrer desse jeito?

De certa forma até que bom. Pensem comigo: Morrer queimada deve doer de mais. Morrer por causa da idade... Bem, deve ser legal, você ta dormindo e não acorda mais, nem sente dor, mas nem tem graça também. Um acidente de carro, você morreria pensado: "Estraguei meu carro, droga!". Muito ruim pensar isso, acho que dessas formas eu acabaria ficando aqui em forma de espírito vagando pelo mundo dos vivos e puxando o pé do Inuyasha (Vendo-o tomar banho, vendo-o se vestir... Será que ainda dá tempo de morrer queimada?).

Mas tudo bem, morrer afogada deve ser legal também.

Eu to começando a engolir água... Isso é um pouco desesperador sabe? Engolir água, ficar sem oxigênio, ir fechando os olhos, perdendo a consciência.

Acho que esse é o fim de Kagome Higurashi (Pelo menos não é em um incêndio em alguma floresta tropical, ou até mesmo uma nova era do gelo).

Até minha outra encarnação que eu espero que seja um pingüim. Porque aí meu pingüim vai ser fiel a mim durante toda a vida dele e eu serei muito feliz.

_**oOo**_

**Esse final para a fic ficaria ótimo, não? **

**:D **


	18. Um sonho um tanto real

**Nota: **Eu sei que havia dito que iria demorar, e que acabei de dizer na fic que fiz de presentinho de aniversário para a Fanii, que eu estava sem inspiração. Mas hoje, na aula de literatura, idéias brotaram \o/ (Eu realmente achei que um dia conseguiria ver alguma utilidade nas aulas de literatura) Então, aqui estou eu, humildemente postando o capítulo 18 xD Espero que gostem :D.

* * *

**Cap. 18 – Um sonho um tanto real. **

**Versão da Sango sobre os fatos (Ela contando pra mim, e vocês vão ver CADA coisa que eu tive que escutar):**

O almoço era realmente muito almejado por mim. Eu fiquei até com um pouco de raiva de você quando nos impediu de comer na lanchonete. Você não sabe como o tempero da lanchonete é perfeito!

Mas não, você tinha que dar a louca de sempre e resolver que iríamos comer no quiosque da piscina da faculdade. Tudo bem que nunca experimentamos a comida de lá, mas você não sabia se ia ser gostosa ou não. Mas tudo bem, fomos porque você parecia bem desesperada que fossemos logo para lá, e enquanto saíamos eu vi a Ayame (Descobri o nome da criatura ruiva bonitinha e burrinha que me olhava com ódio!) olhando para você totalmente raivosa e para Kouga totalmente magoada. E eu até ia te contar que é porque ela gosta dele, e a faculdade inteira sabe que ela já fez de tudo para que ele a notasse e tudo mais, mas a coitada nem deu sorte e ele só olhava para você e tudo mais, mas você parecia muito concentrada em olhar para o chão com muita raiva, como se ele pudesse ter medo de você e simplesmente saísse correndo, tudo bem que no caso eu não sei onde agente pisaria...

Mas em fim.

Chegamos ao quiosque.

Eu já podia sentir o tempero na comida na minha boca, eu já podia sentir o cheiro do meu sustento, já estava a imaginar o quão gostoso aquilo estaria. E para você ter noção da fome que você estava me obrigando a passar, eu nem notei a PISCINA! Você sempre soube que eu sou fã de uma piscina! Você se lembra que no meu passado eu era chamada de Peixinha? Pois é, depois que lançaram "Procurando Nemo" (Que eu adoro, diga-se de passagem) começaram a me chamar de Nema. Então, se deu para você entender, eu simplesmente AMO uma Piscina.

Mas a comida naquele momento me chamava a fortes gritos.

E eu fui atender seu chamado. Não podia deixá-la se esgoelando não é? Era necessário atende-la com toda a minha atenção (Ela fala isso como se tivesse sido um terrível sacrifício ¬¬).

Nos sentamos no quiosque, fizemos nossos pedidos que chegaram bem rápido, diga se de passagem, e nos preparamos para saciar nossa terrível fome. Estava toda animada olhando para aquele prato lindo e todo colorido, quando me lembrei de você (Ela só lembrou de mim depois que já estava na presença da comida. Legal da parte dela, não?).

- Kagome? – Gritei por você e olhei para a piscina, vi você toda pronta para nadar, me deu uma vontadezinha de nadar junto, mas a comida não queria ficar sozinha naquele balcão entende? – Não vai almoçar? – Te chamei educadamente, tentando seriamente resistir aos encantos da comida ali no meu prato.

- Agora não Sango, daqui a pouco! – Você disse parecendo alegre.

Ta né.

Se você queria comer depois eu não iria te obrigar a comer agora, eu tinha mais coisas a fazer.

Que coisas?

Ora, claro que era comer!

Em fim, escutei você pulando na água, pelo menos era isso que eu achava que você tivesse feito, e comecei a comer aquela comida saborosa e maravilhosa. Nunca mais eu almoço na lanchonete! Eu pensei até em te agradecer, mas não se pode deixar alguém sobrando, ainda mais a comida que no caso poderia sobrar no prato. E como eu sabia que você ia subir para puxar ar e gritar "Que água fria!" eu fiquei comendo calmamente.

Mas eu achei estranho você **não** voltar.

Deixei um pouco de comida no prato, e com isso você percebe o tanto que era importante pra mim né (Me senti mais importante do que um coxa de frango quando ela me falou isso), e me levantei do balcão e fui indo em direção da piscina. Era meio estranho, eu vi umas últimas bolhas de ar estourarem e olhei para o meio da piscina e não vi você. Fui andando e me aproximando mais devagar, aquilo estava realmente me assustando.

Eu me senti em um filme de terror o qual você não sabe o que aconteceu com algum amigo que entrou na piscina, e têm medo de ir até a dita cuja e simplesmente ser pega pelo espírito que habita a tal piscina e nunca mais sair de dentro d'água.

O pior de tudo: **Ficar TODA enrugada!**

E **nunca mais** comer alface!

Eu pensei seriamente em sair correndo dali e proteger com todas as minhas forças o meu prato do almoço. Mas eu percebi que naquele momento a comida não importava (Isso foi legal da parte dela, pelo menos se ela não tivesse completado ¬¬), na verdade o que me importava era o suco de maracujá que eu ia tomar depois que voltasse para o balcão (O suco de maracujá é mais importante para ela do que eu ç.ç).

Quando mais rápido eu desse bronca em você, mais rápido poderia correr para meu prato e me sentir no paraíso. Comer aquela comida perfeita e beber aquele suco perfeito. Eu voltaria a me sentir no céu (Sinto lhe tirar as fantasias, mas de anjo você não tem nada Sango! ò.ó9).

Então, pisei firme e cheguei à borda da piscina. E já fui preparada para brigar com você caso você jogasse água em mim.

E foi aí que eu vi algo terrivelmente assustador.

A SAMARA DO CHAMADO!

Eu simplesmente pensei que a piscina era realmente o poço que a coitada foi presa, mas aberto e tudo mais. Mas eu pensei: Como que os atletas da faculdade poderiam nadar em uma piscina que serve de morada para a Samara do Chamado?

Então eu estreitei mais os olhos e comecei a reconhecer o que eu via.

Acho que a Samara não usava um biquíni cor sim, cor não azul e branco. Tipo, ela gostava mais daquela camisola terrível dela não era? E acho que ela também não tinha a pele mais branquinha, um corpo mais bonito e mais adulto, e muito menos olhos azuis que iam se fechando...

Foi aí que eu percebi que era você.

Seus olhos azuis me lembraram a água mineral e fria que eu poderia tomar durante as aulas.

Mas então eu pensei: "Pera aí... A Kagome ta lá em baixo, os olhos se fechando, as bolhas que eu havia visto antes são as últimas partículas de ar que a coitada tem... Hum, acho que ela está se afogando. É, não só acho como tenho certeza. Normal não é? Se afogar... **Afogar?"**

- Kagome! – Gritei assustada e meio desesperada. Parecia que você estava perdendo a consciência, e seus olhos não abriam mais. Você não sabe como foi terrivelmente assustador ver seus cabelos negros flutuando do seu lado de um jeito fantasmagórico u.u.

Olhei desesperada para os lados, Kouga e Miroku olhavam para mim interrogativos, e eu não tinha tempo de falar o que estava acontecendo. Eu não podia pular na piscina, não me lembrei de um bom motivo para não poder, mas eu sabia que eu não podia. Então olhei para você novamente e vi que você tava com os olhos fechados. Eu senti muito medo sabe?

Mas também nem deu tempo nem de piscar, vi um borrão passar voando do meu lado e a água da piscina se agitar porque alguém tinha pulado rapidamente. Foi um pouco assustador não saber o que tinha pulado.

Olhei para a água novamente e em questão de segundos eu vi Inuyasha subir até a superfície com você nos braços dele e rapidamente ele saiu da piscina. Eu vi seus lábios um pouco roxos e só naquele momento a ficha caiu.

Eu AMO beterraba.

(E eu tive esperanças que ela falaria que ela teria sofrido muito, levado o maior susto da vida dela e ficado desesperada que nem uma formiguinha na chuva. Mas não, ela lembrou da beterraba ¬¬).

Ele parecia muito desesperado, olhou para você com os olhos totalmente preocupados, ele te colocou no chão em posição de primeiros socorros, sabe aquela posição de quando alguém afoga? Pois é, aquela mesmo. E fez a massagem no seu peitoral tentando te forçar a expulsar a água de seus pulmões, e não se preocupe que ele não se aproveitou (Para falar a verdade eu realmente queria que ele tivesse se aproveitado), mas o pior era que você não demonstrava nenhuma reação. Ele fez mais massagem colocando mais força nas mãos, mas mesmo assim você não reagia.

Eu senti meu coração parar, tipo assim, você é minha amiga né, por mais que eu amasse beterraba, eu também gostava de você (Muito comovente da parte dela ¬¬). Ele sussurrava desesperado para que você acordasse, como se estivesse chamando por você, ele parou a massagem e fez respiração boca a boca. Ele soprou ar para você uma vez e não funcionou, ele tentou de novo e você não reagiu. Eu VI lágrimas se formarem nos olhos âmbares, acredite porque **eu vi! **E então na última tentativa, depois de soprar o ar novamente, ele te chamou de novo...

E parece que foi nesse momento que você tomou consciência de tudo que estava acontecendo.

**Fim da históriazinha da Sango sobre minha quase-morte ¬¬**.

Sim, eu **quase** morri. Não tive a chance de morrer e ter minha reencarnação como uma pingüim. Isso realmente é muito injusto! Era pedir demais ser uma pingüim e ter um maridinho fiel a mim por toda a minha vida?

Bem, de qualquer forma, eu estou feliz por estar viva. Principalmente pelos fatos que a Sango me contou.

Mas vamos em parte.

Estava eu ficando inconsciente enquanto pensava seriamente na minha vida pingüinera, quando senti braços fortes passarem pela minha cintura e começar a me puxar para a superfície. Meu corpo continuava fraquérrimo e parece que me fazer ir contra a gravidade só piorou um pouco a situação. Eu estava oficialmente desmaiada.

Ah, mas eu ouvi ele me chamar. É sério! Eu ouvi!

Mas estava muito abafado, parecia muito longe. Mas então senti o calor que só ele transmitia, e fui recobrando a consciência (E com toda a certeza sentia a água com cloro daquela piscina no meu pulmão. Não foi muito legal achar que tinha um pouco de xixi no meu pulmão, mas casos a parte), senti a boca quente dele sair da minha, e recobrei a consciência, fracamente, mas recobrei. Mas eu nem conseguia abrir os olhos, estava começando a desmaiar de novo quando a boca quente foi contra a minha, e o oxigênio veio pela minha boca (E foi muito lindo escutar aquela voz me chamando de novo, e acho que foi aquilo que me vez acordar de vez se querem saber).

Ah, e bem. Nunca cuspi tanta água na minha vida.

O legal é que nem me levantar para cuspir água com dignidade eu consegui. Estava tão fraca, mas tão fraca, que a única coisa que eu fiz foi virar minha cabeça para o lado e cuspir toda a água que eu havia engolido na minha quase-morte.

- Kagome... – Escutei a voz dele mais aliviado mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Ele me puxou contra o corpo dele e eu tentei (Eu juro que eu tentei) afasta-lo. Mas a única coisa que eu consegui foi parecer que tinha um tique nervoso no braço, um tique daqueles que parece que você é uma iguana com sérios problemas mentais. Mas, tudo bem, estou entre pessoas amigas (E um yokai muito F... D... P...) que conhecem totalmente minha maneira de viver e o estado mental que eu me encontro.

- Kagome! – Sango disse aparentemente apavorada (Coisa que eu mais tarde entendi que era a vontade de comer que a deixava naquele estado, e não a amiga dela quase - morrendo ¬¬). – Achei que você iria morrer ali! – Ela disse com os olhos cheios de água. Bem, talvez realmente ela tenha se preocupado comigo (E não com as beterrabas \o/).

- Kagome?! – Ouvi Miroku gritar e vir correndo até mim. Caramba, essa agitação toda e só agora que eles perceberam? ¬¬ Acho que se fosse depender desse povo que se intitulam meus amigos, eu morreria pela máquina de lavar assassina e nunca mais seria achada porque meu microondas me escondeu no porão (Que eu nem tenho u.u Mas vai entender, aqueles eletrodomésticos são realmente muito inteligentes. Às vezes acho que eles são até mais do que os passarinhos da Bela Adormecida). – O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou branco. Bem, ele sempre foi branco, mas acho que ele realmente estava pálido.

- Nada. – Disse fraquérrima (Lê-se: Nem fez falta eu ter falado ou não).

- Ela estava se afogando. – Inuyasha disse ainda apavorado me abraçando fortemente, apesar de que eu percebi que ele tremia. E até que foi bom eu ter quase-morrido. Porque não é sempre que você tem um cara tesudo desses te abraçando sem camisa e todo molhado. Fala sério, eu realmente queria ter morrido queimada?

- Kagome... – Kouga olhava para mim com uma cara culpada. Bem, eu não entendi bulhufas, e tenho certeza que a maioria de vocês também não. Mas, tudo bem né. Eu sempre sobro nas coisas. – Me perdoa.

Bem, agora mesmo que eu fiquei terrivelmente confusa.

- Des...culpar? – Perguntei com um tom mais alto de voz. Mas foi bem difícil, sabe como é, me faz parecer um mudo tentando cantar.

- É... – Ele concordou sem me encarar nos olhos. Estreitei os olhos tentando entender aquilo e uma lembrança veio na minha mente.

_- Prontinho. – Ele chegou com dois sucos. Como ele é prestativo esse yokai lobo. Pego o meu e bebo de pouco em pouco._

_O gosto ta meio estranho e meio ruimzinho. Mas dá pro gasto._

Oh sim claro, porque ainda não me acostumei com essa turma psicopata?

- Você me drogou. – Eu disse fazendo uma cara de nojo. Ainda estava com as conseqüências daquele suco terrível. Meus braços não se mexiam, e se eu tentava, parecia uma iguana demente. Minhas pernas não se mexiam, e nem queiram saber o que pareciam quando eu tentava. E bem, minha cabeça ainda tinha água de mais e oxigênio de menos.

- O que? – Ouvi Inuyasha perguntar um pouco confuso. Olhei para ele e vi que seus olhos estavam em um misto de confusão, desespero e raiva. Agora, qual ele vai decidir que vai usar eu nem sei.

- O Suco. – Eu não sei como eles podem não estar rindo de mim. É serio, eu estou parecendo um bicho preguiça com ânsias de cantar ópera.

- Me perdoe Kagome. – Kouga me implorou se ajoelhando na minha frente. Mas acho que ele não chegou muito perto porque o Inuyasha estava começando a ligar tudo. Pelo menos nesses momentos ele não é um cafajeste retardado.

- Por quê? – Perguntei simples. Eu nunca mais irei beber suco que o Kouga me dar. Fala sério, golpe totalmente baixo. TODO mundo sabe que eu AMO um suco básico e natural.

- Eu queria poder cuidar de você quando sua pressão baixasse, não esperava que você simplesmente caísse na piscina, que o remédio para baixar a pressão tivesse tantas conseqüências no seu corpo, que seu corpo não aceitasse aquela dose e te 'apagasse' para não ter as conseqüências do remédio dado totalmente fora de hora... – Ele disse tudo de uma vez só e meio desesperado. Inuyasha me pos levemente no chão e eu entendi bulhufas quando ele fez isso.

Só entendi quando ele puxou Kouga pela camisa e aproximou o rosto do yokai lobo do dele.

- Espero que depois disso, você aprenda a lição. – Eu achei que ele estava se referindo ao fato que eu quase - morri e tudo mais, mas quando vi ele dar um soco terrível de forte (Ainda serei forte daquele jeitinho!) no Kouga deixando-o meio lesado e joga-lo na piscina, aí sim eu entendi.

- Gostei. – Disse conseguindo mexer meu braço sem parecer qualquer animal muito demente. Acariciei meu rosto limpando a água que secava nele. É realmente muito estressante ser Kagome Higurashi.

- Kagome, você está bem? –Sango me perguntou preocupada. Olhei para ela sorrindo.

- Estou sim.

- Ótimo. – Ela disse alegre e com brilho nos olhos.

O mais interessante é que ela havia perguntado não porque gostava de mim, mas pelo fato que...

- KAGOME! EU AINDA TE MATO! – Ela gritou lá do quiosque (Não me perguntem como ela foi parar lá tão rápido) – MEU ALMOÇO **ESFRIOU** POR SUA CAUSA! – Ela gritou brava.

Ótimo também. Tomara que a comida já esteja até sem toda aquela mágica que ela achou. Humpf!

- Kagome? – Parei de prestar atenção no Miroku indo até a Sango fazendo-a demorar ainda mais para comer o tal almoço fazendo com que ela começasse a chorar que nem uma criança birrenta e olhei para meu salvador. Será que eu tenho que agradecer? – Está tudo bem? – Blah! Acho que não.

- Uhum. – Respondi minimamente. Estou em nenhuma condição de responder algo. Principalmente para ele u.u.

- Quando notei que você demorava a subir eu não esperei mais nada. – Ele disse me pegando novamente no colo e com uma mão acariciando minha face. Devo me sentir emocionada? (Mas pensando bem isso quer dizer que ele estava me vigiando... Será que eu tenho que gostar desse fato? Hum, acho que sim) – Eu senti medo. – Agora sim eu fiquei surpresa.

Inuyasha com medo? Ok, ok. Quem foi o alienígena que fez esse clone perfeito? Merece um Oscar!

- Oh, claro. – Eu me esforcei para falar. – Seu brinquedinho não podia se afogar. – Eu disse com dificuldade, mas disse. Ele me olhou decepcionado e magoado, ele me pegou nos braços e começou a me levar para fora dali. Nem vou perguntar para onde ele vai me levar, porque cá entre nós, qualquer lugar que ele me levar eu aceito de muito bom grado.

- Você nunca foi e nunca será meu brinquedo. – Ele me disse magoado, o encarei, olhei para os olhos âmbares que observavam a frente por onde andávamos, e vi a tristeza neles. Só não sei se deveria me sentir tão culpada igual estou me sentindo. – Se dependesse só de mim, você sempre foi e sempre será a mulher que eu quero. – Ele disse de um modo carinhoso. Talvez eu realmente tenha que esquecer tudo.

Mas a maldita imagem dela beijando-o veio na minha mente (Porque essa imagem só vem nas horas mais impróprias?).

- Mas na hora que ela te beijou você pareceu não saber se me queria realmente. – Eu disse com desgosto. Ele me olhou, e novamente eu senti uma pontada em ver que ele tinha os olhos magoados.

- Você não tentou me escutar, não tentou me compreender, e muito menos não me deu uma chance para lhe explicar. Se eu não te amasse tanto – Essa parte eu gostei bastante sabe? – Eu simplesmente não estava tentando explicar o óbvio. Ela me beijou e eu fiquei surpreso. Antes de reagir e empurra-la você gritou que me odiava. – Olhei para ele e vi a sinceridade nele. – Eu nunca fiquei pior do que o dia que você falou que me odiava. – Ele disse parando de andar, e me encarando. A proximidade existente pelo fato de eu estar no colo dele existia. E depois do que ele falou, eu não fazia questão de afastá-lo (Até porque se eu tentasse, não estava tão boa a ponto de não parecer uma iguana com sérios problemas mentais, e claro, eu iria cair no chão. Nenhuma das duas opções são agradáveis se querem saber). E naquele dia em diante, eu realmente não dei chances para ele conversar comigo, para que eu percebesse o meu erro de interpretação. – Ela me beijou assim que viu você virar o corredor, e surpreso demais pelo ato dela eu não empurrei-a na mesma hora. – Ele disse acariciando meu rosto. Talvez eu realmente tenha que parar com isso não é? Essa desconfiança toda, essa insegurança. – Então, se me permitir senhorita, posso continuar meu discurso que você é quem eu quero? - Ele falou isso bem pertinho da minha boca, me encarando com os olhos dourados um pouco travessos (Como ele muda de humor rápido. Mas isso com certeza não chega nem perto de uma reclamação \o/).

E eu ainda preciso reforçar que algo passou pela minha espinha? Hum, acho que não né.

- Achei que você só quisesse diversão... Com isso tudo. – Eu disse tentando quebrar o clima que ele pos ali (Por mais que eu estivesse adorando). Mas não é que eu simplesmente ajudei?

- Sempre quis coisa séria com você, e para mim ainda estamos namorando. – Ele disse sorrindo.

E sem nem pedir qualquer permissão ele selou os lábios aos meus.

Mas não aquele beijo para jogar o ar necessário para que eu sobrevivesse, mas sim aquele beijo que me fez sentir novamente tudo o que eu sinto quando ele me beija.

Estávamos molhados ainda, ele me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo ali em seus braços. E que braços meu santo deus. Ele aprofundou o beijo com carinho, e as mãos másculas dele me seguravam como se eu fosse sua posse. Senti-las ali no meu corpo seminu era terrivelmente bom, ainda mais com ele me beijando daquele modo. Senti a boca dele chocar-se sem pressa, sem força contra a minha. Senti a boca dele estar massageando a minha de um jeito mágico, a língua dele brincando com a minha, e o peitoral molhado dele de encontro ao meu corpo que ele segurava daquela forma possessiva (E nem preciso citar o tanto que a coisa tava boa).

Fazia realmente um tempo que agente não se beijava daquele jeito.

Quando ele se afastou eu me segurei para não soltar um gemido de insatisfação. Ele continuou a caminhar, e enquanto caminhávamos eu fui pensando naquilo tudo. E pouco me importava com os outros alunos olhando para o professor mais gostoso da faculdade com uma aluna, pouco me importava com aquela situação. Depois descobri que ele estava me levando para a enfermaria da faculdade, vi ele falar com a enfermeira e na outra salinha separada e mais fechada para ter silencio ali, ele me deitou em uma das camas. O calor dele sumiu, e eu comecei a sentir frio por estar com aquelas roupas. Ele realmente não tivera culpa com o episódio com a Kikyou naquele dia no corredor. Mas mesmo assim...

E o dia da boate?

Então uma idéia realmente má me passou pela cabeça.

Acho que aquilo fecharia minha vingança, me faria esquecer de tudo, e finalmente eu ficaria livre de algo que eu impus para mim mesma, de algo que eu achava que tinha que retribuir para Inuyasha.

- Acho que a Sango tem que me pagar o dinheiro. – Eu disse ainda observando-o me encarar próximo ali naquela cama. – Porque sabe como é. Aposta, é aposta.

E foi eu dizer aquilo que eu vi meu terrível erro.

Vi ele me olhar totalmente magoado e entristecido, vi ele sair dali sem nem me perguntar se eu estava melhor. E foi naquele momento que eu percebi que ele não apostara nada, que fora mais uma armadilha (Estou me sentindo em 'Malhação' com esse tanto de truque) que Kikyou fizera para me fazer ter raiva dele. E foi horrível sentir o arrependimento bater em minha face igual a uma bola de handball.

Com muita força T.T.

O cansaço que eu sentia, e a tristeza que eu senti com aquela 'descoberta', me fizeram adormecer em poucos instantes depois.

E eu tive um sonho maravilhoso, mas que eu acho que se eu não tivesse falado nada sobre aposta, teria acontecido.

Sonhei estar naquela cama que eu estava, sonhei ver Inuyasha voltar com um sorriso a me ver dormir, e sonhei que ele me dava um selinho depois de beijar levemente minha testa.

E o melhor do sonho, sonhei que ele disse:

- Eu te amo, sua boba. – Ouvi ele dizer, e eu respondi.

- Eu também.

Como eu queria que não tivesse sido um simples sonho.

_**oOo**_

Sango e Miroku estão aqui tentando conversar comigo. A enfermeira já disse que eu estou melhor, mas ela prefere que eu fique até o final de todas as aulas daquela tarde. Miroku e Sango pela primeira vez não estão me fazendo de vela, somente contando alguns fatos que aconteceram depois que eu sai da área de piscina.

Miroku me contou que depois que saímos de lá, ele viu Kouga ao mesmo tempo arrependido, querendo bater em Inuyasha. E ele não agüentou aquilo, já que Kouga quase tinha causado a minha morte por motivos totalmente mesquinhos, e depois de receber o que merecia ainda queria revidar.

E foi a vez do Miroku bater nele.

Mas eu ainda queria ver o Miroku perder a cabeça de verdade com alguma coisa. Não me lembro de alguma vez que isso tenha acontecido, mas morro de vontade de ver.

E então a Sango me contou a história que eu lhes contei logo no início me explicando tudo direitinho o que tinha acontecido, e eu quase dormi novamente tamanho o cansaço que eu estava.

E eu realmente dormi.

Quando acordei, vi um recado dos dois em um bilhetinho, dizendo que assim que eu acordasse, que ligasse para que eles me buscassem. Olhei para fora da janela e to boba.

Já está a noite!

Como eu consegui dormir tanto?

Realmente, um mistério o qual eu não tenho tanta vontade de desvendar não. Porque tipo assim, qual seria o interesse em entender que eu dormi bastante? Nenhum. O importante no momento é eu ir atrás do Inuyasha, e conseguir que ele volte para mim. E me tornar uma pessoa mais segura de mim claro, porque tipo assim, quem em santa consciência iria trocar eu, por uma Kikyou da vida?

Só mesmo o Naraku, aquele diretor psicopata.

Saí da cama, e eu nem vou ligar para o Miroku e a Sango não. Eu tenho meu carro, e posso dirigi-lo. A enfermeira me deu alta e lá vou eu de biquíni pela faculdade. Tava com preguiça de colocar a minha roupa, então estava eu de biquíni e mochila nas costas pela faculdade. Toda solitária, e nem mesmo as luzes dos corredores deixavam aquela situação iluminada. Eu tava morrendo de medo, a noite, sozinha pela faculdade, com Kikyou&companhia a solta...

Então fui andando rápido.

E durante todo o percurso eu fiquei lembrando de mais cedo, de mim, do Inuyasha, de mim, do Inuyasha, de nós dois...

Quando cheguei no estacionamento, fiquei surpresa com o que eu vi.

E quem adivinhar o que eu vi ganha uma balinha chita (Eu vou vender latinhas para ganhar dinheiro e poder paga-las, não se preocupem).

E para quem não conhece uma balinha chita... Santo deus! Em que país você vive? (xD) Eu particularmente não gosto de balinha chita, mas sabe como é, é uma balinha chamada: Chita. (Muito criativo né?)

E é muito baratinha (Eis o motivo para que eu ficasse devendo logo ela. Tudo bem que **dever** balinha Chita é alto totalmente humilhante, mas por ela ser barata que eu as ofereci para vocês :P)

Então, um dia eu pago elas tudo bem? Um dia que eu não tenha ânsias de me matar, ou uma coisa menos importante, de matar meu carrinho. Deu para entender quão grave é a situação? Chamar meu carro de insignificante é realmente o fim do mundo!

Enfim, quando der eu pago. E acertou quem disse que Inuyasha estava escorado no meu carro me encarando. Estava sério, com os olhos visivelmente magoados. E eu, senti uma vontade de gritar várias coisas do estilo: "Pelo amor da minha santa titia-avó, me perdoa!".

Mas as únicas palavras que eu consegui dizer foram:

- Eu nunca apostei com ninguém. – Dei alguns passos me aproximando, ele continuou calado e eu senti a necessidade de falar. – Eu sei que sou uma idiota, mas é que eu tenho na minha cabeçinha que você não gosta tão inteiramente de mim, então sempre que a Kikyou consegue te beijar ou qualquer outro derivado eu fico desconfiada e fico com raiva achando que você está me traindo, e sempre fico pensando que você podia ser que nem os pingüins que são fiéis a uma só esposa até morrer. E enquanto fico pensando nisso me vem estúpidas vinganças para eu praticar, então eu menti sobre a posta para poder acabar com todas essas vinganças que eu necessitava praticar, até porque eu achei que você realmente tinha apostado com Kikyou, então eu menti. – Eu parei de dizer tudo isso, e respirei.

Sim, eu consegui respirar.

Ele riu baixinho, olhou para mim e saiu andando.

Eu, a lesada que sou, entendi bulhufas. Mas enquanto ele ia embora, naquele escuro, com as mãos nos bolsos e os cabelos prateados chamando a atenção com as luzes dos postes do estacionamento, eu comecei a sorrir.

Ele era lindo demais.

E quando cheguei na porta do meu carro que eu percebi um bilhetinho na janela, e entendi porque ele estava tampando-o, talvez uma surpresa, quem sabe.

"_Eu realmente gostei da declaração, se você tem interesse em saber. E é muito bom saber que você me ama até quando está dormindo em uma enfermaria."_

Eu devo me matar, não devo?

_**oOo**_

E então? xD

Realmente eu não ia deixar que o final fosse a Kagome morrendo, mas acreditem, eu tive que me segurar muito para isso xDD Eu sempre quis matar a personagem principal em fics SAUHSUAHSUH xD

Bem, 1 mês e meio (Mais ou menos) nem foi uma demora grande. Eu tinha o objetivo de só postar em Junho u.u (O pessoal que lê a fic não manda reviews, isso me magoa profundamente, e me faz querer demorar è.é) Mas estou aqui, depois de finalmente ter terminado de escrever o capítulo, postando. O triste é que a fic está indo pra reta final i.i Então mais alguns capítulos ela acaba. E eu queria tanto ter chegado nos 300 até lá.

Por favor gente querida do meu coração, mandem reviews \o/

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. E bem, vocês puderam ver que todas as situações foram só truques da nossa querida Kikyou 8D e a Kagome caiu em todas ¬¬ Bem, eu avisei que a fic era um ponto de vista da Kagome u.u Então ela poderia ter se precipitado :D

E sobre o fato da kagome ter ficado fraca e tudo mais, eu peguei alguns fatos com minha mãe (Farmacêutica \o/) sobre remédios de pressão e inventei o resto 8D Eh claro que se uma pessoa tomar um remédio para baixar pressão com a pressão normal não vai desmaiar e tudo mais, mas eu acho que o corpo pode rejeitar a medicação. No caso, o corpo da kagome rejeitou e para não ter os efeitos ele 'apagou' a Kagome (Minha opinião de leiga, e claro, invenção da minha cabeçinha 8D).

Crianças, não tentem isso em casa x)

Ah, e espero que tenham gostado e lido essa nota enorme o.o" Vamos as Reviews :D

_**Reviews:**_

**Individua do mal:** Ainda não decidi se o Kouga ta no meio do grupinho da Kikyou e do Naraku xD Mas é bem capaz que sim 8D Mas se ele estiver, será explicado no proximo cap :D E realmente, o Naraku eh um gostoso :3 Nem demorei taaanto x) E bem, cê viu que a Kagome não morreu \o/ Mas bem que eu queria matá-la u.u O Inu como sempre, um herói-tesudo x3 Infelizmente nessa fic o Sesshy não aparece ç.ç E saiba que eu estou me segurando muito para isso xD USAHUSHAUHSUAH x) Realmente, se o Sesshy fosse o salva vidas eu iria me afogar de proprosito xD Bem, espero que tenha gostado do cap :D Espero sua review x) Beijos :

**Biah Higurashi Taisho:** SUHAUSHAUHS xD Decidi virar serial Killer 8D Morro de vontade de matar meus personagens xD Sérioo? Eu tenho talentoo? Nyaaa, se eu pudesse colocar a carinha 'asterisco tracinho asterisco' eu tava colocando xD SAUHSUAHSUAHS xD Você quase morreeeu :x SUAHUSHA Nunca vi Death note não, mas um dia ainda irei assistir ò.ó9 O kouga sempre foi um tapado nas minhas fics 8D eh legal u.u" SAUHSHUAS realmente, a Kagome eh uma tapadinha x) Sim realmente foi uma armação da Kikyou as coisas entre ela e o Inuyasha xD e uma armação do Kouga sobre a quase-morte, como eu expliquei ali foi uma rejeição do corpo da Kagome para o remédio que o Kouga colocou :D SHUAHUSAHUS xD Eu não morro de medo da minha máquina de lavar, mas entendo o medo dela u.u SUAHSUAHS xD Ah sim, pode deixar que eu falo 8D Ela também me deve uma balinha xD Eu sempre soube quem iria aparecer 8D Geeente, você achou aquela fic? xD Tudo bem que tenho ela no meu profile aki do site u.u" mas mesmo assim xD Bem, a "Um amor de padrasto" tem capítulos pequenos e objetivos... Então eu achei que não ia combinar muito com o site. Mas um dia quando eu animar eu posto ela aqui xD E sobre a outra fic que você falou, deve ser a da Kagome na disney 8D Eu vou postá-la, quando voltar com a inspiração xD E sobre essa fic, minhas demoras são 'castigo' por as pessoas não me mandarem reviews u.u Eu também uso muito o 'bem' no incio das minhas frases, estou me refreando com isso xD Bem, espero que você tenha sobrevivido da pequena demora xD E me desculpe pela enorme resposta u.u Eu não consigo escrever pouca coisa xDD Espero que goste desse cap, e espero sua review ein 8D Beijoss.

**Acdy - chan:** Nyaaa, fico feliz que tenha ridoo xDD Eu também raxo de rir escrevendo com essa Kagome :D SUAHSHUAUHS xD Ainda bem que não tem como você cobrar a balinha xD Porque vc viu neh? A Kagome não ta tendo dinheiro 8D E duvido que ela vai conseguir vender latinhas SUHASHUAHS Eu tinha coragem de terminar a fic daquele jeitinho, meu sooonho! Terminar uma fic com uma morte do principal 'asterisco tracinho asterisco' (Isso ai era pra ser uma carinha, mas como o site não deixa por vai desse jeito mesmo) Bem, eu realmente ia demorar muito. Meu objetivo era demorar até Junho. E eu sempre demoro assim porque é o unico 'castigo' que eu tenho para minhas leitoras que não mandam reviews u.u Briga com elas xD Ahh, então você é a Cris \o/ Legal :D Espero que tenha gostado desse cap :D E espero sua review ein 8D Beeijos.

**Sakura-Princesa:** SAUHSUAHSHUAS xD Foi tão legal terminar aquele cap daquele jeito! Meu sonho matar uma principall 'asterisco tracinho asterisco' (Isso ai era pra ser uma carinha, mas como o site não deixa por vai desse jeito mesmo) USHAUSAUHSA xD acho que fica fácil você acalmar sua consciencia com esse cap neh SAUISUHAS E sim, eles se beijaram :D Espero que tenha gostado do cap viu? E espero sua review 8D Beeeijos.

**Vivia:** Eu tinha que parar xD Sabe como é, momento suspense do cap 8D Deixar na curiosidade se eu teria coragem ou não de matar a Kagome xD E bem, como você viu realmente foi o inu que salvou ela \o/ Ele é um herói muito lindo neh! Amo ele :3 Bem, espero que goste desse cap :D E espero sua review ein 8D Beeeijos.

**Huntress Angel:** SUAHSUHAUHSAUHS xD Eu não acredito que você iria me matar :x De uma forma pior que incendio na Floresta tropical e era do gelo? Ainda bem que não matei a Kagome x) Mas eu me segurei muito para não fazer isso u.u Sempre tive vontade de matar o principal xD Que bom que ta gostando da fiicc 'asterisco tracinho asterisco' (Isso ai era pra ser uma carinha, mas como o site não deixa por vai desse jeito mesmo), o inu salvou ellaa xD Ele continua sendo o herói tesudo neh? xD Sério que você ta acompanhando desde o primeiro cap? Geeente, não sabia :D Bem, depois eu vou dedicar um cap pra vc também então \o/ Espero que tenha sobrevivido para ler o cap xD E espero que goste :D E espero uma review tb 8D Beeeijos.

**Hanari:** UHUAHSAUHSUHAS xD realmente, a Kagome merecia morrer u.u E eu me segurei muito para não fazer isso x) SUAHSUAS xD Realmente, o Kouga eh meio mazoquista XD Gosta de ser traido... vai entender neh? SUAHSHUAHSU Entendi mais ou menooss esse trem de acreditar e não acreditar e acreditar de novo x) Você não caiu da cadeira? xDD Só a Faniicat que caiuu USHAUHSA aiai. Eu adorei a sua ficc! E que é isso? Não vai escrever as novas idéias?? ò.ó9 Têm que escrever moça ù.ú/ E que bom que gosta do jeito que a kagome age xD Da tamanha 'sorte' que ela tem neh USHAUHS E muito obrigada meessssmoo por ser uma leitora fiel. É sério! Eu fico muito feliizz 'asterisco tracinho asterisco' (Isso ai era pra ser uma carinha, mas como o site não deixa por vai desse jeito mesmo)! E obrigada por estar seguindo minhas fics :D E quando você postar uma nova sua eu vou seguir que nem segui a outra \o/ Espero que tenha gostado do cap \o/ Beeeijos.

**Fanii:** SUAHSUHAS xD Eeeh, eu dediquei porque você quase me matou naqueles dias u.u SÓ porque eu ia matar a Kagome 8D Cê sabe que quando você fala que gostou do capitulo eu fico muito feliz? 'asterisco tracinho asterisco' (Isso ai era pra ser uma carinha, mas como o site não deixa por vai desse jeito mesmo) Porque tipo assim, eh mto legaaaaaaaaaaaal! 'GOTA' x) E sim, concordo com você Fanii, Innocence é muito lindiiinha x3 Nya, eu também amo Republica, e todas as suas fics 'asterisco tracinho asterisco' USHAUHSAHUSHUA xD Estou atualizando o mais rápido que eu posso 8D Mas logo logo, quando eu conseguir, eu atualizo as outras x) Assim que minha inspiração voltar \o/ E a senhorita trata de investigar aquilo ò.ó9 Porque tipo assim, é muito fácil cê descobrir isso! Use seu poder se sedução SUHAHUSUHA xD Quer dizer, não faça isso, porque isso éh um conselho da minha kagome que já fez isso no inicio da fic e se ferrou xD Então, simplesmente, DESCUBRA LOGO! è.é9 SUHASHUA xD Ah sim, e continue suas fics tb u.u Aaah, e tb, espero que tenha gostado de verdade desse cap \o/ Você foi a primeira a leeeer xD Bem, beijos Vó Fanii :D Até o MSN o/

**Mariana:** SUHAUHSAHUS xD Eu até que ia gostar desse finalzinho pra ficc o/ Finalzinho dramatico, de moooorte :x Lindo, lindo xD Bem, fico MTO feliz em saber que ta gostannndoo :3 E espero que tenha gostado desse cap também ein? :D E espero sua review 8D Beeeijos.

**Kaoru Higurashi:** SUHAHUSAHUSUHA xD piooor, o Inu eh insuperavelmente lindo e tesudo 'asterisco tracinho asterisco' (Isso ai era pra ser uma carinha, mas como o site não deixa por vai desse jeito mesmo) UHSUAHSHUAS xD Que bom que achou o capítulo engraçadoo o/ Eu também rio quando to escrevendo xD Bem, eu gostaria daquele final. Final dramatico, trágico :x Lindo lindo xDD Espero que goste desse cap ein? :D E espero sua review 8D Beeeijos.

**Sisical:** Fico tão feliz em saber que você ta gostandoo! Sim, sim. A fic só ta tendo mais emoção ainda a medida que caminha pro final xDD E então, gostou do que aconteceu a protagonista? xDDD Eu preferia que ela tivesse morrido 8D Mas tudo bem, se ela sobreviveu neh xDD SHAUHSUAHS xD Bem, espero que tenha gostadoo \o/ E espero sua review 8D Beeeijos.

**Ana-chan:** SHUAHUSAHUSA xDD A Kagome não morreu, espero que tenha ficado feliz xD Eu, preferia que ela tivesse morrido 8D Mas.. Detalhes, detalhes xD SUHASHUAUHSA xD A kagome caiu em armações da kikyou, espero que goste de saber que o inu não tinha feito nada :D Espero que goste desse capituloo \o/ E espero sua review 8D Beeeijos.

**Srta.Nyla Hana Unmei:** Desculpada pela falta da review no capitulo anterior xD E eu entendo u.u A preguiça não deixa que nós nos movemos xD SHUASHUAHUSHUAS xD Mas se a kikyou morresse rapidinho, não ia ter graçaa, tem que ter carnificina 8D SUHAHUSAUHS Até eu fiquei com medo de mim agora u.u" SHUAHUSAHUS A Kagome eh doidona 8D Mas você ja viu que ela não vai ficar com o Kouga neh xD Ainda bem u.u/ O naraku aparecerá no proximo cap, e meio que digamos, irá fazer algo com a kagome 8D Não conto o que é u.u Innocence é realmente uma música perfeita neh \o/ ASUHAUHSA xD O pior éh que não vai ter Sesshoumaru na fic T.T Triste neh? Mas a Rin, bem, talvez eu coloque alguma participação dela ainda xDD Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capp \o/ E espero sua review ein 8D Beeeijos.

**Lory Higurashi:** SHUAHUSAHUSHUA xD tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu não quero morrer por um matador de aluguel xDD Espero que fique feliz com o fato da Kagome ter sobrevivido xDD E sobre a Kikyou... AAAAARG! Eu também não gosto dela. Tipo, não na minha fic xD Mas tem uma fic que a autora conseguiu me fazer gostar mais dela do que da kagome :x Nem eu acredito nisso. Mas, enfim. Espero que tenha gostado do cap :D E espero sua review ein 8D Beeeijos.

**Mile-chan S2:** SUHAHSUAHUSHU xD MEIO-surtada? Não seja modesta, ela é COMPLETAMENTE surtada xD Você se lembrou de você nela? Que legal, tipo, eu acho que eu escrevo ela pensando como eh meu interior xDD E como eu não posso ser assim se não o povo ia me olhar estranho, eu passo pra ela minha doidera xDD Somos doooidas, bate aqui o/'\o SHUASHUAHUS xD Sobre as balinhas chita, elas se chamam 'Chita' mesmo, e são baratinhas 8D E os pirulitos pra Kagome são muito preciosos para poder dar xDD SAUHSAUH Ela é feliz mesmo morrendo. Uma mulher de 19 anos com mentalidade de 5! Tudo bem que eu sou mais ou menos isso também, a única diferença é que eu tenho 15 xD Mas bem, o Kouga eh meio carente coitado xD Ele ia dar uma de 'médico e paciente' ¬¬" Doido neh? xD bem, espero que tenha gostado do cap :D E espero sua review ein 8D beeeijos.

**Prii:** Tudo beeeem, fico feliz que você tenha conseguido vir mesmo estando complicado :3 SUHASHUAUS xD Eu adoraria aquele finalll, tragico, dramatico \o/ Meu soonho, matar a principal USHAUHSUH Mas eh mesmo asterisco tracinho asterisco' (Isso ai era pra ser uma carinha, mas como o site não deixa por vai desse jeito mesmo) SHUAHSUAHUS xD Eu ainda não posso ser uma dona de casa xD Eu sou TERRIVEL em fazer comprar. Eu non tenho mínima idéia do que comprar xD SHUAHUSAHU Sou dessa época também, e eu acho que o tanque, o sabão e as mãos com certeza evitam que tenhamos eletrodomesticos assassinos xD USAHUSUHA Eu ainda prefiro o beijo do maravilhoso, insuperável, e tesudo Inuyasha 'asterisco tracinho asterisco' ! Bem, o beijo não foi uma aposta. E o kouga eh compreensivel pela retardadês mesmo xD Pelo menos por enquaaanto neh 8D Como você viu, o culpado pelo suco foi o Kouga mesmo. Acho que ele é meio carente xD Vai saber neh u.u" E bem, foi o nosso herói lindo e maravilhoso hanyou que a salvou 'asterisco tracinho asterisco' E como ja disse, preferia que ela tivesse morrido 8D Mas tudo bem, eu supero SUAHUSAHUS xD Espero que tenha gostado do cap Prii :D E espero que não suma xD Beeeijos.

**Sayurichan:** Esse não é o final ASUHHUA Eu queria, mas esse não é o final u.u Eu fico muito feliz que você ache isso! Tipo, poucas pessoas ja falaram isso pra minha ficzinha xD Que ela é uma das melhores :D Bem, obrigada pelas parabenss :3 E espero ansiosamente, que você goste desse cap ein? E que fiquei feliz com o fato que a Kagome não morreu xDD Bem, espero que tenha gostado do cap, e espero sua review 8D beeeijos.

**Bruninha: **Trata de começar a mandar reviews amiga! É só ir ali no botãozinho roxo de 'go' e apertar xDD Vai lá Bruuuna!

* * *

**Geeente, eu sou movida a reviews 8D E da proxima vez eu só vou postar depois das férias de Julho ein u.u Bem, então mandem reviews 8D **

**Beeeijos, Tia Juh o/**


	19. Uma novela mexicana

**Nota:** Vocês não estão tendo alucinações, não estão sofrendo nenhum momento de delírio... FINALMENTE a Tia Júh conseguiu terminar o cap (Na verdade eu terminei dia 26 xD) e está aqui postando. Amo todo mundo que mandou reviews, e todo mundo que leu, e todo mundo que visitou... Enfim. Eu amo todo mundo! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco.

Espero que gostem desse cap ein? :)

-

-

**Cap. 19 – Uma Novela Mexicana.**

Eu pensei em vários meios de me matar.

Alguns, de meios nem um pouco interessantes como:

**1.** Ser abduzida por óvnis;

**2. **Ou até mesmo me jogar de bunge jumping sem a corda.

E outros até que me chamaram atenção como:

**1.** Viajar para a floresta amazônica e deixar alguma onça me devorar;

**2.** Ou até mesmo pular na frente de um ônibus.

Esses me pareciam mais fáceis e viáveis.

Mas bem, cá estou eu, sentada no sofá do meu apartamento com todas as luzes apagadas, tentando digerir todo esse papo de morte depois de ter uma experiência de quase-morte. Acho que aquele quase afogamento realmente mexeu com meus neurônios. Ou talvez seja somente o fato de que quero enfiar minha cabeça em algum buraco. Fala sério, eu não podia simplesmente - _realmente_ - estar sonhando ou delirando naquela enfermaria? Eu não podia simplesmente ser uma pessoa normal, e não agir como uma idiota fazendo mais uma declaração para um hanyou gostoso em uma enfermaria achando que estava sonhando? Qual o problema em pensar em mim como uma pessoa normal por aqui?

Suspirei totalmente contrariada.

Eu ainda não consigo superar a minha falta de normalidade. Quando lembro de tantas coisas que já passei na minha vida, como, me apaixonar loucamente por um professor de história e esse começar a namorar a professora de português para ver se eu me afastava, ou então ter um carinha bonitinho correndo atrás de mim desde sempre e que ainda tenta me assassinar com um remédio de pressão no meu suco natural de laranja, ou até mesmo quase morrer afogada e depois ter que escutar minha melhor amiga falando que preferia à comida a mim mesma...

Quando lembro disso tudo, me pergunto se em outra vida eu era tão anormal igual sou nessa.

Não é uma coisa inacreditável, se você quer saber. Seria totalmente compreensível se eu descobrisse que na minha vida passada minha alma era de uma pessoa louca com uma plaquinha do tipo "Imã de anormalidades", ou até mesmo uma pessoa que serviria de prova viva de que óvnis existem - até porque teria sido abduzida por alguns deles solteiros e festeiros. Seria uma coisa totalmente compreensível descobrir que minha tataravó usava altas doses de maconha, e que quando teve minha bisavó que teve minha avó que teve minha mãe e que me teve, a dose foi parar em mim.

Como eu digo, seria _completamente_ compreensível.

Mas bem, voltando a terrível realidade onde não há nenhum tipo de compreensão e nenhum motivo aparente que explicaria a minha altíssima capacidade de não ser normal, cá estou eu pensando novamente naquele hanyou.

Sorri fracamente enquanto a luz da lua iluminava a sala de TV onde eu estava. Me lembrava perfeitamente de algumas noites interessantes nessa sala quando estávamos vivendo a única semana inteira que já passamos juntos. Oh, boas lembranças.

Bem, eu só não dou muitos detalhes porque essas lembranças são para maiores de dezoito anos, e crianças presentes nessa sala não poderiam ler esse conteúdo.

Às vezes me surpreendo com a minha bondade de deixar que as mentes infantis continuem puras. Eu sei como é triste quando tiram nossas fantasias mais puras.

Me lembro quando eu descobri que Papai Noel não existia. Foi realmente um choque. Minhas lembranças felizes de ver um velho decadente vestido de vermelho me perguntando se eu havia sido uma menina boa durante aquele ano e me dando lindos presentes foram totalmente esmagadas pela maldade de Sango, que ainda esfregou na minha cara que aquele velhinho decadente era o avô dela.

Acho melhor eu ir dormir e descansar.

Talvez o quase afogamento tenha deixado meus neurônios em pior estado do que sempre estiveram.

_**oOo**_

Fui caminhando calmamente pelos corredores da faculdade. Eu cheguei muito cedo hoje, e praticamente não tem ninguém na faculdade. Incluindo Sango e Miroku, que perceptivelmente devem ter tido uma noite agitada para poderem acordar cedo e vir para a faculdade.

Sabe como é, assuntos de casal.

Suspiro totalmente derrotada. Parece que todo mundo consegue ter uma vida amorosa rotineira, e normal. Parece que só eu que simplesmente não consigo namorar alguém por mais de uma semana ou duas, sem brigarmos ou um achar que o outro o traiu ou apostou alguma coisa. Isso realmente é irritante. Minha vida amorosa é tão... Estranha. Não, essa não é a palavra certa. Louca, chegaria bem perto do que eu quero dizer. Minha vida amorosa parece ser um reflexo do que eu sou, e isso é totalmente injusto. Minha loucura não tinha que ser passada para algo tão importante assim como minha vida amorosa, minha loucura tinha que refletir em nada menos do que nada.

Ok, impossível e totalmente incoerente.

Se eu sou louca, meus atos serão visivelmente loucos, e conseqüentemente interferindo em tudo que estiver na minha volta, incluindo a droga da minha vida amorosa.

Eu realmente queria que minha mãe tivesse sido uma mãe normal, para não ter passado a loucura para mim. Eu vou ter muita dó da minha filha, quando eu tiver uma claro. Ela terá genes de duas gerações completamente loucas. Me lembro perfeitamente bem de quando minha mãe queria rezar uma missa para minha alma quando eu planejei aquele primeiro plantão com Inuyasha. Pensem bem, isso não é sinal de loucura? Ou até mesmo quando eu era bebê – eu até já contei o fato totalmente vergonhoso – que invés dela me limpar de toda aquela farinha, ela simplesmente ficou rindo da minha carinha de bebê totalmente branca e com um motinho de farinha na cabeça.

Sim, isso é completamente hereditário, e terei que tomar muito cuidado com as loucuras da minha filha.

Vou caminhando em silencio, e por causa dos tênis – sim, nunca mais planejo vir de salto para um dia de aula nessa bodega – eu caminhava _muito_ silenciosamente. Era como se eu nem existisse, tamanha a falta de som vindo de mim.

Ok, um pouco de exagero, mas real em partes. Eu realmente não estava fazendo barulho algum enquanto caminhava.

E então, escutei vozes baixas, mas totalmente reconhecíveis.

Só não ofereço mais nada a vocês para ver quem acerta, porque eu estou muito endividada ultimamente.

Vou caminhando pé ante pé, e me encosto à parede do corredor. Sabe aquelas 'esquinas' em corredores? Pois é, lá estava eu encostada à parede de uma 'esquina', e tentaria espionar o que acontecia no corredor perpendicular ao que eu estava. E estou completamente surpresa de que eu consegui, devido ao fato de que um dos integrantes da pequena reunião ali era um yokai lobo muito conhecido.

- Você vai tentar mais uma vez? – Eu ouvi a voz feminina. Estou complemente perplexa, chocada... Confusa, seria a palavra certa. Ou até chegaria perto do que sinto nesse instante, o que sentirei daqui a um segundo não tem definição.

- Não. Ela realmente não me quer, já que ela não me ama com o ama. – Kouga disse com uma voz triste. – Deus, eu quase a matei! – Realmente, me lembro _muito_ bem disso sabe?

- Mas não era sua intenção. – Kikyou respondeu tentando diminuir a gravidade do ato. _Hello-ou_, não adianta, ele quase me _matou_, há **muita **gravidade nisso para tentar ser apaziguada!

- Mas eu quase a matei, isso é um fato. – Ele respondeu com uma careta. – E você? Vai tentar mais uma vez? – Ele perguntou para ela, e com certeza eu fiquei _muito _interessada em ouvir a resposta.

- Tudo o que eu tentei só fez com que os dois brigassem. Mas... Parece que eles sempre se amam mais fortemente, depois de tudo. – Ela disse com uma raiva implícita, mas totalmente perceptível. – Acho que tentarei conversar com ele uma última vez. – Meu deus, ela ainda tem esperanças em me separar de Inuyasha. E o pior de tudo, é o que estou percebendo por aqui.

Vocês também perceberam?

Que o **Kouga** está _dentro_ do **Kikyou e Cia.**?

Ouch. Me sinto em 'Malhação'.

- Eu espero que Kagome possa me perdoar por tudo o que eu fiz. – Kouga resmungou. – Agora vou investir em quem me quer... E acho que você devia fazer o mesmo, Kikyou. – Ele falou pronunciando o nome dela com intimidade. Ok, eles realmente devem estar a um bom tempo em grupo para se tratarem assim, sendo que ela é uns dez anos mais velha que ele. Ela o encarou séria.

- Vou tentar mais uma vez.

- Porque não deixa os dois em paz? – Kouga insistiu. Obrigada por isso.

- Já disse, vou tentar só mais uma vez! – Ela respondeu irritada. Kouga a encarou em silencio e deu de ombros.

Pelo menos eu já sei que não devo ficar irada com Inuyasha e brigar novamente.

Não sei quando tempo passou desde que eles saíram caminhando juntos em silencio para o lado oposto ao o que eu estava, desde que eu escorreguei até o chão ficando sentada encostada na parede. Só sei que definitivamente foi tempo o bastante para a faculdade começar a se encher novamente. E durante esse tempo, a única coisa que eu tentava absorver era que, Kouga e Kikyou estavam juntos em tudo, tentando desesperadamente separar a mim e Inuyasha. Por isso Kouga não brigara comigo quando eu o traí naquela noite na boate, ele simplesmente tinha que se portar como se não se importasse e como se me amasse tanto que me perdoara sem eu nem pedir, para que eu não terminasse por brigar com ele e ele perdesse a chance de tentar me conquistar, deixando-me grogue e cuidando de mim enquanto eu estivesse com a pressão baixa. É claro que ele não esperava que ele quase me matasse e Inuyasha que me salvasse e cuidasse de mim.

Tudo simplesmente começou a se encaixar em minha cabeça. E eu sinceramente estou me sentindo em uma novela de drama, onde os vilões se juntaram para separar o casalzinho principal. Eu nem fico feliz pro ser uma protagonista!

Coloquei as mãos no meu rosto, enquanto minha cabeça caía para trás batendo levemente na parede.

Minha vida é uma novela mexicana. Eu _sempre _soube disso. Só falta eu descobrir que na verdade meu nome é Maria do Bairro, que Inuyasha na verdade se chama Carlos Daniel, e que eu já tive um filho e que ele foi roubado por Kikyou, que na verdade se chama Paola.

Oh, por favor, eu simplesmente prefiro _não _descobrir.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Ouvi a voz de Sango curiosa e preocupada. Meu deus, uma oportunidade para eu fugir dos pensamentos aterrorizantes de uma novela mexicana!

- Nada. – Prefiro não comentar no casal de vilões tentando me separar do Carlos Daniel... Ops, do Inuyasha. _Oh crap_!

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou carinhosa, tirando as minhas mãos do meu rosto e olhando preocupadamente para mim. Se eu não fosse eu, também olharia preocupada para mim mesma. Pensem bem: Eu não sou normal, e estou sentada no corredor de uma forma muito deprimente.

- Nada. – Eu respondi novamente. Ela suspirou derrotada.

- Depois você vai me contar, de qualquer jeito. – Ela disse dando de ombros. Caramba, eu tenho essa necessidade de ficar contando tudo o que acontece na minha vida para meus amigos? – Vamos. – Ela me chamou sorrindo, enquanto me puxava para ficar em pé. – Estamos atrasadas para a última aula. – Oh, e eu bem achando com muita esperança que eu já havia perdido essa primeira aula!

Caminhamos rapidamente até a sala onde era a nossa aula, ela tentando retirar qualquer informação de mim. E por orgulho, eu lutei bravamente contra a vontade de contar tudo o que eu escutara e descobrira. A luta foi muito difícil, me fazendo realmente crer que eu _**adoro**_**falar**, mas felizmente eu consegui lutar contra isso e vencer. Não falei n-a-d-a para a Sango. Me sinto muito desenvolvida nesse momento, sabe? Ela sempre consegue me fazer contar tudo com detalhes.

Quando eu me sentei na minha cadeira, mais no fundo e perto da janela, eu simplesmente não consegui olhar para frente e prestar atenção no que o professor falava. Na verdade, não era muito interessante.

E para não começar a pensar em tudo o que eu poderia descobrir da minha novela mexicana, eu tentei seriamente desenhar. Meus traços são completamente terríveis, e eu sei que se eu tentasse desenhar ao modo palitinho poderia ter ficado melhor.

Mas por incrível que pareça, o desenho por mais que seja horrível me custou as duas horas de aula. Isso realmente foi gratificante, acho que começarei a desenhar mais vezes. E então, vocês perguntam o que eu tentava desenhar, não é? E eu _sinceramente_ preferia que vocês **não **perguntassem.

Mas, vocês gostam de ser do contra. Então, vamos lá, vocês já devem imaginar. Eu estava tentando desenhar um pato.

Sim, um pato.

Com cabelos longos e lisos, negros. E de franjinha!

Todo rosa.

Meigo, não?

Sim, faz completa alusão à Kikyou. Mas não estou chamando-a de pata, só me lembrando do dia em que eu joguei yogurt Patinho nela. Foi tão divertido que desenhar um pato com o mesmo cabelo de Kikyou me fez esquecer completamente toda a situação a minha volta. E quando fui colorir me lembrei que o yogurt era de morango, então, colori rosa.

O desenho ficou parecendo mais com um furão de peruca, mas eu realmente tentei forçar um desenho de um pato.

Quando a aula acabou que Sango olhou para meu desenho, curiosa para saber o que tanto eu desenhava, ela começou a gargalhar. Eu realmente fiquei um pouco ofendida pela reação dela. Não se ri de uma obra de arte.

- Kagome, o quase-afogamento realmente mexeu com seus neurônicos! Você não descansou não?

- Não sei do que está rindo, isso é uma verdadeira obra de arte! – Eu ignorei a pergunta dela e ela riu ainda mais. Começamos a caminhar para fora da sala, indo para a outra aula. Eu encarava o desenho ferozmente. Eu com certeza tinha que colocar um nome naquilo. Se tornara parte da minha vida.

- Porque você não nos ligou, ontem? – Eu fui interrompida por Sango, e franzi o cenho confusa.

- Pra que eu iria ligar? – Ela virou os olhos como se fosse obvio até mesmo para mim.

- Você tinha quase morrido, afogada. Teoricamente deveria ter ligado para nós para que buscássemos você. – Oh, isso.

- Eu tinha total capacidade de ir embora sozinha. – Eu respondi. – Só estava um pouco paranóica claro, e tive vontade de me matar depois da vergonha que fiquei do Inuyasha, mas _completamente _capaz de ir embora sozinha.

- Porque você ficou com vergonha do Inuyasha? – Sango perguntou com uma careta confusa. Pelo o que ela saiba, as únicas emoções que eu sentia por Inuyasha eram: Amor, ódio, amor e ódio de novo. Entende? Era um verdadeiro ciclo sem fim entre momentos felizes e brigas.

- Eu me declarei para ele na enfermaria. – Ela me olhou como se eu fosse idiota. – Bem, eu achei que estava sonhando. Ou seja, em um delírio meu eu me declarei para ele. E ele estava lá, na realidade. – Eu coloquei uma mão na frente dos meus olhos. Oh, quando me lembro disso me pergunto por que não me joguei na frente do primeiro ônibus que eu vi na rua. Sango riu.

- Não vejo porque se envergonhar. Kagome, ele totalmente já sabe que você o ama. – Sango disse virando os olhos. Paramos na porta da sala onde teríamos aula. Eu a encarei.

- Sango, você é tão sem sentimentos. – Eu disse teatralmente. – Você não me compreende. – Coloquei a mão na testa como sinal de dor e entrei na sala com ela atrás de mim rindo.

- Você é impossível de entender! – Ok, talvez eu concorde com isso.

- Também acho. – Escutei _aquela _voz e logo me lembrei que a aula era do Inuyasha. Oh, santo deus, eu quero ser uma ema!

Sango deu uma sorrisinho para mim e foi caminhando até os lugares vazios mais ao fundo. Eu me virei para trás, de onde eu o ouvi dizendo aquilo. Meu coração bateu aceleradamente.

- Oi. – Eu disse timidamente. Todos os alunos pareciam olhar para nós dois. E ele, ignorou todos eles.

- Gostou do meu bilhete? – Ele perguntou com aquele sorrisinho de canto. Oh, deus, eu realmente deveria ter pegado toda as minhas economias e ter comprado passagem para a Amazônia. Eu devo ter ficado vermelha que nem um tomate, porque ele deu uma risadinha. – Vá se sentar, irei dar exercícios para a classe fazer. – Ele disse sorrindo para mim.

Mas que vergonha da minha parte. Até parece que eu fiquei muda!

Ok, com o nível da vergonha que estou sentindo nesse momento, eu _realmente _fiquei muda. Não sei nem como que o 'oi' escapou de meus lábios sem parecer que eu estava morrendo engasgada. Fui caminhando, tentando parecer extremamente calma, até ao lado de Sango. Oh, como eu queria ser uma ema agora.

- Vocês dois tem um clima, que meu deus. – Sango cochichou para mim assim que eu sentei. Olhei confusa para ela. – Se você visse vocês dois como todo o resto de nós vemos, quando estão conversando, você veria que eu e Miroku somos fichinha. – Olhei horrorizada para ela depois disso.

Oh.

Sem palavras. Apesar de que é bem legal saber que é uma coisa que envolve os _dois_.

Olhei para frente, ignorando todas as conversinhas ao redor. Observei Inuyasha. Os cabelos prateados hoje estavam brilhando maravilhosamente, as orelhinhas fofas mexiam levemente, os olhos âmbares com um brilho maroto, e nos lábios um sorriso de lado. Oh meu deus, ele ficava mais a bonito a cada dia.

Minha visão periférica pode perceber que não era somente eu que encarava-o de maneira deslumbrada. Outras alunas também o olhavam assim.

Oh, lá vem aquele sentimento de ciúme e de posse.

- Por favor, respondam essas questões até o final do horário. – Ele disse enquanto entregava uma verdadeira apostila para cada um. Eu percebi que ele me deixou por ultimo, propositalmente. E também percebi que essas tantas alunas tentaram de qualquer jeito passar a mão na mão dele. Porque será que só agora que eu percebi isso? Com certeza elas tentam isso desde o início.

Oh, nossas brigas e momentos ineditamente felizes me deixaram cega.

Quando ele chegou até mim, com a última apostila para ser entregue, ele me encarou com aquele sorriso ficando ainda maior. Abaixou-se ficando da minha altura.

- Como passou essa noite? – Ele perguntou.

- Muito bem, obrigada. – Eu respondi baixinho. Muitos alunos olhavam para nós. De uma hora para outra ele resolveu demonstrar algo publicamente? – Obrigada por ter me salvado ontem. – Eu completei sincera. Bem, foi realmente bom ele ter me salvado e tudo mais. Apesar de que eu adoraria ter morrido para renascer como um pingüim. O brilho no olhar dele mudou para um carinhoso.

- Sempre que precisar.

- Bem, agora eu tenho que fazer, não é? Se não o professor me reprova. – Eu disse divertida, fazendo-o apertar os olhos para mim. E depois ele relaxou.

- Eu te ajudo a fazer isso depois. Ninguém precisa saber que você não terminou. – Ele disse normalmente. Olhei para ele completamente divertida.

- Eu que tenho que ser a responsável na nossa relação. – Eu disse ironicamente vendo-o olhar para mim ceticamente. Peguei a apostila e abri na primeira página. Ele riu baixinho e ajeitou-se indo até a própria mesa.

Eu realmente nem comecei a fazer aquelas questões. Minha mente voava longe. Aquele momento fora tão diferente de todos os outros que eu já tive com Inuyasha. Todos eram momentos incrivelmente bons. Mas parecia que agora já estava tudo resolvido e tudo declarado. E eu não entendia tão perfeitamente porque agora havia sido tão diferente.

Oh, veio uma luz na minha cabeça.

O fato é, que agora, eu confio completamente em Inuyasha. Inclusive no amor que ele diz sentir por mim.

E ele também sabe que eu o amo mais que tudo, até mesmo que o meu carrinho.

Talvez finalmente minha vida amorosa pare de ser tão bagunçada.

E quando o horário estava acabando eu simplesmente não queria que acabasse.

Qual é, ele nunca foi tão carinhoso comigo em público como foi hoje! Foi tão gratificante ver todo mundo percebendo que agente tem um rolo, e aquelas meninas me olharem com um olhar enorme de inveja e raiva, ou algo parecido, e eu devolver com um olhar do tipo: "Haha, ele é meu!"

Mas bem, uma hora tinha que terminar. E então, estaríamos livres para o almoço.

E então, enquanto todos saíam calmamente, as meninas perceptivelmente se juntaram para falar do acontecido, eu esperei que todos saíssem para ser a última com Inuyasha. Sango pelo menos já saiu bem rápido. Imagino que para encontrar com Miroku e para me deixar sozinha. Me levantei indo até a mesa dele que sorriu quando me viu esperando-o. E quando o último aluno tinha deixado à sala, ele me deu um selinho.

Aww, fofinho.

Saímos da sala sem dizer nada. Era _tão _bom estar de bem com ele! Isso é tão raro, que quando acontece me parece mais um milagre.

- Inuyasha? – Ouvimos uma voz nas nossas costas, e nos viramos ao mesmo tempo. Não foi surpresa alguma eu ver Kikyou. Bem, para mim tanto faz. Já sabia que ela ia conversar com ele, já sabia que ela tentaria parecer que ele estava com ela também, então não havia nada para eu acreditar. – Podemos conversar? – Ela pediu com um sorrisinho cínico. Pelo menos ela realmente está tentando nos fazer brigar. Inuyasha olhou para mim rapidamente, parecendo com medo da minha reação. Caramba, eu realmente devo reagir mal.

Ok, é claro que eu reajo mal. Uma das vezes foi eu gritar que eu o odiava.

Ugh, que blasfêmia.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse sincera. Os dois pareceram chocados.

Talvez minhas reações fossem piores do que eu imaginava.

- Agente se encontra depois. – Eu disse enquanto me virava e caminhava pelo corredor em direção da cantina. Oh, logo quando eu me imaginei dando comida na boca do Inuyasha? Porque cara, ele está pouco se lixando em nos mostrar em público. Acho que me tornei mais importante que o emprego dele.

Suspirei enquanto virava na primeira 'esquina'.

Eu adoraria almoçar naquele quiosque na piscina, mas o trauma que eu passei naquela área é muito grande.

Fui caminhando calmamente, até que algo me fez parar. Eu passei ao lado daquele armário onde a Kikyou me ameaçou uma vez. Ouvi murmúrios e curiosa como sou, voltei e olhei lá dentro. Primeiro eu vi um cabelo vermelho que eu reconhecia de algum lugar, mas não me lembrava de onde. E depois eu reconheci quem estava com a de cabelos ruivos.

E... Wow.

- Eu deveria ter te dado mais atenção antes... – Eu ouvi Kouga murmurar. – Espero que você ainda me queira, Ayame. – Ele completou carinhosamente. Caramba, estou boquiaberta.

É aquela menina que eu dei a informação de onde era o banheiro uma vez, e depois me lembro de vê-la me olhar com uma cara furiosa enquanto eu estava com Kouga. Oh, será que ele está resolvendo me largar finalmente?

– _Agora vou investir em quem me quer... E acho que você devia fazer o mesmo, Kikyou._

Ah, saquei. Ele sabe que ela gosta dele, e então, vai ver se aprende a gostar dela. Que bonitinho da parte dele. Tipo, tentar aprender a gostar dela, dar a chance dela tentar ensina-lo isso. Sorri e me virei, continuando a caminhar. Deixei os dois com suas intimidades e decisões. Deixei o Kouga ajeitar-se finalmente.

Vi mais a frente a cantina e sorri ao ver Miroku e Sango acenando para mim, tentando me mostrar a mesa a qual eu deveria me sentar. Fui caminhando até eles, e me sentei.

- E então, o que você vai querer? – Miroku perguntou alegre. Sango já devia ter contado o que viu na sala para ele. Eu sorri feliz por mim e pelo o que eu vi ali atrás.

Finalmente o Kouga se tocou.

- Olá! – Alguém gritou animadamente nas minhas costas, me fazendo levar um susto. Quando eu olho para trás eu vejo aquela menina E.T. – Como vão vocês? – Ela perguntou sorrindo bobamente. Eu não via essa garota a uns bons séculos.

- Bem. – Sango respondeu alegremente.

- Que bom! – A garota disse com os olhos brilhando. – E então Kagome, como vai seu carro? – Ela perguntou me encarando. Bem, eu continuo não me sentindo culpada por ter ganhado o carro e ela não.

- Vai muito bem, graças a deus. – Eu disse aliviada. Se algo de ruim acontecesse com meu carrinho eu simplesmente morria.

- Que bom! – Ela disse aliviada. Eu acho que pelo menos eu tenho alguém para me ajudar a cuidar dele, porque pelo jeito ela o trata como se fosse dela mesmo sabendo que é meu. – Vocês viram o Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou para nós franzindo o cenho.

Ela o chamou pelo nome?

Ela tem algum tipo de intimidade com ele?

A encarei tentando evitar que meu olhar a fuzilasse.

- Ele ficou em frente à sala 204. – Eu respondi tentando aparecer calma. Ela sorriu agradecida para mim.

- Obrigada, cunhada. – Ela disse alegremente. Demorou meio segundo para eu me surpreender com o que ela havia dito. E antes dela se virar eu a puxei pelo braço me levantando.

- Cunhada? – Perguntei completamente surpresa e chocada. Aquela menina E.T. era irmã do Inuyasha? Ela riu.

- Bem, eu sou noiva do meio-irmão do Inuyasha, então pode se dizer que eu sou uma irmã para ele, então consequentemente você é minha cunhada. – Ela respondeu animadamente. Me deu um beijinho na bochecha e saiu andando pela cantina. Eu continuei em pé, olhando totalmente aterrorizada para onde ela tinha ido.

Oh.

Eu nunca havia ouvido falar da família do Inuyasha.

Caí na cadeira ainda com os olhos arregalados. Quando encarei Sango e Miroku eles pareciam chocados também. Eu estava convivendo com minha cunhada por todo esse tempo e nem sabia. E cara, eu a chamo de E.T.! E cara, ela quer o meu carro!

Eu só arranjo familiares, amigos e conhecidos com sérios problemas mentais. Eu sempre consigo me envolver com gente estranha. Talvez a minha loucura só atraia pessoas loucas também. Pois pensem comigo, minha mãe riu de mim quando era bebê por causa da farinha. Sango e Miroku nunca foram um casal muito normal. Inuyasha sempre foi um professor gostoso e mais velho apaixonado por uma aluna. Kikyou e Naraku são dois psicopatas que se merecem e parecem me odiar bastante. Kouga simplesmente correu atrás de mim, tipo, sempre. Não vejo pessoas normais nisso tudo. Muito menos essa E.T., (Ops, acho que tenho que começar a chamá-la pelo nome, não?) quer dizer, muito menos essa Rin. Ela aparece do nada e some do nada, além de tantas outras coisas que esse ser alienígena faz.

Vêem como eu estou rodeada de loucos?

Pisquei me recuperando do choque. Oh, ela quer meu carro. Ela quer meu carro. ELA QUER MEU CARRO.

- Wow. – Ouvi Miroku murmurar. O que eu faço? Minha 'cunhada' quer meu carro. Ela _quer_- **meu **– carro!

- Wow mesmo. – Sango concordou. – Sua cunhada quer ser carro. – Ela comentou me encarando. Ta vendo? Como até mesmo a Sango percebeu?

- Estou pensando nisso. – Eu respondi com pânico. Miroku virou os olhos enquanto ria.

- Vamos comer. – Ele disse se levantando e puxando Sango com ele, para pegarem comida, enquanto eu espero e guardo essa mesa.

Miroku não tem sentimentos.

Olhei ao meu redor me lembrando que supostamente Inuyasha já deveria ter chegado. Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Eu confio nele, e sei que ele não esta me traindo. Mas a conversa dos dois está rendendo tanto assim?

Suspirei dando de ombros.

A nossa história, minha com o Inuyasha a qual envolveu a Kikyou, era uma longa e confusa história. Talvez fosse normal eles conversarem tanto.

Quando Miroku e Sango voltaram, eu fui buscar meu almoço. E não é que no caminho de volta até a mesa, eu vejo Kouga dando comida na boca da tal Ayame? Realmente, acho que ele _finalmente_ largou do meu pé. Fico feliz por isso. E ela quando me viu, não me olhou com raiva. Parecia até mesmo muito grata. Acho que rejeitar o Kouga muitas vezes pode ter ajudado ela.

Quando me sentei, Miroku e Sango estavam tendo aquele tipo de momento de sussurros e risadinhas. Virei os olhos. Não seria possível que eu e Inuyasha éramos piores que _isso_.

- Vou deixar vocês à vontade. – Eu disse um pouco irritada. Eles nem pareceram me escutar. Peguei minha bandeja e me levantei novamente, saindo da cantina. Eu sei lá que lugar que eu arranjo para comer, mas não vou ficar na cantina. Não mesmo.

Fui caminhando calmamente pelos corredores da faculdade, até que eu vejo o jardim. E quando eu decidi ir até lá, sentar debaixo de uma das árvores e comer meu querido almoço calmamente, eis que eu trombo em alguém.

Eu realmente estava começando a ter saudade disso.

Sabe, trombar, cair de bunda no chão, arranjar a maior bagunça...

Essas coisas.

- Me perdoe, senhorita... – Ouvi uma voz conhecida, só não me lembrava quem era. E quando olhei para cima, fiquei chocada. – Ah, olá Kagome. – Ele me cumprimentou sorridente.

Porque meu deus? **Porque** eu tinha que trombar com o coordenador?

- Não perdemos o costume ein? – Ele perguntou rindo. Eu sorri sem graça. Todas as vezes que nos encontramos é em trombadas, incrível. – Me desculpe pelo seu almoço, se quiser, eu lhe pago outro. – Depois que ele falou isso que eu fui perceber que meu almoço estava esparramado pelo chão, que meu refrigerante molhou a perna da minha calça, e que o guardanapo voou e parou no meu cabelo todo bagunçado. Uma linda visão.

- Não, sem problemas Senhor Myouga. Não é preciso. – Disse tentando esconder minha irritação. Depois daquilo, não quero ver almoço na minha frente. Já prevejo que meu dia vai ser uma aventura.

- Deixe me ajudá-la. – Ele disse tentando ser simpático e me estendendo a mão, peguei nela com a minha e levantei. Oh, vendo de cima a bagunça parece pior.

- O senhor sumiu. – Eu comentei enquanto batia na minha roupa, tirando a poeira.

- Férias. – Ele respondeu alegre. Por isso que ele está com esse humor de palhaço. Tirei o guardanapo do meu cabelo e tentei ajeitá-lo. – Alguns meses de férias realmente são necessários. – Ele completou sorrindo.

Oh, como eu queria férias.

- Realmente. – Eu sussurrei.

- E então, como foram as coisas por aqui? – Ele perguntou alegre. Eu o encarei seriamente.

- Tirando o fato que outro dia o meu ex-ex-diretor psicopata me ameaçou legal e ainda deixou um hematoma no meu braço, que a professora Kikyou me odeia e quer meu namorado que é o professor Inuyasha, e que ontem o Kouga me drogou e eu tive uma experiência de quase-morte me afogando na piscina... Ta tudo bem.

É claro que eu não disse isso, apesar de ter muita vontade.

- Tudo bem. – Disse e comecei a sorrir amigavelmente.

- Que bom. – Ele disse parecendo satisfeito. – Bem, agora eu tenho que ir. Depois eu lhe pago um almoço. – Ele disse já saindo e continuando seu caminho. Eu nem me dei o trabalho de responder. Suspirei e fui em direção do banheiro mais próximo para dar uma olhada no estrago. Eu me preparei psicologicamente para ver um monstro no espelho, e quando me olhei no dito cujo, eu vi um saquinho de ketchup grudado na minha testa. Como ele foi parar lá eu não tenho mínima idéia.

Oh, só acontece comigo mesmo.

_**oOo**_

- Sango, eles estão demorando muito... – Eu reclamei fazendo uma careta. Ela virou os olhos impaciente.

- Kagome... Esquece! – Ela me disse me encarando séria. Ela fala isso porque não é o Miroku que está conversando com uma ex desde de manhã e até agora está lá, sendo que já esta anoitecendo.

- Você não tem sentimentos. – Eu reclamei. E então o horário acabou, o último do dia. Eu nem vi ele passar.

- Na verdade eu tenho, e nesse momento meu sentimento é de impaciência. – Ela reclamou com uma careta. Suspirei.

- Então, acho melhor você ir encontrar o Miroku, e me encontrar daqui a pouco no estacionamento. – Eu disse um pouco irritada. Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Estava esperando que você desse essa idéia.

- Nada de pular a cerquinha antes de vocês chegarem ao seu apartamento. Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo sabe. – Eu disse realmente irritada com o que ela disse. Ela corou violentamente e me encarou chocada.

- Isso é coisa que se diga para sua melhor amiga?

- Vai logo. – Respondi em resmungo, vendo-a juntar seus livros e sair da sala. Enrolei mais um pouquinho lá dentro, com preguiça de ir embora ou medo de sair e ver Inuyasha beijando a Kikyou.

Eu sei que eu disse que confio nele, mas caramba, eles estão conversando desde de manhã. Eu tenho medo de ver o que não quero ver, ué.

Me levantei e peguei meus materiais, e quando decidi que sairia da sala que já estava até mesmo vazia, eu percebi que a porta estava fechada. Eu, particularmente, não entendi bulhufas. A porta estava aberta há poucos segundos antes.

- Como vai, Kagome? – Eu ouvi uma voz aterrorizante. Fiquei boquiaberta entendendo a situação quando vi Naraku aparecer do meu lado com um sorrisinho maldoso, balançando um molho de chaves na mão. – Espero que não se importe de estar trancada aqui comigo.

Oh, claro que não... _Imagina_.

_**oOo**_

(Esperem o pior desse encontro)

ME PERDOEEEMMM!

Eu sei, eu demorei tipo, seis meses quase sete...? É pois é, agora me deixem contar o motivo, já que se fossem pelas reviews eu já tinha atualizado a muito tempo atras... **Vocês realmente fizeram a sua parte, Tia Júh ficou muito feliz com vocês **:)

Pois é, logo depois que eu postei o cap, Tia Júh começou a namorar sério com um menino que ela tava meio enrolada já tinha uns três anos. Aí, namorando... **Minha criatividade simplesmente arrumou suas malinhas, pegou o primeiro onibus para a cidade mais longe o possivel, e me deixou para tras totalmente desolada**. Namorei por cinco meses, terriveis. Não conseguia escrever nadinha. E então, depois que eu terminei, ainda demorou um tempo para que eu conseguisse escrever alguma coisa. E então, finalmente minha cratividade voltou e eu escrevi esse cap! O próximo esta quase pronto... E se a Tia Júh não tivesse destroncado o mindinho, atrapalhando completamente a digitação, ela terminaria durante essa semana. **Mas, eu prometo que faço uma atualização recorde se 'Amor ou Paixonite?' chegar até 313 reviews em duas semanas...**

E então, daqui duas semanas ou até mesmo antes se interarem 313 reviews antes disso, eu atualizo com o último cap dessa fic. Ainda estou pensando se faço um prólogo...

De qualquer forma, acho que não é pedir demais. É só todo mundo que ler mandar sua review falando o que achou :)

Bem se não completar 313 eu não posto tão cedo... GHASHGUGHFS :p

Ah e de novo, me perdoem pela demora :/

Vamos às reviews!

**Reviews:**

**Mariana:** Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou do cap passado :) Espero que goste desse também! E me perdoe a demora :/

**Bruninha: **UYGSDAUSYDA aaai amiga, eu sei que você já aprendeu a mexer no site, então trata de mandar review nesse cap x) DSUYDGUAYGS Amiga, cê sabe porque eu demorei, e agora todo mundo sabe também! x) DUSYGDUYAG Amiga, o problema não é a falta da piscina pra gente afogar, o problema e a falta de um PROFESSOR GOSTOSO para salvar agente, que peninha :p Bem, demorei só quase sete meses, nem é um longe tempo neh? :p Bem, aqui ta o cap, espero que tenha gostado amiga! Beijo.

**Ana-chan:** Nyaa, que bom que você gostou do cap passado! E que bom que você riu com a Sango, eu também ri enquanto escrevia .-. Bem, que bom que ta gostando da fic! Fico muito animada em saber disso! :) Espero que você goste desse cap também :p Desculpe a demora ;-; Beijos.

**Biah Higurashi Taisho:** Eu até imagino como você estava se sentindo, odeio quando minha mãe senta na minha cadeira e simplesmente começa a mexer no meu pc... É o cúmulo! --' Nyyaaa, que bom que ela deixou você mexer para ler ela! :) Caraca, você fala da minha fic para sua mãe? x) Ela não fica com medo de ter algum professor gostoso da sua escola que você possa ter alguma quedinha? HAHAHA³ Yeah, o Kouga é um tremendo retardado, apesar de que ele finalmente escolheu um rumo :) Não sei se no proximo cap você vai achar o Naraku um fofo DUSYGADUYAG Mas apesar de tudo eu amo ele! Eu sei que não parece, mas para mim Naraku é Naraku, tem que ser vilão x) Eh, ta acabando :/ Mas eu ainda estendi para mais um cap x) Para mim ta sendo muito dificil acabar essa fic... DUSYDAGUSYGDA a Sango é uma grande amiga, mas é que todo mundo nessa fic é louco x) Bem, eu realmente tentei não demorar... Mas a criatividade e inspiração simplesmente foram embora de mãos dadas. Mas agora eu lutei para forçar minha mente e escrevi o cap. Espero que goste dele ein! To pensando se eu posto ou não 'Um amor de Padrasto', talvez poste :) Bem, me desculpe pela demora, estou esperando outra review sua ein? :) Beijos.

**Kaoru Higurashi: **UDYSAGDUYAGSDUYA Que bom que gostou :) Espero que goste desse também! '(Me senti mais importante do que um coxa de frango quando ela me falou isso)' eu ri escrevendo isso x) Beijos.

**Huntress Angel: **Nyaa que lindo, você é uma das que segue desde o primeiro! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. DUSAYGDUASYGDUYAS Eu gosto do seu advogado, ele ta bons conselhos. Não poder matar mais ninguém realmente pode ajudar a limpar sua ficha! HAHAHA² O kouga é bobinho mesmo, retardado e lesado... Mas pelo menos agora ele escolheu seu proximo caminho neh? :) Nyaa que bom que gostou do final do cap :) ah sim, eu posso explicar. É que a Kagome tava sonolenta la na enfermaria, e ela achou que já tava dormindo e sonhando, mas na realidade ela ainda tava mais ou menos acordada quando ela falou para ele que o amava e tudo mais. Por isso que ele falou 'até dormindo', que de certa forma, ela tava sonolenta... Espero que tenha entendido .-.' UDYGASDUYASUGY. Nyaa, espero que goste desse cap :) E espero sua review ein! è.é9 Beeijos.

**Lory Higurashi:** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do cap! :) DUSAYGDUGYAUGYD Eu imaginei que se eu matasse a Kagome eu morreria de várias formas terriveis .-. DUSYGDUAYDA Pois é, que bom que acha engraçado essas voltas por causa das balas. É porque a Kagome é louquinha, coloca uns assuntos no meio dos outros... Daquele jeito neh x) Nyaa, desculpe a demora ;-; Espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeijos :)

**Larry:** Que bom que você acha tudo isso da minha fic! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. Espero que seu coração de 90 não tenha parado de bater com essa minha enorme demora ;-; ME PEERDOOAA. Não foi por querer ;-; Espero que ainda esteja viva para mandar review ein? E espero que tenha gostado do cap :) Beeijos.

**Sophie-sama:** O Kouga é um imprestável! SUAYSGAUYGSUYAG Caramba, você realmente é pior que eu x) Apesar de que em uma das minhas fics, a Kagome perdeu a família inteira na frente dela quando ela tinha sete anos x) Em outra a Rin se envolve com o futuro padrasto e a Kagome descobre (Ela era mãe da Rin, ou seja ela noivou com Sesshoumaru que tava de rolo com a Rin xD)... Eu também apronto com os meus personagens HAHAHA³ É legal. Nyyyaaa que bom que você gostou do cap! Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. Nya, obrigada, acho que com a pratica agente sempre melhora neh? :) Me desculpe a demora :/ Mas é que minha criatividade foi embora de mãos dadas com a inspiração e não tava querendo voltar --' Espero que goste do cap :) Beeijos.

**Stephanie:** Que bom que você gosta dessa fic! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. Eu realmente fico muito feliz com isso :) Me desculpe a demora, espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeijos.

**Vivi Malfoy:** Eis aqui a continuação :) Espero que goste ein? Beeijos.

**Hana Unmei:** DUSYGDUYGASUGYD O pior que Malhação cê não precisa assistir para ter base no que ta acontecendo! O típico casal vilão tentando separar os moçinhos HAHA³ Eu nem assisto mais. Ah, sobre o Sesshy, resolvi citar sobre ele, finalmente xD DUSYAGDUAYG Pior, acho que a Kagome puxou um bom arzinho para poder falar tudo de uma vez UDASGYDUAY. Bem, sobre o Naraku... Espere para ver o que acontece :p E sobre a Kikyou, ainda estou pensando em algum final. Eh, acho que vai chegar até o vinte sim x) Estou pensando se faço um prologo ou não. Bem, espero que goste desse cap ein? :) Desculpe pela demora. Beeijos.

**Guidi:** DUGYSADUYGASYUGD Eu tive vontade de matar ela ou em coma e tudo mais. Mas não era bem o que eu pretendia para a fic DUSYAGDUYGSAUGY Pois eh, toma cuidado para não beber coca quente... Não faz muito bem :x Bem, já postei na 'Um amor de padrasto', já até mesmo acabei ela que triste ;-; E estou atualizando essa /o/ Espero que tenha gostado do cap ein? E me perdoe pela demora :) Beeijos.

_**Faniicat:**_ FAAAANIIII! É tão triste agente não estar tendo tantas chances de conversar que nem antes ;-; Eu nem tenho certeza se você vai mandar review nesse cap! Isso é tão triste... Bem, de qualquer forma, estou com saudades de você! :) HSUDASYGDUYAG É, você foi a primeira a ler o cap passado \o/ (Entra logo no MSN, quero ler tudo o que você tiver para me mostrar!) Nya, acho que sua review veio cortadona... Parou no '(Lagoa azul'... Que merda! Eu amo suas reiviews! Bem, de qualquer forma, isso foi à seis meses atras, você não lembraria nem com macumba braba o que você tava dizendo neh? HAHAHA³ Bem, espero que você fique livre de tudo logo u.u Da escola e de tudo! Espero que você faça seu MSN renascer logo ¬¬ Nya, Fanii, saudades de você! E espero que goste desse cap... Resolvi prolongar mais um pouquinho a fic xD Acho que você até imagina o que vai acontecer no proximo neh? Já tinha te adiantado as loucuras que ocorreriam... Bem, espero que goste! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. Beeeijos Fanii!

**Mandy:** Que bom que você gosta da fic! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. DSUYADGYUASGUYD Pois é, a Sango fez várias descobertas no cap passado! Ela se conheceu HAHA³ Nooossa, o Inuyasha é perfeeeeito. O sonho de consumo de todas as meninas sóbrias, bebadas e loucas de natureza. Ah, e acho que esse cap respondeu sua pergunta, não? Sim, sim, o Kouga é do Kikyou&Cia. UAYGSAUYSGAUY Nya, na fic mesmo eu não vou matá-la, infelizmente, mas eu posso fazer um extra... Quem sabe! HAHAHA³ Nyaa, desculpa pela terrivel demora :/ Mas é que não deu mesmo... Bem, espero que goste desse cap ein? :) Beeeijos.

**Sorinhachan**: ISDAGUSDGSUAGD Sinto muito pelo Kouga não ter se dado mal. Mas eu acho que ele até que tem porque neh? x) Ele é retardado-apaixonado. DSYGDUYGA Tipo, ele chegou lá, fez carinho nela, aí ele falou que amava ele... Mas ela tava sonolenta, então até mesmo nos sonhos dela ela o amava. Ele não le pensamentos não HAHA³ Nya eu sei como você se sente com isso de não postar fics ;-; Bem, se ainda tiver algum problema para postar a sua e se ainda precisar de ajuda e se você tiver orkut, me adiciona. No meu perfil aqui do site tem o link das minhas fics que foram postadas no orkut, aí você me adiciona. Mas se já tiver resolvido os problemas tudo bem também, pode me adicionar do mesmo jeito UYGDSAUGYDUGYA A Kikyou... Bem, ainda não sei o fim que vou dar para ela. Mas caso seja um fim bonzinho, depois eu faço um extra, quem sabe? :) Espero que tenham gostado desse cap ein? :) Beeijos.

**Individua do mal:** Que bom que gostou da narração da Sango! UYGDASGUYDUGAY Ri muito quando escrevi :) Pois, agente se afoga no seco para ter esse tipo de Salva-vidas neh? HAHA³ Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse cap! :) Beeijos.

**Kagome Universe:** DUYSAGUYDGUAYUYG Você não sabe O QUANTO eu amei sua review! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. Me sinto muuuito honrada depois de tantos elogios, e MUITO feliz com todos eles! Eu fico muito feliz em ver que você sentiu emoções e tudo mais. Só sinto pena do bonequinho do Inu que deve ter ficado meio traumatizado com seus olhares maléficos em direção a ele! HAHAHA³ Obrigada pela review, que eu amei. E espero do fundo do meu coração (Eu sei que é brega, maaas, sou muito sincera --') que você goste desse cap ein? :) Beeeeijos.

**Mile-chan S2:** DUYGSAGYUDAUGYS Que bom que gostou do cap anterior! Não deixa a Kagome ler isso não que ela te mata... Ela é meio possessiva, sabe? DUGYSAGYUDAUGY Pois é, infelizmente já ta na reta final, isso é tão triste para mim que já a escreve desde janeiro do ano passado ;-; Desculpe pela enorme demora .-. Não foi por querer! Espero que goste desse cap ein? :) Beeeijos.

**Paty:** Você sabia que eu me sinto muuuito honrada em saber que você não costuma mandar reviews, e que mesmo assim, você mandou para essa ficizinha? asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. Ah, cê que não conhece minha cidade! Se conhecesse você ia entender essas palavras: 'Onde Judas perdeu as cuecas!' DUGSDGYUSAUGY Eu também quero um Inuyasha para mim, mas tá tão complicado fabricar um? Apesar de que se você fizer a forma facilita x) Que bom que gosta! Fico muito feliz em saber disso. Bem, me perdoe pela terrivel demora ;-; Não foi por querer .-. Bem, espero que goste desse cap, e que continue mandando review ein? :) Beeeijos.

**Caroliinaa:** Beem vinda leitora nova /o/ Fico feliz que goste da fic :) Espero que tenha gostado do cap ein? Beeeijos :)

**Sisical:** Que bom que gostou do cap anterior! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. Espero que me perdoe pela terrivel demora .-. E espero ansiosamente que goste desse cap! :) Ah, e parece que todo mundo ta querendo o Inuyasha, vamos ter muita concorrencia ('vamos' porque eu também quero HAHA³)! Beeeijos.

**Prii.:** Olha só quem apareceu! Uau! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. Bem que eu queria te bater sim, senhorita. Mas bem, faz seis meses quaaase sete, então acho que perdeu o sentido do seu sumiço HAHAHA³ A Sango é uma boa amiga, mas bem, a Sango é louca, assim como todas as outras pessoas que a Kagome se envolve GYUDSAUGYDUGYA Se eu fosse a Kagome depois da quase-morte eu ainda tinha esperimentado mais UYDASGYUDAUGY Com um tesudo desses não dá para desperdiçar neh :p UDSYGADUYA yeah, os eletrodomesticos são do mal e burros perto dos passarinhos. A comida do quiosque é melhor do que da lanchonete, esse eu ainda vou comprovar (HAHAHA). A Kagome é uma iguana demente... Yeah, uma iguana com tique nervoso e muito azar. O Kouga precisa seriamente de alguém HAHAHA³ E sim,o Inuyasha é 'O' cara. E bem que eu queria um cara desses! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. UGYDSAGUYDUGAY. Que bom que você gostou do cap anterior Prii :) Espero que tenha gostado desse também... Pois é, ta acabando. Saiba que é muito triste para mim acabar essa fic... aiai, bate uma saudade de escrever ela! mas bem, desculpe pela demora Prii! Espero que esteja tudo bem com você ein? E espero que tenha gostado :) Beeeeijos.

**Nathy:** Pois eh, cabou que eu postei muuuito depois das férias :x Mas não foi por maldade, nem para matar ninguém de curiosidade ;-; Mas bem, espero que ainda siga essa fic UYDGSAGYUDGUYA Pois eh, acho que nesse cap o Kouga escolheu seu caminho, e coincidiu com o que a Ayame estava HAHAHA³ Também acho que a Kagome não combina com ele :) Que bom que você ta gostando da fic! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. Espero que goste desse cap também ein? Beeeijos.

**SrTaisho:** Nya, acabei postando em final de outubro .-. Me desculpe a terrivel demora! Falando sério, não foi por querer! ;-; Nyaaa que bom que você ta gostando da minha fic! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. É muuuito bom saber disso! DGUYSAUGYDSAUGY Pois éh, a Sango é uma grande amiga, mas é louca assim como todo mundo que rodeia a Kagoma HAHAHA³ Espero que tenha gostado do cap ein? :) Beeeijos.

**Nex Potter:** DUSYADUGYAGUYD Eu até imagino que realmente deva ser. Até eu me surpreendo em ver quantas loucuras escrevi. GUYDSAUGYDUAGY Pois é, os tombos de Kagome refletem os nossos... Ta bom, não irei perguntar como você conseguiu! HAHA³ Eh tão legal saber que tem gente de Portugal lendo! Bem, não sei como vou te explicar. Mas Pirulitos são tipo balas em palitos. Balas mais duras a qual você tem que ficar chupando para derreter na boca e você sentir o gosto, por exemplo, se for de morango você sente o gosto do morango. Bala chita é o nome de uma bala mais mole. Espero que tenha dado certo essa minha explicação, porque eu não sei quais palavras se tem no portugues brasileiro e quais não tem no portugues de Portugal x) Espero ter ajudade de alguma forma :x Bem, espero que que me perdoe a demora! E claro, que tenha gostado do cap! :) Beeeijos.

**Katryna Greenleaf Black:** DSADUYGAUGYDA Nyaaa, que bom que gostou da fic! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. Eh eu sei como é, as vezes até eu me surpreendo com as coisas estranhas que saem da minha cabeça HAHAHA³ Pois eh, quem disse que Malhação e Novela Mexicana não dão uma boa história? DSUGYADGYUA Pois éh, com a Kagome DESSE jeito, agente perdoa x) Com um professor tesudo que nem o Inuyasha, acho que agente faria o mesmo neh? HAHA³ Bem, no primeiro cap da fic eu pensava em por hentai, mas então, eu desisti DYUGSADGYUAUYG. Mas nesse cap eu deixei insinuando que os dois já fizeram x) Bem, espero que me perdoe a demora ein? E espero que goste desse cap! Beeeijos :)

-

-

Bem, é isso pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado do cap.

E pessoinhas do meu coração, já falei o que tinha que falar. 313 reviews é igual a poste recorde de no máximo duas semanas de prazo! (É claro que quando passar de 313 as outras pessoas que nao mandaram poderiam mandar... São essas reviews que me incentivam a postar a fic :D)

**Beeijos da Tia Júh :)**

**E mandem reviews ein ;)**

**OBS:** QUEM GOSTA DE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL? Geeente que gosta de HSM, por favor, se virem e vão assistir ao 3! É simplesmente PERFEEEEITO! Foi uma tristeza pensar que acabou, mas foi o melhor dos três, na minha humilde opinião de fan-louca! ah e não posso esquecer que... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! O Zac tá simplesmente GOSTOSO DEMAIS! Lindo, maravilhoso, tesudo... aaaaai, quase morri.


	20. Oficialmente meu

**Nota: **Vamos lá.

Bem, quando eu postei o cap anterior, eu dei a chance de vocês terem esse capítulo em **DUAS SEMANAS**, era só mandar review pessoinhas :) Mas eu entendo que com toda a minha demora com os caps, muita gente deve ter parado de gostar dessa ficszinha ;-; Bem, foram **_601 'visitors'_**, e **_24 reviews_**. Acho que vocês entendem um pouco porque eu demorei quase 3 meses neh? DAYUGDGYUADGYU

De qualquer maneira, são **DOIS ANOS** de Fic (Só não postei ontem na cuja data porque não deu tempo, tinha acabado de chegar de viajem, tinha que organizar meu orkut UYGDSAUYGD). E com esse capítulo, o último (_Ainda temos um Epílogo!_), irei festejar o tanto que essa história é especial para mim. Fez parte das mudanças ocorridas na minha vida por dois anos, é muita coisa.

Vou responder rapidinho as reviews aqui mesmo ;D (Desculpe por ser meio confuso)

_**Obrigada à**:_ **SrTaisho** (Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior, e espero ansiosamente que goste desse o/ Beijos), **Biah Higurashi Taisho** (Eu fico imaginando o quanto sua mãe deve me achar louca, lendo também UDYSGADU Minha escola não tem professor gostoso, triste. Espero que goste desse cap :D Beijos), **Kaoru Higurashi** (Espere o pior do Naraku YUDSAUGYDGUY Que bom que achou o cap anterior engraçado, eu me esforço sabe? xD Espero que goste desse. Beeijos), **Lory Higurashi** (Eh, a Kagome não é nada normal! DUYSAGYUDAGYU Não me mate, e nem me ressucite, vai que no processo eu perco a memória? Aí eu não escrevo. Espero que goste do cap :D Beijos), **Mandyy** (Que bom que ta gostando da fic! Espero que goste desse cap também ein? :D beeijos), **Mariana** (Só lendo pra saber o que ele ta aprontando GYUDSAGUYDUGY Boa coisa não é, vinda do Naraku. Espero que goste do cap. Beeijos), **Huntress Angel** (DUASYGDGYUA Credo, você nem conta tem mais. Bem, tem uma fic 'nova' a algum tempinho, "This Love". Como é grande, se você se animar a ler! DUYAGYUD Espero que goste do cap. Beijos), **Dani** (Que bom que ta gostando da fic :D Pois eh, espero que goste do cap e das respostas para 'o que kikyou e Inu fizeram' e 'o que naraku aprontou'. Beijos), **Larissa** (Que bom que ta gostando, e é realmente triste estar terminando-a ;-; Espero que goste do cap. beijos), **Rafaela** (Eh triste terminar uma fic :/ E bem, tenho uma 'nova' fic chamada "This Love". Como é grande, se você animar a ler UYGDSAGUYD Espero que goste do cap. Beijos), **Samantha** (DUASYDGYUA Bem, nesse cap você vai ver onde está todo mundo e o que se fizeram com a Ka. Espero que goste. Beijos), **Agome chan **(Uma garotinha que sempre me manda review tentando me animar para postar UDSAGYUDAUGY Aqui está o cap, te falei que postava em Janeiro ;D Espero que goste. Beijos. OBS: Adorei você ter notado a parte da 'novela mexicana', eu ri quando escrevi aquilo, e ri quando li sua review.), **Isadora** (Espero que goste do cap também, assim como ta gostando da fic :D Beeijos),** Pitty Souza** (Que bom que gosta da fic, espero que goste do cap :D beijos), **Bruna Higurashi** (Nubra, você já leu. Mas se não ler de novo e mandar uma review eu te mato viu? HAHA), **Gabi **(Espero que goste do cap :D Beijos), **Katryna Greenleaf Black** (Resumindo: Zac é igual homem tesudo, me fez gritar no cinema. A morte da Kikyou faria a Samara do chamado mudar de poço. E espero que goste do cap xD beijos), **Lara** (Espero que goste do cap ein? :D Beijos), **Sophie-sama **(Depois vo procurar sua fic ta? ;D Pois eh, voce só vai descobrir o plano maquiavélico do Naraku nesse cap, e espero que goste UYDSAYUGD beijos), **Belle Castle** (Pois eh, eu escrevi, em duas semanas ja tava pronto. Mas não mandaram o tanto de reviews que eu fiz o acordo u.u' Bem, aqui está o cap. Espero que goste :D Beijos), **Lúh** (Espero que goste do cap ein? Beijos), **Aninha** (Éh legal parar na parte mais legal DYUSAGYUD Entendeu alguma coisa? Espero que goste do cap :D Beijos), **Ally Tsuki** (DSAYUGDYGUA Espero que continue gostando ein? Beijos), **Individua do Mal** (Eis a continuação. Espero que goste :D Beijos).

**Bem, _ainda teremos um Epílogo_, espero que não me larguem até lá xD **

**Espero que gostem do cap.**

**Quem não gosta de cenas de violência, é só parar de ler quando ele pegar nos braços dela... Bem, vocês vão entender. **

**Vamos ao cap!**

-

-

-

**Cap. 20 – Oficialmente meu. **

Eu sabia que meu dia seria uma aventura. Só não pensei que seria uma aventura baseada em filmes de terror, com um psicopata trancado comigo na sala.

- E então, como vai? – Ele perguntou novamente sorrindo maldosamente. Eu o encarei tentando me acalmar. Não posso mostrar que estou com medo, tenho que mostrar tranqüilidade, como se eu tivesse controle da situação.

- Vou bem, e você? – Perguntei forçando um sorriso amigável. Dei uma olhada rápida para a porta trancada. Como santo Deus aquele psicopata conseguiu a chave? Ele viu meu movimento e olhou para onde eu tinha olhado. E ainda sorrindo me encarou.

- Vou bem, obrigado. – Ele respondeu simpaticamente. – Espero que não tenha pressa de ir embora. – Ele comentou, e eu vi um brilho estranho passar por seus olhos.

Deus? Você está aí? Eu peço perdão por ter batido no Buyo!

- Oh, claro que não. – Eu respondi com um gesto de simplicidade. Ele se aproximou de mim, ficando com nossas faces a centímetros uma da outra.

- Ótimo. – Ele disse com uma voz satisfeita. Nossas respirações de misturavam, tornando o momento mais aterrorizante ainda. Eu queria que ele não colocasse o ouvido na direção do meu coração, para que não escutasse ele batendo freneticamente. Eu estava assustada, não tinha como negar. Eu teria mais uma experiência de quase-morte. E eu ainda estava traumatizada com a de ontem! – Bem, acho que você deve ter alguma idéia, do porque que estou aqui. – Ele sussurrou, se afastando um passo e sentando-se na mesa. Por mais que eu o tivesse achado um diretor gostoso e tudo mais, agora a visão que eu tinha dele era de um diretor-psicopata-gostoso-aterrorizante. Ele continua gostoso, mas de um jeito muito maléfico.

- Na verdade... Não. – Respondi com uma careta. Eu preferia nem saber. Se eu pudesse sair dessa sala seria ainda melhor, sabe?

- Não se finja de inocente Kagome. – Ele disse negando levemente com a cabeça. Comecei a entrar em pânico. O que eu fiz dessa vez? – Você fez a pessoa mais importante do mundo sofrer, horrores. – Ele disse com uma voz mais terrível ainda. Parecia furioso, em se lembrar daquilo. Sua face ficou mais sombria que o normal, e seus olhos pareciam mais escuros do que nunca. Era como se eu pudesse sentir uma aura maligna vindo dele, e pudesse prever minha sentença de morte daqui a poucos minutos, se continuasse daquele jeito. – Na escola, você fez Kikyou ser traída, fez com ela chorasse -triste e quebrada por dentro- fez com que ela sofresse ao perceber sem querer entender que Inuyasha te preferia. – Ele falou se levantando e novamente se aproximando de mim. Minha única defesa era dar alguns passos para trás. – Fez com que ela se despedisse e ficasse longe de mim, afastada das aulas, tentando se recuperar. – Eu o encarei tentando manter minha face neutra.

- Eu não tive culpa. – Disse tentando não gaguejar. Ele riu baixinho, irônico.

- Esse seu envolvimento com Inuyasha... Foi o início de tudo. – Ele falou parecendo muito furioso. Oh, santa mãe de Deus, eu sabia que ele sabia desde o início! – Se você não tivesse se envolvido com ele, ele não teria procurado Kikyou, não teria usado-a. – Ele falou. Fiquei boquiaberta. Até onde ele sabia? – Ele não teria traído-a, não teria iludido-a. – Ele disse, e então para meu desespero, minhas costas encostaram-se na parede do fundo da sala, e Naraku estava logo na minha frente me encarando obscuramente.

Sem saída.

- Porque você se importa com isso? Você deveria ter ódio dela... Ela nunca te quis. – Eu disse antes que pudesse refrear minha língua. Naquele momento, eu não deveria desafiá-lo. E então eu vi sua mão subir, e não acreditei até ela descer em um tapa forte no meu rosto.

O local onde ele bateu ardia terrivelmente, e eu senti por dentro da minha boca, sangue. Talvez eu deva ter mordido o lado interior da minha bochecha. Virei minha face, encarando-o incredulamente. Ele tinha me batido.

**Ele tinha me dado um** **tapa**.

- Eu nunca teria ódio dela. – Ele falou parecendo terrivelmente ofendido. – Não importa se ela nunca me quis, não importa se ela somente me usasse. Eu a amo. – Ele completou.

- Para mim isso é obsessão, meu bem. Não vejo amor em suas ações!

Mas é claro que eu não disse isso. Se eu dissesse estaria somente diminuindo meu tempo de vida.

- Mas... Eu na-não tenho culpa. – Merda, gaguejei. Estava muito assustada para falar uma coisa diferente, com coerência dentro da fluência dos assuntos.

- Você é a única culpada, minha querida Kagome. – Ele disse parecendo totalmente satisfeito em ver, finalmente, minha postura tranqüila acabar. – Sua mãe deveria ter de dado um belo castigo por ser a filha que você é. – Ele disse passando a mão pela minha mandíbula. _Que_ _nojo_.

- Minha mãe tem muito orgulho de mim, apesar daquela sua tentativa. – Eu resmunguei irritada. Eu realmente odeio que coloquem minha mãe no meio dos meus assuntos, eu sou a responsável de todos os meus problemas.

- Oh, sua mãe realmente não tem senso nenhum. – Ele respondeu rindo levemente. Ele está chamando minha mãe de louca? Só eu que posso chamar ela de louca!

- Se ela não tem, imagine você. – Eu respondi irritada, cuspindo nele.

Ok, nada inteligente.

Minha face ardeu ainda mais quando ele desferiu outro tapa em mim. E agora, eu sentia como se meus dentes fossem quebrar no próximo golpe. Minha boca sangrava no cantinho dos lábios, onde eu devo ter mordido de novo. Aiai, meu rosto vai ficar todo roxo, merda!

Ele limpou o cuspe da cara dele normalmente, como se isso acontecesse com ele todos os dias, e me encarou insatisfeito.

- Você tem que ter modos, Kagome. – Ele falou negando levemente com a cabeça. – Você não está em posição. – Ele disse apontando de modo simples para mim. Meu deus, eu tenho que fugir daqui. Talvez a porta nem mesmo esteja trancada, talvez seja só uma pressão psicológica, talvez o molho de chaves que ele carrega seja do apartamento dele... Eu tenho que tentar. Eu não quero morrer na mão do Naraku, não mesmo. Seria pedir demais ter uma vida louca com Inuyasha? **Anos** de felicidade ao lado dele, não somente algumas **semanas**? ERA PEDIR DEMAIS, CARAMBA?!

Pelo jeito, era.

Pense rápido, Kagome. Pense rápido!

- Bom, acho que você já entendeu não é? Podemos pular para a parte mais interessante. – Ai meu deus, o que eu faço?!

Por reflexo, meu joelho levantou rapidamente e com muita força na direção das partes íntimas de Naraku, acertando-o em cheio. Ele gemeu de dor e se curvou, saindo do meu caminho. E então, com meus materiais em mãos (Eu não posso deixá-los para trás, seria muita maldade deixá-los sozinhos com o psicopata) saí correndo até a porta. Quando toquei na maçaneta, e a virei, meu coração parou e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela realmente estava trancada.

Eu não tinha saída alguma. Não iria pular da janela, não iria sair pela porta. Era meu fim.

Ouvi a risada dele ecoar pela sala e me virei lentamente, vendo-o mancar até mim. O sorriso dele de triunfo me mostrava à situação que a mente dele se encontrava. Ele gostara da minha reação, ele gostara do meu desespero em sair daqui, e estava gostando das lágrimas que começavam a cair dos meus olhos. Ele realmente virara um psicopata, um louco. Já não era meu senso de humor tentando me distrair da real situação aterrorizante, ele _realmente_ virara um psicopata. Ele _realmente_ queria me machucar, quem sabe até mesmo me matar.

Por quantas experiências de quase-morte eu passaria até morrer, finalmente?

- Bem, acho que você não tinha acreditado que estávamos trancados aqui, não é? – Ele perguntou se aproximando de mim, parando de mancar. Meu pânico começava a crescer a cada passo que ele dava.

Oh meu deus, _pra quê_ eu fui me apaixonar pelo Inuyasha?

- Você deixa a parte mais interessante, ainda melhor. – Ele disse maleficamente, e então suas mãos seguraram meus braços, apertando fortemente. E como daquela vez, a força que ele colocou nos meus braços era tamanha, que eu não consegui segurar meu gemido de dor, que saiu entre as lágrimas. Ele sorriu e me segurando fortemente, me jogou para as mesas da sala.

Eu não estava com equilíbrio e muito menos força para lutar contra ele. Quando ele me jogou, eu simplesmente bati nas mesas sentindo muita dor nos locais do meu corpo que bateram nelas, e caí no chão totalmente fraca. Não adiantava eu tentar lutar com ele. Meus materiais voaram longe, e minha cabeça começava a pesar. Eu vi ele se aproximar com aquele sorriso maligno dele e me puxar pela nuca, e se agachando para me encarar.

- Espero que você perceba o erro que foi se apaixonar pelo Inuyasha. – Ele comentou divertido, me vendo toda machucada. Porque, nesse ponto, meu rosto já estava com alguns cortes, e tenho certeza que minha bochecha onde ele bateu duas vezes, começava a ficar roxa.

Oh, claro que estou percebendo.

A outra mão dele subiu, e então, ele bateu no mesmo lugar novamente. Dessa vez, a dor que eu senti foi imensa. O tapa desferido fez com que minha visão ficasse turva, e eu senti uma dor aguda na minha boca. Ele me soltou e eu caí no chão, e me vi cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

Quando aquela tortura iria acabar?

E que merda! _Porque _eu só me envolvia com loucos _mesmo_?

Senti-o me puxando pelo pé, e gritei aterrorizada. O que mais esse louco planeja fazer comigo? Me matar e deixar os restos pendurados no quadro? Mas que cara sem criatividade!

- Oohh, não grite. – Ele resmungou totalmente satisfeito. – Se você não gritar é menos tortura para você. – Ele disse divertido.

- Psicopata filho da mãe... – Resmunguei em resposta, totalmente dolorida. Agora eu sei como que a Kagura e a Kaguya se sentiram quando a Sango bateu nelas, realmente dá um ódio imenso.

- Que boca suja! – Ele disse fingindo estar ofendido. – Ah é, mas ela está suja mesmo não é? – Sim, do meu sangue seu idiota. Não precisa me lembrar desse fato.

Ele parou de me puxar quando estávamos perto do quadro. Eu fechei meus olhos à espera de algum golpe que iria me fazer desmaiar de dor, ou algo parecido. E então, tudo foi muito rápido. Um barulho muito alto soou pela sala.

- KAGOME! – E o grito me fez abrir os olhos e olhar na direção da porta arrombada. Lá estava ele, meu salvador de todas as horas. Inuyasha olhava para mim totalmente chocado.

É, realmente devo estar horrível.

Seus olhos se encheram de um ódio intenso.

- Você não devia ter feito isso. – Ele disse olhando para Naraku e depois eu não o vi mais. Ele me pareceu sumir de vista, só ouvi o barulho de algo se chocando nas mesas.

Logo Sango estava no chão, colocando minha cabeça no seu colo protetoramente, passando sua mão no meu cabelo, e tentando tirar a franja do meu rosto. Kikyou também estava ali, olhando para mim totalmente chocada. E quando eu vi Miroku, eu percebi que era como se eu não o conhecesse. O ódio que estava em seus olhos era ainda maior do que o que vira nos de Inuyasha. E então, eu o vi sumir para dentro da sala. Como eu estava virada para o quadro, eu não via nada que acontecia para trás de mim.

Mas uma coisa eu entendi.

Quem estava batendo em Naraku naquele momento não era Inuyasha, mas sim Miroku.

Porque os gritos que Inuyasha dava chamando o meu amigo, eram gritos que pediam calma, pediam com que ele parasse, pois Naraku já estava inconsciente (Nota-se que o Inuyasha não teve calma nenhuma até deixá-lo inconsciente). Os olhos com que Sango olhava na direção do ocorrido demonstravam que ela não via o Miroku normalmente calmo e amoroso, ela via um monstro raivoso. Eu realmente comentei que nunca o havia visto explodindo de verdade, mas se os olhos de Sango estavam daquele jeito, eu agradecia ao Naraku por ter me deixado virada para o quadro.

Quando Miroku pareceu parar de espancar um Naraku inconsciente, Inuyasha veio até mim. E tudo o que eu vi antes de apagar, foi sua face completamente preocupada.

_**oOo**_

Ui, será que agora eu morri? Será que eu já até mesmo renasci como um pingüim? Porque caramba, aqui ta frio.

- Será que ela vai demorar a acordar? – Ouvi uma voz conhecida com um timbre preocupado. Sorri levemente, sentindo MUITA dor nesse ato. Caramba, eu não morri. Porque se eu tivesse morrido e renascido como pingüim, eu não poderia sorrir, e muito menos estaria sentindo dor.

- Droga. – Resmunguei. Eu nunca irei virar um pingüim. Eu nunca morro! Eu sou foda.

- Kagome? – Ouvi-o me chamar e abri os olhos lentamente. Até abrir os olhos dói. Olhei para Inuyasha que estava ao meu lado, parecendo muito preocupado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei sentindo minha boca doer muito. Gemi de dor. Será que eu nunca mais vou poder me mexer? Falar? Eu quero a mamãe!

- Estamos na enfermaria. – Ele disse insatisfeito. – Eu queria ter te levado para o hospital, mas estava tão preocupado que achei melhor te levar para o local mais próximo. – Ele ta tão bonitinho!

E eu, como sempre, devo estar um bagaço.

- E o que fizeram com ele? – Gemi de dor de novo. Caramba, não vou poder falar. Isso é terrivelmente chocante, até porque, eu nem gosto de falar né?

Até parece...

- Ele foi pro hospital. – Ele disse com um ar furioso, mas eu vi um sorrisinho de lado na face dele. – Espero que ele tenha seqüelas. – Fiquei boquiaberta, e cara, DOEU!

- Ele e o Miroku praticamente mataram o Naraku. – Ouvi uma voz feminina e mexi minha cabeça na direção em que a voz vinha. Acho que vou voltar a dormir, talvez assim eu não sinto tanta dor só de mexer meu mindinho.

- Sango. – Eu sussurrei, não querendo forçar meus lábios a se mexerem muito.

- Você se sente melhor? – Ela perguntou se aproximando. Dei um dos meus olhares do tipo: Dããrt.

- Não. – Disse fechando os olhos enquanto sentia a dor na minha boca. – Parece que eu me sinto melhor? – Terminei de dizer gemendo de dor. Ela deu de ombros.

- Foi uma pergunta inocente. – Vi Inuyasha sorrir com essa cena, traidor.

- Qual é o meu diagnóstico? – Perguntei gemendo de dor novamente.

- Nenhum osso quebrado. Muitos hematomas nas costas onde você deve ter batido nas cadeiras, hematomas nos braços onde ele deve ter de apertado... – O tom de voz dele foi ficando furioso. – O mais grave é no seu rosto. Há alguns arranhões, sua bochecha está roxa, seus lábios inchados, e um ou dois dentes quebrados. – Ele terminou e eu pude perceber que ele fechara os punhos fortemente. O silencio pairou na enfermaria, enquanto eu percebia o que havia acontecido.

- Você chegou a tempo, não pode se sentir mal. – Eu disse ignorando a dor intensa na minha boca. Ele virou a face não querendo me encarar.

- Eu quase não cheguei.

_Como eu poderia convencê-la que eu amava a Kagome? Como convencê-la que eu não queria me envolver com ela?_

_Ficamos o dia inteiro nessa lengalenga - a qual nem mesmo Rin conseguira me tirar - e ela não se convencia que não poderíamos ter mais nada juntos. O que Kikyou queria que eu dissesse para que finalmente, ficássemos livres dessa relação estranha? A qual o sentimento ali presente, não era recíproco da minha parte? Coloquei as mãos na frente do meu rosto totalmente derrotado. Parecia uma missão totalmente impossível convencê-la disso. _

_- Por favor, Inuyasha... Nós podemos ser felizes! – Ela insistia. Ela insistiu com isso o dia inteiro._

_- Não Kikyou, você sabe que não. – Eu também insisti. Estávamos na saída para o estacionamento. Por mais que muitos alunos passassem por ali, naquele momento estaríamos sozinhos. _

_- Inuyasha... Porque não? – Ela me perguntou pela milionésima vez._

_- Eu amo a Kagome, sempre a amei. – Eu não queria jogar na cara dela que eu a usara. Não era algo bonito da minha parte ter feito isso, eu não tinha orgulho disso. Ela me encarou machucada, e eu sabia que eu não podia fazer nada para evitar aquilo._

_- Inuyasha! – Ouvi alguém me chamar, e percebi que Sango vinha correndo junto de Miroku, vindos do carro de Kagome. – Inuyasha, você viu a Kagome? Ela passou por aqui? – Ela me perguntou parecendo receosa que estivesse atrapalhando alguma coisa. Eu olhei de esguelha para Kikyou, que olhava para o outro lado. _

_- Ela não passou por aqui. – Eu disse voltando minha atenção para os dois. Vi preocupação estampada nos olhos de Sango._

_- Onde ela está? – Ela sussurrou. Olhou para mim._

_- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei começando a me preocupar._

_- Ela falou para que eu buscasse Miroku e viesse esperar por ela no estacionamento. Ela não iria demorar. Viemos pelo mesmo caminho que ela viria, e ela não está em parte alguma. – Ela me disse rapidamente. Por mais que parecesse que não devêssemos nos preocupar, naquele momento eu sentia que eu __**devia**__. Ela não tinha ido ao banheiro, nem mudado de caminho. Eu __**sentia **__isso. _

_Foi então que ouvimos um alto barulho de cadeiras fazerem eco pelos corredores. A faculdade estava vazia, só havia nós ali. Encaramos-nos e rapidamente começamos a correr em direção de onde pensamos ter ouvido o barulho._

– _Ela deve estar na sala ainda! – Ouvi Sango gritar enquanto eu corria mais na frente. Meu olfato mais sensível captou o cheiro de sangue, o cheiro do __**sangue**__ de __**Kagome**__._

_E foi aí que eu me desesperei. _

_Paramos em frente a uma porta fechada, e eu ouvi o grito aterrorizado dela. Meu coração parou dentro do peito. Apertei a maçaneta e a desci, constatando que estava trancada. Ignorei o resto ao meu redor, dei um passo para trás, e com força dei um chute na porta arrombando-a. _

_E a primeira imagem que eu vi, foi ela, deitada no chão, sangrando pela boca com o rosto totalmente machucado._

_- KAGOME! – Gritei chocado com o que eu vi. E então eu percebi Naraku em pé com um pedaço de metal (Que ele deveria ter pegado em algum lugar e trazido pra dentro da Faculdade) nas mãos, pronto para atacá-la mais ainda. Senti um ódio intenso se apoderar de mim. – Você não devia ter feito isso. – Eu disse encarando-o sentindo o instinto de atacá-lo, e a minha primeira reação foi pular rapidamente em Naraku e jogá-lo com muita força nas cadeiras, com mais força do que ele poderia ter feito com Kagome._

_E depois, eu bati. Bati, bati, e bati de novo._

_  
Somente parei quando ele estava completamente machucado e inconsciente._

Eu consegui mexer minha mão, com muito custo, tocando na mão dele. Doía fazer esse movimento, doía muito, mas eu não podia vê-lo se culpar por ter chegado um pouco em cima da hora. Ele não sabia que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele não sabia que Naraku era um psicopata que já vinha me ameaçando há um tempo. Eu não havia contado para ele que fora Naraku que fizera aquele hematoma em mim naquela vez, só comentado que 'um cara' havia feito.

- Você chegou a tempo, é isso que importa. – Eu disse tentando sorrir, mas doeu tanto que tive que parar. Ele abriu as mãos e apertou levemente a minha.

- Miroku quase o matou. – Ele comentou, dando uma olhadela rápida para a porta. E só nessa hora que eu percebi meu amigo ali.

- Você o deixou inconsciente. Eu só quebrei mais algumas costelas e o nariz dele. – Ele comentou sorrindo. Ele parecia irritado só em escutar a história de Inuyasha.

- Obrigada... – Eu disse gemendo de dor novamente, já que eu tive que dizer mais alto. – Obrigada aos dois.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Miroku respondeu sorrindo. – Você tem que descansar.

- Eu chamei um médico para lhe ajudar aqui mesmo. – Inuyasha acrescentou. – É melhor do que você ficar mudando de lugar só para fazer alguns curativos, passar pomada, colocar gelo... Essas coisas. – Ele disse sorrindo. Todos sorriram.

Menos eu, claro. Eu não posso fazer nada se sorrir dói pra caramba.

- Isso mesmo, continuem mimando a doentinha. – Eu disse gemendo novamente.

- Acho melhor você simplesmente ficar calada. – Inuyasha disse sorrindo alegremente.

- Você sorri com minha desgraça. – Resmunguei irritada.

- É engraçado. – Sango respondeu dando de ombros.

Fico impressionada com a camaradagem desse pessoal.

- Kagome, ele já vinha te ameaçando, não é? – Ouvimos Miroku perguntar. Todos ficaram calados a espera da minha resposta. Fechei os olhos sentindo sono. Eu não queria responder aquela pergunta. – Foi ele que fez aquele hematoma, não foi? – Quantas perguntas!

- Estou dormindo. – Falei tentando fugir daquilo.

- Droga, Kagome! – Ouvi Inuyasha reclamar. Abri os olhos. – Porque não nos contou? – Ele parecia muito irritado. Bem, não somente ele como Sango e Miroku me encaravam muito maleficamente pro meu gosto.

- Eu quero descansar.

- Não fuja do assunto. – Sango rebateu. Suspirei, mas, para meu desgosto, até isso doeu.

- Foi ele sim, caramba. – Respondi irritada, sentindo uma enorme dor na minha boca. – Ele me ameaçou segurando meu braço fortemente, e deixou aquela droga de hematoma que todo mundo fez questão de apertar. – Eu disse irritada lançando um olhar furioso para Inuyasha, que mesmo irritado deu de ombros. Me lembro muito bem na boate, ele apertou aquele hematoma.

- Porque não nos contou? – Miroku insistiu. Virei os olhos.

Ah-há! Uma coisa que não dói.

- Eu lá tenho obrigação de contar que tem um psicopata louco pela Kikyou me ameaçando? – Bem, colocando desse jeito até que eu acho que tenho, mas nunca irei admitir. Eles me olharam um pouco óbvios e chocados.

- Repete. – Sango pediu parecendo tentar engolir o que eu disse. A Sango gosta de engolir tudo, pelo jeito.

- Eu não tenho obrigação de contar nada. – Eu reclamei.

- Não, repete a parte da Kikyou. – Sango disse impaciente. Virei os olhos.

- Ele tem uma obsessão pela Kikyou. Quis me matar porque é minha culpa que ela sofra. – Eu disse completamente irritada. Eu lá tenho culpa que ela é uma louca doida pelo meu namorado? Acorda minha filha, ele me ama! Eu lá tenho culpa dele me amar?

- Ele é maluco. – Inuyasha disse indignado. Uau, que conclusão.

- Você realmente descobriu a América.

- O que custava nos contar que você estava sendo ameaçada? – Miroku insistiu. Olhei para ele, ficamos em silencio um instante.

- Você não desiste, não é?

- Não. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu não quis envolver vocês. E não era uma coisa que eu queria compartilhar... – Eu falei fazendo uma careta.

Não foi uma coisa inteligente.

Doeu _muito_.

- Sabe, acho que quero analgésicos. – Eu disse notando que me acostumei com a dor na boca.

- Oh, acho que vou querer também. – Inuyasha reclamou massageando as têmporas.

- Sabe, é normal eu dar dor de cabeça para as pessoas. Mas nesse momento, a prioridade dos analgésicos é minha. – Eu disse um pouco divertida. Ele olhou para mim arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Egoísta.

- Não é você que está morrendo de dor na cabeça e no corpo inteiro. – Eu respondi fechando os olhos. Oh, eu merecia essa experiência quase-morte... Outra, aliás. Talvez assim eu entenda que eu realmente tenho que aprender a lutar Karatê. – Alguém aqui conhece um professor de Karatê? – Perguntei abrindo os olhos e vendo-os olhar ceticamente para mim.

Ué, qual o problema? Só porque estou toda machucada, roxa e doída, não quer dizer que eu não possa aprender a lutar...

Apesar de que somente de mexer a cabeça eu já quase morro de dor, não quero imaginar me sentando, e muito menos aprendendo a lutar.

Oh... Porque eu não morri? Nesse momento eu poderia ser um pequeno bebê pingüim totalmente saudável.

_**oOo**_

Como toda história de espancamento que se preze, é claro que a sala seria interditada, que a porta ficaria aberta da maneira que foi arrombada, e que a pequenina poça de sangue ficaria a mostra para quem quisesse ver e imaginar o que eu passei ali. Ver as cadeiras todas jogadas no chão e algumas até mesmo desmontadas ou quebradas, e imaginar as cenas de luta que houveram ali. E claro, que como toda história de espancamento que se preze, eles têm que me perguntar se eu estou bem, mesmo vendo que estou horrível e toda dolorida.

Ué, e minha história de espancamento é uma história que se preze, porque eu tive direito até mesmo de ter meu professor gostoso para me carregar para todo lado da faculdade, me protegendo de qualquer louco que resolva terminar o trabalho que Naraku começou.

Yeah, yeah. Realmente é uma grande história que meus filhos nunca ficarão sabendo.

Não é a mesma coisa que eu contar que Papai Noel não existe, sabe como é, há toda aquela inocência que eles não precisam saber que a mãe deles quase-morreu duas vezes - Uma porque foi drogada por um cara e caiu na piscina, e na outra porque um psicopata tentou me matar me espancando - há toda aquela inocência que o mundo é um lugar bonito e bonzinho.

Bem, de qualquer forma, essa semana foi um inferno.

Passar em frente aquela sala e ver a pequenina poça de sangue que eu cuspi me dava lembranças traumatizantes. E sempre ter algum pentelho-curioso me perguntando como eu me safei era realmente inconveniente. Eu queria ver se fosse com eles, se eles gostariam de ser entrevistados depois de uma situação como essa!

Mas de qualquer forma, o Inuyasha me ajudou a superar e a ter a confiança de andar pela faculdade sem olhar para cada canto escuro totalmente assustada. Ele até mesmo fez o enorme sacrifício de se mudar para meu apartamento nessa semana para zelar meu sono!

Ah claro, eu apareci na TV. Minha mãe me ligou tendo um enfarte.

Nada como uma popularidade de quinze minutos.

Suspiro enquanto os dedos de Inuyasha passavam delicadamente pela minha mandíbula. A cada dia a dor diminuía, deixando com que ele me tocasse sem doer demais. E aquele toque não me dava nojo que nem o de Naraku dera, aquele toque me deixava ainda mais apaixonada do que eu já estava. Ele me encarava com um carinho muito intenso, e parecia se sentir mal enquanto olhava cuidadosamente cada cantinho do meu rosto. Bem, se eu não fosse eu, eu também olharia com muita dó para mim mesma. Estou terrível. Não deveria estar aparecendo em público nem a pau. Deveria estar com um saco de papel na cabeça tampando essa minha mutação roxa.

- Quando eu ti vi lá, deitada, toda machucada, eu fiquei chocado. – Ele comentou me fazendo encará-lo.

- Eu imagino. Eu realmente estava feia... – Respondi não sentindo tanta dor que nem antes. Graças a Deus eu posso falar um pouquinho sem sentir como se meus dentes estivessem sendo arrancados com um alicate sem nenhuma anestesia.

- Não, sua boba. – Ele riu divertido. Esse povo realmente ri de coisas sérias. – Eu fiquei chocado em ver o quão perto do fim você estava, o quão tarde eu havia chegado... Foi um choque, aterrorizante, pensar em uma vida sem você. – Ele falou fazendo meu coração bater freneticamente. Graças a Deus eu não quebrei nenhuma costela, porque nesse momento eu estaria gritando de dor.

- Você gosta de iludir as pessoas. – Reclamei fazendo uma careta.

Ok, **nada** inteligente. Como eu consigo ser tão burra?

Gemi de dor e vi-o rir.

- Eu estou falando a verdade. – Ele insistiu passando o dedo levemente por entre minhas sobrancelhas. Imagino que tentando aliviar a ruguinha da careta que eu estava fazendo.

- Ah sim, totalmente acredito em você. – Eu disse fazendo um gesto de simplicidade. Ele virou os olhos rindo levemente.

- Você é impossível. – Ele meneou a cabeça negativamente. – O que mais eu preciso fazer para te convencer?

Fiquei encarando-o sem saber o que dizer. Eu tinha noção de que o que ele dizia era verdade, mas meu íntimo ainda não acreditava completamente. Eu confiava plenamente nele, mas aquela segurança que ele era completamente meu ainda não existia. Ficamos em silencio, com ele me acariciando levemente, decorando meus traços.

- Carram. – Ouvimos alguém limpando a garganta e olhamos calmamente para o lado. Oh, se não doesse eu ficaria boquiaberta. Pelo menos entrar em pânico me parecia algo mais psicológico, e isso eu pude fazer. – Venho observando vocês dois desde que eu entrei nessa faculdade, desde o início do ano. – Eu justamente nem vi esses seis meses passando.

- Myouga... – Inuyasha começou a dizer, mas parou quando Myouga levantou a mão pedindo silencio.

- Venho percebendo que vocês dois estão quebrando algumas regras da faculdade. – Ele disse sério. Engoli em seco.

Não, por favor, não...

- Eu quero saber o que vocês tem a dizer, antes que eu tome alguma decisão. – Ele disse nos encarando, com aquela pose séria de coordenador que eu nunca imaginaria vinda de Myouga. Inuyasha inspirou profundamente e encarou Myouga seriamente. Eu não reconheci o hanyou ao meu lado, ele parecia decidido.

- Eu e Kagome nos conhecemos no colégio em que eu comecei a lecionar. – Ele começou, e meus olhos se arregalaram. – No meio de muita confusão, voltamos a nos ver aqui na faculdade. – Ele completou. Bem, bota confusão nisso. – Nós nos amamos, eu não vivo sem ela, e acredito que ela não vive sem mim. Dois bons exemplos seria eu ter salvado ela dois dias seguidos de experiências de quase-morte.

- É, eu fiquei sabendo. Essa menina tem um azar... – Myouga comentou meneando a cabeça negativamente. Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Bem, espero que o senhor compreenda que se for para alguém ser punido, que seja eu. – Inuyasha disse seriamente, não cortando o contato visual com Myouga. – Pois ficaremos juntos. E espero que o senhor tenha apreço ao meu Currículo, e que não me despeça ou algo parecido. – Ele sorriu de lado, maroto. Encarei-o incrédula. Não! Se for para alguém ser punido, que seja **eu**! Estou cansada de ser o motivo para que ele seja despedido dos lugares!

Mas antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, Myouga sorriu.

- Você é esperto. – Fiquei boquiaberta, me esquecendo completamente que isso doía. – Bem, de qualquer forma, o diretor não verá isso nunca. Ele não fica zanzando com muita freqüência pelos corredores. – Myouga piscou o olho e com um gesto de simplicidade começou a andar pelo corredor indo embora. – Sim, eu tenho apreço por seu currículo. – Ele comentou enquanto dava um singelo tchau de costas para nós, e sumia pelo corredor.

Estou completamente incrédula.

Encarei Inuyasha sem acreditar naquilo tudo.

- Você oficializou nosso namoro para a faculdade. – Eu comentei. – Você...

- Eu te amo, Kagome. – Ele completou sorrindo de lado. Oh, eu amo esse sorrisinho.

- Idiota. – Eu disse rindo levemente. Doeu, mas eu ignorei. Ele se aproximou lentamente, e enquanto eu sentia nossas respirações se misturando, meu coração foi acelerando. Senti sua mão segurando meu rosto com cuidado para não me fazer sentir dor, e então os lábios dele se grudaram aos meus, de forma delicada. Senti-lo me beijar com tanto cuidado e carinho fez com que eu sentisse uma terrível vontade de aprofundar o beijo. E quando abri meus lábios para isso, senti uma dor intensa, fazendo com que eu gemesse e ele se afastasse rapidamente de mim.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado. Senti a dor ir passando e fiquei frustrada. Não poderia nem beija-lo direito?

Definitivamente eu teria que matar o Naraku.

- Estou ótima. E se caso não percebeu, não terminamos de nos beijar. – Eu reclamei tentando não fazer uma careta para não sentir dor. – Não me faça pular em você no processo. – Eu disse e vi-o rir e se aproximar de novo. Nos beijamos novamente, e infelizmente não deu para aprofundarmos o beijo. Mas o que eu previa para nosso futuro me acalmava completamente.

Ele era oficialmente meu.

Isso queria dizer que nosso futuro era ficarmos juntos.

E isso queria dizer beijos e mais beijos o tempo todo.

Percebem porque eu não acho _tão_ ruim não podermos nos beijar direito agora?

-

-

-

_**Se querem saber o final...**_** Ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


	21. Epílogo

**Nota Final: **Estou finalizando hoje, a minha fic preferida. Pode ser que minha escrita em outras seja muito melhor, e meu jeito de conduzir a história seja menos 'novela mexicana' nelas. Mas, eu **AMO** essa fic, essa história. Faz parte de mim já tem dois anos e quase dois meses, e pra mim isso é muito. Sentirei saudade de escrevê-la e tudo mais, de ter total liberdade de falar qualquer besteira com a minha Kagome-louca. Eu achei que ia ficar mais engraçado, mas eu devo ter perdido o jeito :p

Espero de coração que gostem do final da minha fic, e agradeço à paciencia de vocês por esperarem quando eu demoro. _**Dói** **muito**_ ter que finalizar, mas um dia ela tinha que acabar não é?

**Dedico esse Epílogo a todas vocês, leitoras** (Todos vocês leitores também, se houver algum menino seguindo). **A todas que seguem desde o inicio, e a todas que começaram a seguir depois também. A TODAS vocês que simplesmente LEEM** (às que gostam principalmente HUSAUHAS) _**"Amor ou Paixonite?"**_.

**Obrigada por todo o carinho, obrigada pela atenção e obrigada pelas reviews que me obrigaram a escrever por vocês: **Mandyy , victoria'secret k3 , Belle Castle , Ally Tsuki , Krol-chan , Natalia , Sayume Taisho , Sophie-sama , Katryna Greenleaf Black , carolshuxa , IceHana , Kaoru Higurashi , Carol M. , Agome chan , Gege-ups , Hanari , Joyce , danda jabour , Srta. Nyla Hana Unmei , Lud xD , bruna higurashi e Faniicat (Eu sei que você não mandou, mas eu queria colocar seu nome HAHA).

**Obrigada por todo o carinho e obrigada pela atenção também**, àqueles que favoritaram (em alerts também), àqueles que leram mas não mandaram review.

Vamos ao Epílogo, néh?

_OBS: _Quase morrendo aqui.  
_OBS2:_ This Love ainda vai demorar, não consigo escrever.

-

-

-

**Epílogo.**

Oh deus, onde eu coloquei a lista do supermercado?

Eu realmente estava _muito a fim_ de ir ao supermercado hoje. Eu _sinceramente_ queria ir. Eu _precisava_ ir. Qual é, eu _necessitava_ de um pacote de bolachas!

Joguei as almofadas tão carinhosamente arrumadas por mim - minutos antes – para o alto, e não vi nenhum papelzinho com as letras bem feitas de Inuyasha. Eu _sei_, é simplesmente terrível e humilhante o fato que não seja eu a notar a falta de mantimentos nessa casa, mas aquele hanyou é mais atento nisso do que eu. O que eu posso fazer se ele é um – maravilhoso, gostoso, e afins. – marido?

Pelo menos eu não dependo mais da Sango.

E sim, vocês leram certo. _Marido_. Oh, como isso soa bem!

Olhei para a bagunça que eu aprontei na minha linda – e enorme – sala de TV, e suspirei pesadamente. Eu havia acabado de arrumá-la, organizando as almofadas em tom-sobre-tom. Eu havia acabado de _arrumar a sala_, Deus, eu havia dado uma de dona de casa! E lá estava eu, de forma selvagem, jogando tudo para o alto como uma louca atrás de uma simples lista de supermercado. É claro que, para desencargo de consciência, eu _sou_ uma louca. Não que eu não tenha tentado mudar meu jeitinho doido de ser, mas foi mais difícil do que eu poderia esperar. E então eu desisti, com as palavras animadoras de Inuyasha que dizia me aceitar do jeito que eu sou.

Fofo, não?

Mesmo que depois disso ele tenha começado a rir da minha cara - de forma que me viciaria ainda mais naquela gargalhada perfeita se não fosse _eu_ o motivo do riso.

De qualquer forma, era melhor eu arrumar essa bagunça toda antes que meus amores cheguem em casa. Até porque se fizerem perguntas eu não quero respondê-las de forma muito verdadeira, e Kagome Higurashi parou de mentir.

Mentira, mas tudo bem.

Enquanto suspirava novamente e começava a organizar minha sala maravilhosamente linda, comecei a me lembrar do dia que eu fui terrivelmente espancada. Automaticamente minha mão voou pra minha face, me deixando tão aliviada em pensar que há _anos_ aqueles machucados se alojaram ali - me deixando horrorosa - mas que agora meu rosto estava limpo de arroxeados e afins, e maravilhosamente bonito.

Ok, eu continuo sem nenhuma modéstia, mas isso não há cura.

Além da beleza do meu rosto, eu tinha completa noção da minha aparência madura. Bem, um dia eu tinha que aparentar amadurecimento. Eu sei que demorou tipo, trinta e oito anos desde que eu nasci para que finalmente meu rosto parecesse _levemente_ mais adulto – sim, é _assustador_ o fato de que já tenho trinta e oito anos! Apesar de que, eu nem deveria estar contando minha idade, depois dos vinte agente descobre que sempre quer esconder quantos anos agente já tem. – mas agora que finalmente ele entrou nesse estágio de 'finalmente sou uma adulta', eu chamava ainda mais atenção do que quando tinha meu dezesseis anos. Eu sempre desconfiei que os homens preferem as mais velhas.

Apesar de que, no caso meu e de Inuyasha, ele me preferiu novinha mesmo.

E depois de dezenove anos, quase nada mudou realmente. Meu amor por Inuyasha – e vice-versa – só aumentou. Nos casamos um ano depois que finalizei meu curso de psicologia, e então, um ano depois do casamento, lá estava eu toda otária praticamente vivendo dentro do banheiro por causa das ânsias de vômito e tudo mais.

E enquanto eu estava grávida da minha primeira filha, Sango e Miroku viajavam pela América em sua prolongadíssima Lua de Mel. Eu sentia até um pouquinho de inveja por ela estar passeando pelas praias afrodisíacas do Brasil, com seu maridão gostoso – Apesar de que nessa parte, eu acho que o meu é certamente melhor – somente aproveitando a água quente do mar e a vontade louca de tirar toda a sua roupa por causa do calor. Eles ficariam _meses_ viajando (Pelo menos nessa parte a minha não foi tão diferente). Eles haviam se casado um ano depois de mim e do Inuyasha, ou seja, um ano depois de que Miroku se formou – essa é a parte mais legal, porque nos formamos primeiro que ele. E isso significou muitas brincadeirinhas com a cara do Miroku. E ele já tinha até folga da empresa que ele estagiou nos últimos três anos da Faculdade. Sim, _folga_. Ele é tão competente e inteligente que além de ter ganhado essa folguinha, ele ia ser contratado para um posto abaixo do Gerente na empresa.

É, eu me orgulho deles apesar de ter me invejado profundamente da Lua de mel dos dois. Não é como ficar algumas semanas em Paris, e depois viajar para Veneza.

Tudo bem, a minha Lua de Mel foi _muito_ romântica e maravilhosa, mas que as praias do Brasil – Olha só, Fernando de Noronha, aquele paraíso! – me parecem chamativas também parecem.

De qualquer forma, depois que eles voltaram, Miroku assumiu o cargo ganhando um _ótimo_ salário, ficando até famosinho e tudo mais. E Sango continuou a realizar seu trabalho de psicologia. E no meio desse trabalho, escreveu até um livrinho sobre a vida dela.

Mesmo que no fundo, eu saiba que a _minha vida_ daria um livro muito melhor que o dela, com toda a ação de ter duas quase-mortes e tudo mais. Minha vida daria um livro à lá estilo novela mexicana com um gostinho de 'Malhação', ou seja, ia bom-bar.

E quando ela lançou o bendito livro, adivinhem quem foi pedir autógrafo? Eu tenho dinheiro hoje em dia, eu tenho _muito_ dinheiro. Então, eu posso oferecer meus atuais pirulitos de morango para quem acertar (Acho que paguei todas as Balinhas Chita que estava devendo, não?). Façam suas apostas, queridinhos!

Quem pensou que foi minha mãe, podem desistir dos meus deliciosos pirulitos. Mesmo que minha mãe realmente tenha procurado Sango com o lançamento do livro, e quase me matado depois de ler certas travessuras que nós fizemos juntas, ela não foi a primeira que procurou pela Sango. Háh, levantem as mãos fazendo suspense, porque vocês nem vão acreditar quando eu contar quem foi (Já que pelo que parece, ninguém deu um chutezinho muito certo por aqui)!

Estava com ela na livraria, quando _elas_ chegaram.

Quando eu olhei aquilo eu fiquei pensando que o mundo realmente era um lugar estranho. E também me conformei de que, Sango e eu não éramos as únicas doidas por aqui. Porque existia duas ainda mais e com um detalhe, completamente _confusas_. Porque por favor, se alguém puder me explicar essa situação! Porque santo deus **Kaguya** e **Kagura** estavam andando até nós com suas caras levemente 'transformadas' em busca de um autógrafo da Sango?

Porque caso vocês não se lembrem muito bem, Kaguya foi espancada no colegial. E Kagura na faculdade, por dar uma de otária. E as duas bem, são _irmãs_ não é? Unidas deveriam estar fazendo planos diabólicos contra a Sango, não vindo aqui pedir autógrafos! Qual é, eu sou uma psicóloga e mesmo assim não entendi bulhufas!

- Sim? – Sango tentou ser educada, mas conhecendo-a como eu conheço, eu sabia que por dentro ela falava "_Vaca, cachorra, piriguete!"_.

- Queremos dois exemplares autografados. – Kagura disse, enquanto pegava um dos livros na mão e colocava na frente de Sango, que simplesmente arqueou as sobrancelhas totalmente confusa.

- Vocês estão sendo falsas, ou realmente querem isso? – Ela perguntou, na maior cara de pau. Viu as duas encararem-na surpresas, e isso me fez ficar ainda mais confusa do que antes. Ok, aquilo estava realmente estranho.

- Sango, eu nunca pensei que estaria aqui falando uma coisa dessas pra você, mas... – Kaguya se pronunciou, e eu observei seu rosto. Com certeza ela nunca mais foi à mesma, ela era muito bonita no colegial. Mas eu duvidava que aquele estrago todo tivesse sido somente obra da Sango, estava obvio que ela tinha sido atropelada por uma bicicleta! – Estou tão agradecida! Sério mesmo, por você ter colocado meu nome na sua história! _Mesmo que fosse como a garota-que-apanhou-feio-da-Sango..._ – Essa ultima parte ela sussurrou para ela mesma, mas com a minha enorme capacidade de intrometida eu escutei.

- O mesmo para mim. – Kagura completou, fazendo com que minha querida amiga de longa data simplesmente desse de ombros e assinasse dois exemplares. As duas garotas saíram pulando que nem loucas – esqueceram até de pagar, e só passaram uma pequena vergonha quando voltaram carregadas pelos seguranças do local, enquanto gritavam histericamente – e depois disso a livraria só enchia e exemplares sumiam.

E foi assim que a Sango ganhou um bom dinheirinho e ainda ficou famosinha no final das contas.

Depois de um tempo eles resolveram viajar de novo, no caso quando Miroku ganhou suas férias. Eles viajaram pela Europa, e eu e meu querido hanyou ficamos aqui. Eu estava terrivelmente gorda já, minha barriga estava simplesmente - e de forma aterrorizante – enorme. Minha filha nasceria bem pesadinha e com bastante saúde, porque para uma barriga de sete meses parecia que eu estava esperando gêmeas já no ultimo mês.

Ok, eu exagerei um pouco.

E vocês querem saber como foi o momento que eu senti minha bolsa estourando, e que a nova geração de loucura das Higurashi resolveu sair? Eu sei que não é uma história agradável, ou remotamente interessante. Mas mesmo se vocês não tiverem nenhum interesse em saber, eu **vou** contar.

Lá estava eu, na minha querida biblioteca particular, procurando nas estantes pela lista telefônica. Nota-se que eu sempre estou procurando por algo, não sei como tenho tanto tempo para investir tanto na minha carreira e ter um nome tão renomado (Ok, essa frase com certeza ficou meio estranha). E então, eu a vi, láááá em cima, na estante mais alta. Parece até obra do destino, ou brincadeirinha particular de algum ser do além, mas só sei que eu com aquela barrigona de oito meses e meio resolvi subir a escadinha-móvel de cinco degraus para pegar aquela lista. E com essa atitude eu chego à conclusão de que eu _realmente_ queria pizza naquele dia.

Só sei que, não, graças a deus não cai nesse momento. Eu simplesmente fiz muito esforço com todo aquele meu peso – vocês têm noção de que engordei quatorze quilos só por causa desse bebê? – para subir a escadinha, me esticar e pegar a lista. E quando eu desci, que meus pés tocaram o chão, é que eu senti o líquido molhando minha calça de moletom e o meu tapete extremamente caro. E pra completar, além de fazer esforço, entrar em trabalho de parto – com todas as porcarias de contrações e afins – eu ainda entrava em momento histérico porque eu mesma molhei meu tapete!

Claro que eu não deixei de amar meu bebê em nenhum momento da minha vida, nem quando eu sentia as dores insuportáveis que ela causava enquanto exigia a saída, e nem quando eu choramingava que havia molhado meu tapete por culpa daquela decisão repentina. Mas que quando ela nascesse ela levaria algumas discretas palmadinhas, ela levaria.

Gritei pelo Inuyasha, quando a dor insuportável já me fazia esquecer do tapete, e percebi que aquele hanyou não estava em casa. Ótimo, a filha dele ia nascer e eu ia ter que fazer tudo sozinha.

Liguei para o hospital, escutei a musiquinha supostamente calma enquanto me faziam esperar na linha, e já quase explodindo de tanto estresse, eu pedi a ambulância. E a partir daí, é melhor eu nem detalhar para que não haja traumas futuros. Só sei que até o momento de ouvir seu choro, minha vontade era de dar uns belos tapas nela, mas depois que ouvi aquele som mágico e que finalmente aquela coisinha de 'caiu a ficha' aconteceu comigo, eu nem sei explicar o amor e a necessidade de cuidar bem dela que me invadiu. Meu mundo começou a girar em torno dela – ok, eu ainda me dediquei muuuito a mim mesma e ao meu querido hanyou, que quase enfartou quando viu a beleza da nossa filha. Também, com uma mãe como essa e um pai como aquele... – e eu não conseguia olhar para ela sem me sentir realizada.

Bem, de qualquer forma, foi muito emocionante ver o cuidado e o carinho que Inuyasha tinha com a Mai. Quando voltamos para casa - coisa que não demorou muito porque deu certo de fazer parto normal - aquele hanyou se tornou um homem ainda mais carinhoso do que ele já era. Todo com cuidados para mim, para que eu estivesse confortável na cama e tudo mais. E com nossa bebê, que quando chorava a noite já conseguia ter do seu lado o pai coruja. Sango e Miroku voltaram assim que souberam da notícia, e me visitaram. Pelo menos dessa vez não me fizeram de candelabro e se focaram na visita mesmo.

Depois daquilo tudo, os anos foram passando e então quem ficou grávida foi a Sango. E de gêmeos (Atualmente eles já tem uns doze anos, acho).

Nunca vi Miroku tão feliz, mais até do que quando eles casaram.

Era bom ver como todos nós estávamos criando uma família. Era até difícil de acreditar nos tempos de colégio, que o Miroku era um perfeito galinha, que em um ataque de 'vou-imitar-a-Kagome' a Sango agarrou-o e simplesmente não soltou mais. É difícil de acreditar que aquele professor que me esnobou e me magoou no colégio, era agora meu marido, depois claro de muitas confusões na faculdade onde ele voltou a ser meu professor.

Ah, e não fomos somente nós a montar família. Kouga e a tal Ayame se casaram uns três anos depois que a Sango, e já tem uns quatro filhos.

Esse povo não deve ter televisão em casa, porque _quatro _filhos, devem ter _tentado_ _bastante_ para conseguir... Se é que vocês me entendem.

Bem, de qualquer maneira, cá estou eu em uma casa simplesmente enorme, em um dos poucos dias de folga, procurando a merda de uma lista de supermercado. Inuyasha e Mai já devem estar chegando – ele foi até a escola dela, a diretora chamou – e eu nem comprei nada para o Inu fazer o almoço.

Ah sim, acho que esqueci de dizer que ele se tornou o diretor da faculdade! Sim, vocês não leram errado. Com sua competência, carisma, e com alguma ajudinha de Myouga – que descansa no Hawaii desde que saiu de férias – ele se tornou o diretor. Ok, a morte do antigo diretor também ajuda um pouquinho. Eu sei que não é bom achar bom que meu marido tenha substituído um cara porque ele morreu, mas bem, eu acho do mesmo jeito (Deu pra entender alguma coisa?).

E podem acreditar que eu nunca contei para a Mai que eu quase-morri duas vezes. Um dos motivos para que eu não escrevesse um livro contando da minha vida era justamente isso, se lembram de que essas histórias nunca seriam conhecidas pelos meus filhos?

Me jogo no sofá, e suspiro pesadamente. Desisto completamente de procurar a lista.

- Você puxou o lado Higurashi, isso eu tenho certeza. – Escutei aquela voz maravilhosa, e olhei na direção da porta, vendo-a aberta e Mai entrando cabisbaixa. Ela não tinha puxado aquela orelhas kawaiis do Inuyasha, mas os olhos e o cabelo eram totalmente dele. Assim como o corpo havia saído uma cópia do meu – sendo assim ela era uma Deusa, porque convenhamos que eu e o pai dela somos umas beldades. – e a personalidade também.

- E então, o que aconteceu? – Perguntei voltando a me levantar. Inuyasha não parecia irritado, mas isso me fazia crer que era por rotina. A diretoria vivia ligando aqui para casa desde o início do ano, ou seja, desde um mês.

- Ela destruiu a quadra. – Ele disse dando de ombros e vindo até mim. Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Como?

- A quadra estava sendo coberta, e ela, não se sabe como conseguiu, derrubou uma das pilastras... – Ele me deu um selinho e suspirou aparentemente entediado. –... e aconteceu aquela coisa de 'dominó'. – Ele terminou e se jogou no sofá. Eu encarei Mai, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu tropecei. – Ela respondeu meu olhar com um sorriso sem graça.

- No quê? – Perguntei só para confirmar que ela realmente adquirira toda a loucura das gerações anteriores.

- No ar. – Ela respondeu. – Bem, eu não pedi para nascer com a força do Papai. – Ela completou um pouco irritada.

- É, ela não pediu. – Eu disse para Inuyasha, que revirou os olhos, me fazendo rir. Me joguei no colo dele, e ele rodeou seus braços fortes pela minha cintura.

- Oh, por favor... – Mai comentou virando os olhos e indo para a cozinha. Eu ri, e voltei a encarar meu hanyou lindo e maravilhoso.

- Pode admitir que você adora essa nossa loucura... – Eu disse divertida, mordendo de leve um das orelhinhas dele. Ele grunhiu o mais baixo que conseguiu.

- Você é do mal. – Ele comentou me empurrando o pouco, me fazendo ficar longe daquelas orelhinha sexys. Ficamos em silencio enquanto nos encarávamos, e então, um sorriso de lado apareceu naquele rosto perfeito. – Você perdeu a lista, não perdeu? – Ele me perguntou com aquela voz irritantemente divertida. Mordi o lábio inferior.

- Perdi. – Admiti. Ele gargalhou.

- Ainda bem que eu tinha feito uma cópia. – Ele comentou extremamente divertido, e enfiou a mão no bolso da _minha_ calça, tirando de lá um papelzinho um pouco amassado. Fiquei boquiaberta quando ele abriu e eu vi sua letra bem feita.

- Porque não me falou disso? Eu fiquei que nem louca procurando a outra! – Eu disse indignada, encarando-o. Ele riu. Oh, ele _adora_ rir de mim.

- Se eu contasse, você ia perder essa também.

Ok, tem lógica.

- Mãe, a dona Kikyou mandou um recado para você. – Mai apareceu na porta, me fazendo encará-la. – Disse que um tal de Naraku ia sair hoje, mas que você não precisava ficar preocupada. – Ela deu o tal recado, e continuou me encarando.

Eu me encolhi um pouco no abraço de Inuyasha, e ele apertou seus braços ao meu redor.

Depois daquele espancamento, Naraku foi pro hospital, já que Inuyasha e Miroku haviam machucado ele _muito_. E depois do hospital ele foi pra prisão, ganhou somente alguns poucos anos de xilindró. Só que ele parecia mais psicopata a cada dia, mesmo com a Kikyou visitando-o todo dia – ela finalmente aceitou que Inuyasha não a queria, e resolveu dar uma chance à Naraku, apesar dele ter enlouquecido e tudo mais – e então o internaram numa ala psiquiátrica. Já haviam me oferecido emprego lá, mas como eu sabia que ele estava internado lá, eu não quis arriscar.

Kikyou arranjara o emprego de professora na escola de Mai, e desde então, ela nos mantinha informados. E agora, ele ia sair. Ele ia estar _livre_. Mas se ela dizia que eu não precisava me preocupar, eu tentaria fazer isso.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Inuyasha disse no meu ouvido, fazendo cafuné com uma das mãos. Mai encarou aquilo com a sobrancelha arqueada, já que para ela aquele recado era um tanto sem noção.

- Eu sei. – Eu disse, e respirei fundo. Eu confiava na Kikyou, apesar de toda a confusão. Ela não era bem uma assassina.

- Ok, vocês depois tem que me explicar isso. – Mai disse em um tom conformado. – Mas por favor, vocês poderiam fazer o almoço?

Eu ri.

Uma coisa que ela havia puxado de Inuyasha era o _apetite_.

- Seu pai vai cozinhar. – Eu comentei divertida, recebendo uma mordida de leve no pescoço. Ela revirou os olhos com a cena.

- Vocês são românticos demais. – Ela comentou inconformada. Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Você não gosta de romantismo? Dessa eu não sabia! – Disse me levantando do colo do Inuyasha, cm muito esforço. Por mim eu poderia ficar lá o resto da minha vida.

- Eu gosto mãe, mas coisas _quentes_ me parecem mais animadas e envolventes. – Ouvi um rosnado atrás de nós.

- Você ainda não aprendeu que não pode ficar falando isso na frente do seu pai? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, divertida.

- Eu escutei do mesmo jeito! – Ele falou irritado.

- Essa coisa do papai, do tio e do vovô terem essa audição aguçada é um saco. – Ela comentou enquanto se sentava na bancada.

- Você não pode falar muita coisa, você também tem isso. – Eu reclamei. Eu, Rin e Izayoi – mãe do Inuyasha - sofríamos com isso. Ela riu divertida, e então, seus olhos pareceram brilhar de um jeito diferente.

Ela ficou pensativa, e eu observei. Ela parecia... _Apaixonada_.

Oh Deus, minha menininha de quinze anos estava apaixonada!

Disfarça Kagome, não seja que nem sua mãe, disfarce!

- Minha filhinha querida, além da destruição da suposta 'quadra coberta', quantas coisas mais você quebrou nessa semana? – Perguntei me sentando na cadeira, enquanto Inuyasha amarrava um avental na cintura e começava a preparar o almoço com o que ainda tínhamos ali. Eu nem preciso dizer que esse meu ex-professor-de-história fica extremamente sexy com esse avental, não é?

- Eu consegui o efeito 'dominó' com as prateleiras da biblioteca, trombei com algumas pessoas depois do lanche, e acabou em desastre. Porque bem, elas não gostaram tanto de sujarem o uniforme com o lanche. – Ela começou a responder. Eu ri, ela era pior do que eu. Eu _sabia _que todo o uso de maconha da minha tataravó que passou pra minha bisavó que passou pra minha avó e depois pra minha mãe e que juntou com o meu, poderia resultar em uma nova geração estranha das Higurashis. – Tem também a parte de que eu joguei sem-querer todas as bolas de vôlei na cerca elétrica, furando e estragando todas. – Ela completou. Ouvi a risada baixa do meu marido-sexy-de-avental. – Ah, tinha me esquecido, que eu quebrei sem-querer a janela da minha sala quando taquei a borracha em uma amiga minha.

Entendem porque a diretoria vivia ligando aqui em casa? Apesar de que, a beleza de Inuyasha também ajuda um pouquinho, já que aquela diretora abusada fica com vontade de ver meu marido...

Mas, enfim.

- É compreensível toda essa sua... _Falta de sorte_. Mas, você tem que tentar mudar. Nosso dinheiro vai acabar indo inteirinho para o conserto da escola. – Eu comentei imaginando o dinheiro que agente ganhava sendo entregue para a diretora abusada e tarada.

- O que eu posso fazer se ele me faz ficar atrapalhada? – Ela falou indignada. A encarei surpresa.

- Ele quem? – Nesse momento até Inuyasha tinha se virado para poder encarar Mai, que sorria sem-graça. Ela começou a apertar um dedo indicador no outro, enquanto encarava-os com determinação.

- Ele é tão lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso... Todos os desastres acontecem quando ele está por perto, ou me observando disfarçadamente. – Ela contou, e eu sorri.

Que bonitinho, ela realmente _estava_ apaixonada.

E eu sabia que estava, porque aqueles efeitos eram completamente compreensíveis. Pelo menos ela não caiu na frente dele, ou trombava com ele o tempo todo. Eu sei que isso seria muito melhor do que destruir o patrimônio da escola, mas ela poderia ficar com a bunda dolorida se acontecesse o mesmo que sempre acontecia comigo e com o Inuyasha.

- Quem é ele? – Perguntei com meus olhinhos brilhando.

- Ele entrou no inicio do ano, para dar aulas de História. – Mai disse e eu demorei alguns segundos para entender, mas assim que eu o fiz, arregalei meus olhos. – Ele é tão perfeito! O jeito que ele dá aula, o jeito que ele explica a matéria, o jeito com que ele me trata bem... Meu deus, como ele é perfeito mãe! – Eu fui arregalando ainda mais meus olhos na medida em que ela ia falando – totalmente - animada sobre o novo _professor_ de_ História_ dela.

Oh deus, isso _não podia estar acontecendo_.

Encarei Inuyasha vendo-o extremamente surpreso também. Nós sabíamos o que vinha a seguir, assim como agora eu tenho certeza que minha loucura é hereditária. E eu sabia também que a maconha que minha tataravó fumou foi uma dose bem pesada.

Bom, lá vamos nós - _de novo_.

**FIM**

* * *

Não vai ter continuação, infelizmente.

**Espero que tenham gostado. E se essa fic merecer sua review, mande ;)**

E pela ultima vez nessa fic, beijos da tia Júh.


End file.
